Second Chances
by twilight mum69
Summary: Bella is 17 , wild and pregnant, sent away to Forks to stay with the Cullens, Edward is 17 a recluse and musical prodigy.Can this unlikely pair learn to live and love again. They both have secrets will they destroy them both or make them stronger.
1. Chapter 1

I own non of the characters only the story is mine.

_I needed the money! , yeah I know its a half ass excuse but diaper's don't buy themselves._

_So now with impending community service time looming over me for the next time I screw up I have been shipped off to a friend of my parents._

_Squeaky clean and law abiding citizens of some hick town in Washington called Forks, who the fuck calls a town Forks!_

_Anyway my uncle is the Chief of police there but he said it would be better if I stayed with someone else , because of the shifts he works._

_So here I am Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to my friends is moving half way across the US away from the sun and sprawling city to the gloom and damp town of Forks were I will spend the next nine months hidden away from the socialites of Chicago, until I get my crap together and start to act like the lady I am supposed to be, Oh and give birth...yeah I'm pregnant. apparently ladies don't get knocked up at seventeen..well duh!..if they only knew._

_I am moving in with Dr Cullen and his perfect wife Esme and their three prodigies Emmett , Edward and Alice._

_All on their way to Ivy league colleges no doubt, Emmett was an American dream Golden boy Jock waiting to hit the major leagues , Edward and Alice were fraternal twins Edward some musical prodigy and his sister an artist..please pass me a bucket.._

_My parents Phil and Renee came to this decision after I was , asked to leave two prep schools in a six month period..what!,,I got bored._

_The crux was when I was picked up for soliciting without intent..sounds cool huh?_

_I was seducing pervs , $50 for a blow job then running off with the money before I serviced them..apparently that's worse than the act itself..go figure..._

_Buts that's what men want..isn't it?..a young piece of ass._

_**~Bella~**_

I sat back in my fathers Continental as it sped down the highway to Chicago Midway International Airport.

"Feet Isabella" my father cursed

I looked across at him , he was sat near the far window , my mother sat in front of me trying to keep the peace.

When I say my fathers Continental I mean he owns the damn car , not that he drives it, Garrett is our driver.

"Isabella, I don't have time to get it valeted , now feet" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah cos you know when its valeted huh dad, Gar takes it in for you , you just sign on the dotted line" I threw back folding my arms across my chest.

I slid my tatty converse down the edge of the seat to the floor leaving two dusty stains along the edge of the seat.

Mom sighed beside me "Please you two I don't want to fight we aren't going to see each other for a long time"

"And whose fault is that" Dad chipped in, I ground my teeth together._.bastard._

"Oh yeah I suppose its my fault , as usual" I spat

Mom groaned and Dad cleared his throat, the rest of the journey was done in silence.

The car stopped out side the departures and Garrett opened the door , Mom climbed out as I tried to exit dad grabbed my wrist ,

"Feeling very brave today aren't we Isabella" he whispered venom dripping from each word, my skin began to crawl as he stroked circles on my arm with his thumb.

" Get the fuck off me" I hissed trying to pull out of his grasp, he yanked my arm painfully so I was face to face with him.

"Don't forget , Isabella it was me that gave your Mom everything , and its me that can take it away" he spat , his breathe reeking of cigarettes and scotch I shuddered and nodded.

Mom tried to straighten my hair whilst we waited for my flight to be called.

"Mom" I hissed pushing her away , a really cute pilot walked past me and I winked at him , Mom saw and exhaled.

"Isabella I dont know what has gotten into you these past months, you were always a good girl" her voice broke and I rolled my eyes , this speech was so old I knew it word for word, " You always did well at school got straight A's what happened" she sighed.

" I grew the fuck up" I spat.

CRACK!

I felt a sharp pain hit the back of my head , my eyes went fuzzy and my neck cracked, _what the fuck.._

"What the fu..." I started then the look in his eyes stopped me in my tracks, he was really pissed now and I was pushing his buttons.

A slow grin grew on his face as he relinquished the power over me, I sighed and slumped down onto the plastic moulded chairs.

"I don't want you embarrassing us with the Cullen's , they are a very highly thought of family and we won't have you tainting their reputation , do you hear me?" Dad whispered as the lounge began to fill giving passers by his hundred kilowatt smile_ ..show..its all a show..._

"And what exactly am I supposed to do in this hick town" I grumbled , picking at my nails.

Dad bent down close so his mouth was beside my ear "Grow the fuck up" he whispered his tongue darted out of his mouth catching the shell of my ear making me heave.

He laughed and pulled back, I turned to my Mom , she was looking out to the tarmac watching the planes take off and land.

"Dr Cullen and his wife are very good friends of mine they knew me and.." she stopped looking up at him, I understood the Cullen's had known my Mom and my father..my real father before HE turned up.

Oh sorry I forgot to say HE..Phil is NOT my real father , he was my fathers business partner before an accident took my daddy away from me, it had been three years since the day of my dance recital , Dad was supposed to be joining Mom to watch my final dance recital, he was caught up in a business meeting he rushed in the rain so he wouldn't miss my part and had hit a bad bend in the road, hitting a tree and dying on impact..I haven't danced since.

I have drunk got high and well you get the picture, my daddy was everything to me and now he was gone.

"Dr Cullen will be your OBG-YN whilst your there" my Mom whispered looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"I'm not keeping it" I hissed pulling my hoodie over my stomach.

" We don't give a fuck what you do with it" my dad mumbled under his breath , my Mom winced looking down at the floor.

My flight was called and after a number of 'goodbyes' and 'behave yourself ' I was bundled onto the plane with a carry on my only luggage and left to start a new life with strangers I suddenly felt sick , I didn't know these people, I didn't know what they were like.

I slept for some of the journey only to wake in a sweat from my nightmares, the same one night after night , a dark road..headlights then the screeching of breaks , if I hadn't hounded my Dad to come watch me he wouldn't have sped and he wouldn't have hit that tree..it was all my fault.

"Miss , can I help you, do you need anything ?" said a sweet voice , I looked up to see a very handsome air steward, ten minutes later we were caught making out in one of the passenger toilets, I was confined to my seat for the rest of the journey.

The journey was tedious I felt crabby and stressed and I really needed a cigarette, three and a half hours later I arrived in Seattle an hour after that and another plane journey I was in the small town of Port Angeles and that's when I first saw my new family.

They were stood beside three cars a Mercedes a Porshe and a Jeep, Dr Cullen was a very handsome..wait no screw that he was a D.I.L.F a real life honest to God D.I.L.F , the mousy lady on his arm had caramel curls and wore a modest trouser suite. My mom had been friends with these people?

To their right was an Adonis..a Greek god if you would_..fuck me..._I hissed I'm getting me some of that..

To his side and almost hidden in his huge shadow was a pixie like girl , bouncing up and down she looked about my age with black spiky hair that stuck out everywhere.

I thought they had three kids, I thought to myself as the approached me.

I stopped as they neared, my heart beating fast and my mouth drying up.

" Isabella?" said Mrs Cullen

"Bella" I snapped. I hated being called my full name only my Mom got to call me that that name.

She smiled sweetly and laughed "Oh yes sorry, Bella" I held out my hand and she took it pulling me in to a hug, I stiffened and so did she , she let me go and looked with a pained expression into her husbands eyes.

"Bella, I hope you had a good journey?" Dr Cullen smiled,

"Actually I need to pee and I so need a cigarette" I laughed, he frowned a little and the pixie girl giggled.

"Sorry" I shrugged

"I'm Emmett" the Adonis smiled, pulling me into a hug, what was with these people didn't they have personal boundaries.

He winked at me and I shivered, typical male response I thought.

Then she bounded forward Tinker bell on speed, she flung out her hand to me.

"I'" she giggled

"Did she just speak English"I asked looking at Mrs Cullen , who laughed

"Yes dear she does she's just a little over excited , Alice has Autism she can function like most girls her age but she gets a little over the top" she explained , I zoned out after the word excited , why would I want to know her life history , I just nodded.

"I thought you had three kids?" I asked

Dr Cullen stepped forward " We do our son..Alice's twin is at home, Edward doesn't go out much he likes his books and his music" he smiled looking extremely proud that his son was a freak.

Wow I thought to myself I have just entered the twilight zone...


	2. Chapter 2

I own non of the characters only the story is mine.

**EPOV**

I opened my book where the page had been turned over, Mom and Dad and the rest of the family had left a little over two hours ago to pick up some daughter of a friend Mom and Dad had known along time ago.

Mom said they had kept in touch over the years through letters but since Renee had remarried she had heard nothing until a month ago , she asked for her help her teenage daughter was wild and pregnant and needed to be away from home for a while so Mom being the compassionate person she was offered to have her for a while.

I didn't like the idea, a stranger coming into my house and changing things it made my uncomfortable.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, I had almost gone with them ...the text put a stop to that.

**YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER**

It said , one of maybe twenty I received daily from a number I didn't know I was too scared to phone it or pass it onto my father , the first text had warned me about telling him they said Alice would pay for that mistake, so I didn't say anything.

I told Mom I had a test to study for , she believed me of course , Dad opened and closed his mouth a few times wanting to say something but he didn't.

I stretched out my legs on the bed and lay back beginning to read my book, I was disturbed by the sound of car engines and crunching gravel.

My heart began to flutter , I didn't mix well with other people, he had seen to that.

"Edward" I heard my Mom call.

I sighed and closed my book lining it up on the dresser so it fit right along the edge.

" Eddie!" came my sisters voice , any moment now she would be bounding through my door and pulling me downstairs..

1...2...3.."Eddie" she shouted as the door flew open..she jumped up and down in front of me almost vibrating with excitement.

"Hey Ally slow down " I laughed , I loved my Ally she was sweet and caring and seven minutes younger than me, she had seemed okay at birth but then my Mom noticed things were not quite right, Ally would scream when we went to the grocery store and if a passer by paid her any attention, especially if they patted her she would freak so she was taken to the paediatrician and diagnosed with Autism.

"Eddie!" she screamed and grabbed my hand.

"" she giggled

"Ally" I warned, she stepped back and took three deep breathes counting to five between each one.

"Come see she's really sweet and small and I think she likes me" she smiled

"What's not to like" I smiled ruffling her hair.

We walked down together and , there she was stood in the hallway popping gum and looking bemused..or was it scared I couldn't quite place the look on her face, when our eyes met i quickly lowered mine, feeling a blush rise, my mouth dried and my palms got clammy.

"Edward this is Isabella..Isabella..our son Edward" Carlisle smiled

I held out my hand and she took it, she jumped and let go of it almost immediately as though I had burned her.

" Ohh your hand , what you been doing in your room huh?" she laughed

My face froze, I wiped my hands on my jeans, putting them in my pocket.

Emmett shook his head as he walked past her "Jeez , classy Bella" he hissed quietly so our parents wouldn't hear.

"What?" she snapped " It was only a fucking joke"

My eyes shot to her and Ally clapped her hand over her mouth, Dad cleared his throat.

"Isabella we don't have language like that in this house, whilst you are staying with us there will be some house rules"

She huffed and folded her arms.

" Dad?" I whispered

"Yes Edward you can go back to your room" he sighed, I know he didn't fully understand why people made me nervous but he never questioned me or gave me a hard time.

I ran to my room and slammed the door with my foot, resting against it with my back my heart was beating so fast I was sure it was going to leave my chest.

**BPOV**

"Isabella we don't have language like that in this house, whilst you are staying with us there will be some house rules"

Dr C said , great I thought and I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Number 1..no cussing"

"Number 2..no smoking"..I nearly choked this man was not my father he couldn't tell me what to do.

Dr C smiled " Number 3 while you are here your mother has given us FULL parental rights.. so you will follow the rules"

"Whatever..where's my room I'm tired" I snapped

" I'll show you" Tink screamed bouncing up and down..fuck does she never keep still.

"Seriously, Tink you are giving me a fu..headache" I heard the good doctor clear his throat beside me.

Tink looked down and then to her mother.

"Come on Ally lets go make cookies" Esme smiled , Tink vibrated all over again and skipped into the kitchen.

"I'll show her" snapped Emmett, he grabbed my bag and gestured me to follow him..to the ends of the earth baby I thought.

He led me silently up the staircase and along the first landing.

"This is yours, that one there " he pointed to a white door with a treble cleft on it "Is Edwards, stay away from him , he can't put up with your shit" he hissed.

I moved forward and traced his abs down his chest , mmmmmmmm

"And what about you big boy, can you put up with my shit?" I asked huskily

He scoffed and threw my bag down.

" If you need anything , Moms downstairs" he turned to leave..fuck I had never been turned down before..he stopped and turned.

Oh yeah big boy you know you can't resist I thought as he moved towards me dipping down so his mouth was at my ear.

"And lay the fuck off Alice" he hissed, spun on his heels and left.

I stood in my new room , I had just had a lecture on new rules..yeah like that's going to work.

And the most surprising thing , a guy had turned me down.. I could have made him very happy in a minute but instead he laughed at me and left.

I was alone , I sat on the bed and cried.

Why did it bother me so much that within a few hours i had known these people I had already alienated them , one couldn't even be in the same room as me, I had upset another and pissed off Emmett, but why did I care, no one cared about me I was an embarrassment and a toy.

I didn't matter..I meant nothing to anyone..the only person who truly knew me had gone, I was alone and I had walls, guards and they were coming down for no one.


	3. Chapter 3

I own non of the characters, the storyline is mine and all non twilight characters.

I thought you would like the meeting more from Edwards POV and a little insight to why he is like he is, this may be difficult to read but it will be worth it I promise.

EPOV

She pulled me up about my sweaty palm, she insinuated I had been doing something else the thought repulsed me, yet my dick twitched infinitesimally. She had known me for all of three seconds and she assumed I was like all those Neanderthals out there who whacked off in their room, I had to get out of there, and then she cussed in front of Carlisle , even Emmett didn't do that..well not in front of him anyway, the final straw was hearing her bark at 'my Ally' as she bounded to show her , her room, knowing autism or not that's just wrong,she was just trying to help.

I slammed my door with my foot laying my back against it.

She was a whirlwind that I knew was going to turn my now safe world upside down, she was going to test my limits and that scared the shut out of me.

She was so small in size I wondered where the angst came from, her brown curls fell messily round her shoulders and her eyes...her deep muddy pools were sad..I could see the sadness and a look of fear in them. I was good at reading people that's why I kept myself to myself, knowing what they thought about me , or what they thought they knew about me , I endured teasing and bullying on a daily basis being pushed into lockers, being lured into the changing room showers and then stripped naked in front of the football team(that was the worst one).

I had taken to hiding out in the library any time I wasn't in class they probably didn't even know the school had a library never mind where it was, I was constantly late for class as I waited till the corridors were clear before I made my dash for class.

School had phoned Esme up and she apologised and said she would deal with me, she didn't of course she just hugged me and asked me to tell her what was happening I told her nothing , that I had forgotten the time with my nose in a new book, she smiled sadly knowing I was bullshitting her but never pushed.

I don't hate being different, I embrace it..the kid with the freak sister..now that hurt, Alice had never done anything to anyone I had pleaded with Carlisle they send her to a different school, one were she would be accepted I suppose my only saving grace was that she was oblivious to their cruel comments and their only saving grace that their faces weren't a permanent fixture of the black top was the guys never approached her, I would have lost my shit then, instead I endured the wrath for both of us and really that was fine by me.

Since we had come to live with Esme and Carlisle, she had blossomed she hadn't spoken a word until she had the love of two wonderful parents and an awesome big brother she called 'Bear'.

Yeah we're adopted well actually fostered …..long-time..HE wouldn't sign away his parental rights, I laughed to myself as I flopped down at my writing desk.

Parental rights..like he gave a shit , it was all part of his control, knowing he still had that control over something but I was going to have the last laugh for the past few months I had written a letter a week to the 'powers that be' to ask them to take his rights away.. to allow Carlisle and Esme to finally adopt me and Ally, not that the piece of paper mattered we were theirs and they showed us that everyday , but I wanted to be released from him, from his control, from a past that nearly ended us all.

I opened my notebook and began to write, each letter a carbon copy of the one before only with each letter my pleading increased.

**Dear Mr Laurant,**

**I am writing to ask if you will release my sister and myself from our fathers **, I growled at the thought of even writing that word to be associated with him, Carlisle had done more, been more for the past nine years then he had for the eight we were with him and...I cleared the moisture from my eyes and continued to write. **Parental control. It still confuses me to how a man who will spend a lifetime behind bars has any rights what so ever. My sister and I have been very happy with Dr Cullen and his family for nine ****years now and I want them to adopt us both.** I knew I could speak for Ally she called Esme 'mom' and that was enough for me.

**I will send you a letter every week until I hear the news that will satisfy me to stop writing.**

**Yours **

**Edward Anthony Cullen (nee Carter)**

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope , addressing it and putting it in my book bag.

Esme had no idea I was writing these letters , but knowing her she wouldn't have stopped me.

My eyes felt heavy, so I decided to take a nap before dinner I plugged in my I pod and flicked through the songs settling on Pachelbels Canon in D...I wiped the moisture from my eyes once more as the strings began..._she_...loved this song.

_**Green, bright..so bright I have to cover my eyes.**_

_**The smell of summer..meadow flowers, grass and the sun fill my senses along with lavender and vanilla. My senses peak I remember that scent..it was her scent.**_

_**I sit up in the long grass and take in the scene in front of me, a young mother and her two children no more than 4 years old a boy and a girl sat on a clichéd chequered picnic rug eating sandwiches and drinking cloudy lemonade.**_

_**She laughs and my stomach leaps, her laugh hits me like a wrecking ball, I am drawn from my revere by the little girls cry, the boy stands over her and picks her of the floor brushing her down, she smiles and hugs him.**_

_**The mother squeezes both in an embrace and kisses him...me..on the top of the head.**_

I wake in a flood of sweat and tears, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

I decide to take a shower before I go down to dinner, I have seen Esmes face when she notices my red puffy eyes too many times, I feel a tug at my heart knowing she feels she isn't doing enough but believe me she is, if they hadn't come to the home and found us I don't know where we would be now, it was Ally that sealed the deal she had clung onto Emmett's leg from the moment they arrived he was only twelve but he laughed when she wouldn't leave go, I sat back and watched as my sister giggled when he tickled her, the people at the home as kind as they were could barely touch her.

Esme and Carlisle had the patience of saints from my nightmares to Alice's transition from the small home to the Cullen's white house they never raised their voices or uttered a cross word, mom would have liked them...a lot.. See mom we're doing okay..well as okay as we could be without you.

I heard the sound of feet padding up the stairs when they reached my door they stopped , I laughed inwardly I was teaching Alice to wait and knock at my door, she remembered ...most of the time.

A light knock came at my door..

"Come in Ally" I whispered

She danced round my door , biting her lip.

"What's the matter?"

She moved her weight on her feet, looking at her shoes.

"Ally?"

"I don't think she likes me" she whispered looking round my room.

I sighed and moved from my bed to her side.

"Ally, you know how I tell you that not everyone likes everybody and that's okay?"

She nodded looking round my room.

"Well its okay if she doesn't like you , because we love you, Mom, Dad, me.."

"and Bear?" she whispered giggling

"Yes Ally and Bear" I smiled.

"But ..but I wanted a friend, I heard Jess say she was only my friend because she wanted a piece of your action" she said matter of factly.

My fists balled at my side, I knew that's why she had befriended Alice and it made me sick, I wasn't interested in her..in anyone.

My phoned beeped indicating a message,

"Ally you go and tell mom I'll be down for dinner in a minute, okay" I smiled kissing her head, she smiled and left twirling herself round , she loved to dance.

I moved to my dresser opening my phone I gazed down at the text...Unknown number!

I sighed , deleting it instead of bothering to read it, summer vacation would be over soon , I would face them when I needed to and not before.

I made my way slowly down stairs , meeting Emmett at the bottom he opened his mouth to say something , then closed it again as dad walked through to the kitchen. I waited, my eyebrow cocked.

"Bad dream huh?" he whispered , I closed my eyes and nodded, he said nothing, he placed his hand on my shoulder and walked with me to our family kitchen, I caught Esmes gaze and her hands faltered as she dished out dinner , I moved from Emmett and ducked my head to her ear.

"I love you mom" I whispered, she sniffed and nodded.

Alices knee began to bounce as she looked from dad to the kitchen door.

"Okay Alice you can go tell our guest dinner is ready" dad laughed watching her pirouette out of the door , like I said she loved to dance.

Dinner was a quiet affair , Isabella pushed her food round her plate and groaned every time she caught Alice smiling at her. I lost my appetite after ten minutes and asked to be excused , I was making my way up to my room when I heard footsteps behind me, turning I saw Isabella taking the stairs two at a time she halted as she reached me, I said nothing as she passed me..I'm not usually rude , but she had been rude to Alice and that didn't go down well with me .

We both reached our doors and as she moved into hers I had to say something.

"You know you could be nice to her, it wouldn't kill you" I whispered.

She swung round, her eyes wide.

"Am I in an episode of the fucking Brady Bunch here or what , fuck you guys make me want to puke all manners and fucking nice" she spat and she disappeared into her room.

**BPOV**

I had watched the little pixie pirouette from his room , her face alight with glee , I remembered the feeling when I had danced it was unlike any other , I felt I could fly and I loved to see my parents faces , stood up in a crowded room not bothering they were the only ones clapping and crying as I took the final curtain bow.

"Like her?" I whispered scoffing, there was no way I could like her, like them I would have to care for that and Isabella Swan does not care...not any more..because when I do, I get hurt, friends disowned me, women hated me and men used me, that was my life..that was how it was ..trust no one and you won't get hurt..I chanted to myself the mantra getting old.

I sighed and lay on my bed , opening my laptop I wondered if mom had managed to email me.

Inbox~ 0 emails.

Or perhaps not...


	4. Chapter 4

**I own non of the twilight characters, if I did well lets face it I wouldn't be here.**

**For those who do not know about Autism , its a wide spectrum condition from mild to severe , Alice's Autistic traits , no spacial awareness, low social skills bordering on immaturity, no eye contact with people if she feels threatened or upset. Everything is Black and White there are no Grey areas.**

**For those who are aware of Autism , I hope I portray Alice well.**

**BPOV**

Lay on my back, because lying on my stomach is now fucking uncomfortable I decide to write an email to my mom.

I've never been very loquacious , so I simply told her the Cullen's were treating me right and that I had my first appointment with the OBG-YN today at 3pm.

I closed the email saying I loved her, because as much as a pain in the ass as I was to her I did still love her.

I closed my laptop up turning to the pile of leaflets Dr Cullen had brought for me about the baby, I groaned and turned to face the wall.

I didn't want this thing inside of me..but I figured I would be too far along for an abortion, I wiped away the moisture in my eyes that threatened to spill over, my eyes heavy I soon drifted off.

"_Come on sweetheart, your dad wont mind"_

"_Erm no.. Mr James , please"_

"_Your here for our pleasure not to just sit and look fucking pretty"_

_His hands were calloused and cold as they slid my skirt up above my hips, what kind of sick fuck wanted to have sex with a sixteen year old._

"_Please" I cried_

"_You can fight me , but I'm going to get what I want"_

_I was pressed into the mattress of the bed in the spare room, this room as were all others were out of bounds when Phil had these parties , but Mr James had other ideas._

"_Please don't" I cried again_

"_You are such a fucking prick tease" he spat holding my face hard in his hand, he licked his lips and I felt bile rise in my throat._

"_You grind up against all the fuckers in here and then act all coy when its time to follow through" he pressed wet open mouthed kisses on my neck and my skin crawled_

"_Mr James please , you know we shouldn't be in here, please my dad has a list of girls if you want ...that" I sobbed_

"_But I don't want the others I want you , your such a natural its like you were born to serve me"_

_He pressed his erection down between my legs and I whimpered, just then the door opened, Phil slouched against the door frame his eyes glazed over._

"_Phil!" I cried , he pushed himself back up throwing his arms out to steady himself as he swayed._

"_Just hurry the fuck up and keep it quiet" he sneered and left._

_My body went numb, the bastard left me, he left me knowing what this fucker would do to me._

_I fought that fucker as he entered me, I scratched his face and clawed his back, he was so drunk it took him no time at all to finish , he stood and took in the dry blood staining the sheets._

_His eyes widened "Fuck!" he rubbed his hands on his face "You were a fucking virgin?" he hissed._

_I didn't reply I curled into the foetal position and closed my eyes hoping for the pain to subside..._

_I remembered Phil's face when I told him weeks later I was pregnant, mom was on another convention trip._

"_You fucking whore" he screamed_

"Bella?"

I heard a tiny voice beside my ear and a soft hand nudging my shoulder.

"Bella?"

I jumped up and blinked my eyes, a smiling face was beside me eyes bright.

"Fuck, don't you ever knock Tink!"

She stood up immediately looking down at her feet , rocking slightly on them.

"Momma said I could wake you, you have to go to the hospital with her" she whispered.

I rubbed my face, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Oh yeah sorry I must have nodded off"

"You had a bad dream huh?" she whispered still not giving me eye contact

"Huh?"

"You had a bad dream..Edward cries like that when he has a bad dream, it makes me sad" she sighed.

"Oh well er" I didn't know what to say, Edward had nightmares too?

What the fuck would the prince of perfect have nightmares about?

"Tin..er..Alice you go and tell Es..er I mean your mom I will be down in a minute okay" I smiled

She lifted her head and gazed round my room before settling her eyes just above my head, she nodded, then danced out of my room.

I decided to shower and change if a doctor was looking at my bits I was going to be clean, you never know it might be Dr Cullen himself.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, Esme placed a CD in the car stereo , it was piano music, beautiful and soft..I couldn't remember the last time I had listened to music like this, well the fact was I hadn't ever listened to music that sang to me as this did.

Esme glanced at me from the corner of her eye a soft smile on her lips.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she whispered

I nodded unable to speak my throat thick.

"Edward" she said simply,

I exhaled looking at her, she nodded.

Edward played this.. I thought..wow..

I closed my eyes for the rest of the journey listening to Jesu, Joy of Mans Desiring by J S Bach.

"Bella , honey we're here" Esme said quietly she placed her hand on my knee and I tensed.

"Sorry" she whispered with a sniff

I shrugged an apology , climbing out of the car.

She walked me through the hospital , nodding to who I guessed were friends of Dr Cullen's, she had her hand lay gently on the small of my back. It felt safe and I knew it was her way of helping me through this day so I didn't pull away.

Dr Cullen met us as we neared the OBG-YN office, he kissed her head and she blushed, I had to smile it reminded me of when my dad kissed my mom before Phil came into our lives.

"Bella" he nodded

"Hi Dr C"

"Are you ready?" he asked Esme

She nodded and looked at me "Isabella?"

I sighed "Yeah lets get this shit over with"..and up went the walls...

I lay on the bed not really taking in what Dr C, Esme and the nurse where talking about,

"Bella?" I heard him say I turned to look at him

"Huh?"

"Dr Clearwater was asking what your plans where" Dr Cullen asked

"Plans?"

" Yes , for the baby"

"I don't have any, I mean I don't want it, I want this..this thing out of me" I could feel the sting in my eyes.

"Oh" said the doctor I hadn't seen enter the room.

"Have you thought of adoption?" Esme whispered

I shrugged , I really had no plans all I wanted was to be rid of it.

The doctor cleared his throat "Okay well shall we see if its healthy?" I shrugged and I could hear Dr Cullen blow out a deep breath , yes doc I'm a disappointment , get over it I have.

"Pull your shirt up and turn down your sweats" the doctor said matter of factly.

"Jeez doc we just met and we do have company you know" I smirked

I saw out of my peripheral vision Dr Cullen pinch the bridge if his nose, Esme smiled nervously,

"Sorry" I shrugged.

Dr Clearwater brought up a tube of what looked like lube and I bit my tongue , so not to make another smart ass comment.

The gel was cold , he pressed the wand onto my abdomen and pressed a few buttons, for a second I heard it..I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away from the monitor.

"Could you mute the sound Harry?" I heard Esme whisper.

But I had heard it , the beat.. the flutter of a hummingbirds wings.. a heartbeat that wasn't mine..yet it came from within me.

I couldn't hold back the sob , tears ran down my cheek and a soft hand brushed them away, my eyes stayed shut.

What the hell was taking so long...the beat was now imprinted in my head..my soul, and why I did , what I did next I had no idea, I moved my head back towards the monitor and opened my eyes, blinking to gain my focus.

The rise and fall of a tiny body, the fluttering of a heart...

That was it , my life as I knew it had ended..I was in love!..

I suddenly didn't care were or how this tiny thing had come about but it had and it was mine, and for once in my life I was going to do something fucking right.

The tears fell as I watched the baby...my baby..suck its thumb.. I didn't hear any of the things the doctor pointed out as he moved the wand round on my abdomen all I could do was gaze at the screen, memorised that I was helping it grow , that I was taking care of it..ME!..I was worth something..to someone.

I turned my head to look at Esme , my tears in full flow.

"Help me" I whispered through my sobs.

She brushed away her tears and stood over me, grabbing my shoulders holding me tight , I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry" I cried, she shushed me rocking me.

"Its okay baby" she cooed "We'll do it together"

After a moment Dr Cullen cleared his throat.

" Do I take it we are keeping this baby?" Dr Cullen smiled his fingers stroking my head, I nodded.

"Please" I sobbed.

" Okay then little lady we will book you in for another scan at 24 weeks we should be able to tell you what sex it is by then" Dr Clearwater smiled as he handed me some tissue to clean up the gel.

Esme helped my from the bed, and I clung to her waist, sobbing..I felt..I could feel again and I knew my dad must have had something to do with it, I rasied my eyes to the clouds and mouthed a 'thank you pops' before climbing back into the car.

Dr Cullen drove us home as I wouldn't leave go of Esme.

"Thank you Dr C" I whispered as we arrived home.

"Please Bella call me Carlisle" he smiled , I nodded...

Alice bounded into the living room as Esme sat me down.

She bounced on her feet and I had to laugh...

I pushed my hand into my back pocket of my sweats pulling out a folded photo, I opened it and handed it out to her.

Her brow furrowed when she looked at it.

"Why isn't the baby smiling doesn't it like having a photo took?" she smiled

I laughed "Fuck Tink, it doesn't know its having its picture taken" I laughed, Carlisle shook his head.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Sorry Alice" I smiled

"Are you my friend now?" she smiled

"I guess I am"

"Then you can call me Tink, Bear said you call me Tink cos you think I look like Tinkerbell, I love Tinkerbell" she laughed dancing around the room.

I smiled at Esme as she laughed shaking her head at her girl leaping around her room..I don't know what fate had brought me to this family but I must have done something good...

I excused myself and went to my room clicking on my laptop,

Inbox~0 emails.

I sighed and closed it..maybe she was too busy.

A light knock came at my door.

"Yeah"

The door opened and in walked Emmett,

"Hey short stuff , want to come watch a video with everyone?" he smiled

"Erm..yeah"

He turned to leave,

"Emmett?"

"U huh?" he smiled and nodded , I didn't need to apologise , its like he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own non of the characters just the storyline and the dream to be a Cullen!**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews , especially regarding Alice.**

**Chapter 5.**

EPOV

Emmett had decided to call a movie night, I was glad to get out of my room for a while and Ally was thrilled as she always got to choose the film we watched and she could spend time with me and Bear, he was going off to college in the fall and we hadn't yet approached the subject of how she was going to cope with him being away from home.

I grabbed the sodas from the fridge putting them on the counter, before popping the popcorn into the microwave.

"Eddie!" she shouted from the media room "Your going to miss the beginning" I laughed to myself knowing no matter what she picked I would have seen it a million times.

I heard the opening music and sighed , yes I thought she would choose this one.

"Ally I know what happens , hell I could write the script and probably the music score" I shouted back.

She appeared at the door with a pout,

"Okay I'm coming" I smiled tossing the popcorn into a bowl and grabbing the sodas.

I froze as I entered the room , Emmett filling the sofa his arms across the back of it and feet on the table in front, Ally pushed his legs off the table before settling down in her usual spot cross legged between his knees, he laughed and ruffled her hair.

But it was the sight of the fourth person in the room that caused me to freeze.

Isabella was sat cross legged in front of the only free chair, I placed the sodas and popcorn down before turning to the chair, we looked at one another for a moment and finally she moved pushing her self forward and resting back on her elbows.

I sat and Emmett sighed I looked over to him and shrugged, she was probably going to get bored anyway and huff of upstairs so why did it matter I made her move.

The movie began and I settled back to watch it for the hundredth time, but seeing Ally's face as she mouthed the words was worth it.

I was watching her when I became conscious of another set of lips moving just to my right , I glanced and saw her mouth the words, her face intently on the screen 'second star to the right and straight on till morning' she mouthed her eyes glazed over.

I looked towards my sister and she was doing the same , only now she was sat back on her heels rocking gently, Emmett cleared his throat and nodded towards the two enraptured girls in front of us .

By the end of the film Ally was almost nose to nose with Wendy and chanting "I do believe in fairies , I do , I do"

It was then that I noticed Isabella watching her , she smiled and laughed softly as Ally clapped her hands when Tinkerbell awoke.

The main light flickered on and Carlisle stood his arms across his chest smiling warmly at her.

"Come on young lady it's bed time" he whispered.

I stretched out my legs and stood to leave, showing ally it was all our bedtimes, most of the time it worked..tonight however..

"No daddy I don't want to!" she shouted.

"Alice?" reprimanded Carlisle in his calm velvet voice, he never once raised his voice to her , always being calm and patient.

"I want to watch Beauty" she pouted.

"Ally it's late" I whispered .

She ignored me instead her rocking becoming more frantic and her hands wringing.

"Mary Alice!" Emmett snapped, her eyes whipped to his, "Bed!" he said pointing at the door.

"Bear?" she whined.

"Don't Bear me , little lady daddy said bed" his lips pursed trying to hold in the smile.

I watched as Isabella took in Ally's tantrum.

"Edward I wanna see her dance" she moaned

"Tomorrow Ally, its late" I smiled holding out my hand to hers.

She became more agitated , her head whipping round the room, her fist going to her mouth ready to bite it , a habit I thought we had resolved although she still had scar tissue to show the affects.

"Don't you dare" I shouted, she stilled , putting her hand down.

"Edward please I just want to dance" she cried.

"Alice, baby tomorrow" dad groaned

"I'll teach you to dance if you go to bed"

Silence hit the room as fast as it took to press the mute on the tv.

We all looked around to Isabella she was stood her hands on her hips looking at Alice.

"What did you say?" I whispered

"I said I will teach her yo dance, would you like that Tink?" she smiled

Alice beamed and nodded.

"Don't" I snapped

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make promises you won't keep"

"Who says I won't keep my promise?"

she snapped and looked back at Ally.

"Tink I will teach you how to dance..BUT.. you have to wait for the baby to come ..and..you have to go to bed now no arguing with Carl..I mean daddy" she smiled, Alice jumped up and down and ran from the room , only to emerge again to kiss me on the cheek "Night Eddie love ya loads" she chimed,

"Love you loads baby girl" I smiled , then she ran to Emmett jumping into his arms.

"Night Bear" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Night princess" he laughed pecking her on the nose.

She stopped in front of Isabella " Night BFF" she giggled

"Night Tink" Isabella laughed

Emmett and Carlisle followed her out of the room.

"You shouldn't have promised her" I sighed

"Why?"

"Because she won't forget and when you disappear after you have the baby it will break her heart" I snapped " She doesn't need anyone else letting her down"

"You know what, Fuck you.. you don't know me okay" she hissed

"No your right I don't, but I do know you will be out of here as soon as you can dump that thing "I pointed to her stomach " on someone"

I snapped back "Leaving us to pick up the fucking pieces"

I felt rather than heard her reaction, she slapped my face and the sound ricocheted round the room.

All I saw was a haze..a red haze as if a curtain had been thrown over my head.

"You bitch!" I yelled raising my hand to her.

"Edward Anthony!" yelled Carlisle, the haze ebbed and I looked shocked at my hand and Isabella recoiling.

"Fuck" I gasped "Carlisle I..I didn't.. I wasn't going to" I stuttered

"Bella could you leave us please I need to talk to my son..alone" Carlisle smiled.

She nodded and left me , looking down at my feet.

"Dad..I" I whispered , he held up his hand to silence me

"Let me say my piece first please Edward"

I nodded,

"Son, we never , ever hit a woman is that understood"

I nodded again

He smiled at me his face warm and compassionate.

He turned to leave ,

" I'm turning into him aren't I" I whispered, Carlisle stopped and sighed.

"No Edward your not"

"But, Carlisle if you hadn't.." I broke off knowing what I might have done if he hadn't disturbed us.

Carlisle was in front of me his hands on my shoulders.

"Edward , look at me" he sighed

I didn't move, too ashamed to look into his forgiving eyes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen , look at your father" he snapped

My eyes , now stinging with tears looked into his, yes he was my father so much more than_ he _had ever been.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Your forgiven , but Edward promise me , promise me that you will remember that you are nothing like that piece of shit rotting in jail that killed my sister , it nearly killed Esme and I when we had to find out from the news reports about Elisabeth's death , you were already in a foster home and with no other living relatives we had a hard time finding you both." he sighed

My eyes looked into the pain in his , he had never verbally acknowledged the man in jail before so it shocked me when he did.

" I'm sorry" was all I could reply.

He cleared his throat patting me on the shoulder.

"You look so much like her" he sighed " your hair" he laughed running his hand through my mass of bronze hair, " Your.."

"Eyes!" I interrupted him , yes I knew my mother had , had green eyes they had shone like cats eyes before _he_ had knocked the shine out of them.

"Yes your eyes , she inherited them from our mother" he smiled but his eyes were distant.

" I think..I think I'll go to bed" I whispered finally drawing him from his revere.

He nodded "Oh Edward.." he smiled

"Yes I know I'll go apologise to Isabella now" I sighed

"That's my boy" he laughed

Walking towards her door I heard muffled sobs , her door was open slightly and I could see her small frame lay on her bed , her back to the door.

I waited at the door ,about to walk in when she began to whisper..

"Daddy, I'm lost..please daddy..I'm living with a wonderful family but I'm so scared daddy, so scared to let my wall down" she continued to sob , I froze, "Daddy please I want to care..I want to love again, dance again, feel something, how can I be a good parent to this baby if I cant feel" she sobbed. I closed the door slowly hoping not to disturb her, I stripped off putting on a pair of black sleep pants and t shirt, flipping through my I pod songs I settled on John Miles, Music , closing my eyes...That was the first night I dreamt of Isabella swan...


	6. Chapter 6

**I**** own non of the characters , if I did I would have my own Bear and Edward, def have Tink as my little sister!**

**Just to clear up the part where Edwards mom was Carlisle's sister because in a previous chapter he had said to himself 'you would have liked them mom..a lot..' when talking about Carlisle and Esme, his mom never met Esme and hadn't seen her brother since their high school days, Carlisle had gone off to college he was quite a bit older than her. Thanks to Rach when I had my mental block lol**

Second Chances chpt 6.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" Alice chimed dancing round the living room.

"Fuck Liz will you do something with this kid" he growled trying to take in the game around a pirouetting 8 yr old.

Mom sighed and his head snapped up.

"Come on Ally" I whispered ushering her into the bedroom.

I closed the door, switching on the television and putting on her favourite dvd.

She sat on her heels oblivious to the raised voices on the other side of the door, or so I thought.

I had noticed about a month after their fighting had begun she had been staring intently at the television screen but her rocking had gotten worse as the yelling and crashing increased.

On one particular bad night she had taken to gnawing on her fist , eyes never leaving the screen as Aladdin took Jasmine on a carpet ride...

"Ally don't" I whispered softly placing my hand on hers and removing it from her mouth, she pulled it back placing it straight back in a low hiss emitting from her throat.

"Ally!" I snapped..she snapped shrieking and rocking , gnawing on her fist again , when I tried to remove it she leant into me screaming.

It got so bad , dad forgot about his fight and left shouting "I need some fucking piece and quiet away from that freak" as he slammed the door.

It took me and mom hours to calm her down , mom rocked and shushed her while I played her favourite songs on the piano.. I had just to come to the end of 'tale as old as time' when I saw her eyes grow heavy.

That night we were lay in our bunk beds, me on the top with my Transformers duvet and Ally on the bottom with her Angelina ballerina one, I kicked off my duvet and silently walked into the living space, Mom was sat at the table.

"Momma?" I whispered

"Hey little man"

"You okay"

"Yeah" she sniffed

"Is ..is he leaving?"

Mom shook her head.

"Come here" she lifted me onto the table my legs dangling over the edge.

She attempted to calm my wild hair with her fingers but gave up with a laugh.

"I love you my little man, you know that don't you?" she kissed my nose.

I nodded

"Promise me something Edward" she sniffed

"Anything Momma"

"Look after Ally , don't let anyone hurt her, please"

"I promise, I will always look after her, she part of me" I smiled

Mom sniffed again "So wise for so little" she laughed

"Mom I'm almost nine" I whispered

"Mom?"

"Yes little man?"

"Are...YOU... leaving?" my voice broke.

"Baby I'll always be with you, here" she placed her palm on my chest my heart fluttering,

"and here" she pulled her hand through my hair it was almost the same colour as hers, "and here" she placed a soft finger on my eyelid.

A lone tear fell from her green eyes, and I moved to brush it away, she grasped my hand and kissed my knuckles, I leant into her touch, taking in her scent saving it to memory , not that it wasn't already there.

"I love you , my brave little man, I'll always be here for you"

That's the only promise she broke.

I woke to a flurry of noise and flashing lights, and a strangers voice asking me to wake up.

Ally freaked naturally and I screamed and cussed as they gave her something to settle her.

I held onto her as they explained Mom was gone and dad was at the Sheriffs office.

They separated us, questioned us then took us up to the hospital mumbling something about 'standard procedures' , I could hear Alice's screams from the room across the hallway.

I had broken my promise to her and Mom in a blink of an eye.

That would be the only time I would break that promise, no one would ever hurt her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Watcha doing Bear?"

"Nothing"

"U Huh!"

"N huh!"

"U huh!" she giggled Jumping onto Emmett's bed.

"Tink?"

She rolled back laughing "Bella calls me that"

"I know now where's my fairy dust?" he laughed grabbing her ankle and giving it a little shake, she shrieked and wriggled out of his hold.

"Bear!" she squealed

He smiled sitting her up, "Love ya loads squirt ,, now get off my bed" he laughed.

She pouted and cocked his eyebrow to her.

"Okay!" she smiled sheepishly , he pulled on her hand as she climbed from his bed, he held onto it rubbing circles on her scars, sighing.

She picked up a leaflet for UW and shoved it right under his nose.

"What's this?" he grabbed it quickly before she could read it pushing it under his pillow.

"Bear?"

"Yes squirt"

"Is Bella going to leave soon?"

"I don't know Alice , she does have a Momma and Daddy"

" Don't they love her?"

Emmett sighed sitting down on his bed and patting the space beside him, she hoped on and linked her arm in his.

"Alice, remember how Edward told you not everyone likes everyone?"

She nodded

"Well that can sometimes happen with Moms and dads too"

"Like mine, Edward said Daddy Alec didn't like Momma Lizzie" she sighed "That's why we came to live with you"

"That's different" he exhaled "Hey are there still some cupcakes left you made with momma" he smiled attempting to change the subject.

A smile grew on her face and she nodded.

"Well why don't you go put three on a plate downstairs and I'll grab Edward and we will be down in a minute"

"Okay" she jumped from the bed , turning as she reached the door.

"Bear?"

"Yes squirt" he sighed shaking his head.

"We'll always be together won't we, MeEddieMommaDaddy and you" she took in a deep breath.

"Sure , squirt" he smiled.

" You said what!" Edward shouted pacing the bedroom.

"Fuck Ed I'm sorry , she caught me off guard, she started talking about your mom and dad and..." Edward interrupted him " She talked about Mom?"

Emmett nodded "She was asking if Bella would leave and then before I knew she was asking did her parents not like her like your dad didn't your mom and then she asked would we always be together.." he sighed

"This is all her fault promising she would teach her to dance, Ally thinks she is going to stick around now" Edward hissed

"Edward don't blame Bella, she doesn't know Alice, I do I should have known"

Edwards phone chimed a message alert, he sighed ignoring it.

"You not gonna answer it, it might be important?" Emmett enquired

Edward shook his head.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Your still getting the texts aren't you?" Emmett's hands balled into fists.

"Just leave it Em" he sighed "I'll deal with it in a week "

"Why don't you just tell dad?"

"Because em if I do Ally will pay" he growled

"Fuck , what did you say?"

"If I tell Car...Dad Alice will pay the price, that's why I have kept quiet"

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"Don't fuck with me Ed, how long has this been going on"

"Mainly the latter half of the last semester" he shrugged

"The fuckers" he hissed " Sit and tell me what's been going on"

Edward shrugged and told Emmett the details of being slammed into lockers, the texts and finally the shower incident.

Emmett's eyes darkened as he processed the information.

"This stops now Edward , you tell dad or I will" he hissed Edward went to open his mouth but Emmett threw up his hand to stop him.

"Edward when you came to live here nearly nine years ago Mom and dad fostered twins , not just Ally , Ed we love you as much as we do Ally and I'm sorry if we pay her more attention than you, but that doesn't mean we don't care"

he jumped up punching his shoulder "Now hurry the fuck up , before ally eats all the cupcakes"

We walked down to the kitchen together, Ally's laughter greeting us as we hit the door.

She was sat at the breakfast bar beside Bella who was trying to teach her a rhyme ,

"Okay Tink watch me again..." she laughed she brought her hands up to Alice "A sailor went to sea sea sea, to see what he could see see see," she clapped Alice's hand three times on each repetition , Alice squealed nearly falling from her stool.

Edward shot forward to catch her, Bella winced as she realised what had happened.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"That's okay she falls down at the best of times, sounds like your having fun" he smiled

She swallowed and nodded a flood of relief passing over her.

"Would you like to learn it?" she smiled

"Erm..no" he laughed

"Aww Eddie!" Alice groaned

"Aww Eddie" Bella laughed , Edward froze his name from her lips mad his heart soar, what was happening to him, she was constantly in his thoughts now.

"Okay" he smiled

The moment she grabbed his hand an electric shock flew through his body, he hadn't felt that before...ever.

"Erm.." she stuttered "I err ..I er..forgot.."

" I think it goes like this" Edward smiled holding his hands to Bellas.

"A sailor went to sea sea sea, to see what he could see see see, and all that he could see see see was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea" he smiled

"What the f.." Bella caught herself just in time, Edward laughed "I am only seventeen you know" he winked.

"Smart ass" she smiled a blush growing on her cheeks.

They say and ate the cupcakes talking about random things Bella realised how much in common her and Edward had, they liked most of the same movies and had practically the exact same taste in music...

"So Debussy's Claire de Lune?" he smiled

"Yeah but I prefer the electronic version" Bella smiled a gleam in her eye

"What the fu.." It was Edwards turn to catch himself.

"Hell yeah the Tomita version is amazing"

He jumped up holding out his hand to hers , to tentatively took it , he crossed the kitchen and pulled her through to a music room , Bella gasped.

"Its beautiful" she exhaled , the room was white with a black and white chequered parquet floor and in front of an amazing French window stood a black baby grand piano.

"A Steinway?" Bella said her voice suddenly hoarse.

Edwards mouth gaped open, he cocked an eyebrow to her and nodded.

"How?" he asked

"My dance school had one" she said matter of factly

"You dance?"

"Did dance..past tense" she sighed playing with an invisible piece of thread on the hem of her shirt.

"Did?"

She nodded turning her face from him, she stared out of the French windows, the sun was beginning to set and the Cullen's garden gave off an ethereal glow.

She sighed and closed her eyes as the haunting melody of the piano began , eroding her defences, she was drawn to him to this music he was a pied piper and she couldn't resist , she sat beside him as he played as he finished the final bar she found her head had found his shoulder, his hand cupped her chin and brought her lips towards his...


	7. Chapter 7

I own non of the characters.

Thank you so much for all my amazing reviews.

Thank you for embracing my characters and their views, love reviews that cuss out the characters they make me laugh and I know I'm doing my job grabbing you into the story.

**EPOV**

" You said what!" I shouted pacing my bedroom floor.

"Fuck Ed I'm sorry , she caught me off guard, she started talking about your mom and dad and..." my head snapped up causing him to halt " She talked about Mom?"

Emmett nodded "She was asking if Bella would leave and then before I knew she was asking did her parents not like her like your dad didn't like your mom and then she asked would we always be together.." he sighed

"This is all her fault promising she would teach her to dance, Ally thinks she is going to stick around now" I hissed, I knew she would turn our world upside down.

"Edward don't blame Bella, she doesn't know Alice, I do I should have known"

My phone chimed a message alert, I sighed and ignored it.

"You not gonna answer it, it might be important?" Emmett enquired

I shook my head, I knew who it was from it had been the third today.

"Ed?"

"What?" I sighed, I really didn't want to get into this conversation, I wish I hadn't told him in the first place but it had shaken me up, I needed to confide in someone.

"Your still getting the texts aren't you?" Emmett's hands balled into fists.

"Just leave it Em" I sighed "I'll deal with it in a week "

"Why don't you just tell dad?"

"Because Em if I do Ally will pay" I growled pulling my hands through my hair.

"Fuck , what did you say?"

"If I tell Car...Dad Alice will pay the price, that's why I have kept quiet"

"How long?"

"Huh?" I asked knowing he really wouldn't drop it if I tried to shrug him off.

"Don't fuck with me Ed, how long has this been going on"

"Mainly the latter half of the last semester" I shrugged

"The fuckers" he hissed " Sit and tell me what's been going on"

I didn't move , Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me and folded his arms across his chest, this conversation was by no means over.

"Its better than it was" I whispered

"Seriously , because I had the impression it had got worse" he spat "Spill Little bro"

"Well it started when they took the piss out of Ally and I retaliated , Its just locker slams you know" I sighed rubbing my shoulder absent mindedly cos that stuff fucking hurt especially when it was done by the Quarter back.

Emmett's eyes darkened as he processed the information.

"And?"

"Well they carried on the texts, like the ones I showed you before then they said if I told dad they would do to Ally what they did to me.." my voice broke, I couldn't imagine how she would react if they pulled the shower incident on her, they had no fucking idea.

"Exactly what DID they do to you ?" his voice hoarse.

"Theystrippedmeintheshower" I mumbled

"Fuck they what?" he shouted, I winced.

"They stripped me in the shower" I exhaled

"This stops now Edward , you tell dad or I will" he hissed I went to open my mouth but Emmett threw up his hand to stop me.

"Edward when you came to live here nearly nine years ago Mom and dad fostered twins , not just Ally , Ed we love you as much as we do Ally and I'm sorry if we pay her more attention than you, but that doesn't mean we don't care"

He jumped up punching my shoulder "Now hurry the fuck up , before Ally eats all the cupcakes"

We walked down to the kitchen together, Ally's laughter greeting us as we hit the door.

She was sat at the breakfast bar beside Bella who was trying to teach her a rhyme ,

"Okay Tink watch me again..." she laughed she brought her hands up to Alice "A sailor went to sea sea sea, to see what he could see see see," she clapped Alice's hand three times on each repetition , Alice squealed nearly falling from her stool.

I saw it before it even happened , she was swinging her legs on the stool, she was so clumsy it wasn't the first time she'd have taken a tumble off of it. I shot forward to catch her, Bella winced as she realised what had happened.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"That's okay she falls down at the best of times, sounds like your having fun"I smiled

She swallowed and nodded.

"Would you like to learn it?" she smiled

"Erm..no" I laughed

"Aww Eddie!" Alice groaned

"Aww Eddie" Bella laughed , I froze my name from her lips made my heart soar.

"Okay" I smiled

The moment she grabbed my hand an electric shock flew through my body, I hadn't felt that before...ever, my heartbeat quickened and my jeans suddenly became a little uncomfortable, what was happening to me...why was she constantly in my thoughts.

"Erm.." she stuttered "I err ..I er..forgot.."

" I think it goes like this" I smiled holding my hands to Bella's.

"A sailor went to sea sea sea, to see what he could see see see, and all that he could see see see was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea" I laughed , mom had taught it to me our last summer.

"What the f.." Bella caught herself just in time, I laughed "I am only seventeen you know" I winked at her.

"Smart ass" she smiled a blush growing on her cheeks.

We sat and ate the cupcakes talking about random things I hadn't realised how much we had in common we liked most of the same movies and had practically the exact same taste in music...

"So Debussy's Claire de Lune?" I smiled

"Yeah but I prefer the electronic version" Bella smiled a gleam in her eye

"What the fu.." I stammered , was she fucking kidding me, yeah I had heard that version but it paled in comparison to the classical version , this girl needed showing the beauty of classical music..

"Hell yeah the Tomita version is amazing" she giggled.

I jumped up holding out my hand to hers , she looked down at it and tentatively took it , I pulled her through to the music room , Bella gasped.

"Its beautiful" she exhaled.

Then she glanced towards the piano.

"A Steinway?" she said her voice suddenly hoarse.

My mouth gaped open, I cocked an eyebrow at her and nodded, this girl knew it was a Steinway...but how?

"How?" I asked my mouth suddenly dry

"My dance school had one" she said matter of factly

"You dance?" She was surprising me on every turn.

"Did dance..past tense" she sighed playing with an invisible piece of thread on the hem of her shirt.

"Did?" I enquired , I could never imagine not playing my music , maybe she just did it as a hobby.

She nodded turning her face from me, looking out into the garden.

She sighed.

She came to sit beside me as I played I could feel her heart thumping in her chest her warm breath caressing my neck , as I finished the final bar she placed her head on my shoulder, I took a deep breathe and cupped her chin in my hand bringing her lips up to mine...

**BPOV**

His playing was amazing, I felt my soul ignite, I closed my eyes and saw myself for the first time in years dancing on stage whilst Edward played the piano.

I had lied ,I loved Debussy Claire de Lune , I just wanted to see his reaction to what I said.

He'd startled me by jumping up and holding out his hand to me.

I looked at his hand for a moment, was I ready to take this step..

Here he was , Edward , I didn't doubt was a virgin a complete novice at the ideals of love..something I had , had taken away from me, I didn't know how to love any more.

I knew how to take what I wanted and give what THEY wanted and nothing more.

He had pulled me into what I now knew was a music room.

"Its beautiful" I gasped then I'd seen it , sleek and black ...the Steinway.

He'd asked me about my dancing when I told him my dance school had , had one.

I wasn't ready to talk and he seemed to understand, so he'd sat and begun to play.

I sat beside him as he'd played , my head on his shoulder.

Then he'd stopped and lifted my lips to his...

"Don't" I whispered

He froze, his eyes narrowed , I could taste his scent...freshly fallen rain..coppery..that was his scent I would never forget that.

"Why?" he sighed

I exhaled "Because I'll screw it up Edward ,I'm damaged goods" I lowered my eyes unable to stay focused on his, green , intense and full of innocence .

"How can you say that" he sighed

"Edward , you..you don't know me...you don't know.." I broke off

He pulled my face to his.

"Then tell me" he whispered

I shook my head , there's was no way I was going to tell him what I'd done, what_ he'd _done.

He huffed.

"I will.."I whispered "just..just not yet, okay"

He nodded and moved his hands down to the ivories.

"Friends?" I nudged him playfully.

He laughed softly "Friends".

I closed my eyes as he began to play once again the melody crept round the room like the early morning mist, refreshing and cool..Pachebels canon in D , I felt the sting in my eyes and didn't even try to stop my tears from falling.

Edwards hands stilled .

"Shall I stop?" he whispered

I shook my head "No"

He turned his head to mine and kissed my hair, his scent once again igniting the long died out fire in my soul.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Edward seems to be getting on a lot better with Isabella" Esme smiled as she placed the last glass in the kitchen cupboard.

"M hmm" agreed Carlisle from behind his laptop.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes ,my love"

"You know we have the extension.. the one above the music room?"

Carlisle's smile appeared as he closed his laptop "I think it's a wonderful idea Esme , but your friend Renee might want her daughter back"

"I know" she sighed turning back to the counter , she felt a warm kiss on her neck.

Carlisle turned his wife to face him, "What is it baby?"

"I don't know , I just know that something awful happened to Bella , I don't know what but I just" she sniffed Carlisle enveloped her in his arms kissing her hair.

"My sweet , sweet Esme, you have a heart of gold"

"Do you think , Bella would?" she smiled

"I think she would love it" he smiled

"Who'd love what?" came Emmett's booming voice.

Carlisle left them to talk , he grabbed his laptop and bid them both a good night "I won't be late my love , I'll just finish off in my office, night Emmett"

"Night dad"

Emmett turned back to Esme, she smiled and told him her idea.. they were discussing it when Carlisle appeared back at the door his face puzzled.

"Forget something dad?" Emmett laughed

"On the contrary I think I just found something" he grabbed Esme's hand and pulled her towards the door of the music room, Emmett followed.

She gasped as she took in the scene in front of her , her hand flying to her mouth.

Edward was sat at the piano with Bella her head on his shoulder her arm linked in his as he played...

"Oh Carlisle" she whispered

"Damn" whispered Emmett"

"I think our son just found his soul" he whispered and he closed the door softly and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own non of the characters, only the story line and my knowledge of Autism. **

**Second Chances~ Chpt 8**

**EPOV**

My final week of summer vacation went far too quickly , Bella and I had spent an increasingly longer amount of time together, mostly spent in the music room.

I hadn't played that much since...Well anyway we spent the time talking about music and me playing, that was when I could drag her away from my sister.

Although it warmed my heart to finally see Ally with a 'girl friend' as she called it another part of me deep down couldn't help but panic on how Ally would cope once Bella went back home to Chicago, I was having feelings of how I would cope too she had become such a vital part of my life in such a short time..it scared me.

I stood propped against the door frame to the television room watching Ally and Bella watch 'The Red Shoes' Bella had gone with mom to the store and bought handfuls of classic and new dance movies from Fred Astaire to Step up 3.

The Red Shoes finished and I couldn't help but laugh as Ally danced round the sofa pointing her toe and asking Bella had she really been a ballerina.

Bella nodded "A long time ago" she smiled

Ally picked up another dvd and gave it to Bella.

"Okay Tink but then I have to take a nap this little one is very tiring" she smiled rubbing her stomach, I was amazed by her attitude towards the baby now she was quite maternal.

"Okay BFF"she giggled that was Ally's new name for her and Bella didn't seem to mind.

She pushed in the dvd and settled back onto the sofa , tucking her legs underneath her.

I turned to leave when I heard the television click off and Ally give out a shrill whine,

"Beellllaaaa" she groaned " You said I could watch it"

"Yeah well I'm tired , maybe later" I was surprised at her curt tone.

"Bellllaaaaa" Ally whined louder , I was about to intervene when I heard Bella shout.

"Fuck Tink I'm tired okay"

Ally cried out and ran from the room shouting for mom.

I turned back to see Bella curled up on the sofa.

"Bella?" I whispered

She didn't answer , I walked closer she was sobbing quietly into the cushions.

"Hey!" I whispered kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed "I shouldn't have yelled at her"

I stroked her cheek , Ally was sometimes hard to deal with even when you were used to her, I was surprised how well Bella actually handled her.

I wondered however what had brought on this outburst, but I didn't want to ask her just yet.

"Will you do something for me" she sobbed

"Anything" I sighed , because it was true.

"Sit with me a while"

I stood and moved her head , sitting on the sofa and placing her head back down onto my lap.

We talked about random things before her sentences were barely coherent , her breathes evened out until they led a steady rhythm, I peeked over her face and her eyes fluttered closed, her lips forming a soft pout...Oh how I wanted to taste those lips, that silken flesh.

I made myself as comfortable as possible not knowing how long she would sleep, I flicked on the television to find the film they had begun to watch was paused on a scene with a ballerina, I was curious to know about what had triggered her outburst so keeping the volume low as not to wake her, I brought the dvd back to the opening credits.

As the opening scene played out in front of me , a dancer was sat waiting for what I could only guess was an exam or audition I wasn't sure, then the scene moved to a woman in a car, who again I could only assume was the dancers mom driving frantically looking at her watch.

I didn't expect what came next a freak accident and then a woman telling the girl something, she fell to her knees crying so I assumed her mom was dead...

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath.

Was this the reason she got so upset, the reason she didn't dance any more.

But I didn't understand , her parents had sent her here, hadn't they?

Bella stirred in my lap so I quickly turned off the television.

She turned her head to look at me her eyes thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

I couldn't help myself , I had to taste those soft plump lips.

I bent over her and stopped as I tasted her scent, waiting for her to tell me to stop...she didn't.

My lips ghosted hers, she tasted of summer and honey.

She tilted her head closer and our kiss deepened, her tongue licking my lower lip sent shivers down my body and to my groin.

I parted my lips and when our tongues met we groaned. I pulled her to my lap and our kiss continued.

'**Shrill scream...**

"Tink?" Bella whispered between my lips,

My eyes narrowed and the scream came again,

Bella shifted from my lap as I sped out of the room to the hallway, only to be joined by Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward?" Esme shouted

"I don't know, where is she?" I replied

"Edward !" came Emmett's voice

"God no , he's packing we thought she was down stairs with Bella watching a movie" Carlisle hissed

"Sorry" Bella whispered

"Its not your fault dear" Mom patted her on her shoulder as I took the stairs two at a time followed by Carlisle.

The screaming continued as we arrived at Emmett's room...

Emmett was stood in the middle of his room, Ally on the floor on her knees clutching what I guessed were Emmett's clothes.

"Nonononono" she whispered rocking, her eyes on the material being twisted round in her fingers.

Emmett looked up at us as we entered.

I went straight down to kneel next to her.

"Ally" I whispered,

"Nonononono" she chanted her rocking getting more pronounced.

I put my hands on Emmett's clothes attempting to remove them from her grasp , she growled and brought her fist to her mouth leaning in on my hand so I couldn't move it.

"Ally no!" I hissed pulling on her fist , but she moved as I pulled leaning further into my hand.

"What happened?" I whispered looking up at Emmett who was now sat on his bed rubbing his face with his hands.

"I was packing , I thought she was down stairs and so I took my chance to pack" he sighed.

"Alice baby" Carlisle cooed kneeling beside her , "Alice you have to let Emmett pack baby, come on we will have a little talk" he whispered stroking his hand through her spiky hair.

She shook her head furiously and began to rock again , her fist still in her mouth.

I sighed and moved so she could see my face.

"Ally are you going to listen to me?" I whispered

She nodded but looked over my head her eyes flitting round the room.

"Good okay, you know when we went to school , the school Emmett did not go to?"

She nodded again.

"Well Emmett is going to another school now he is older, so he won't be going to our school again"

Her rocking slowed , and she looked down at the clothes in her hands her brow furrowed I knew she was trying to work it all out in her head to why he would need clothes for school.

Emmett joined me on the floor and I noticed in the corner of my eye Bella standing in the doorway.

"Tink?" Emmett whispered, she nodded but denied him eye contact, he sighed she had never denied him eye contact.

"Tink can I have my clothes?"

She looked down at the clothes and back up her sight just over our heads.

"You need clothes at school?"she said quietly

"Erm yeah , I.." he broke off looking at me and dad.

"Ally , Emmett is going to college, do you know what that means?" I asked, she shook her head then nodded I laughed quietly.

"Alice...Emmett isn't going to be able to come home and change his clothes every night, the college is along way away" Carlisle smiled at her stroking her cheek.

"Bear?"

"Yes baby girl" Emmett sighed

"You still coming home to kiss me goodnight , aren't you?"

"Baby girl...I..I can't" he finished his voice quiet and a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

She looked at him and then back at the clothes.

"So you have a sleepover at college?" she smiled

"Yeah..kinda..like a sleepover" Emmett laughed softly.

Ally jumped up dropping Emmett's clothes in my lap and disappeared out of the door I turned looking at Carlisle with a puzzled expression , he shrugged.

Then she was back her pink 'Pineapple' dance bag under her arm a smile on her face.

"Erm Ally what's in the bag" I asked

"My pyjamas" she smiled matter of factly.

I sighed knowing why she had packed them.

"Ally , you can't go"

"U huh"

"No Ally,you can't your not old enough, I'm not old enough" I sighed.

"Bear" she sobbed " you promised, you said you will always be here"

Emmett swallowed thickly and glanced at me "I cant do this" he whispered shaking his head.

"Tink?" said a soft voice from the doorway,

Ally looked over to Bella.

"Tink I have a laptop with a camera on it and I have a special thing on it that helps you talk to people when they are far away would you like to see?"

My heart soared , why had none of us thought of Skype, she could talk to him every night.

Ally looked at me and then Emmett and then back to Bella, she nodded.

Bella was now on her knees next to me , she smiled and gently nudged me.

"Okay then Tink lets go put your pyjamas away and I will show you" she held out her hand and took it, she turned as she neared the door.

"Bear?"

"Yes baby girl" he sighed smiling

"Bear you do still love me , don't you?"

"With all my heart baby girl" his voice hoarse, he quickly wiped the moisture from his eyes.

That was enough for her she skipped out of the room followed by Bella.

I smiled and turned to Emmett who had a sullen look on his face,

"Will she be okay?" he whispered

"Yeah" I smiled "I think she will" and I left him to finish packing.

**BPOV**

Seeing Alice like that broke my heart and Skype was the only thing I could think of I set it up for her and we Skyped Carlisle in his office , Alice thought it was hilarious she could talk to her daddy in another room in the house, we then had a short conversation with Emmett and she seemed satisfied she would see his every night.

We had a barbecue for dinner and then I headed upstairs for an early night , Edward walked with me, he handed something to me at my door..it was his I pod.

"Edward I have an I pod" I smiled pulling mine from my pocket and showing him.

"I know..it's just mine has well..."he stopped , turning it around in his hands.

"Edward?"

"It has me playing on it, mom said some people like playing classical music to their babies when their still...you know in the womb"

"Oh..I smiled, yeah mom did that with me"

"So did mine" he smiled his crooked smile I had begun to love.

He bent down slowly to kiss me and I grabbed the back of his neck , linking my fingers in the short hairs on the back of his neck.

His lips parted and we kissed passionately till we both needed air.

I smiled "Goodnight Edward" I gave him one more chaste kiss "This" I held up his I pod "Was very thoughtful of you , I love it"

"Your welcome" he smiled and went into his room closing the door behind him.

I sighed and started up my laptop...

inbox: 1 new Email.

**Isabella!**

**What the fuck is this I hear about you keeping that baby?**

**Your mother is very upset too, Esme phoned and said she would like to offer you their apartment studio they have at the house.**

**Well if you are keeping it, then you may as well take it, because whilst you have that bastard child with you , you are not welcome in MY house!**

My hands shook as I read it, was mom really upset with me, she didn't know the background story so why should it bother her I thought she would have been glad I was keeping it.

And what was this about the apartment?, Esme hadn't mentioned anything to me.

I read the last line over and over...

I was not welcome to go home..to MY house whilst I had the baby!

My vision blurred as I realised I was crying, I moved slowly almost zombie like towards my door and to the top of the stairs..

The last line playing out like a broken record over and over again.

I shuffled forward until my toes peeped over the edge of the top step, my cheeks were wet and I didn't bother to wipe them..I moved forward millimetre by millimetre I could feel my balance shifting as I became top heavy on the edge of the step.

"Sorry daddy" I cried and I closed my eyes...It was a second or two before I realised I wasn't falling instead something was gripping my waist, I opened my eyes and turned Carlisle had his arm around my waist a look of horror in his eyes.

"Isabella?" he whispered his voice strained as he held onto me.

"I'm sorry" I cried, and he scooped me up in his arms carrying me to my room.

He sat on my bed with me in his lap for what seemed like a lifetime he held me and shushed me until I had no tears left to fall.

My eyes stung and my throat was hoarse.

"Isabella?" he whispered "No more secrets"

"I..I cant" I hiccuped.

"Isabella , you can't do this alone..Esme and I are here for you , please"

I rubbed my face with my hands, could I..should I?, why was I protecting him , my dad would have wanted me to trust someone.

I took a deep breath and started from the beginning...

_**Movie sequence from 'Save the last dance' starring Julia Stiles ( check it out ,the film is so moving)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews from my last chapter, I did a fan girl Squeeeeee lol.**

**As you know I don't own the Cullen's (unfortunately, because I have a really wicked mind).**

**So who's seen the breaking dawn trailer? Hands up who hyperventilated and temporarily hated Kristen? 'Both hands up'...**

**Ok I digress enjoy chapter 9...**

**CPOV**

Esme asked me to run down to the kitchen for a bottled water, I rounded the landing from our second floor bedroom and saw her, she was visibly shaking and stood perilously close to the edge of the top step.

"Isabella?" I whispered trying not to frighten her "Isabella is everything okay?"

She didn't answer me or acknowledge she had even heard me.

I moved forward slowly trying not to startle her, was she sleepwalking ?

I had heard in my years of training that some women experienced a difference in their sleeping habits during their time of pregnancy.

As I neared I could hear her chanting to herself..my blood ran cold.

"Daddy I'm sorry" she whispered over and over, as a father it killed me to hear it as a man my blood boiled what had this poor child gone through barely older than Edward and Alice she too I am now beginning to believe has see more than she ever should.

Her shoulders stiffened and she took a long drawn in breath , I saw her head lower to the black and white tiles below her , fearing yet knowing what her next move was.

I through out my arm around her waist just in time to catch her before she fell, she stilled for a moment and then as if waking from a nightmare she turned to look into my eyes, she was a scared little girl her eyes wide with shock as she realised she hadn't succeeded in her attempt.

"I'm sorry" she cried, and I scooped her up in my arms holding her close as she broke down into shattering sobs I carried her to her room.

I sat on the edge of her bed with her on my lap I kissed her hair and cooed her as she cried all the fear she had been holding in for who knows how long the feisty young girl we had picked up from the airport a month ago was broken and I knew Esme and I had to fix her just like we had with Edward and Alice.

"Isabella?" I whispered into her hair "No more secrets"

"I..I cant" She hiccuped.

"Isabella , you can't do this alone..Esme and I are here for you , please" I shushed her, rocking slowly back and forth.

She sat up slowly and looked at me her face all red and blotchy , her eyes bloodshot from the sobs that had ripped through her.

She rubbed her face with her hands.

She took a deep breath and started to talk.

Now I am by nature a very compassionate man , I love my family fiercely, and I treat my friends and colleagues with the utmost respect , the same goes without saying with my patients for a moment of their time I'm their best friend and sometimes confidant until I have treated them, but my blood began to boil as she recounted Phil's parties , his underground sex slave trade that he had put her in the middle of not only to witness it but to take part in.

My fists balled at my side and the surge of pure anger scared me as she recounted the night of the rape, her eyes dashed back and forth to mine as she told me how James had forced himself upon her and how this miserable excuse for a step father had stood by and let it happen, she must have seen the anger flare in my face as she recoiled into her pillow she was lay on.

"Hey , hey" I whispered "I'm not angry with you" I smiled moving a stray piece of hair over her ear. She nodded.

After she had finished and the final tear had fallen I pulled her up to face me.

"You do realise you can't go home, right" I said a hint of anger in my voice "I'm not letting you out of my sight Isabella, and I'm sorry if Esme and I pressured you into keeping this baby..there are...procedures we can do for women who find themselves pregnant from rape , even at this late stage"

She shook her head furiously "No" she whispered "Its not the baby's fault , I can't" she sniffed and I nodded understanding her words.

"They hurt me Carlisle" she whispered "They took what they wanted from me then brushed me aside, I thought thats all I was good for , that all men wanted from me was this" she motioned down her body and I tensed.

"Isabella..I.." I began my voice thick with emotion but she held up her hand to silence me.

"Wait thats what I thought until I came here..until I met you..and Emmett..and" she stopped as a blush grew on her face.

"Edward?" I smiled softly, she nodded.

"I tried it on with Emmett you know" she whispered barely audible.

"I know" I sighed , he had told me the first night she had arrived.

"I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault Isabella"

She smiled and chuckled.

"You know I only ever allowed one other man to call me Isabella"

"Who?"

"My father" her fingers twisted the comforter.

"Phil?" I asked my eyes narrowed.

"Fuck no" she shouted before slapping her hand to her mouth "sorry" she whispered.

I laughed "That one I will make an exception for" I smiled

"No, my father...Charlie" she sniffed

"Ahh" I understood now " Isabella?"

"Yeah"

"Has , has Edward told you anything about himself?"

"Erm no not really he's pretty closed up about himself isn't he?"

"Well yes and with good reason , but that is not my story to tell" I smiled moving towards the door , I turned back and sighed.

"Isabella?" I exhaled " Give him time..please and have patience" and with that I left the room not waiting for an answer on our conversation about her leaving there was no way I was allowing her to go back to Chicago now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**EPOV**

To say I wasn't looking forward to going back to school was an understatement , the only consolation was ,Bella would be there when I got home.

Something had shifted from that night I gave her my I pod , I caught her smiling at me more than once and when I asked her why she simply shrugged.

Her attitude to Carlisle and Esme had changed too , they had offered her the apartment above the music room as a home for as long as she wanted it, I grew hopeful she may stay around after the baby was born.

The morning of school came , I drove my Volvo to school whilst Esme dropped Ally off she said she always felt better seeing Ally into school safely.

Bella drove with Esme so it was a bonus I saw her at the school entrance beside mom looking very nervous.

I could see her watching the others as they laughed and filed into school. Her eyes caught mine and she blushed , I walked over and stopped beside her.

"See you at home" I whispered , she smiled and nodded leaning in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips., I could feel the blush in my cheeks rise just as Lucas..the quarter back passed by me he wolf whistled and nudged into Bella,

"Baby if you want to see a real man call me" he mimicked holding a phone to his ear , I froze the anger coursing through me but Bella beat me too it.

"Oh Baby I've seen a real man and you look nothing like one" she winked at me "Go to school little boy" she scathed.

I sighed shaking my head, the last thing I needed was for a girl to do my fighting for me.

My first few periods went slowly, I made my way to the library at break only to find Lucas, Brad and Zack stood at the entrance waiting for me , as I came into view they nudged one another.

"Wow Cullen got a girl fighting your battles, your even more of a pussy than I thought" Lucas laughed.

I did my usual stance , head down and walked forward, Lucas pushed himself from the wall and stood in front of the door followed by his friends.

I glanced up and he was about to open his mouth when the door opened and knocked him and his gang over they face planted the floor cussing and turning to see who had knocked them flying.

A guy a little taller than me with blonde shaggy hair looked at them smiled and looked to me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" shouted Lucas.

"Well gee guys I know I'm a yokel but I'm sure its called opening a door ya'll" he smiled

This guy was funny he also had a death wish if he thought about embarrassing the school Jock assess. He promptly moved past them and extended his hand to me.

"Jasper J Whitlock" he smiled his voice was deep and had a thick southern drawl.

"Edward Cullen" I smiled shaking his hand.

We turned to see the Neanderthals had got to their feet and were heading towards us, their faces red , then they suddenly calmed and turned away.

"Ah Mr Whitlock nice to see you have mad a friend on your first day" Mr Banks said from behind us.

I shrugged and Jasper nodded politely

"Thanks Jasper" I sighed as we made our way out of the corridor.

"You have a problem with those chimps?" he asked no trace of humour in his voice.

"They seem to have a problem with me Jasper" I shrugged.

Jasper stopped and looked at me " Jazz , my friends call me Jazz" he smiled.

I sighed it was nice to have a friendly face at school , even if he didn't really know me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jasper walked towards the main entrance at three fifteen he was busy with his head in his planner when he was slammed into the lockers to his right.

"Ye haww punk , we speak fucking American here not Hick" Lucas laughed giving his friends high fives.

By the time he managed to compose himself he found a small figure shouting beside him.

"Hey , that was really mean" shouted the frightening little creature beside him.

"What the fuck ever freak" Zack retorted.

Jasper lunged at him slamming him into a locker.

"What the fuck did you just call her" he hissed

"Freak" smiled Zack

"Apologise now!" Jasper spat.

"Fuck you, and get the fuck off me" he struggled but jasper held him tight his arm across his throat.

"I said fucking apologise" he snapped pushing his arm harder on his neck.

Zacks face was turning red and his voice came out hoarse "Sorry" he muttered

Jasper turned his head to the girl "Did you hear that darlin?"

Her eyes were wide and she nodded furiously.

He pressed once more and pushed him towards his friends.

He walked slowly to the frightened girl and held out his hand , she looked around and shook her head.

Jaspers eyes narrowed then he smiled.

"Jasper J Whitlock at your service Ma'am" he saluted and she giggled

"Mary Alice Cullen at your service , sir" she giggled pretending to salute.

"Mary..what a pretty name" he smiled

"Nah my names not Mary" she smiled looking around.

"Really?"

"U huh"

"Then what is your name?"

"Alice" she whispered

"Ah ..well then Miss Alice, its a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for being so brave"

She giggled and looked at him "Noo just Alice or Tink or baby girl or Ally"

"Wow darlin you have lots of pretty names"

"I like your voice" she whispered

"Why thank you" he smiled

"Can I walk you to your car?" Jasper smiled

"Idon'thaveacarDaddysaidi''sonlysevenminutesolderthanme" she sighed

Jasper's eyes widened.

"You know you really should breathe between each world Darlin" he laughed

Alice's eyes dropped "I know , but I forget" she sighed.

"Can I show you a trick?" he smiled

"You know magic?" Alice bounced on the soles of her feet.

"No Darlin, sorry I mean I can help you remember to take a breath"

"Really"

"Yeah..wait" his eyes narrowed "Edward as in Edward Cullen"

Alice nodded "He's my brother"

"Wow small world" he laughed

"I love that song , I learned it when I went to Disneyland with Bear n Momma and Daddy and Edward"

Jasper shook his head laughing.

"Don't worry you get used to her" came a voice behind them.

"Eddie" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey Ally , you scaring away my only friend" Edward laughed

"N huh" she scowled.

"Hey Edward" Jasper smiled

"Hey Jazz you okay , I see you met my Ally"

Jasper nodded "She's one special little lady" he smiled

Edward eyes narrowed and Jasper held his hands up in defence.

"Edward its okay..I understand you must be very protective of her , but I promise I'm not here to hurt her..I just want to be her friend" he sighed

"She's very..."

"Special..yeah I know" he answered

"You do?" Edward moved to the other side of Jasper so Alice didn't hear him.

"Yes Edward..I know she has Autism , my mom works with children with Special needs like Alice I have been around it all my life"

Edward smiled and they walked towards the Volvo talking about Jasper he had moved from Houston ,Texas with his mom she had , had enough of the city and wanted to settle in a smaller town , hence getting a transfer to Forks General as a Behavioural and Children's therapist.

Edward explained that Carlisle was the chief surgeon at the same hospital.

Alice was stood beside the car waiting for him.

"" she smiled

"Ally" he sighed

"Sorry I forgot again"

"Darlin, every time you say a word out loud say mississippi in you head" smiled Jasper

Alice smiled and nodded she took a deep breath "Edward _mississippi _can _mississippi _Jasper _mississippi _come _mississippi _over_ mississippi_ for _mississippi_ cookies _mississippi_ and _mississippi_ milk" she smiled

Jasper and Edward were holding there sides laughing as she had mouthed the words _mississippi_ between each word.

"Oh Ally how can I say no after you tried so hard" he laughed

"Jasper?" he smiled

"That would be great , mom isn't home till late so I was on my own anyway"

The drive home was quiet , Edward had put in Ally's favourite CD and she hummed to herself.

Edward and Alice showed Jasper through to the kitchen , Bella and Esme were sat at the counter looking over colour swatches , a small smile grew on Bella's face as she heard Edwards voice.

"Momma I brought a friend home for Cookies and Milk" Alice chimed

Esme looked up and smiled.

"Mom this is Jasper , jasper this is my mom Esme Cullen" smiled Edward smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Cullen" Jasper held out his hand and nodded politely , Alice giggled.

"oh please Jasper , Mrs Cullen is my mother in law, call me Esme" she smiled

"Esme" Jasper nodded

Edward moved behind Bella and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"And this is Bella" he smiled

"Please to meet you Bella" Jasper smiled

"You too , so what has Tink been up to, what or who did she need saving from?" she laughed.

"ahh Tink" Jasper laughed

Everyone stared at him and he cleared his throat, "When we met today this lovely little lady introduced herself as many different names"

"Ah I see" Esme laughed

"So I have met everyone I think , I presume you call her baby girl?"

Edward stifled a laugh "No that would be Bear or Emmett as we call him"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

"Emmett is my eldest son , I presume you got an interrogation my this young man here" Esme ruffled Edwards hair and he ducked laughing and rolling his eyes.

"Wow if you think that was bad wait till you have to convince Emmett" Bella laughed.

"She is well protected I see" he laughed pushing his hands through his hair.

"Now now don't scare the poor boy, yes Jasper she is well protected she is our miracle"Esme smiled as Alice pulled the cookies from the cupboard.

"You wanna go see my room?" she smiled

Edward stiffened.

"Its such a lovely day why don't we sit in the garden?" Jasper smiled , Alice nodded and danced through the French doors to the patio.

" Well if it means anything around here , you defiantly have my seal of approval" Bella laughed.

Edward moved her hair over her shoulder " Your opinion always matters" he smiled into her new causing her to shiver.

"Oh Edward you have mail , its on your dresser" Esme called as she led Jasper out to the patio.

Edward nodded and grabbed Bella's hand , pulling her upstairs with him.

"So what where you and Esme looking at?"

"Nothin"

"Really?"

"Yes really" she nudged him.

He picked up the letter and his hands began to shake.

"Edward?"

"Mmm"

"What is it?"

"Nothin" he smiled

"Touche" she smiled

"I can't open it" he sighed

"Why?"

"Its a.." his voice broke off and he sank to the bed.

Bella stood and held out her hand to him, he took it and she pulled him up and out of the room.

"Bella?"

"You wanted to know what we were looking at" she smiled pulling him through the music room to a hidden staircase.

They walked up and Edward knew exactly were he was going , he didn't want to spoil the surprise for Bella she was obviously very excited to show him the apartment.

"What's this?"

"Its my home" she smiled breathlessly.

He picked her up, swinging her round before burying his face in her neck.

"I'm so pleased for you" he smiled

She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his, the kiss was light at first their lips hardly touching just teasing one another.

The kiss deepened and Edward lifted Bella and she wrapped her legs around his waist , he groaned through her lips.

He moved swiftly through the apartment until he reached the bedroom , he lowered her slowly on the bed.

She lay and he lay beside her half covering her body with his., they kissed until neither of them could breathe.

"I want to..." Edward broke off.

"Me too" she sighed "But I don't know how to..." she stopped as Edward pulled back his eyes narrowed.

She looked down at his letter still in his hand.

"Open it here" she nodded at the crumpled envelope , Edward sighed.

He ripped open the seal and slowly opened the letter , his body stiffened as he read it , his breathing becoming erratic.

"Over my fucking dead body" he hissed crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it across the room.

"Edward?" Bella whispered...


	10. Chapter 10

**I own non of the characters ...I just have my wicked way with them in my stories!**

"Over my fucking dead body" he hissed crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it across the room.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

He jumped to his feet and began pacing, frantically rubbing his face with his hands.

"Edward?"

"What" he snapped , his eyes closed "Fuck , I'm sorry baby" he sighed rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes.

"Edward , talk to me"

He sat on the edge of the bed , elbows on knees his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have fucking pushed" he sniffed "I should have left alone"

"What?"

His shoulders began to shake , Bella sat behind him hugging his shaking body her head flush against his back.

"Baby" she whispered

Edward took a deep breath , "We're fostered you know , Ally and I , did you know that?"

He felt her head shake.

"Yeah nine nearly ten years now" he sighed

"I thought..." Bella started

Edward laughed softly "That Esme and Carlisle were our parents?"

Bella nodded peppering kisses on his back,

"No , well they are but.." he broke off rubbing his face again.

"If I hadn't fucking pushed" he spat

"Pushed what?"

Edward pushed himself off the bed and picked up the crumpled letter holding it out towards Bella.

She looked from the letter to his puffy eyes.

"Read it" he whispered

She nodded , took the letter and straightened it out on the bed.

Dear Mr Cullen,

Thank you for your recent letters your persistence seems to have paid off finally , I hope you are somewhat happy with the outcome it was more than we'd hoped to achieve.

Your father Felix Carter has relinquished all parental rights of Edward Anthony Carter , but regretfully declines to relinquish his parental responsibility of his only daughter Mary Alice Carter.

Yours

Mr Laurant

Bella gasped "No" she cried.

"Yeah , and you know what the really fucked up thing is?"

Bella shook her head.

"He's never going to see her" his fists balled at his sides venom leaking through every word "Because the pathetic excuse for a man is in jail..." Edward's breathing was now erratic , "And you want to know why?" he shouted wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"He murdered my mother...our mother".

Edward slid down the wall to the floor , sobs racking through his body.

Bella knelt in front of him and took his head in her arms , rocking slowly.

A gentle tap came on the apartment door,

"Guys if your screwing around , be warned I'm still coming in?" came Emmett's loud voice.

Bella went to stand, "Don't leave me" he sobbed.

"Emmett in here" she shouted.

Emmett pushed open the bedroom door ready to make a smart ass remark when he saw his brother sobbing on the floor, Bella's arms comforting him.

"Ed?" he whispered "Bells?"

Bella gestured towards the letter that lay on the bed , Emmett picked it up and began reading it.

"Over my fucking dead body!" he hissed

Edward let out a soft laugh, "That's what I said" he whispered.

"Bells can I have a minute with my brother?" Emmett said softly.

"Edward , baby I'm just going back to the house okay , if you need me Emmett will come back and get me" she whispered , he nodded and she kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks" she smiled at Emmett pecking his cheek., then she left closing the door behind her.

Emmett sat on the bed across from his brother.

"Does mom and dad..?" he started , Edward shook his head.

"Fuck , Edward"

"I know , I just wanted..I wanted us to be a Cullen so badly" he sniffed.

"Ed , you are a Cullen we don't need a fucking piece of paper to tell us"

"I do" he shrugged

"Why, man" he leant forward grasping Edwards hand " Don't you feel like one of us, fuck it's been almost ten years"

"I know..I'm sorry..I..I..just wanted..I wanted to see Carlisle and Esmes names down on paper as my..as our parents and I want release , release from his control" he sniffed wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Edward look at me" Emmett exhaled "Do you think it matters to them?"

Edward shrugged.

"Seriously , you fucking know it doesn't , it sure as hell never mattered to me"

"Do you think they're going to be mad ?"

"No..I don't think so, hurt maybe that you have kept this from them , how long have you been writing the letters?"

"A while" he shrugged

"Edward?"

Edward took a deep breath "A little over a year"

Emmett stood up from the bed and sat back on his heels in front of him.

"Fuck Edward..why didn't you tell some one, even if it was just me?"

Edward shrugged , Emmett ruffled his hair and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Lil bro , it's dinner time and dads got the barbecue on , I'm fucking starving" he laughed pulling Edward up.

Edward smiled "Me too"

"So tell me , who the hell is this Jasper dude?"

Edward laughed "He's Ally's new male BFF"

"Like fuck he is, who is he?"

"Don't worry Bear, he's harmless he's a new kid at school" Edward smiled nudging his brother playfully.

"I'll decide that for myself" an even grin grew on his dimpled face.

"Shit, don't scare him away , Ally still hasn't completely forgiven you for going to college yet" he chided

"I shouldn't go"

"Like hell you should , Emmett you took nearly two years off to be near her , she's going to be okay"

"Yeah , sure"

"Okay I'm going to go clean up for dinner , I'll be down in a minute" Edward moved towards the stairs "Em?"

"U huh?"

"Thanks"

"Any time li'l bro , but promise you'll tell mom and dad later"

Edward nodded , he didn't know how he was going to tell them but he knew he had to.

Edward arrived out on the patio , everyone was sat around the large oval table chatting , Jasper looked slightly spooked as Emmett interrogated him.

"So...what's your GPA Jasper?" Emmett smiled

"Well I have maintained an average 4.0 through my last high school" he winked at Bella who giggled.

"Mmm not bad" Emmett smiled

"And the future?"

"Well erm.." Jasper mumbled "I was thinking of Cornell , perhaps veterinary science?"

Carlisle nearly choked on his drink as Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Have you finished embarrassing him now Emmett?" Esme giggled

"Yes mom" he sighed throwing his hand out to Jasper, he took it slowly and they shook.

"Welcome to the mad house Jasper" he winked.

Jasper visibly relaxed as they began laughing.

"You know it is nice to know she is so well protected" he smiled, Emmett and Edward tipped their glasses to Jasper.

"She is a very special little lady" Carlisle smiled as he watched her dance around the garden.

Edward looked towards Bella she was looking at him with an apprehensive look on her face.

He motioned to her with his head , she smiled , stood and moved towards him, he patted his knee and she sat curling herself into his chest.

"Thank you" he whispered into her hair.

"Are you okay?" she smiled

"I am now" and he cupped her chin and brought their lips together in a feather light kiss.

Esme gave out a little sigh , Edward rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Jasper!" called Alice she was stood at the side of a wishing well Carlisle had, had built for her when she was small.

He laughed and walked towards her , holding out his hand she giggled and took it.

"Wow" whispered Emmett

"Yeah I know" replied Edward

"What?" asked Bella looking between them as they stared at Alice and Jasper.

"She doesn't shy away from him , she took his hand without even thinking about it" Edward sighed

"She trusts him" whispered Esme , smiling at Bella.

"Yes she does" Bella's eyes gazed up at Edward.

"Its so nice to see, two people who need someone finally find what they have been looking for" smiled Carlisle.

"Wait , what?" Emmett said looking confused.

"Keep up Emmett" laughed Bella.

He looked at Carlisle who gestured towards Edward with Bella curled up on his knee.

"Ahh" he smiled

"Jeez Emmett your a typical Jock a full cellar and an empty attic" giggled Bella.

"Oh my god that's so funny Bella" Esme laughed nearly falling off her chair , Carlisle shoulders were noticeably shaking as he turned towards the barbecue.

"Baby that was pure poetry" Edward laughed as Emmett flipped him the bird.

"I saw that Emmett" growled Carlisle.

This time Bella nearly fell from Edwards lap , with a little help from Emmett of course.

"Hey pregnant lady here" she shouted holding onto Edward , just as Jasper and Alice arrived back, Bella froze.

"Erm..I" she muttered not knowing what to say to Jasper.

"Steaks ready!" shouted Carlisle winking at Bella.

'Thanks' she mouthed.

They chatted as they ate , Bella's confession never being brought up again.

Jasper told everyone about his mom , how his dad had left when he was a baby and how his mom had brought him up on her own as well as attending college to earn her degree in Childhood behaviour and psychology.

Bella sat upright on Edward lap and hung on every word.

"You could do that" Edward whispered into her ear , she shrugged but nodded.

At nine o'clock Alice yawned and Jasper thanked them for a wonderful welcome to the new town , Esme suggested him and his mom should go over for brunch on Sunday and he said he would let Edward know at school.

Jasper gave Alice a peck on the cheek and she giggled.

"Bella will you come and say goodnight to me?" Alice yawned

"Sure Tink" she smiled taking her hand.

"Night Daddy , Night Momma , Night Eddie, Night night Bear" she called out as she walked indoors they all shouted their good nights and Edward helped his mom clean up the dishes.

"Is everything okay Edward" she whispered as they placed the left overs into the fridge.

Edward sighed , Esme always knew when something was wrong, he shrugged and leant onto the counter as Emmett and Carlisle entered the kitchen.

" Think I'll have an early night" smiled Emmett , Edward laughed.

"Thanks captain obvious" he smiled as Emmett winked at him.

Edward moved to sit at the kitchen table his head in his hands.

"Edward?" Carlisle sat beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" he whsipered

"Baby what on earth are you sorry for" cooed Esme running her hands through his hair, he turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around Esmes waist.

"Hey son, come on" Carlisle sighed.

Edward placed his hand in the pocket of his jeans and laid the letter on the table.

Carlisle opened the letter and read it.

He took a deep breath and placed it back onto the table.

"I'm sorry" Edward whispered again.

"For what?" asked Carlisle his voice hoarse.

Edward looked into his eyes as tears fell from his.

Esme lifted the letter and read it, sniffing at the end then she ripped it in two and threw it into the trash.

Edwards eyes widened.

"Oh baby boy why didn't you tell us?" she cried , he shrugged.

"Edward Anthony Cullen look at your father" Carlisle said firmly.

Edward turned to look at Carlisle ,

"See" Carlisle smiled "Do you need any more proof than that?" he smiled

Edward shook his head and wiped his face.

"Edward you are our son , Ally is our daughter just as Esme gave birth to Emmett and cared for him you have always meant as much to us as he has , and I know he feels the same" Carlisle held onto Esme's hand .

" I will contact my lawyer tomorrow" he said standing.

Edward nodded.

"By the way Edward" Carlisle smiled as he led Esme out of the kitchen.

"That is the greatest compliment anyone has ever paid me" he smiled as a tear fell.

Edward smiled and stood pulling Esme into a hug.

"I love you mom" he whispered his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you baby boy" she kissed his cheek.

He held his hand out to Carlisle , who pulled him into a hug "I love you son" he choked patting him on the back.

"Love you too dad" Edward whispered.

Okay here's a little shameless pimping for some amazing fan fics I love.

Check out : KellanCougar ~ Learning to Fly (Slash fic , Edward and Carlisle) its amazing this author has some fantastic One Shots too.

Kim Rathbone~ One Stormy night (Jasper and Bella).

HeartOfDarkess~ bad boy Cullen and Long Tall Texan


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing...THATS why I'm sat here at 5am writing another chapter, Pfft wonder if Stephanie had these moments.**

**So after writing the previous chapter I was hoping I would get a clear nights sleep!...Mmm NOT.**

**So here's chapter 11...show me some loving!**

**BPOV**

"I like Jasper" Tink smiled at me as she climbed into her bed.

"Yeah me too" I smiled.

"I took him to my wishing well"

"I saw, did he like it?"

"U huh , and we threw a quarter in"

"Really?" I smiled , I loved how she thought that throwing a quarter into a well would make her dreams come true, I loved her innocence I loved everything about Tink and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme but especially Edward...he made me feel seventeen again..the seventeen I should be, innocent and carefree,experimenting with my sexuality not robbed of my innocence.

"Bella?" Tink whined bringing me back from my inner musings.

"Sorry , yes Tink what did you say?"

"You were thinking of Edward weren't you?" she smiled, did I mention I loved her.

"Yes" I sighed

"He doesn't cry any more..at night" she smiled matter of factly.

"Really?"

"N huh"

Actually come to think of it neither did I, my dreams were filled with my father and I at happier times and would morph into Edward and I , me dancing whilst he played piano.

"Bellaa"

"Sorry Tink"

"Don't you want to know what I wished for?" she was now sat up in bed her arms folded across her chest.

"It won't come true if you tell me Tink" I laughed

"U huh" she nodded "Momma said if we wish hard enough all our dreams can come true"

I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Okay Tink what did you wish?"

"To be like you"...

Okay not what I thought she was going to say I thought maybe to become a ballerina or something like that.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes the sting evident her answer had hit a nerve.

"Why do you want to be like me?" I sighed

"You have Edward"

I laughed softly "Tink , you have Edward too just in a different way"

"Noo" she pouted "I want..." she furrowed her brow in confusion like she knew what she wanted to say but didn't know the words.

"I know I'm different" she whispered finally.

"Tink your not different your special" I smiled stroking her cheek, she didn't pull away just smiled.

"I want what momma and daddy are" she said her brow still furrowed.

"Huh?"

She slammed her hands onto the bed in frustration.

"Tink..chill , take your time" I smiled

She took a deep breath " I really like Jasper" she sighed "He makes me laugh and my tummy feels funny when he laughs" she whispered twisting the comforter in her hands.

AND...the penny drops, I held in a fan girl squeeeee

Tink was falling for Jasper and she had no clue what was happening to her.

"Do you get Flutters in your tummy when he smiles at you?" I asked

She smiled and nodded.

"And I want to hurl my lunch" she whispered

I laughed and flung my arms around her without thinking , she giggled.

"You know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because he's a special friend, not just a friend...like me but a special one"

She beamed and lay down, "Goodnight BFF" she smiled

"Night BFF" I leant down to kiss her forehead , did I mention I loved this girl.

I walked slowly back towards my room,

Edward was just rounding the landing , I stopped and took in the sight of his blotchy face and red eyes.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey" he sighed stopping before me, I reached out for his hands, they were shaking.

He leant his forehead against mine, taking deep breaths.

"I need you" he whispered breathlessly

"You have me" I whispered in return...because in truth he did.

His hand cupped my chin and brought my face to his, his hands still shaky.

I tilted my head slightly and brushed hips lips with mine, we teased slowly and softly...he may have been inexperienced in the physical side of intimacy but he could sure as hell kiss.

I opened my eyes, his green hooded eyes intense and full of pain looked into mine.

I pushed him back slowly towards the wall between our two rooms , my lips crashed to his and he parted them our tongues twisted together neither fighting for dominance just being...together.

"Please" he whispered.

I nodded pulling him through to my room.

We started to undress neither one of us taking our eyes off the other, when he was just left in a pair of black boxers and I in my boy shorts I pushed him slowly to the bed his knees hitting the edge so he sat down.

He pushed his way up the bed and I lay next to him my body covering half of his.

"Let me love you" I whispered into his ear flicking the shell with my tongue, he groaned and for a moment I heard James, how fucked up was that I was about to rob...no...I wasn't robbing him of his innocence he had asked me to..we both wanted this.

I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hand.

"Bella?" he whispered his voice full of concern.

"I..I cant" I choked "Its..too soon"

I felt warm arms around me pulling me slowly back down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry if I pushed you" he whispered pulling my back into his chest.

I shook my head "Its not you..its me" I sighed

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight"

"Okay..will you lay with me..just for a while..." he broke off

I turned to face him our hands clasped between us.

"I will lay with you." I smiled and that is when I knew I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen he wanted nothing more from me than this..we just lay here talking, we laughed quietly and eventually his eyes began to flutter and I held him until he fell asleep in my arms.

**_Scotch...cigarettes and cheap cologne attacked my senses._**

"_**That's right baby, relax"**_

_**I struggled under his weight he's heavy and his breath makes me heave.**_

"_**I said relax" he snapped gripping my cheeks painfully in his rough hand, he lay a wet drunken kiss on my lips before licking my lower lip with his tongue.**_

_**It took all my control not to hurl.**_

_**His movements quickened and the sting between my legs numbed.**_

_**He moaned and grunted a few more times before a shit eating grin grew across his face then he collapsed on top of me, knocking the wind out of my tiny frame.**_

_**I can't breathe..he is crushing me..I fight for air gasping and holding my throat.**_

"Bella!"

"No..no you cant have me , get off me" I fought the arms that surrounded me.

I screamed sitting bolt upright in bed...

"Fuck Bella baby look at me" came the voice again , my eyes like a deer caught in headlight tried to focus on the face in front of me.

Sat on the edge of my bed was Edward dressed in a pair of grey flannel pyjama pants.

I gasped , I had no words so I clung to his bare chest sobbing, he released me a second and I whimpered at the loss of contact he sat against the headboard pulling me back towards his chest.

"Baby ssh" he cooed.

"Edward..I..I" I try to talk but my chest feels tight.

He strokes the hair from my face and I relax into his arms.

"Bella?" he says , a serious tone to his voice.

"You have to talk to me"

I sigh I know I should but I am so scared of what he will see when he looks at me after he knows.

I glance over at the clock and its a little after three in the morning "Edward you have to be up for school in a few hours , I'm so sorry"

He chuckled quietly.

"Nice try , but your not going to distract me, I've managed on less sleep"

"Tonight" I whisper

"Tonight?"

"Yes, we'll go for a drive and I'll tell you everything I promise you"

"Tonight" he whispers and for the moment I seemed to have placated him.

I lie back in his arms and he begins to hum , my eyes begin to grow heavy and I fall back into a dreamless sleep.

**EPOV**

I walked up towards my room, feeling emotionally drained

I was just rounding the landing , I stopped and took in the sight of her perfect form standing before me.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" I sighed stopping before her , she reached out for my hands.

I leant my forehead against hers, taking in her scent it filled my being and made me light headed

"I need you" I whispered breathlessly

"You have me" she whispered in return.

My hand cupped her chin and brought her face to mine.

She tilted her head and brushed her lips against mine.

She took charge pushing me back towards the wall between our two rooms , her lips crashed to mine once more and I needed her so much I needed to show her how I felt and I wanted to give her everything , she owned me.

"Please" I whispered.

She nodded pulling me through to her room.

We started to undress neither one of us taking our eyes off the other. Then she pushed me to the bed my knees hitting the edge and I sat down.

I pushed my way up the bed and she lay next to me covering half of my body with hers , the surge of electricity between us was evident she wanted ..no needed me as much as I needed her.

"Let me love you" she whispered into my ear flicking the shell with her tongue, eliciting a groan from me.

I don't know why she did what she did but the next moment she sat up quickly rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I..I cant" she choked "Its..too soon"

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her slowly back down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry if I pushed you" I whispered.

She shook her head "Its not you..its me" she sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight"

"Okay..will you lay with me..just for a while..." I whispered.

She turned to face me and clasped our hands between us.

"I will lay with you." she smiled and I kissed her hair.

We laughed quietly and eventually her eyes began to flutter and I held her close until she fell asleep in my arms.

She was sleeping soundlessly so I decided to take a shower and put on some pyjama pants.

Letting the hot water cascade over my head I thought about her outburst, had I done or said something wrong?

Had I pushed her too far?

I dried myself off , getting dressed and deciding that I would ask her in the morning.

Then I heard her..a muffled scream coming from her room.

I sprinted out of my room , she was tangled , thrashing about in her bed clutching her throat screaming "No no you can't have me, get off me"

I moved to the side of the bed and shook her gently.

She fought me off , her eyes screwed shut.

"Bella!"

"No..no you cant have me , get off me" she fought my arms trying to push them away.

Then she screamed sitting bolt upright in bed...

"Fuck Bella baby look at me" I whispered.

She stared at me not focusing but looking straight through me.

She gasped and lunged at me clinging to my chest sobbing, I released her for a second as I sat back against the headboard she whimpered at the loss of contact and I pulled her back towards my chest.

"Baby ssh" I cooed, my hands shaking.

"Edward..I..I"She tried to speak.

I stroked her hair from her face and she relaxed into my arms.

"Bella?" I sighed.

She needed to talk to me, I needed to know how to help her but I couldn't unless she told me everything.

"You have to talk to me" I whispered

She sighed

"Edward you have to be up for school in a few hours , I'm so sorry"

I chuckled quietly.

"Nice try , but your not going to distract me, I've managed on less sleep"

"Tonight" she whispered

"Tonight?" What about tonight?

"Yes, we'll go for a drive and I'll tell you everything I promise you" she whispered.

"Tonight" I smiled I would finally get my answers , nothing would change the way I felt about her but she needed help , she had helped me to start trusting in myself again and I would do anything in my power to help her.

She lay back in my arms and I began to hum , her eyes begin to slow blink and her breathing evened out, before she fell asleep once again in my arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella woke to an empty bed, she turned to look at her clock the red numbers blinked at her it was nearly noon.

She jumped out of bed and made her way down stairs , Esme was in the kitchen up to her elbows in dough.

"Morning sweetie" she smiled

"Morning...sorry I didn't realise the time" she smiled grabbing myself an Oj from the fridge.

"Honey you need your rest , we weren't due to see the new colour swatches till this afternoon so Dr Cullen said to leave you and let you sleep in"

"What are you making?"

"Bread.. would you like to help?" she shook her head playing with the rim of her glass, Renee had never been very maternal or domesticated Bella found it hard to remember when she had ever seen her mother ever use the kitchen in the apartment back home apart from her business parties.

" Did your mom never show you how to bake bread?" Esme smiled wiping her hands.

Bella laughed "No the only thing she did in our kitchen was entertain, I'm not sure she even knew how to turn the oven on"

Esme cocked an eyebrow "So who cooked your meals?"

"The Colonel or Ronald or if I was really lucky Mr Lei at the Chinese down the block"she smiled

"Well..." she snapped "Would you like to learn?"

"What if I scr..erm what if I mess up?"

"Then we start again" she smiled handing her an apron.

"Edward tells me your going for a ride after he gets home from school today" she smiled not looking up.

"Erm..yeah"

"Would you like to make some bread to take with you, I'm sure we have some meat and cheese in too you guys can take with you?"

Bella nodded "Thank you Esme..you don't have to do this you know"

Esme shook her head waving a floury hand in the air " Isabella I don't do it because I have to , I do it because I want to"

Bella rolled her sleeves up and Esme began to show her the art of bread making, she was surprised how quickly she picked it up , it wasn't hard at all and Esme said she was a natural.

That afternoon she visited a friend of the Cullen's who owned an interior design business, Esme helped Bella choose new colours for the apartment along with linen to match.

They were sat on the patio drinking iced tea when Edward and Alice arrived home, Bella wasn't surprised that Jasper had also arrived back with them.

"Hello guys...Hello Jasper" Esme smiled

Jasper nodded to Esme and then to Bella "I hope you don't mind me imposing on your hospitality again Mrs Cullen" he smiled sheepishly.

" I don't as long as you never call me Mrs Cullen again" Esme laughed.

Jasper nodded then followed Alice into the kitchen.

Edward kissed Esme on the cheek before moving towards Bella, he leant close to her, " Good afternoon baby" he smiled kissing her once on the lips.

"It is now" she whispered as the blush grew on her face.

Edward chuckled stroking her cheek , "I love how I can make you blush" he smiled.

"Bella sweetheart the things are in the picnic basket for you"Esme smiled as she placed a wicker basket onto the table.

"Picnic?" Edward cocked an eyebrow.

Bella nodded her stomach knotting.

"Your carriage awaits my lady" Edward smiled

Bella giggled and took his hand as they walked to the car.

They drove for around twenty minutes before Edward parked the Volvo on a dirt track.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Its a surprise" Edward smiled, pulling her along a hidden path.

"Close your eyes" he whispered turning towards her, she closed her eyes and felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't let me fall" she whispered.

"Never" he replied.

She held onto Edward as they moved slowly forward she could feel the grass thicken as she walked further.

"Open your eyes"

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Edward its beautiful...its perfect"

Before her was a magical meadow , the wild flowers were knee high in pastel shades.

Edward smiled pulling her forward and laying the picnic blanket on the ground.

They sat and Bella opened the basket handing Edward some bread.

"Mmm moms home made bread" he sighed , Bella giggled shaking her head.

"Bella?" his eyes narrowed "Did you?"

She nodded

"Wow its gorgeous"

They ate in silence for a while and as they finished their drinks Bella knew it was nearly time.

"Bella?"

"I know" she sighed.

"Baby" he sighed.

"I'm scared Edward, I'm scared you won't see me in the same light when..when you know" she sniffed.

Edward pulled her onto his lap " Bella nothing you can say will change the way I feel about you, is this about the babies...father?"

Bella laughed softly then sighed she turned in his lap and took a deep breath.

"I was raped" she whispered, Edward stiffened a low hiss emitting from his chest.

Bella ignored his reaction , if she didn't carry on she would never tell him.

"Phil..my step father he has a little investment on the side" she sighed

"Investment?"

"Yeah he runs an underground escort agency..specialising in..." she broke off.

Edward cleared his throat "Phil did this to you?"

Bella shook her head sniffing "he made me do things to...to clients he brought in..I didn't want to ..he threatened.." she broke off rubbing her face with her hands.

Edward sat motionless.

"Edward?"

He shook his head his eyes dark.

"Who?" he started

"His name was James an old friend of Phils, he tried it on , Phil walked in and caught him and he walked right back out again" she sobbed.

" He left you?" his fists balled at his sides.

Bella nodded "I'm sorry"

"Bella what have you to be sorry for?" he hissed

"I did things.." she stammered

"So the baby?"

She nodded "Yes its James's I was a virgin" she stood and walked round the meadow pulling the flowers through her fingertips.

"So your mother?"

Bella shook her head "She doesn't know anything , she thinks a teenage boy knocked me up , they sent me here because I'm an embarrassment, because I'm nothing to them" her voice got higher as she spoke " And now..and now they don't want me back because I won't get rid of the baby" she sobbed her hands clenched "But you know what, I don't want to..I want this" she shouted falling to her knees.

"He was right though..he said I would be worth nothing more than I got than I deserved to be used then thrown aside" she held her face in her hands.

Silence crept through the meadow as the sun began to fall behind the trees.

Bella felt warm hands on her arms and the warmth of his body on her back.

"Bella?" he whispered his voice cracking

"Edward?" she sniffed

"I love you"

Her head snapped up and looked in his jade eyes, they glistened with unused tears.

"What?" she hissed

"I love you Isabella"


	12. Chapter 12

I own non of the characters only the storyline.

So I thought it may be nice for you to have a spin off chapter were you can experience the first meeting of the Cullen's and Edward and Alice, 9 years previous,to the beginning of the story.

I sat back on the bed as I watched my sister twist the hem of her t-shirt round her grubby fingers, Mrs Cope had announced that we were having visitors today around two and so we needed to look respectful.

I really don't know why she bothers , they take one look at Ally then make excuses that maybe they just weren't ready for adoption yet..or in most cases after my very well rehearsed speech on how much trouble we were they simply nodded sympathetically and left.

"Edward I will lay yours and Mary Alice's clothes on the bed,please try and do something with your hair!" she smiled as she pushed her fingers through it, It flopped right back over my eyes and I blew it out of my face.

Mrs Cope moved to Ally , who visibly stiffened and let out a little growl bringing her fist to her mouth.

"Ally?" I sighed , she lowered her hand , Mrs Cope just smiled at me and left.

"Ally we have to get dressed"

"N huh"

"Ally?"

"N huh"

"Please Ally , or Mrs Cope will be cross"

"I don't want the red one"

I looked over on her bed and Mrs Cope had laid out her red dress.

"Okay Ally which dress do you want to wear?" I shuffled off my bed and moved to the wardrobe.

"White"

I pulled the doors open and flicked through the clothes they had packed from the house, I found her white dress and held it out to her she nodded her eyes scanning the room in her anxious gaze.

She washed and dressed and I helped her with the button on the back of her dress.

"Shall I comb your hair?"

She shook her head , her hair flopped over her eyes, I laughed combing my fingers through it her hair spiked up .

"Ally" I laughed softly "You look like a pixie"

Her eyes rose to mine and she smiled.

I looked at my reflection my hair jutting out at all angles I pulled a comb through it and looked again I looked like a kids version of pee wee Herman.

"Shit" I cussed threw down the comb and shook my hair out, letting it fall where it wanted.

At two o'clock we were ushered down to the 'meeting room' it was a sparsely decorated room were prospective parents would meet the children they had chosen I often wondered if there was a catalogue 'Kids r Us' they could look at.

The door clicked open and I stiffened, Ally's fist moved towards her mouth.

"Hand" I whispered and she lay it back onto her lap.

Mrs Cope cleared her throat,

"Edward..Mary Alice" she started

"Alice!" I hissed under my breath not looking up.

"Yes well , this is Doctor and Mrs Cullen" , I heard her leave and the two chairs in front of us slide along the bare wooden floor.

I looked up through my eyelashes and the man seated in front of me gasped.

"My god Esme he has her eyes" he whispered

My brow furrowed, how the hell did he know I had my mothers eyes, I thought.

"Edward?" the mans voice was soft and calm, I lifted my eyes to see them they both looked about the same age as my mom and him, or maybe a little older the doctor had blonde hair and his wife had hair the colour of caramel, she smiled softly at me and I couldn't help my lips turning up at the edges.

"Alice?" she said softly , my head snapped round, she'd listened to me correct Mrs Cope.

"She won't look at you" I sighed lowering my head.

"She screams when things are new, she screams if you touch her" I took in a deep breath and brought out the big guns.

"She'll never hug you" I whispered all emotion leaving my voice.

"And what about you Edward?" she smiled

I looked up to her,

"I don't need anyone, I can take care of both of us" I sighed, she sniffed and he placed his hand over hers.

Dr Cullen cleared his throat , "Edward shall we take a walk?"

I looked towards Ally who was looking around the room her eyes skitting from corner to corner.

"Ally" I whispered , "I'm going outside , do you remember how to get out into the yard?"

She smiled "I like the yard it has swings and sand and" I placed my finger on her mouth laughing.

"I know Ally , but you remember how to get there ..if you need me right?"

She nodded and smiled.

I walked into the yard with Dr Cullen and sat on the porch steps , he jumped onto the garden stopping in front of me.

" Swing?" he smiled, I shook my head.

He sat on the rusting swing set digging his shoes into the dry earth as he swung higher.

"You'll get your trousers and shoes dusty" I whispered.

"S'okay they'll wash" he smiled

"Esme won't shout?"

"God no" he laughed throwing his head back.

I shrugged and decided to join him.

We sat for a while swinging only our feet, I caught him more than once looking at me with such concentration and then a flash of pain.

"What?" I spat when I could take his stares no longer.

"You are so much like your mother" he sighed

"Fuck you , you know nothing about me or her"

His eyebrow cocked "Edward although I do not condone that language I understand its base" he smiled running his hands through his hair.

I sighed turning from him , kicking the stark ground beneath my feet.

We were silent for a while when he took a deep breath,

"Elisabeth Cullen was born on the 29th of August 1969, she was the only daughter of Charlotte and Peter Cullen , Peter was an elementary school teacher and Charlotte a housewife, mother and part time piano teacher." he whispered.

I froze as he told me about my mother, how did he know?

"Edward?"

"How do you know?"

"I..I'm Carlisle Cullen ?" he sighed

_Carlisle...? _I closed my eyes thinking of the name , I had heard it but where?

"_Do you have a brother Momma?"_

"_Yes I do baby , he loved me so much"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_I don't know baby"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_With all my heart baby, I miss him so much" she cried._

"_What's his name Momma?"_

" _Carlisle, baby but I always called him Carlie"_

My head turned slowly to the man before me , his head in his hands.

"Carlie?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath then his shoulders began to shake.

He nodded, stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait" I shouted , he turned and smiled.

"Uncle Carlisle?"

He nodded , wait if he was our uncle where the fuck had he been when mom had needed someone?

I barrelled to him , throwing my hands out in punches,

"I hate you" I screamed punching every inch I could reach , he didn't resist me he stood there and took it.

"Where the fuck were you!" I screamed as hurt took over anger.

My eyes blurred as my hands began to falter I missed more than I punched as my breath left me he caught my wrists, I tried to pull away but he pulled me into his body holding me tight.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into my hair.

I fought against his hold , he didn't get to say sorry to me , he didn't get to have feelings over this!

"Where were you!" I cried

"Edward , I hadn't seen Elisabeth since I went away to college, your dad stopped all contact" he growled as he mentioned my dads name.

"She needed you" I whispered sobbing against his chest.

"I know" he cried , stroking my hair.

"I promised to look after her and I failed" he whispered through his tears.

"Me too"

He pulled me back slightly, cupping my chin in his hand pulling my eyes to his , questions in his eyes.

" I promised mom I would look after Ally"

"Edward?"

"Do you know what they did to us when it happened?" I cried "Do you know how many homes we have been in this past six months?" I hissed

He shook his head "I can guess what happened Edward..I'm"

"Don't" I hissed I didn't need peoples sympathy.

"Three" I hissed.

"Three?"

"Three homes , the first separated us , Ally was put in another wing with children like her" I sobbed remembering the hole I felt for the weeks I never saw her.

"The second..." I stopped balling my fists at my sides, "She used to have long hair"

"Used to?"

"Yeah she chewed it and began to pull it out so they..." again memories of them holding my sister down butchering her hair flooded back to me.

"Edward..I" he whispered

"Yeah I know..sorry" I sat on the hard ground and Carlisle sat hugging his knees to his chest in front of me.

We sat in silence neither of us knowing what to say..

"Ahh get off me" I heard her squeal , my legs moved fast , I was on the porch in seconds and throwing the screen door open so hard it banged on the wall behind it.

I ran into the meeting room and my vision hazed red as I saw a mass of a body over my sister on the floor , Esme was stood watching a smile on her face.

I was ready to split heads when I heard her squeal again,

"Em nooooooo I gonna pee" she laughed..Ally was laughing the guy was tickling her, as nice as Mrs Cope had been to us even she was unable to touch Ally.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the boy stood with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry dad"

Ally jumped up and stood by my side.

"Eddie this is Em mett" she smiled

I glared at him he was twice the size of me with brown short curly hair and dimples.

"He looks like a fucking bear" I laughed

"BEAR!" Ally giggled grabbing hold of his arm.

Esme gave me the sympathetic look, yeah I know that look.

"Carlisle we have to go , we have to catch the flight home"

Carlisle sighed looking at me, he lowered his eyes and shrugged.

I took hold of Ally's wrist from round his arm.

She growled and leant into me screaming and bringing her free hand to her mouth.

"Ally!" I sighed "Don't please"

It took me and Mrs Cope ten minutes to free up Emmett , she screamed and kicked then slumped to the floor , gnawing on her hand.

Mrs Cope continued to apologise as they left , I sat with Ally I held her hand and she sobbed rocking.

The door clicked open , I looked up and Carlisle was stood in the door, he placed a piece of paper on the table.

"Call me if you change your mind" he whispered and left, I pulled the piece of paper open it had his name and number on it I put it in my back pocket and took Ally upstairs.

That night she had the worst night terrors I had ever seen.

I didn't need anyone I told myself, but she does, I promised to look after her , I promised mom.

The next day I asked Mrs Cope if I could use the phone.

"Carlisle Cullen" came his calm voice.

"Hi"

"Edward?"

"Erm yeah"

"Edward what is it, are you okay , is Alice okay?" his voice sounded panicked.

"Can we come live with you?" I whispered

There was silence...shit had he changed his mind?

"Where coming to get you now!" his voice urgent.

I placed the phone down and smiled...

"Where going to be okay mom"...


	13. Chapter 13

I own none of the characters, that honour goes to Stephanie Meyers .I just get to play with them :D.

A/N ;Thank you for so many amazing reviews, I am loving writing this story, it has a long way to go yet and I hope you will stick around for the journey. The characters will show me were to go and they don't always behave (Do they Rach!).

Hope you enjoyed the insight to their first meeting now back to the story!

Chapter 13; Second chances.

Previous:

"_Bella?" he whispered his voice cracking_

"_Edward?" she sniffed_

"_I love you"_

_Her head snapped up and looked in his jade eyes, they glistened with unused tears._

"_What?" she hissed_

"_I love you Isabella"_

She spun in his arms, crashing her lips to his.

"I love you too" she cried her tears now mingling with his.

He held her as she cried, slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Edward?"

"Mmm"

"I have a scan this friday and I was wondering, well if you.." she stopped looking into his jade eyes, "would you come with me?"

Edward inhaled , smiling "What time?" he linked his fingers into hers pulling them towards his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"Four" she smiled.

"I'll be there" he smiled "I'll meet you at the hospital after I have finished at school"

Bella smiled and leant against his chest, his breathing and heartbeat soothing her.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"Do you think you will ever dance again?"

She shrugged "Why?"

"Because I would love to see you dance baby" he kissed the top of her head.

She nuzzled closer.._would she ever dance again, like she did in her dreams?_

"Edward..last night.."she started,

"Was completely understandable , I'm sorry I pushed you if I'd have known I wouldn't have.." his voice was hoarse just imagining how she must have felt at that moment on her bed.

"Edward..I wanted to..."

"I know baby"

"I just need more time..." she sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere"

Edwards phone buzzed , he opened it laughing.

Bella looked up her eyebrow arched.

"Mom" he smiled in answer to her silent question "She was worried about you, about us" he smiled.

"They know" Bella whispered

"They do?"

"Well your dad does.." she began to play with the buttons on his shirt , his hand cupped her chin bring her eyes to meet his.

"Bella?"

She began to explain the night when she had received the email and how Carlisle had caught her before she had fallen.

"That fucker" he hissed

Bella shook her head "Don't he isn't worth it, I don't want to think of him any more"

He brushed her hair from her face kissing her lips softly, their kiss deepened as she pushed him back onto the meadow floor.

They kissed till neither one could breathe.

"Edward"

"Mm"

"If I did ever dance again it would only be for you and you playing the piano" she whispered along his jawline.

"Seriously?"

She nodded into his neck, "And obviously when junior here has made their grand entrance, I don't think I could manage the ugly duckling now never mind swan lake" she giggled.

He turned flipping her onto her back, "Your beautiful" he smiled stroking her stomach.

_Kick..._

"What the hell was that?" she laughed

"What?"

_kick.._

"That!" she leant up on her elbows looking down to where Edwards hand lay.

"I could have sworn..." she shook her head.

"What?"

_kick.._

"See I did feel it , but..."

"The baby kicked?" Edward smiled , she nodded.

"But how, already?" she pushed herself further up.

"How many weeks are you?"

Bella closed her eyes trying to remember what the doctor had said.

"I have my scan this week so that will make me twenty weeks" she looked towards Edward who nodded.

"Five months" he smiled "I'm surprised you haven't felt it earlier"

"Well I did feel something...the day you first played for me" she smiled

"You!" she laughed

Edward moved back his eyes narrowed.

"Me what?"

"You make it move, when you speak , when you play" she laughed softly "My baby loves you" she sighed a single tear rolling onto her nose.

"What's not to love?" he laughed , but his eyes stung and he blinked quickly to fight back the tears.

"So full of yourself Cullen" she slapped his chest and he caught her arms pulling her back to his chest, she shivered.

"Are you cold baby?"

Bella nodded , the meadow was now bathed in moonlight giving it an ethereal glow, "This place is magical Edward" she smiled standing and taking his hand.

They walked slowly back to the car, the drive home was quiet as Bella listened to Edwards stereo her eyes felt heavy and the next thing she knew she was tucked up warm in her bed, her clothes gone and instead she wore a big shirt it smelled of...HIM she pulled it to her nose inhaling his scent and she fell asleep to dreams of swan lake and her beautiful man playing the piano.

Edward didn't see much of Bella during the next week , every night after Alice arrived home Bella would whisk her off upstairs only to come down giggling with her hours later.

During the day while he was at school Bella and Esme decorated the apartment and he wasn't allowed to see it until it was done.

"I love the lilac you have chosen for the babies bedroom sweetie" Esme smiled as they sat eating lunch in Bella's new kitchen.

Bella looked down and picked at her sandwich..

"Bella sweetie you have been quiet all morning , what is it?"

She shrugged.

"Isabella , I'm a mother I know these things now spill" she laughed softly placing her hand on her lap.

"I don't know..how.."

Esme stood, pulled Bella to the babies room wrapping her hands round her shoulders as she took in the white crib in the corner.

"They don't come with a handbook sweetie"

"Then how do you?" Bella was terrified she was going to fail.

"I'll help you" she smiled kissing her hair "if you wish?"

Bella turned in her arms and hugged her tightly "Yes please I can't think of anyone else I would rather learn from" she sniffed

"I love you Isabella , we all do especially.." she pulled away and looked into her eyes, a blush grew on Bella's face, Esme nodded.

"I told him.." Bella began.

"And?"

"He said he loved me Esme, after everything I told him I had done he said he loved me!"

"My son is a wonderful man , you have brought the spark back into his eyes"

"He has a wonderful teacher" she laughed turning back to the room.

"So, what colour are you doing your bedroom?"

Bella shrugged.

Esme moved in close "His favourite colour's blue" she whispered.

Bella's eyes widened, as Esme winked "Sweetie he's eighteen in a few weeks do you really think he will stay home when you are here?" she smiled

"And, and that doesn't bother you?" Bella stammered "The baby and me and everything you know?"

Esme laughed "No sweetie, Carlisle and I would be so happy...for you both besides he wouldn't be leaving home"

"Esme I have a favour to ask , could you take me into Port Angeles today I have to pick something up for Tink"

Esme nodded and they left for Port Angeles straight after lunch.

Friday came and Bella was so nervous about the scan later that day and the thought of Emmett's leaving party on Saturday ,that she must have cleaned the apartment at least four times , arranging things in her room.

She stood at the door of the nursery, she walked in and sat in the beautiful wicker rocking chair Esme had found the previous day.

"Daddy" she whispered " I love him...help me to be all you wanted of me"

She wiped her eyes and smoothed the soft blanket over the cot.

They left for the hospital around three thirty, Edward was leaning against his car as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hi" he smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Hey" she smiled pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Hey mom" Edward smiled kissing Esme on the cheek

"Good day at school?" she smiled , he shrugged.

"Where's Tink?"

"Jasper took her home" he smiled snaking his arm around her waist.

Carlisle met them in the reception , his face beamed as he saw Edwards arm round her.

"I'm doing your scan today Isabella, I hope you don't mind?"

Bella shook her head , she couldn't think of anyone better to see the baby.

He led them into a room and Bella lay on the bed, he squeezed the gel on her stomach and she pulled her face wincing from the cold.

Edward laughed and her stomach fluttered.

"Your making it hyper" she giggled Esme and Carlisle looked at her.

"Junior here is apparently in love with your sons voice" she smiled reaching out for Edwards hand.

"Okay lets see what we have here" smiled Carlisle as he passed the wand over her stomach, this time Bella couldn't take her eyes from the screen , the fluttering of the heartbeat held her gaze as Carlisle moved the wand around to see if he could find out the sex of the baby.

He moved it gently to the right and the full form of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Perfect" she whispered a small tear falling onto the bed beside her.

"Just like you" Edward whispered close to her ear.

"Do you want to know?" asked Carlisle.

Bella looked up towards Edward his eyes narrowed "Your asking me?" he sighed Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Do you?" he smiled , again she nodded.

"Well Isabella sweetheart it looks to me that you are carrying a beautiful baby girl" he smiled winking at Esme.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath, _A Girl..._

"She will be beautiful just like her momma" Esme whispered pressing her lips to her temple.

Edward said nothing he stared at the screen , blinking slowly.

"Edward?"

Silence...

"Edward, son?" Carlisle laughed.

Edward lips formed a thin line , shaking his head he ran from the room .

"Esme?" Bella cried "What did I say?"

Esme shook her head , looking at her husband as he left the room.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

**EPOV**

The school day went by so slowly , I couldn't keep my mind on my lessons, so much going through my head.

The scan...Emmett leaving...I wanted everything to just halt for a moment so I could catch my breath.

I arrived at the hospital a few minutes before mom pulled up with Bella.

"Hi" I smiled pulling her into a hug, and taking in her heavenly scent , I missed her so much.

"Hey" she smiled pressing her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Hey mom" I smiled kissing her on the cheek

"Good day at school?" she smiled , I shrugged, the day was over what happened , happened all I wanted to focus on now was My Bella.

"Where's Tink?"

"Jasper took her home" I smiled snaking my arm around her waist.

Dad met us in reception , his face beamed as he saw my arm round Bella's waist.

"I'm doing your scan today Isabella, I hope you don't mind?" he smiled obviously he had pulled some strings because dad never did scans.

Bella shook her head.

He led us into a room and Bella lay on the bed, dad squeezed the gel on her stomach and she pulled the funniest fucking face I had to laugh.

Her stomach fluttered, like tiny ripples on a pond.

"Your making it hyper" she giggled at me mom and dad looked at her.

"Junior here is apparently in love with your sons voice" she smiled reaching out for my hand.

"Okay lets see what we have here" smiled Carlisle as he passed the wand over her stomach.

Carlisle moved the wand around to see if he could find out the sex of the baby.

He moved it gently to the right and the full form of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Perfect" she whispered a small tear falling onto the bed beside her.

"Just like you" I whispered close to her ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Do you want to know?" asked Carlisle.

Bella looked up towards me , _why was she asking me?_ my eyes narrowed "Your asking me?" I sighed Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Do you?" I smiled there was no way I was making this decision for her , again she nodded.

"Well Isabella sweetheart it looks to me that you are carrying a beautiful baby girl" he smiled winking at mom.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath_._

"She will be beautiful just like her momma" mom whispered pressing her lips to her temple.

I didnt know what to say I was suddenly filled with pride, anger and jealousy all rolled into one big emotional snowball.

I stared at the screen , blinking slowly.

"Edward?"

"Edward, son?" Carlisle laughed.

My lips formed a thin line , shaking my head I ran from the room , I couldn't stay another moment and process something so beautiful had come from something so violent, and the pang of jealousy that I would have done anything in the world for her to be mine..for Bella to be mine.

"Esme?" I heard Bella cry as my dad followed me from the room, I pushed open the main doors inhaling a lung full of fresh air.

"Edward!" he caught my shoulder and turned me to face him , "Do you care to explain why you just did that?"

I gasped for breath my chest feeling tight.

"Edward?"

"What, I don't know..well I do but...argh" I shouted pulling at my hair and sliding down the wall.

I felt my father beside me.

"I was angry...so fucking angry and jealous" I whispered

"I understand your angry Edward , your angry that something so perfect can be the consequence of something that was so violent , that broke her"

I laughed softly , my father knew me so well sometimes better than I knew myself.

I nodded.

"But tell me Edward..Jealousy?"

I shrugged "Yeah , who'd have thought"

"What are you jealous of?"

"Him" I spat.

I felt Carlisle shift and a pair of soft hands clasp mine.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Edward..why?" she whispered back " Why are you jealous of...of him?"

I looked up and only then did I realise I was crying, her face was blurred but I could still see her hurt expression.

"I want it so much..I wanted" I shrugged

"You wish she was yours, don't you?" came my moms soft tone.

I nodded , no words could say how I really felt.

"So do I" she cried

We sat for a moment longer , before she stretched out her legs.

"Sorry , she was just getting comfortable" Bella laughed, I placed my hand over her stomach.

"Lets go home" I smiled

I drove us both home , mom waited for dads shift to finish.

That night I dreamt of the park again, the picnic, but this time it was me and Bella and a beautiful brown haired little girl who fell over and I again was the one to comfort her.

~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

With Saturday came a flurry of activity, Emmett had taken Alice out shopping for her own laptop so she could email him and talk to him any time she wanted Edward said that , that idea would probably backfire if she decided that the early hours of the morning was a good time to Skype him, Emmett shrugged it off he knew he would need to talk to her just as much as she needed to talk to him.

Bella was now very confident in the kitchen and she and Esme cooked and baked all day long , even when Carlisle suggested she took a nap she declined and said she was having the time of her life.

Edward and Carlisle decorated the patio and Jasper helped after he arrived with his mom.

By four o'clock the house looked and smelt amazing, there were balloons and banners everywhere. Jasper and Edward had taken Emmett out as they finished the preparations for the party, Esme had baked a cake the shape of a football and Bella helped to decorate it.

Katie, Jaspers mom helped to decorate the table whilst Carlisle lit the grill.

"He's here!" squealed Alice who had been a ball of pure energy all day.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Emmett's blindfold was removed.

"Whoa!" he laughed pulling Esme into his arms and swinging her round.

The party was amazing , Katie and Esme swapped cringe worthy stories of the children as they grew up from Jaspers first shave in which Edward nearly fell off his chair dumping Bella on the floor.

To Edward finding Emmett's stash of magazines at the age of ten and announcing at dinner that night that he liked 'boobies', this time it was Bella's turn to almost choke on her drink.

"I still like them now you know" he whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

At nine o'clock Bella stood and held out her hand to Alice, who jumped up from beside Jasper and giggled.

"Be back in a minute" she smiled and they disappeared inside.

~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

**BPOV**

"Are you ready Tink?" I smiled as she entered her room in her white dress.

Her eyes looking at her feet , she shrugged.

I moved forward and pulled her gently to the bed.

"Tink?" I whispered her eyes slowly rose to mine " You can do this , you have been practising right?"

She nodded "I practice at night and when I wake up"

" You will be so good , a real ballerina" I whispered

She shook her head.

"Why no?"

She motioned down to her bare feet "I don't have shoes" she sighed "shoes with ribbons, real ballerinas have shoes with ribbons"

"Like these?" I smiled my voice cracking, I held up a log box wrapped in silver paper and dressed with red ribbon.

"For me?"

I nodded , she held the box so carefully as though it might break.

Slowly she opened the paper, and then the box, she let out a squeal and threw her hand to her mouth.

She pulled out the pair of red ballet shoes with ribbons.

"Now are you ready?"

"U Huh" she nodded

"Okay lets go" I helped her tie her shoes and we walked hand in hand down to the music room.

"You stay there while I get everyone okay?"

She nodded, rocking slightly.

I walked onto the patio and cleared my throat.

"Could everyone join us in the music room please" I smiled

They nodded and moved , I grabbed Edward as he walked past me.

"I need you" I smiled kissing his lips softly, pulling him to the piano.

I whispered in his ear and he smiled , stretching his fingers out and placing them on the ivories.

I nodded to Alice and she stood clearing her throat , her fingers twisting round the edge of her sash.

"Bella helped me" she smiled "Bear this is for you"

I looked towards Emmett, he was sat on the edge of his chair and he blew her a kiss , she caught it and placed it on her heart and giggled.

Then her eyes dragged back to me and I nodded.

"Eddie?" she whispered and he nodded, the music swam round the room as Alice began to dance , her arms were perfect and her toes pointed like a pro, as she danced a lump fastened in my throat and I had to clear my eyes as the tears fell in full flow, I was so proud of her.

Edward stilled and the music stopped , Alice curtsied and stood with her head bowed.

The silence was deafening...

There wasn't a dry eye in the room , I gazed at her family the emotion clear Esme sobbed in Carlisles arms as he too wiped away the tears.

Edward smiled his face glowed with pride and he wiped his face on the back of his hand.

Jasper's face was full of love, and Katie sniffed.

It was Emmett's face that I will remember for the rest of my life, his eyes glazed over, tears flowing freely and his hand across his mouth.

I could see Alice getting nervous as no one applauded, I stood and clapped my hands laughing and crying as the others joined me, all accept Emmett.

Alice frowned , "Bear?" she whispered, Emmett's head snapped up his face was blotchy and his eyes red.

"Come ere" he whispered holding out his hands.

She giggled and took a flying leap and landed on his lap causing him to exhale loudly,laughing.

"Bear?"

"Baby girl..that was the best thing I have ever seen , you were amazing and you looked so beautiful" he sighed

"Why are you crying?"

"Because my heart just broke into a million pieces, I am going to miss you so much baby girl" he sniffed clearing his throat.

Alice giggled " Silly Bear , your not going your still in here" she smiled placing her tiny hand on his and bringing it to her heart"

Emmett fought back a sob " Yeah , silly Bear" he nuzzled into her hair, causing her to scream.

"Now go see your fans" he laughed dumping her on the floor.

She danced into Carlisle's arms and he hugged her close telling her how proud he was of her, I couldn't watch this moment, it was too raw.

I slipped silently out onto the patio, and stared at the moon.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I leant into his chest.

"That was an amazing thing you did back there baby" he whispered , licking the shell of my ear, I moaned and pressed myself further back, feeling his arousal against my back.

"It was all Tink" I smiled turning in his arms and pressing my lips against his Adams apple.

"Mmm baby" he moaned into my ear.

"Come to bed" I whispered holding out my hand to his...

**Okay show me the love!**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the amazing reviews from the last chapter, can't say I'm not glad I made some of you cry because if I have to cry so do you.

I own non of the twilight character , although I do own Bear (my Bear).

I know there has been a lot of fluff, but my characters are just getting to know one another believe me its the calm before the storm.

Okay some of you, some more than others (Caz) have been waiting for this chapter, I truly hope I do it justice. Thanks to my muse KellanCougar for the help with this.

Enjoy!

Second Chances chpt 14.

EPOV

I gazed around the room the outpouring of raw emotion was staggering, my mom and dad stood back as Jasper held my sister and told her how amazing she had looked she giggled and blushed , that's the first time I have ever seen her show such an emotion.

Emmett was still seated , looking as though the air had been knocked out of him, I knew how he felt, the sight of her dancing was probably the most singular , proudest moment I have ever had the pleasure to be a part of , and the fact that My Bella had helped her , had made good on her promise only heightened the emotions inside me.

I didn't need to look around the room to know she had slipped away my body was so in tune to hers I had felt the loss of contact immediately, I walked by my parents , my mother smiled and nodded to me and I laughed softly she knew me so well.

As I walked towards the kitchen a warm breeze flooded the house and carried her scent with it like an olive branch , giving me hope.

I found her stood in the doorway to the patio, she was oblivious to me watching her, sharing a private moment with the stars , the moonlight danced over her beautiful profile giving her an ethereal glow , My Angel...I smiled to myself.

It was hard to believe she was the same feisty wild child that had put my head in a spin those months before, she was no longer a child in my eyes she was a beautiful young woman a woman who deserved to be treated as such, I didn't know much about love , but what I did know and what my parents had taught me was how to love unconditionally.

I moved slowly forward wrapping my arms around her , she leant back into my touch and I felt her body tingle in excitement.

"That was an amazing thing you did back there baby" I whispered into her ear , allowing my tongue to taste the shell.

She pressed herself further back and I'm sure she could feel my arousal pressing into her , I moaned at the contact , my body ached for her , but I would wait until she was ready I wanted our first time to be HER first time , to melt away the violence she had suffered.

"It was all Tink" she smiled turning in my arms placing her full lips against my throat kissing my Adams apple.

"Mmm baby" I moaned into her ear.

"Come to bed" she whispered holding her hand out to me.

My breathing hitched, was she truly ready?

"Are you sure baby?" I whispered

She nodded "I have never been more sure about something in my life Edward , I love you , I need you"

"I need you too baby" I pressed my forehead to hers our breaths heavy with emotion.

She pulled me slowly upstairs before stopping in front of my room, I arched an eyebrow at her.

"My room?" she said nothing , nodding slowly,biting her bottom lip.

I opened the door and she walked slowly in pausing at the foot of my bed , an anxious look flashed across her face, I knew I had to take the lead , to show her it was okay.

BPOV

I wanted this I knew I did but at that defining moment as I stood in his room my body began to shake, he noticed too.

With his crooked grin adorning his face he walked slowly towards me.

"Lets just lay here , I want to explore your body baby , I want to kiss every dimple and curve" he said in a low voice that made my whole being tingle.

I nodded and relaxed , he wasn't expecting anything from me , I may not have been a virgin but he made me feel like this was my first time and I loved him for it.

We removed our clothes not taking our eyes from each other, I drank in his firm body that he hid from sight under his t shirts and jeans, he had a light coating of hair on his chest and a happy trail I knew I wanted to follow.

I heard him gasp as I removed my t shirt leaving me in a pair of boy shorts and my bra, I immediately brought up my hand to cover my body.

"Hey, don't you ever cover yourself up from me baby , you are beautiful" he sighed with a serious tone.

He clasped my hands in his bringing them to his mouth and kissing each knuckle.

"I want to kiss every part of you baby" he hissed as he gently pushed me onto the bed, removing my final pieces of clothing , I pushed myself back and he lay beside me propped up on his elbow.

His hand lazily tracing the contour of my body as his mouth found my throat , kissing and nipping.

"So good" I moaned , my body leaning into his touch.

" mm , so beautiful , you taste amazing, your skin is so soft Bella" he nuzzled into my neck.

I brought my hand towards his chest mimicking his movements tracing his abs , circling my fingers round his soft hair on his chest.

"You have no idea how good that feels" he mewed moving his lips along my throat.

His moved towards my breast , my nipple pebbling at his touch , he twisted and teased them before plunging his mouth over them showing each breast the same affection as the other.

"I need to be inside you" he whispered , my skin ignited, my whole body aflame.

I turned to him taking his face in my hands, "I love you Edward Cullen, make love to me, please" I whispered breathlessly.

He ghosted my lips with his teasing my bottom lip with his tongue , then he stilled a deep sigh drawing from his chest.

"Edward?"

He looked away from me his fingers focused on our twinned hands.

"Edward?" I whispered again , was he having second thoughts did he really want me after all that had been said and done?

"I don't know how" he whispered almost a cry.

My poor Edward, he really was a virgin in every sense, he wanted to love me, to make love to me...

"Let me show you" I whispered into his mouth my tongue caressing his.

I turned my back to him, he sensed what I was doing and pulled my back flush to his chest.

"Lift my leg" I hissed and he did , taking it over his hip.

I could feel his erection slide slowly between my thighs dancing close to my entrance , he hissed as it slid near my hot , wet folds.

My heartbeat quickened as my mind played tricks on me, I pushed away my fears knowing that he would never hurt me, that he would never take from me anything I wasn't ready to give to him, and I was ready to give him everything, mind , body and soul.

"Bella?" he whispered into my hair.

"Yes" I affirmed.

He slid slowly into me , hissing at the warmth it brought.

"Oh Baby" he cried pushing himself into me , all of him filling me.

It was pleasure , pure and adulterated pleasure , no pain , no sting just a hum of warmth.

We belonged together , we fit perfectly , the final piece of the jigsaw that you continued to search for until you were complete , I had found it.

I moaned as he pulled back out , his hands tracing my profile , his lips nipping my ear.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"So good , we fit together perfectly" I looked at him over my shoulder, his face broke my heart , tears falling down his cheeks as he slid back home again and again slowly picking up a pace gently rocking our bodies connected.

"So close" he cried "I can't..I don't want it to end" he panted breathlessly claiming my lips.

I could feel my legs begin to heat , and my stomach knot.

"So close Edward..please don't stop.." I panted our bodies slid effortlessly together as they glowed with a sheen of sweat.

He rocked our bodies faster holding onto my thigh, thrusting , the sound of our skin slapping as a crescendo to our rising climaxes.

His hand moved towards my stomach and he stroked circles around my belly button, "Come with me please..I can't..." and that was me, undone , I clenched my walls around him causing him to cry out .

"Ahhhh Bella!" he cried as I felt his empty inside of me our juices mixing together the final piece laid to rest.

As we came down from our highs , Edward peppered my shoulder with kisses, my eyes blurred I realised I was crying.

"Bella?" his voice urgent "Fuck did I hurt you baby" he pulled out , hissing at the immediate loss of contact.

He turned me in his arms , his shed tears evident on his face.

I had no voice , I shook my head furiously to tell him no , it was completely the opposite , I had never felt so loved, so treasured.

He leant his head into my neck and kissed me slowly.

"Thank you" he whispered " Thank you for being my first" his voice broke off at the end.

"Look at me" I cried

He lifted his head,

"I love you Edward Cullen , and that..how you...you just..." my voice broke I didn't have the words to tell him how amazing that had been , it had felt like my first time too, the memories of my past washed away , just like when you write your name in the sand and the tide takes it away with them, Edward was my tide he had washed away the pain I had , had I suddenly felt whole again.

He claimed my mouth with his , this time a little more urgently , our kisses turned frenzied as he pulled me over to straddle him.

"Got a taste for it?" I giggled grinding down onto him, and feeling him begin to grow hard again.

" I will always have a taste for you baby" he smiled his crooked smile and I was gone.

We made love three more times that night before I fell into a sated slumber wrapped in the only man I would ever want, the only man I would ever need.

EPOV

As we stood at the foot of my bed I saw her body tremble , my body wanted her , my heart knew better , was she really ready?

I walked slowly towards her.

"Lets just lay here , I want to explore your body baby , I want to kiss every dimple and curve" I said in a low voice, she shuddered.

We removed our clothes not taking our eyes from each other, I gazed at her beautiful body every curve and dip I memorised it. She removed her baggy t shirt and her body glowed , her perked breasts hidden under her bra and the cute bump of her stomach , My god this girl was perfect.

As I gasped she immediately brought up her hands to cover her body.

"Hey, don't you ever cover yourself up from me baby , you are beautiful" I sighed , she just didn't see herself clearly.

I clasped her hands in mine bringing them to my mouth and kissing each knuckle, her scent was intoxicating.

"I want to kiss every part of you baby"I hissed as I gently pushed her onto the bed, removing her underwear. , I lay beside her propped up on my elbow.

My hand lazily tracing the contour of her body as my mouth found her throat , kissing and nipping.

"So good" she moaned.

" mm , so beautiful , you taste amazing, your skin is so soft Bella" I nuzzled.

She brought her hand towards my chest mimicking my movements. , Circling her fingers round the soft hair on my chest.

"You have no idea how good that feels" I mewed moving along her throat.

I moved towards her breast , her nipples pebbling at my touch , I did this to her , I made her feel this way the feeling was euphoric. I plunged my mouth over them showing each breast the same affection as the other.

"I need to be inside you" I whispered .

She turned to me taking my face in her hands, "I love you Edward Cullen, make love to me, please" she whispered breathlessly.

I ghosted my lips with hers teasing her bottom lip with my tongue , could I do this?...I wanted to but.. I didn't know how, I suddenly felt so young so helpless...

"Edward?"

I looked away from her focusing on our twinned hands.

"Edward?" she whispered again, her voice panicked.

"I don't know how" I whispered.

"Let me show you" she whispered

Turning her back to me, I pulled her back flush to my chest.

"Lift my leg" she hissed and I did , taking it over my hip.

My erection sliding slowly between her thighs , feeling it dancing close to her entrance , I hissed as it slid near to where I could feel her heat..

I felt her stiffen suddenly.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes" she affirmed.

I slid slowly into her , hissing at the warmth it brought.

"Oh Baby" I cried pushing myself into her , filling her.

We belonged together , we fit perfectly , the final piece of the jigsaw that you continued to search for until you were complete , I had found it.

She moaned as I pulled back out.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"So good , we fit together perfectly" she looked at me over her shoulder her eyes widened as she saw my tears falling down my cheeks as I slid back home again and again slowly picking up my pace gently rocking our bodies .

"So close" I cried "I can't..I don't want it to end" I panted this was coming to an end too soon , I wanted to freeze this moment in time , stay connected to this beautiful girl.

I breathlessly claimed her lips.

"So close Edward..please don't stop.." she panted our bodies glowed with a sheen of sweat.

I rocked faster holding onto her thigh, thrusting.

My hand drifted towards her stomach were that tiny life grew and I circled around her belly button, "Come with me please..I can't..." I hissed , she clenched her walls around me causing me to cry out .

"Ahhhh Bella!" I cried , she was so tight and it felt so amazing and intense I felt I might spontaneously combust as I emptied myself inside of her.

As we came down from our highs , I peppered her shoulder with kisses, when I realised she was crying.

"Bella?" my voice full of panic "Fuck did I hurt you baby" I pulled out , hissing at the loss of contact.

I turned her in my arms.

She shook her head furiously to tell him no.

I leant my head into her neck and kissed her slowly.

"Thank you" I whispered " Thank you for being my first" my voice thick with emotion.

"Look at me" She cried

I lifted my head,

"I love you Edward Cullen , and that..how you...you just..." her voice broke .

I claimed her mouth again , this time with a little more urgency , our kisses turned frenzied as I pulled her over to straddle me.

"Got a taste for it?"she giggled grinding down onto me.

She had no idea , she was like my air , and I knew that my happy place was with her , inside of her.

" I will always have a taste for you baby" I smiled.

We made love three more times that night before she fell asleep wrapped in my arms , I held her close feeling her heart beat against mine the only girl I would ever want, the only girl I would ever need.

**Okay going to go and hide behind Bear whilst you read!**

**If you don't like it its Bella's fault I had so many ideas and positions I wanted him in , but she said no , we had to be gentle with him on his first time...maybe next time then evil laugh**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your amazing reviews so far on this story , I own non of the twilight characters just My versions of them...especially Bear!**

**Please check out my other 2 stories if you haven't so far. The Cullen Club is finished I just suck at updating but I will try asap.**

**The Island is my new baby its a Tale of Sand , Sea , Sex and Submissions.**

Second Chances~ Chpt 15

When Edward woke he was sweating , for a moment he wondered were the heat was coming from then realised he was wrapped in the arms of his girl , sometime during the night they had switched positions , his back to her chest and her arms and legs were now wrapped in his , her soft hot breath blowing onto his back gave his morning wake up a little twitch.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

He jumped as a thunderous voice came from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Hey Ed nice of you to help me fill the Jeep" shouted Emmett

"Shit!" he hissed, Bella moaned as he turned to look at his clock the red numbers flashed it was a little before 10 am.

Then his eyes moved down to the pouting beauty in his bed , her lips were in a soft pout and her eyes fluttered.

He leant down to give her a chaste kiss , her eyes opened.

"Morning baby" he smiled claiming her mouth , she giggled parting her lips and sliding her tongue into his.

"Mmm morning breath" he laughed , she pulled back placing her hand over her mouth "Shit sorry" she shrugged.

He pulled her back laughing "Joking" he grinned.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"Dude I'm going in twenty minutes I'd like to punch you one last time before I leave" Emmett laughed , the door handle turned.

Bella's eyes opened in shock, "Shit" she whispered pulling the bed clothes over her head , as Emmett entered the room.

"Seriously Edward , get up mom and dad will be royally pissed if you miss my grand farewell" he laughed as Edward pulled the comforter under his arms.

" Fuck okay Emmett I'll be down in a minute" he gasped.

Emmett turned to leave then laughed looking over his shoulder, "You too short stuff"

Bella pulled the cover back so her eyes were peeking over the edge.

Emmett let out a loud laugh " Seriously guys , I'm happy for you both but get your asses downstairs" Bella could feel the blush grown up from her chest.

Edward sighed "We'll be down in ten minutes Em now get the fuck out my room" he glared laughing.

"Yeah...sure you will" he laughed , wiggling his eyebrows , he closed the door just in time as a pillow connected with it.

"Sorry baby" he sighed pulling her in close , she felt his morning wake up and giggled wriggling her bare behind against it.

Edward hissed through gritted teeth pushing his hips forward a little.

"Ten minutes?" he smiled

"Mmm I think we can handle that" she laughed...

They arrived downstairs thirty minutes later , Carlisle and Esme were stood in the hallway whilst Emmett was outside with Alice, Edward mouthed 'Sorry' to his father who chuckled and raised his brow.

"How's she doing?" Edward whispered to his father.

Carlisle nodded to the front entrance Emmett was sat on the front steps , Alice next to him her head on his shoulder.

"So Baby girl you have your laptop set up?"

"U huh"

"You know I will always try and be on when you need me but remember I have classes too"

Alice nodded

"Bear?" she whispered

"Yes Baby girl"

"You won't forget about me will you?"

Emmett sighed kissing the top of her head and kneeling down in front of her , he took her tiny hands and turned them over in his large ones.

"Bab...Alice..look at me"

She lifted her face to his , her eyes wide.

"I will never forget you , you are my little sister , you are part of me, you live in me here" he brought her hand and laid it on his chest before kissing the back of it.

"Alice...sweetie Emmett has to leave now , he has a long drive" Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder.

Alice shook her head and clung onto Emmett's arm.

"Alice , I'll be online tonight , I promise" Emmett sighed looking up at his father.

"Alice?" Carlisle sighed "Come on now you need to be a big girl about this"

Alice shook her head again , bringing her hand towards her mouth.

"Ally!" Edward hissed , her head spun round to look at her brother , they were red and puffy and there was a faint red mark on her hand were she had already had her teeth.

"Ally" he repeated his tone softening "Bear has to leave , you know he does"

She turned back to Emmett , he nodded.

"Bear?" she whispered , stood and ran leaving her family to watch her.

"I'll go" Bella smiled , she walked towards Emmett kissing his cheek "Look after yourself Papa Bear" she smiled "I'll look after her" and she turned to leave.

"Short stuff?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you came to stay with us" he smiled

She nodded , kissed Edward on the cheek and went into the house.

Edward walked forward clapping his brother on the back "Em she'll be fine you know she will"

Emmett wiped his face with the back of his hand , he shrugged , walking towards his Jeep.

Carlisle hugged his son and tried to reassure him that Alice would in fact be okay , Esme sobbed softly as she hugged her son goodbye , then he left...

The next few weeks were hard on the whole family , Alice stayed home from school and started to have regular visits with Katie , Jaspers mom , she helped her on her social development and coming to terms with Emmett's departure to college.

Edward had to set an alarm on her laptop to tell her when she was allowed to go online to Emmett as Carlisle laughed and stated "Alice sweetie , 3am Skype messages are not the best way to wake your brother" he smiled , Of course Alice's 3 am wake up calls were the best way Emmett wanted to be woken up , but he wasn't going to tell anyone else that.

Esme and Bella finished the apartment ready for her to move in over the next week or so her twenty three weeks scan was fantastic , Edward took the day off to go and see the baby again.

He drove her to the hospital , this time he didn't run , he held her hand as Dr Clearwater explained were everything was, Bella laughed as he turned his head almost horizontal trying to figure out what he was pointing out.

After the appointment they went for a drive and ended up in their meadow.

"Edward?"

"mmm"

"Have you had any news from Carlisle lawyers about ..you know"

Edward shook his head "No they are still trying to find a loophole in the system , Dad said it make take months"

Bella decided to change the subject quickly.

"What are you and Alice doing for your birthdays?"

"I have no idea , we usually make birthdays a big thing for Alice but I don't really do much"

"Why?"

"Have nothing to celebrate , until this year"

"What's different about this year?"

Edward sat up pulling her from his lap , his eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Ah" she laughed

Edward shook his head.

"Has Alice ever been to the theatre?"

"Yeah mom tried when the Russian ballet came to Seattle , she screamed the whole fifteen minutes she was there didn't even make it to the beginning"

"Oh that's awful , poor Alice" Bella sighed

"Yeah , too many people in a closed area"

Bella smiled "So it was just the closed in area?"

"Yeah , why?"

Bella shook her head placing her finger to his lips , he parted them and bit down on her finger.

"Ow!" she laughed slapping his chest , pulling away.

"Aww come here baby , I wont bite...unless you taste nice" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Edward Cullen I am not having sex with you here" she hissed laughing.

"Pfft" he laughed and stood.

"Come on time to get the Baby mama home" he laughed placing his hand around her shoulders.

"You are so sleeping alone tonight" she laughed , Edward pouted his eyes looking like a puppy dogs.

"Jeez" she laughed shaking her head "How old are you?"

They walked hand in hand to the car , she text esme as she climbed into the car shielding the phone from Edward.

**Esme please could you buy tickets for the event we saw advertised in Port Angeles for the 13th , buy one for each of us and contact Em to see if he can make it back! ~ B**

a moment later her phone buzzed,

**Ordered , and got an extra one for Emmett just in case , its the perfect gift Bella ~E**

She smiled to herself , Edwards eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You are up to something" he laughed.

"And?"

"And I will get it out of you"

"Not if you don't want your mothers wrath you won't" she smiled.

He huffed and started the car.

She listened to his CD on the way back watching herself dance behind her eyelids as she dozed off.

Edward woke Bella as they arrived back home.

She walked sleepily towards the house , they were surprised when they were greeted at the door by Carlisle his face pale and agitated.

"Dad?" Edward asked "Is there something wrong , is everyone okay?"

Carlisle smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Everyone is fine Edward"

"Then why the welcoming committee?"

"Bella..can I speak to you a moment please?"

Bella looked from Carlisle to Edward , "With all due respect Carlisle whatever you wish to say you can say it in front of Edward , we have no secrets now" she smiled taking his hand.

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"You have...erm you have visitors Bella"

Bella looked at Carlisle trying to read his expression his tone had been curt and short and Carlisle was never rude.

"Visitors?" Edward asked

Carlisle merely nodded.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered.

He opened his mouth to answer , then his expression changed , as though he had just tasted something bitter.

"Hello Isabella"

Bella froze , her eyes shut tightly.

"What , you don't have a simple hello for your dad?"

Edwards hands balled into fists by his sides , Carlisle cleared his throat his eyes snapped to his fathers and Carlisle shook his head slowly.

"Bella?" Phil hissed his voice now impatient.

Bella took a deep breath , her hand reaching for Edwards , he caught it and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze.

"Hey Phil" she whispered turning.

He was stood leant against the doorway his arms folded across his chest.

"Where's mom?"

"Talking to Esme, don't I get a hug?"

Bella moved slowly towards him , Edward pulled on her hand , she stopped , sighed pulling her hand from his.

He pushed himself from the wall opening his arms towards her.

"Hey baby girl" he smiled , his eyes moving down her body till they stopped on her now prominent bump, his eyes narrowed.

"Some one put on pounds" he laughed.

Edward moved forwards but Carlisle caught his arm , he shrugged it off coming to a stop beside Phil.

"So" Phil smiled turning Bella in his arms and snaking his hands over her stomach "Your the music prodigy? , wow bet that gets you girls" he smiled licking his lip.

Bella shuddered "I'm going to see mom" she whispered , trying to pull away Phil didn't release his hold.

" Get the fuck off me" she hissed , pulling away.

"Still haven't learnt any manners" he snapped "Carl I thought you'd have whipped her into shape by now!" he laughed

Carlsile growled "The names' Carlisle and Bella has perfect manners"

Phil held up his hands and bella slipped through them leaving the men to talk.

"Mom" she choked as Renee came into view , she was sat beside esme at the kitchen counter.

She spun on her seat , "Bella...baby" she cried jumping down and pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hey mom" Bella cried

"I thought you'd forgotten about me baby..no messages ..no emails"

Bella pulled out of her mothers embrace, "But.." she started

"Doesn't she look great Renee , told you she was happy here" Phil interrupted.

Renee smiled and nodded "Esme tells me you are thinking of staying on here after the bay is born?"

Bella looked towards Esme who smiled at her sympathetically.

"Erm ..yeah I mean.." she stuttered

"Why don't you show me your place then baby" Phil smiled "I'm sure Esme and your mom have a lot of catching up to do" his eyebrow cocked at Renee she stilled and then composed herself.

"Oh yes Esme its been forever since we had a girls chat" she smiled

Bella knew her mom didn't do 'girl' chats , her hands became clammy , her mouth dry.

"Come on Bella , lets show your da..erm Phil your home" Edward smiled

Phils eyes narrowed he shrugged "Sure kid"

"Edward , Edward..my laptop is broken" came a shriek as Alice ran into the kitchen colliding with Phil.

"Whoa baby doll look where your running" he smiled grabbing Alice's arm , she screamed and shot to Carlisle.

"Skittish little thing isn't she , but those eyes are amazing" Phil smiled

"Phil!" Bella spat "You wanted to see my NEW home" she emphasised the word new just to annoy him , so she knew he would follow her.

"Show the way princess" he slapped her behind.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself" Edward snapped

"Edward!" shouted Carlisle.

Bella pulled Phil through the music room and up the stairs.

As they entered the apartment Phil grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly to the bedroom.

"You fucking the Cullen kid?" he snapped holding her against the wall.

She shook her head furiously , he laughed "sure your not".

"This has nothing to do with Edward" she snapped

"It has everything to do with that punk kid if you have opened that sweet little mouth of yours for anything other than suc.." Bella brought up her hand and slapped his face.

"You bitch" he hissed throwing her onto the bed.

"I suppose he talked you into keeping the bastard" he motioned towards her stomach.

"No..its was all me , I wanted to do something right from my fucked up situation" she hissed

"You do something right?" he laughed "The only thing you ever did right was call your dad that night to come watch you dance, wow talk about an opportunity falling into my lap"

Bella's eyes widened "You?" she hissed feeling her eyes begin to blur.

He nodded throwing his head back laughing "Took you long enough , fuck even your dim witted mother never worked that out"

"You bastard!" she shouted throwing herself at him, he caught her mid flight and threw her against the bedroom wall.

She crumpled in a heap holding her stomach, crying.

"Fuck you Swans keep throwing me a bone don't you" he laughed as he threw in a neatly placed kick.

"Ahhh" she cried as he slammed the bedroom door.

EPOV

I paced my room for over ten minutes after I had fixed Allys' laptop, I heard voices in the hallway and made my way down to pick up the pieces of their visit.

Bella wasn't with her mom , or with mine.

"Where's Bella?" I asked at no one in particular.

"She decided to take a nap , seeing us just took everything out of her" Phil smiled his arm around Renee.

For some reason I didn't believe him , I made my way though the music room and up the steps to her apartment , the door was ajar and although I knew it was safe to leave it open something just didn't feel right.

"Bella?" I shouted pushing the door open.

"Bella?"

I was beginning to think he had been telling the truth , maybe she had decided to take a nap.

I moved towards her room, that's when I heard her soft cries.

"Please help" she whispered

"Edward!" she sobbed

I pushed the door open ,I couldn't see her at first until I moved further in she was lay in the foetus position on the floor on the other side of her bed.

"Bella!" I shouted jumping across the bed, as I tried to pull her to my lap she cried out.

"Edward no, it hurts" she cried

I looked to the floor it was stained dark, she was bleeding.

"Bella?" I cried my hands ghosting her body.

"Edward..get your dad" she cried

I ran from the room in a daze I have no idea how I managed to get to my fathers office , but I threw the door open.

"Dad...Bella..blood lots of it" most of my word were incoherent as I sobbed.

"Edward?"

" Dad..come on..fuck.." I hissed not understanding why he was hesitating , until I looked down at myself I was covered in blood my hands were too.

He grabbed his bag and ran from the room, my feet wouldn't move.

"Edward?" I heard my mothers voice behind me.

"Where's Ally?" I whispered

"She's in her room, why?"

I turned and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Edward?" she cried

"Its Bella...I don't know what that bastard did mom but.." I couldn't finish my breathe was gone as I slumped to the floor.

I must have blacked out , I woke on my fathers office floor but I had a makeshift pillow and my shirt stuck to me.

I jumped up and my head spun, making me stumble the house was quiet.

I walked towards her apartment willing my legs to move faster.

"She isn't there" came my fathers voice from behind me.

"Where is she?"

"Forks general" he sighed , I turned to see he looked a carbon copy of myself soaked in blood and looking completely exhausted.

"Dad?"

He shook his head "It was the baby...she had a trauma..she ..she went into labour" he brushed his hands through his hair.

"Dad?" I asked again , his answers weren't coming fast enough.

"She's lost a lot of blood Edward, she's in surgery at the moment" his voice echoed in my ears.

I patted my pockets for my keys and moved towards the front door.

"Edward?"

"I have to go to her dad"

"I understand son , but take a shower and change she will be in surgery for another hour , Seth said he'll ring when she's out"

I nodded and walked to my room, pulling off the bloody clothes and throwing them into my hamper.

I let the hot water scold out the memories of what I had seen tonight, as the water ran from red to pink I washed my hair then shut it off.

I dried and sat onto my bed all things were done without a thought, things I did everyday, I was now just going through the motions.

I was pulled out of my haze by a phone ringing downstairs.

I grabbed my jacket and ran , my father was stood in the hallway as I took the stairs three at a time , he still looked exhausted he was in his scrubs and his jacket.

"Dad?"

His eyes met mine.

"Dad?"

"She's okay" he sighed

"and the baby?"

He shrugged "She had a baby girl by caesarean section twenty minutes ago" he sighed

I couldn't believe what I was hearing , what I was feeling , I was elated she was going to be fine but the baby..she was only twenty three weeks.

"Dad, she's too young, will she.." I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

My father looked down at his feet "Only time will tell , she was 1pound and 2 ounces Edward she will be so tiny for a long time"

I sat on the bottom step processing the information.

"Name?"

My father shook his head.

"I need to see her , to see them" I stood

"You can come with me I was just leaving"

We walked silently into the cool night air, the drive to Forks General seemed a lot longer than usual , my father didn't make small talk we sat for most of the time in silence.

The hospital was busy , doctors and nurses alike nodded to my father as we moved quickly to were I would find her.

"Seth" my father greeted Dr Clearwater.

"Carlisle , Edward" he nodded "Well She has been very lucky , she must have a guardian angel looking after her, we had to remove her spleen and she has had a full hysterectomy, I'm sorry"

"And the baby" dad asked

"She is very small as you would imagine , she is in the NICU on a ventilator " he sighed.

"I need to see Bella" I whispered , it had been the first words I had spoken since arriving at the hospital.

"She's in recovery I will see if she's awake"

Ten minutes later Dr Clearwater gave me the okay to see her, I scrubbed up and put on my gown.

My father took me to recovery , opening the door I could see her small frame covered wires.

"Bella?" I whispered

She turned her head slowly and looked into my eyes...

**A/N Okay I really need you to show me your love as its 1am and I have just finished this chapter.**

**Thanks to Kym Lutz for her knowledge of prem babies. Thanks babe X**


	16. Chapter 16

I own non of the characters , I just like to play with them till the submit!

A/N So had mixed reviews on the previous chapter, let me assure you , I do my research I try my hardest to make the facts in my story correct , and I read that any severe trauma and/or severe bleeding (Haemorrhaging) during child birth calls for a hysterectomy especially if they cannot get it under control. Whether it should have been a full hysterectomy is purely semantics I didn't want to get into medical details it is after all fan fiction. Please stick with it!

Second Chances Chpt 16

Previously:

_My father took me to recovery , opening the door I could see her small frame covered in wires._

"_Bella?" I whispered_

_She turned her head slowly and looked into my eyes..._

EPOV

She glanced over at me , there was nothing behind her muddy pools , she turned her focus back to the muted television screen.

My father entered behind me he had caught up with Seth Clearwater to see how she was doing.

"How is she?" I asked my eyes not leaving her face.

"Seth said , physically she'll heal" he sighed

My eyebrows cocked "Physically, what does that mean?"

His eyes darted towards her bed and sighed "She hasn't asked about the baby , she hasn't spoken about the..incident since she woke up"

"Seriously?" I hissed looking at her she looked pale and aged even though it had only been a few hours since I'd seen her.

Carlisle nodded.

"I can hear you" she whispered sharply , her eyes never leaving the screen.

My father motioned for us to leave so he could speak more freely, I didn't want to leave her but obviously talking about like she wasn't in the room was worse, I nodded .

"Baby we'll just be outside" I whispered to neither acknowledge me or the fact I had spoken, I shook my head and we moved our conversation into the hallway.

"Dad what's happened?"

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hands "It seems like post traumatic stress , she has closed herself to everyone the incident , the loss"he sighed

"But the baby..she's alive"

"Dr Clearwater has told her this but she isn't interested"

"But that's not Bella dad , she wanted her so much"

"Just be in her shoes for a moment Edward , the incident, the baby , everything she has seen and endured before she even came to us"

I nodded , my poor broken angel , I knew of suffering of the guilt of losing a parent , but what he..had put her through I had no idea.

"Fucker" I hissed , dad didn't argue.

"I have been thinking of getting in touch of her Uncle Paul , trying to get her to press charges I think she needs closure" Carlisle smiled.

"Do you think she will?" I asked , not knowing much about Chief Swan.

"I don't know but maybe he will be able to talk her into it..eventually"

"So what's next?" I asked running my hands through my hair , needing to be back beside her.

"We get her home , Esme can care for her and I'll be there if she needs me"

"and the baby?"

"She will have to stay till nearer her due date , she's on a ventilator at the moment they gave her steroids to strengthen her lungs only time will tell"

"Do you think?..."

Carlisle shrugged "I have no idea but she is in the best place Edward , my main concerns now are for Isabella" his voice calm but determined.

They both walked back into the room , Bella's eyes were still focused on the television.

"Bella baby?"

"Finished talking about what a fuck up I am?" she snapped

I shook my head moving forward so I was between her and the screen.

"Bella , your not a fuck up" I hissed

She laughed at me shaking her head, "I couldn't even keep it safe for nine fucking months"

"Bella" I sighed "it wasn't you it was Phi.." her eyes shot to mine.

"He was right" she whispered tears falling down her cheeks "I am a fuck up , I killed Charlie and her.." she sobbed.

I moved my hand towards her to wipe her tears.

"Don't" she hissed attempting to turn her body away from me , her eyes screwed up in pain and she hissed.

"Isabella lie still , I will get you some pain medication" my father spoke for the first time , pressing the buzzer.

"I'm fine" she hissed

"Baby your in pain" I whispered

"I deserve it" she snapped

"Bella?" I sighed

"I'm tired , leave me alone" she winced trying to turn away from me.

"Isabella you need morphine" said my father an air of authority in his voice.

"Not if I refuse it" she smiled towards him

"Isabella you are not and adult I will sign the consent form if you push me" he cocked an eyebrow daring her to argue.

"You wouldn't fucking dare" she spat

"Bella!" I shouted "That's enough"

She nodded "Yes it is , now please leave me alone"

I shook my head about to argue when my father patted my arm shaking his head.

I moved to the side of the bed , she was facing the opposite way.

I heard the door close , my father giving me a moment alone with her.

I pressed my lips to her hair "I love you Isabella" and then I left.

We walked towards the special baby unit, a young nurse greeted my father and drank me in , I sighed.

"Are you here to visit your baby" she smiled

I looked towards my father and he nodded.

"Name?" she smiled

"Erm we..err. We haven't decided yet" I smiled making her swoon, if I needed to use my charm to see her I would.

"Ah I see , when was the baby born?" I looked at my father

"This evening , she was an emergency now If I could just pass through I am on call" he said with mock irritation.

She was fumbling through the files as Dr Clearwater exited the ward.

"Ah Carlisle is Lauren seeing to you" he smiled dad's eyebrow rose.

"Lauren show Dr Carlisle and his son here baby Swan will you" he cleared his throat she jumped up and showed us through the door.

She pointed out the room she was in and we scrubbed and gowned up before entering.

A nurse was just rearranging the wires on the incubator so we couldn't see her tiny figure until she moved.

She smiled as she saw us waiting "She's as good as gold , such a feisty baby" she smiled moving away.

And there she was...a tiny angel in a pink woollen hat, her movements intensified by her humming bird heart.

"Dad?" I gasped my eyes stinging , I had never seen anything so precious so fragile...so special.

Carlisle patted my shoulder "She's a miracle" he sighed I turned to see his eyes full of unused tears.

I felt so proud of Bella she had made the most precious human being.

"Would you like to hold her?" came a voice behind us.

I looked at my father , she wasn't mine.. should I..could I?

He nodded "We're all the family she has at the moment" he whispered.

I swallowed hard "Yes please" I smiled.

The nurse showed me how to put my hands into the incubator and slowly pick her about an inch or two up from the bed , she was so light.

My father stood beside me watching every move.

"Hey baby, sorry its not mommy holding you but she's kinda tired , she loves you very much though and you have a beautiful bedroom at home waiting for you your momma and my momma decorated it just for you" I sighed.

"Don't be too hard on your mommy she will see you soon and then there will be no stopping her" I laughed quietly.

She began to wriggle and cry, "Ssh baby your okay" I whispered rubbing small circles on her humming bird heart with my thumb.

"She settled" I smiled , dad laughed nodding his head "She loves your voice"

"Okay she needs rest" smiled the nurse

"Can I come back?" I whispered not taking my eyes from her tiny figure.

She nodded "Yes any time "

"Siobhan do we still have the instant camera in here?" asked my father , she nodded and brought it from the desk she had been sat at.

Carlisle took a picture of her and it clicked , moments later I was holding the photograph like it was the holy grail.

"I have to get to work now" he sighed

"Okay dad I'll just" I smiled holding up the photograph , he nodded knowing I was taking it to her.

I knocked lightly on the door , opened it slowly she was asleep her soft lips pouting , her eyelids flickering.

I pulled a chair up beside her and placed the photograph on the bedside table.

"Well baby" I began "I saw your daughter today , she's beautiful and tiny and so precious , he eyes were closed but I bet she has your eyes" I sighed

"They let me hold her , I hope you don't mind , once you get your hands on her I know I'll never get to hold her again" I laughed softly wiping the moisture from my eyes.

"She's perfect baby , the nurse said she's as good as gold , and feisty..wonder where she gets that from" I pulled a stray piece of hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear.

"Dad took a picture , it's not as scary as it looks baby , she does have lots of wires but they are just looking after her until your ready, the nurse said I can go back again if I wish , so I thought I would go back and see her until your strong enough, anyway I gotta go I have school today" I slowly picked up her hand , kissing her knuckles and I left.

BPOV

I had fucked up , Phil was right I got what I deserved and I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me so I raised my walls again , shut out the people who loved me..who I loved.

I couldn't look at him if I had I would have lost control..I would have crumbled.

I knew she was alive, but for how long did I really want to get close to someone else only to have them ripped away from me again.

I was a bitch to him and Carlisle, but I had to stay strong, looking after number one...again.

After he had left I called for the pain medication , I was so sore even breathing hurt.

I fell asleep crying, then I heard the door opening again presuming it was just the nurse to check up on me.

I heard the slide of the chair I knew it was him.

"Well baby" his velvet voice began "I saw your daughter today" my stomach clenched , he'd seen her.

"She's beautiful and tiny and so precious , her eyes were closed but I bet she has your eyes" he sighed

I hoped so too.

"They let me hold her , I hope you don't mind" he said leaning closer , why would I mind I was the fuck up not him. "Once you get your hands on her I know I'll never get to hold her again" he laughed softly, he believed I would hold her, love her?

"She's perfect baby , the nurse said she's as good as gold , and feisty wonder where she gets that from?" my heart split , I loved this man so much , he believed in me still , he knew me and he had held her, I bet she fell instantly in love with him too.

I felt his soft fingers touch my cheek and an explosion of hope ignited inside of me.

"Dad took a picture , its not as scary as it looks baby , she does have a lot of wires but they are just looking after her till your ready" would I ever be ready?

I had already fucked up , would she love me?

"The nurse said I can go back again if I wish so I thought I would go back and see her until your strong enough , anyway I gotta go I have school today" he exhaled and his scent hit me.

He lifted my hand kissing it before leaving.

"Don't go" I whispered , but he already had.

"Daddy?" I cried , my body racked with pain, "help me"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the photograph fall forward it floated gently onto the sheet beside me.

Slowly moving round I picked it up...


	17. Chapter 17

**Its all been a bit heavy in the Angst department lately so I thought a fun Out take would be cool this is Alice's first Skype conversation with her Bear! Thanks to Charley for being Alice's voice in this chapter.**

**I own non of the characters although I do have a Bear called Emmett :D**

**Time: 4am**

**A~ **BEAR! It's MEEEEEEEEE!

"What the?" Emmett rolled over to look at his alarm clock, 4am!

**A~** Bear! Where are you!

He smiled to himself he'd know that voice anywhere and nobody else would call him at 4 am , he wondered if his father knew she was up.

**A~** Bear? , she said a little quieter he could hear the break in her voice.

He rubbed his face with both hands took a quick gulp from the water bottle next to his bed.

**E**~ Hey baby girl , does daddy know you're up?

**A~** Erm...

Emmett laughed , that would be a no!

**E**~ Do you know what time it is squirt?

**A**~ U huh

**E~** Shouldn't you still be asleep.

**A**~ I couldn't sleep.

**E**~ Why?

**A**~ I missed you.

**E~** Aww baby girl I've only been gone 2 days.

**A**~ I still missed you.

**E**~ Don't you have school today?

**A**~ Nope , Momma and Daddy said I could stay home , I'm going to go see Katie.

**E~** That's nice.

**A**~ I can't see you?

Emmett looked down at himself , he was kinda glad she couldn't see him at the moment , he pulled out a pair of sleep pants and moved back towards his laptop turning on his web cam.

**A~ **BEAR! I see you!

Emmett laughed.

**E~ **I see you too Baby girl.

**A~ **Hey Bear , you got bed hair

**E~ **That's because I was in bed.

**A~ **Ahh, I wasn't.

**E~ **I can see that.

**A~ **What you doing today?

**E~ **I have class today.

**A~ **Do you have new friends?

**E~ **Yes squirt I have new friends.

**A~ **What they called?

**E~ **Joel , Anthony and Charley.

**A~ **Cool , Jasper said there is a Charlie at his mom's work. He is the same age as you.

**E~** My Charley is a girl squirt , she's in my sports science class.

**A~ **Cool.

**E~ **_Yawn._

**A**~ You tired?

**E~ **No squirt I'm not tired.

**A**~ Okay.

" Mary Alice Cullen?" came a quiet voice.

**E**~ Morning Dad.

Emmett laughed as his fathers profile appeared round her door.

**A**~ Morning Daddy.

"Alice , have you any idea what time it is young lady?"

"U huh" she smiled her eyes not leaving the screen of her laptop.

"Sorry, son we had no idea" Carlisle smiled softly as he brushed his hands through her soft spikes.

Emmett shrugged.

"Look Daddy , Bear has bed hair" she giggled looking up at her father "Just like you"

Carlisle laughed kneeling beside her.

"Morning Emmett , you ok?"

"Yes thanks dad , hows everyone there"

"Were good thanks, Alice sweetie , momma is down in the kitchen why don't you go get a glass of milk" Carlisle suggested stroking her cheek.

"Okay Daddy, bye bye Bear I love you" she said blowing Emmett a kiss , running out of the room.

"I guess that's not your perfect idea of a wake up call hey son" Carlisle laughed.

"Not exactly but it was nice to see and hear her again, it's quiet without her" Emmett chuckled rubbing the sleep from his eyes and letting out a bear of a yawn.

"I think we need to buy your sister an alarm clock so she knows when to call you"

Emmett laughed nodding , yawning again.

"Go back to bed son" he smiled

"Okay night dad , give mom my love and tell Edward and Bella I miss them to"

Carlisle closed Alice's laptop placing it back onto her desk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the amazing reviews from the short outake of Alice's first Skype message to Bear!**

**A/N I own non of the characters , I only get to play with them.**

**BPOV**

I traced the imaginary lines of the photograph , over and over again Edward was right she was perfect, and the picture was a little scary , wires and tubes everywhere.

My heart clenched I wasn't good enough for this miracle , she would soon see that , I would allow her to get close to the Cullen's and...

I brushed the tears falling down my face I knew If I loved her this much I had to let her go, they would understand but I'll play my cards close to my chest and I wont reveal my hand until its too late , when they are irrevocably and unconditionally in love with her then I'll place my cards on the table.

_**Five days later...**_

"Good morning Miss Swan , how are you feeling today?" asked the too perky nurse, I shrugged turning slowly to the window.

"Good news Doctor Clearwater said you can go home today , complete bed rest obviously but at least you'll be home"

Home?... do I really have a home , I wasn't welcome back in Chicago and as soon as they knew my plan I wouldn't be welcome there either , so I merely shrugged a response.

"Doctor Clearwater will be over some time today , but with doctor Cullen taking care of you , you will be up and about in no time at all" I noticed her voice go dreamy when she mentioned Carlisle's name.

When I didn't answer she left me alone, I brought out the picture again.

"This is the best thing to do baby , I love you so much but I'm a fuck up and a kid , the Cullen's are amazing" I pressed my lips to the tiny pink bobble hat.

I cant remember how long I lay there , but soon enough the good doctor was discharging me into the capable hands of Carlisle and Esme.

"Isabella" Carlisle smiled as he wheeled through the hospital corridors "I just have to make a pit stop before we head down to the car"

I nodded.

As we walked through further I noticed a trend in the rooms , balloons , flowers...babies!

"Doctor Cullen where are we going?"

The chair stopped "I haven't said good morning to her yet , I always stop by on my way doing my rounds" he said matter of factly.

I froze , I didn't want to see her...I did but..no this would screw up my plans.

"Leave me here" I whispered

He came to kneel in front of me his piercing blue eyes and flawless features causing me to look away.

"Isabella , its okay to be scared"

"I'm not" I snapped like a petulant child.

His eyes softened , bringing his hand to my cheek I could help it I leant into his touch a tear escaping my traitorous eyes.

He brushed it away with his thumb, "Please" I whispered.

He smiled "Okay sweetheart" he kissed my forehead and moved into the glass room.

I looked around for a second , expecting him to be back out quickly , when he didnt reappear I tentatively pushed my elbows onto the arms of the wheelchair so I could see into the room.

A nurse was fiddling about with an incubator chatting away to someone , she turned her head away from me and nodded moving off to the side , there was Carlisle his hands full of wires holding a bundle towards him smiling down at it with a look of unbound love, I averted my eyes quickly as I felt the sting.

He was back outside moments later.

"Seems its good news for everyone today" he laughed softly as he began to push me away , when I didn't answer he continued anyway.

"Looks like your little girl is as strong as her momma , she's coming off the ventilator and they are moving her into another room today"

I stared in front of me , willing myself not to cry.

Doctor Cullen said nothing else on the subject , but I knew this was the calm before the storm , Inquisition Alice was waiting for me when I got home, and although it killed for me to ask I knew there was only one way around it.

"Doctor Cullen I want to go into my apartment when I get there" I whispered not meeting his gaze.

He sighed , nodding "As you wish , Isabella but I will have to come in and check on you regularly and so will Esme"

I nodded.

"We will try to keep Alice back for a while , but she is so excited to have you back home"

I nodded again.

"I'm assuming Edward is okay to visit?"

I sat for a moment , would he still want to after the way I treated him.

It had been nearly a week since I had spoken to him , two since we had made love, I cleared my throat.

"If he wishes" was all I could say with any sort of conviction in my voice.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway , he turned off the car and shook his head.

"Isabella , we don't hate you if that's what you think , hell we're not even disappointed sweetheart you have been through so much its understandable that you need to catch your breath" he sighed.

I gazed out of the window , I could see how Carlisle had been friends with Charlie , they were so much alike.

"I'm tired" I whispered

"Okay sweetheart lets get you home" I saw his smile through the reflection of the window.

Once wheeled and carried , yes carried by Doctor Cullen to my apartment , any other time I would have had a great line about being carried to my room by a hot doctor but not today.

The door to the nursery was closed , thank goodness , as he lay me on my bed.

"Esme will be in , in a moment to help you change and get into bed..DON'T try yourself Isabella or this will be a short trip home" he said the last part in full doctor mode, okay that was hot...hey I'm still only a teen.

I sat on my bed and waited...

I knew it was him without turning.

"Erm..mom said I could help if ..erm I didn't exert you" he whispered not moving into the room.

I really didn't need this...I really do need this...the fight between my head and heart continued , he cleared his throat before I realised I hadn't answered him.

"Okay" I whispered in reply , I closed my eyes as he passed around the bed and stopped in front of me, I heard the creak of his Nikes as he knelt before me, his soft hand cupping my face, I leant into his touch how could I have questioned his love for me. I suddenly felt safe once more , strong..maybe I was strong enough when I was with him?

We sat for a while , my eyes closed, leaning into his touch..but all too soon I felt the pull in my stomach..the pain..from..._her._

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered as he stood "You need to lie down, rest"

I nodded.

He was so gentle with me , no matter what anyone said he was his fathers son , Carlisle that is.

I lay propped up in bed whilst he fussed around me, "Dad says your little humming bird will be off the ventilator soon" he smiled as he positioned the flat screen that had made its way into my room , towards me.

"Where did the television come from?" I whispered , I didn't want to talk about..wait..what did her call her?...little humming bird?

"Erm..I got it for you, I have a little bit of money saved and.." he stopped realising I had distracted him.

His eyes closed...yes that's it..I'm a fuck up!..once they realised I was doing this because I loved her.._you don't love her your lying to yourself you wouldn't do this if you loved her...I do love her that's why I am doing it to her she needs a loving family __someone who can take care of her..you could if you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and grew the fuck up..._

I was so confused and fighting with my conscience was tiring.

I groaned , he was beside me in a shot, "See this is why I told dad it was a bad idea you coming in here , you would be closer in the house" he snapped his hands ghosting my body.

"I asked him to bring me in here" I whispered.

"Oh"

"I'm tired" I sighed turning away from him.

"Okay baby" he stroked my hair and moved towards the door before stopping , then closed it.

I turned back to see he had placed _her_ picture in the frame of the television.

"Bastard" I laughed softly..._he's not giving up on you!_

Then the tears began to fall , my body racked with sobs it ached , my head feeling as though it may implode at any second.

"Sweetheart?" came a quiet whisper, I turned my head slowly towards the doorway , Esme stood her face pull of worry.

"Esme...I." all coherent words and thoughts gone , she was the closest person to a mom I had and I just needed her , needed her to say things were going to be okay.

She sensed this and sat beside me stroking my head , my mind flew back to when I had caught the measles when I was eight and my mom took time from work to nurse me back to health.

"I need you" I sobbed lifting my arms, a soft smile grew on her lips and she nodded.

She held onto me and hummed , my eyes getting heavy, I vaguely remember her having a conversation with Carlisle and a scratch on the inside of my arm sent me swimming into a painfree abyss.

"_Hey babygirl , are you ready for your first dance recital?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Why?"_

"_Daddy I can't do it , what if I fall over you know I'm a klutz" I pouted_

"_Baby girl you can do it, you can do anything , your my little girl" he kissed the top of my head._

"_Really Daddy?"_

"_Really Baby"_

"_Okay" I smiled fastening my ribbons on my shoes._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes baby girl?"_

"_Can I be a ballerina when I grow up?"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan you can be anything your heart desires"_

"_Why Daddy?"_

"_Because I love you and believe in you and with that anything is possible" he placed his gentle hands under my arms and raised me onto his shoulders._

"_Remember that baby, and remember where you'll always find your dreams"_

_I giggled and squirmed as he lowered me back down, I nodded_

"_First star an the right and straight on till morning" I whispered._

"_Exactly, now get your mini butt on the stage before Momma has a panic attack"_

_I smiled holding his large and in mine, I felt safe..I felt hope._

"_I love you Daddy"_

"_Back at you baby girl"_

"Bella?"

…...

"Bella sweetheart?"

"Daddy?"

There was a soft laugh,

"No sweetheart its Carlisle" I opened my eyes , rubbing the sleep from my face.

"Hey sweetie , Esme was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner or if you wanted to eat up here?"

"Can I join you please?" I smiled

"Of course you can , I will send Esme in and she can help you get dressed" he kissed my forehead and walked towards the door.

"Could you send Edward?" I whispered , I could see his cheekbones rise and he nodded.

"Of course" he whispered back.

A few moments later there he was stood in my doorway, my soul , my missing piece my heart began to heal immediately as he walked towards the bed, slowly kneeling at my side he clasped my face in his hands , and lay a soft , slow kiss on my lips.

"I'm..." I started , he shook his head placing a finger on my lips.

"I love you" he whispered into my hair.

My body shook as the tears threatened again, "I love you..." I sighed.

_Yes I knew what I had to do now , I had never been so sure of something in my life before..._

He dressed me and carried me into the main house , I could hear giggles and I tensed.

Edward stopped "She's so looking forward to seeing you"

I nodded.

Alice was practically vibrating as we entered the living room , Jasper was holding her hand and they looked noticeably closer than when I'd last seen them together , Esme had laid out a large picnic rug on the floor, all the furniture had been pushed back apart from the sofa which was packed with cushions and a worn blanket I had seen in Edwards room.

"Edward said you loved picnics , and I knew you wouldn't have been up to sitting at the table" Esme smiled.

"Its wonderful" I smiled as he lay me on the sofa before settling himself at my feet.

"Hey!" came a booming voice "Don't you dare start without me!"

I looked round at Edward , he rolled his eyes.

In came Emmett his arms full of soft toys and balloons, Edward hissed.

"Seriously bro, what don't you get about low key?"

Emmett laughed before tossing them onto Edward.

His face turned soft as he smiled at me, leaning in for a kiss.

"Proud of you short stuff" he whispered into my ear.

Overcome by the love in the room I simply mouthed a thank you.

"Okay Tink, you might as well get it over with" I laughed softly.

"Is she beautiful Bella?" she giggled "Does she have hair and big brown eyes like you?" Jasper gave a light squeeze on her hand and he nodded , knowing she had said enough.

Okay I thought here goes nothing...I glanced around the room at my new family , in just a few months I had grown to love them so much, they had given me so much more than a place to stay.

"Baby are you okay"

I nodded.

"Well Alice..." I took a deep breath.._I can do this..please let this be the right thing..._

"Why don't you ask her daddy?" I smiled as I said every word to the perfect guy sat at my feet...

There was a united intake of breath..this I expected..the silence..I expected..what happened next...I didn't..

Edward was still sat on the floor at my feet his face his his hands.

"Isabella?" Carlisle whispered

I nodded "I'm sorry I know I should have asked you guys first but..."

Edward laughed "Ya think?"

I closed my eyes , _he didn't want this..he doesn't want you..._

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Bella , I don't know if I can.." he shook his head.

"You don't want this...Its okay.." I started

"Let me finish" he hissed a fire in his eyes , "I don't know how to be a..."

I laughed softly understanding "And I don't know how to be a mom , but we have the two best teachers in the world right here"

I gestured towards Carlisle and Esme.

"But I understand if you don't want us..that way"

He crawled to my head , taking my hands in his he looked towards Carlisle who nodded.

"Isabella..."he choked out "I would be honoured to be called her father..we'll learn together" and he kissed my lips with such passion the once died out fire in my soul ignited.

"Bro I go away for a few weeks and your a dad?" Emmett laughed "Can't I leave you two alone for a second?" he boomed, and the room was in an uproar.

Esme and Carlisle hugged and kissed us , telling me how proud they were of me..of us both..

"What you gonna call her?" Alice laughed , everyone stopped and looked at me.

"I was thinking of Charley Elizabeth..I mean if that's.." I didn't finish as he captured my lips with his.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" he whispered."

"I love you too Edward"...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thanks for the continuing amazing reviews on this story and my other fanfics. Thanks to KellanCougar for telling me to keep my fingers going at the same pace as my brain! Thank you to Stephanie Meyer who continues to be my inspiration and reason I write. To the Cullen men who fill my dreams and for the most behave themselves during the writing process.

~ XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

**EPOV**

It was impossible for me to concentrate on my studies , dad had text me to say they were discharging Bella today and that she was going to be staying in her apartment.

I sent a few texts back arguing on whether that was a good idea because she needed round the clock care but dad was adamant that it was the best for her.

My final text was to tell him I was going over to the hospital to see our little humming bird and take some some photos straight after school.

I had a copy of a photograph in my wallet and I traced the outline of her tiny body with my fingers during class or when I felt defeated...it helped..she helped just like her momma she brought me strength and hope I just wish Bella could see it.

I had visited Bella too during my hospital visits , but she was always asleep , or she wanted to ignore me I wasn't sure I just wanted her back and it scared me to think I had lost her , that our humming bird had lost her before she knew what an awesome person her momma was.

"Hey humming bird" I whispered as I stroked her tiny hand between my fingers , her colour was getting better everyday , less translucent, more pink.

Her humming bird heart still fluttering in her tiny chest, she took slower breaths now less rasping.

She began to fuss , squirming and squeaking , I lay my hand over her heart and began to hum quietly , she immediately stilled her body relaxing into my hand.

"Your momma is going home today , and soon it'll be your turn" I smiled tracing my thumb down her face.

"Mr Cullen , its time for her feed" a quiet voice spoke behind me.

I nodded , watching the nurse open the incubator and moving some of the wires.

"Your taking her out?" I whispered , she nodded

"We try her everyday on a feed , so she can get used to it , she is still tube fed but we try to get them to suckle as soon as possible , less digestive complications later on in life" she smiled

"Ah" I watched in awe as her deft fingers picked her tiny frame from her bed and moved her into the light.

I gasped at my first real glimpse of her "She's beautiful isn't she" the nurse smiled "She's a real fighter its like she thinks she has a purpose in life , like she knows she has to be here"

"She does , she has a whole family waiting for her" I smiled cupping my hand over her head.

She fussed and nuzzled the teat as it lay on her lips.

"Come on beautiful just a drop" the nurse cooed.

She continued to fuss , the nurse sighed placing the bottle back onto the table "Okay sweetheart another day" she smiled.

"Would you like to hold her before I put her back in?" she turned to me and smiled

I nodded , swallowing thickly , she was so tiny.

I sat onto the soft chair beside the nurse and she slowly passed her over , she was feather light and soft her heartbeat sent a pulse round my entire body an energy force giving me a vital charge of energy.

"Would you like to try to feed her?"

I shook my head , no that was Bella's job and I knew she would do it, someday.

I took a few more photos , ones were the nurse was holding her a couple of the gifts from my mom and dad and Emmett.

I said my goodbyes to her and the nursing staff.

I arrived home to find mom and dad in the kitchen talking.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day?" I shrugged throwing off my back pack and taking a bottle of water from the fridge , I must have had a goofy smile because my dad grinned at me.

"What?"

"Nothing I was just wondering why you look like the cat that got the cream?"

I sighed "I held her today , I mean really held her"

"She is a sight to behold , isn't she" dad smiled

I nodded "Hows she doing?"

"She's getting settled " he smiled "Moms going to go help her get changed in a second"

"Can I go..you know help her?"

My father nodded "But she needs rest Edward , so be gentle"

I smiled nodding , I placed my water down on the counter and made my way to her apartment.

The door was open slightly.

She knew it was me without turning , our bodies so in tune with each others.

"Erm..mom said I could help if ..erm I didn't exert you" I whispered not moving into the room.

I cleared my throat , she hadn't answered me.

"Okay" she whispered in reply , she closed her eyes as I walked around the bed I knelt before her, cupping her face with my hand, she leant into my touch and the same surge of electricity powered my body.

We sat for a while , her eyes closed, leaning into my touch..but all too soon she winced arching her back, she was in pain...

"I'm sorry baby" I whispered as I stood "You need to lie down, rest"

She nodded.

I helped her to get changed slowly allowing her to take as much control as her body would allow , she lay back exhausted.

"Dad says your little humming bird will be off the ventilator soon" I smiled as I positioned the flat screen towards her.

"Where did the television come from?" she whispered.

"Erm..I got it for you, I have a little bit of money saved and.." I stopped realising she had distracted me , she wasn't ready to talk about her just yet.

My eyes closed..she let out a groan.

I was beside her in a shot, "See this is why I told dad it was a bad idea you coming in here , you would be closer in the house" I snapped my hands ghosting her body , unsure of what to do.

"I asked him to bring me in here"she whispered.

"Oh" She wanted to be away from us , from me...

"I'm tired"she sighed turning away from me.

"Okay baby" I stroked her hair and moved towards the door stopping I placed the new picture of our humming bird in the corner of the television screen, and left.

"How was she dear?" mom smiled as I re entered the kitchen , I shrugged grabbing my back pack and going to my room.

I lay staring at the ceiling , this situation was so fucked up , Phil was going to pay for what he had done, but how, I knew I couldn't push last time I had pushed I got into a whole new level of trouble.

Dad still hadn't got anything back from his lawyers and mine and Allys eighteenth was creeping closer pretty soon I would be a full Cullen in name too but Ally?, I punched the wall beside me over my dead fucking body was he going to get his hands back into her. I flexed my fingers it felt good to hit something to find a release for my pent up anger I punched the wall again and again holding my pillow up so as not to cause any attention from downstairs. I punched forward again and my eyes widened my hands were his hands punching at the pillow they were large , rough and full of callouses and cuts from fighting , my hands began to shake I was turning into him... I closed my eyes groaning I must have dozed off because I was woken by a light tap on the door.

"Edward..son?" came my fathers voice.

"Mm"

"Bella wants you" I could hear the smile in his voice, rubbing the sleep from my face I opened my bedroom door.

"Okay" I sighed, what did she need a glass of water or to tell me to take away the photograph, my hands balled involuntary at my sides, were was this anger coming from?

I made my way through the music room and up to her apartment , I opened the door to her room slowly...

A few moments after being stood in her doorway, my soul , my missing piece my heart began to heal immediately as I walked towards the bed, slowly kneeling at her side clasping her face in my hands , I lay a soft , slow kiss on her lips.

"I'm..." she started , I shook my head placing my finger over her soft lips.

"I love you" I whispered into her hair.

Her body shook , "I love you..." she sighed.

_See dad I am NOTHING like you I snarled inside..._

I dressed her and carried her into the main house ,as she heard giggles she tensed.

I stopped looking into her frightened eyes "She's so looking forward to seeing you"

She nodded.

Alice was practically vibrating as we entered the living room , Jasper was holding her hand. Mom and Dad had laid out a large picnic rug on the floor, all the furniture had been pushed back apart from the sofa which was packed with cushions.

"Edward said you loved picnics , and I knew you wouldn't have been up to sitting at the table" Mom smiled winking at me.

"Its wonderful" she smiled as I lay her on the sofa before settling myself at her feet.

"Hey!" came a booming voice "Don't you dare start without me!"

She looked round at me her eyes wide. , I rolled mine.

In came Emmett his arms full of soft toys and balloons, I hissed.

"Seriously bro, what don't you get about low key?"

Emmett laughed before tossing them onto me.

His face turned soft as he smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Proud of you short stuff" he whispered into her ear.

"Okay Tink, you might as well get it over with" she laughed softly.

"Is she beautiful Bella?" she giggled "Does she have hair and big brown eyes like you?" Jasper gave a light squeeze on her hand.

Ally had so many questions for her.

"Baby are you okay" I sighed , maybe this was too much , too soon.

She nodded.

"Well Alice..." she took a deep breath.

"Why don't you ask her daddy?" she smiled as she spoke her eyes were intense and staring at...ME!

There was a united intake of breath.

She wants me..this..she just said I was her daddy..my humming bird?

I attempted to process the bombshell she had just dropped , she wanted me..Edward Cullen to be a father?

My fathers leery grin came into my head "Like father like son" he hissed I shook my head , everyone including my beautiful girl was now looking at me , gauging my reaction.

"Isabella?" I heard my father whisper.

"I'm sorry I know I should have asked you guys first but..."

"Ya think?" I laughed

I immediately regretted my tone , her eyes closed and her shoulders slumped_._

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Bella , I don't know if I can.." I shook my head, I loved her , I loved our little humming bird but even I knew that wasn't enough , especially with my past.

"You don't want this...Its okay.." she started , _WHAT! No that's not..._

"Let me finish" I hissed , "I don't know how to be a..." I shook my head.

She laughed softly , seeming to understand my inner turmoil "And I don't know how to be a mom , but we have the two best teachers in the world right here"

She gestured towards Carlisle and Esme , how stupid could I have been she was right of course My Bella was right I did have two parents who were the best role models in the world

"But I understand if you don't want us..that way"

I crawled towards her head , taking her hands in mine I looked towards my father who nodded.

"Isabella..." I choked out "I would be honoured to be called her father..we'll learn together" and I kissed her lips with such reverence.

"Bro I go away for a few weeks and your a dad?" Emmett laughed "Can't I leave you two alone for a second?" he boomed, and the room was in an uproar, I picked up one of the cushions from the sofa tossing it at him.

Esme and Carlisle hugged and kissed us , telling her how proud they were of her..of us both..

"What you gonna call her?" Alice laughed , everyone stopped , looking at Bella

"I was thinking of Charley Elizabeth..I mean if that's.." I didn't allow her to finish as I captured her lips once again.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" I whispered."

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen"...

"Well Mom , Dad I think you are going to need a better health plan if we keep dropping bombshells on you like this" Emmett smiled beside me.._WE?_

"Finally your coming out bro" I punched him on the shoulder.

Emmett flipped me the bird , to an uproar of laughter including dad.

"Dad are you going to let this bad influence get away with that?" I snickered.

Dad shook his head laughing "You deserved that one Edward, but Emmett please don't keep us in suspense or I may be inclined to believe your brother" he laughed

"Jeez dad" he hissed rubbing his face , just then the doorbell rang , he jumped up running out of the room.

"Momma where's Bear going?" whispered Ally , who I noticed had now taken up residence on Jaspers lap.

"I don't know baby girl" she smiled

A moment later Emmett returned with...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Simply cannot believe the reaction I have got from everyone about this story. I have a passion to write , I have a pad and pen in nearly every room in my home (yes including the bathroom) I am always writing , and now when I see people love what I write its an amazing feeling. I have done as much research on this chapter as I can thanks to Paula Pattinson Greatbatch for your help!**

**If you haven't read any more of my fics please do they are all different :)**

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS , I JUST ENJOY THEIR COMPANY!**

**Previously,**

"_Momma where's Bear going?" whispered Ally , who I noticed had now taken up residence on Jaspers lap._

"_I don't know baby girl" she smiled_

_A moment later Emmett returned with..._

"Mom , Dad this is Rosalie Hale" Emmett smiled as he brought a beautiful blonde woman through the door.

Carlisle and Esme stood "Good evening Rosalie" he smiled holding out his hand.

"Please Mr Cullen call me Rose" she smiled taking his hand.

"Only if you call me Carlisle and this beautiful woman by my side is my wife Esme"

Rose nodded and Esme nodded, smiling.

"Welcome Rose , well I must say Emmett didn't say he had met someone at college , are you in one of his classes?"

Rose blushed , Emmett shifted his feet.

"Er yeah kind of" she smiled looking towards him.

"Mom , Dad erm... Rose is..erm..Rose is.." Emmett stalled

"I'm his tutor" she sighed taking his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Ah" Carlisle brushed his hand through his hair "I see"

"Dating an older woman huh , hot" Edward laughed , as Bella slapped his shoulder.

Carlisle sat down and Esme joined him.

"Edward baby , I'm tired could you take me back upstairs please" Bella whispered

He sighed but agreed picking her up from the sofa and leaving , winking at his brother.

"It was nice to meet you"Bella smiled as they passed Rose and Emmett.

Rose smiled shyly.

"Bear?" Alice smiled

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Is Rose your special friend , just like my Jasper?" she giggled kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Yes baby girl" he smiled moving over to ruffle her hair.

"I like her she's pretty" she smiled

"Yeah she is" he sighed looking over to Rose who was now sat on the sofa.

"Momma , Daddy we all have special friends now , Eddie has Bella , I have Jasper and Bear has Rosie" she smiled.

"Its Rose , baby girl" he laughed

"Its okay she can call me Rosie if she likes" Rose whispered.

Alice jumped from Jaspers knee and danced over to where Rose was sat "I like you Rosie" she smiled.

"Come on Sugar, lets go see my momma for a while" Jasper smiled taking her hand.

"Later alligator" Alice calls out as she leaves.

"In a while crocodile"Emmett called back laughing softly.

Emmett let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and Carlisle chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Rosalie" he laughed.

Rose looked at Emmett puzzled as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Esme laughed "You've passed" she smiled

"Passed?"

"Yes Alice was the one to get through to , I'm guessing Emmett told you about her?"

Rose smiled "Its all he talks about , I was beginning to think he had another girl back home" she sighed.

"Oh he does" Carlisle laughed "If Alice likes you then you've been approved" he smiled as Emmett lay his arm across her shoulder pulling her into his chest.

"But if you don't mind me asking , how old are you Rose?"

Rose looked at Emmett , who smiled and kissed her fore head.

"I'll be thirty next fall" she whispered.

"And your his tutor?" whispered Esme.

"Please , its not how it sounds let me explain"exhaled Rose

She took a deep breath , "Emmett ..helped me out of a...er..situation about a week after he started"

She began to play with an invisible thread on her jeans.

Emmett grasped her hands "Its okay baby" he smiled.

"Rose's ex husband came around after class had finished one day shouting and cussing , he went to hit her and I kinda got in his way" he laughed softly, Rose stroked his cheek.

"He took a right hook for me" she smiled "I said thank you and we just started talking , we went out to dinner..off campus of course and things blossomed from there" she blushed a little.

"Couldn't you get into trouble?" asked Esme

Rose nodded "Yes I could , so we are going to see what happens and if we are still together after Christmas break I am going to put in a transfer to a college nearby" she smiled.

"You have raised a gentleman Mr and Mrs Cullen" she blushed.

"Please Carlisle and Esme" Carlisle smiled.

"I am pleased you are looking at this maturely" Carlisle smiled as he stood "Welcome to our home Rose"

It was Rose's turn to let out a breath "Thank you so much" she smiled

Emmett jumped up , hugging his parents "Mom , Dad you guys rock" he laughed

"Seriously..we rock?" Carlisle laughed throwing out his fist to Emmett who punched it laughing.

"Yeah dad you rock" Emmett laughed

"Come on dear , before your head inflates any more" Esme giggled , slapping Carlisle's ass.

"Mom!" groaned Emmett, she shrugged, laughing as they left Emmett and Rose in the living room.

"You okay baby?" Emmett whispered kissing her knuckles.

"Yeah" Rose sighed "Your family is awesome and Alice is so sweet"

"Yeah she's just a ball full of energy, she's so much better since she met Jasper" he smiled

"Was he 'Bear' approved?" she laughed , he nodded "Yeah , I scared the life outta him asking him his GPA and shit" he laughed.

"That's just cruel"

"Hey , she's my baby girl they have to get passed me once they have charmed her twin" he smiled

"Twin?"

"Yeah remember I told ya , Eddie is Alice's twin and Bella well she's his girl but its damn complicated"

"She seems sweet"

"Who Bells , you wouldn't have thought so a few months back , she was a feisty little thing with a foul mouth on her"

"Really?"

"Yeah she's put up with a lot of shit from her family , her mom and dad sent her here because she was pregnant"

Rose exhaled "How old is she?"

"Seventeen"

"Poor thing"

"Yeah and I told you about Alice and Edward , they kinda healed each other" he smiled

Rose laughed "Emmett Cullen you are a hopeless romantic" she kissed him softly on his lips.

"So where is the baby?"

"Still at Forks General , she was born too early so she has to stay in there until nearer her due date"

"That must be so hard for her"

Emmett shrugged , it wasn't his story to tell.

"I'm sorry I am asking you to tell me very personal things about your family"

Emmett shrugged again "So Miss Hale would you like to go make out in my tv room?" he grinned.

"Why Emmett Cullen that sounds like a swell idea" she giggled as he led her from the room.

Edward carried Bella to her room as he placed her slowly onto her bed she fisted her hands in his shirt pulling him on top of her.

"Hey" he cried out "No over exerting yourself" he laughed as she pushed out her bottom lip , pouting.

"Soon baby" he smiled ghosting her lips with his , she pulled in his bottom lip with her teeth and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"But" she whispered

Edward sighed "Baby , I can't ..I don't want to hurt you , you are making an amazing recovery I don't want you to end up back in the hospital"

She pushed her self slowly up the bed "Lay with me for a while" she whispered, and that he couldn't refuse.

He pushed off his Nike's and scooted up behind her so she could lie against his chest.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"Tell me about her , tell me about our daughter"

His breathing hitched as she reaffirmed what she had said that evening.

He kissed her hair , before folding his arms around her tiny frame.

"She's beautiful , just like her momma" he kissed her hair again

"Mhmm"

"She has the most beautiful skin , porcelain and flawless..just like her momma" he smiled against her neck as she moved her head so he had better access to it.

"Mhmm" she smiled , closing her eyes relishing his touch.

"Her eyes?" she whsipered

"Chocolate brown..almost as purdy as her mommas" he nuzzled her neck nipping at it.

She giggled "You said purdy"

Edward laughed "I've been spending far too much time with Jay"

"Edward?"

"Yes baby" he sighed against her neck sending goose pimples in its wake.

"Why do you call her our little humming bird?"

Edward moved slightly so he could see her "When I first saw her after she had been born , she was so tiny , her skin translucent her tiny heart fluttered in her chest like a humming birds wings , we didn't have a name so it kinda stuck , that's okay isn't it?"

Bella reached her hand up cupping his face "I love you Edward Cullen" she brought his mouth to hers , parting her lips they kissed for a while until her aching body caused her to pull away.

"You okay?" he asked stroking her hair from her face.

She nodded.

"Bella?"

"It still hurts.. I didn't think it would still hurt so long after" she sighed "When Renee's friend Lauren had a baby she was back at work within a week.

Edward tensed.._she didn't know..no one had told her._.he closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?"

…...

"Edward?" she whispered again , this time his eyes met hers full of pain and worry.

"What is it , what's the matter, Edward you're scaring me"

Edward flipped open his phone and began to text..

**Dad she doesn't know , nobody told her! ~E**

"Edward Anthony Cullen" she hissed as he opened his reply.

**Fuck! I will be there in a moment ~ Dad**

Edward smiled to himself for a moment , his dad had cussed , his dad NEVER cussed.

"Edward , please , what are you not telling me?"

He sighed as a soft knock came on the bedroom door.

"Come in dad"

Bella looked from Edward to his father , something was wrong..terribly wrong.

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed placing two tablets on her bedside table along with a bottle of water.

"Isabella , sweetheart" he began.

She tensed , he was calling her by her full name , her father only did that if she was in trouble or it was bad news.

Edward pulled her back to his chest.

"Isabella , when Phil.." he paused as her breathing accelerated.

"Breathe baby" Edward whispered into her hair.

Carlisle rubbed his face , Bella saw his eyes glisten with moisture.

"Bella , after the...incident..after Charley's birth there where complications , they couldn't stop you haemorrhaging" he sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

"The attack.." he whispered through gritted teeth "You were so damaged , the trauma to your abdomen" he exhaled again.

Bella sniffed "I can't have any more children , can I?" she whispered

Carlisle's eyes rose to hers , that was all the proof she needed , the tears began to fall and Edward rocked her humming.

"Shh baby , it's gong to be okay" he whispered.

"Isabella , sweetheart I am so sorry , I'm sorry you weren't told in the hospital" Carlisle sighed.

"That's okay , I would have rather heard it from you anyway" she smiled , sniffing.

"Take the sleeping pills if you need to Isabella , you have had a traumatic day they will help you sleep"

She nodded as he stood to leave.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"So its impossible?"

He sighed nodding.

Edward held her while she cried, once there were no more tears to be shed she hiccuped as she buried her face in his chest.

"Do you need the tablets baby?"

She shook her head "No , I just need you" she sniffed

"You have me" he whispered , kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry Edward" she whispered

"Baby , what are you sorry for?"

"I dreamt that one day I would give you a baby , a child of your own, but now" she began to cry again.

Edward pulled her gently onto his lap.

"Isabella Swan , don't you ever feel sorry about anything like that again, I love you and if by some miracle one day you agree to marry me we can look at adoption , I mean you can get some pretty cute kids you know , just look at me" he laughed as he captured her lips , moaning as their tongues danced to a new beat, this was need, they needed one another as they needed air to breath.

Bella smiled through their lips , but her body ached and her head hurt.

"Can I have those tablets please" she whispered

Edward nodded passing them to her with the bottled water.

"Edward , will you stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"You couldn't move me even if you tried" he laughed softly

She took the tablets , lying back into his chest , he pulled her into him and began to hum , she could feel her eyes getting heavy.

"Edward" she slurred

"Yes baby"

"Can I go see my baby tomorrow?"

Edward sighed "Of course you can baby" he kissed her hair as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Ed..." she slurred

"Sleep now , baby I'll be here when you wake" he smiled as he kissed her fore head.

"Promse?" she slurred

Edward laughed softly "Promise"

And he was true to his word , keeping his promise he was in the exact same place when her eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled as her muddy pools gazed at him , she had turned during the night and was lay half across his chest holding onto his shirt.

"You stayed?" she smiled

Edward nodded "I promised I would and you know how I feel about keeping promises" he kissed her plump lips softly.

They were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Come in"

Esme was stood at the door with a tray full of food and a tiny crystal vase holding snowdrops and a single white stemmed Rose.

"Good morning I thought you might like breakfast in bed Isabella" she smiled

"Thank you Esme that would be great" she smiled pushing her self up as Edward stood.

"Where's mine Mom?" he laughed

"In the kitchen" she scowled , her lips curling at the edges.

"Ah I see how this is, she gets special treatment" he laughed

"That's because I'm special" Bella whispered biting her lip.

Esme laughed "Okay I'm out of here"

"Thank you for the breakfast Esme" Bella laughed as she left.

Edward leant in close to her "You have no idea how special you are to me" and he kissed her leaving her to eat her breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen Carlisle was on his phone , his eyes narrowed deep in conversation as he saw his son he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes , he stood and walked out onto the patio and Edward heard him say.

"We are running out of time their birthdays are in two weeks , I want this sorted by then!"

Edward sat at the counter and wiped the sleep from his face.

"Dad's lawyer?" he whispered

Esme nodded "He's doing everything he can baby" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know" he whispered , pushing away his breakfast suddenly losing his appetite.

Carlisle re-entered the kitchen , he stopped as he saw the fear in his sons eyes.

"I will sort this Edward , I will not allow that bastard to have a hold on your lives any longer" he sighed "I promise you"

Edward saw the conviction in his fathers eyes.

"I'm taking Bella to see Charley today" he smiled.

"That's wonderful son" Carlisle joined him at the counter pushing Edwards breakfast back in front of him Edward laughed as he started to eat.

"Its such a beautiful day baby why don't you take her out on a picnic too I could make some bread this morning?"

Edward smiled "That would be perfect Mom"

Just then his phone buzzed.

**Finished eating , need a shower can you help 3 ~ Your Bella **

Edward smiled and felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Isabella?" Carlisle smiled

He nodded "She er needs help in the shower" he whispered

Carlisle laughed "Then why are you sat here son?"

Edward jumped up nearly knocking his breakfast over the counter.

"Have I told you guys how much I love you?" he smiled

"We see it everyday in your eyes baby , now get up to your girl"Esme blew him a kiss , he caught it and placed it on his heart.

He made his way up to her apartment , she was just swinging her legs out of bed.

"Hey , what the hell do you think your doing?"

"You didn't text back , and I need a shower"

"Did you really expect me not to come and help?"

She shrugged.

"Baby I will always be here to look after you" he smiled pulling her onto his lap , her t shirt rose slightly showing the pink lines on her stomach.

"Even with these?" she whispered pulling up her top a little more "I look like a freaking subway map"

He placed her gently back on the bed before kneeling in front of her , lifting her top a little higher he peppered small kisses on the pink lines , she giggled.

"These.._kiss_..say.._kiss_..that.._kiss_..you.._kiss_..have.._kiss_..created.._kiss_..life" he brought his lips to her neck slowly moving along her jaw and finally home , they kissed unhurried and softly until they needed to breath.

"I'll go run you a bath" he sighed , she nodded sitting back on her elbows panting.

He bathed her , washing her body slowly, stealing a few kisses and laughing.

He lifted her from the bath , dried and helped her dress.

"Mom's making bread , she thought we might like to go on a picnic after we've been up to the hospital?"

She nodded that would be nice , she looked down at her hands.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby what is it?"

"I'm scared , what if she doesn't like me, what if she already knows I'm a fuck up?"

"Fuck Bella you are not a fuck up , how many times do I have to tell you this , you are the most amazing girl I have ever met , she will love you , what's not to love" he lifted her hand kissing her knuckles.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you more than life itself Isabella"

They spent the morning catching up with Alice and Jasper , Bella smiled as Alice danced around the television room , during Beauty and the Beast.

Jasper stood and Alice came to a halt , he bowed , she giggled.

"May I have the honour of this dance Ma'am" he smiled , she nodded and even Bella swooned.

Edward cleared his throat.

"What?" she giggled

"Boyfriend sat here , no swooning over other men" he laughed feigning jealousy.

She smiled and pulled his face to hers "You are so much more than my boyfriend , you are my soul" she whispered against his lips.

He pulled her to his lap , and they watched as Alice and Jasper waltzed around the room.

Just as the movie was ending Emmett and Rose joined them.

"Emmett I missed Beauty and the Beast" she pouted laughing.

"You'd rather watch Disney than make out with me baby?" he sighed.

Rose looked around the room and her eyes caught Bella's.

"Hell yeah!" they both said together laughing.

"Jeez gang up on me why don't you" Emmett scowled folding his arms across his chest.

"Aww is the baby bear upset?" she laughed.

Suddenly Alice was in front of her , her eyes flitting round the room ,her hands fisting by her side.

"My Bear , not yours" she hissed

"Alice!" Emmett scolded as Rose took a step back.

"She said Bear , you're MY BEAR" she cried rocking on her heels , her head beginning to thrash.

"Ally?" whispered Edward.

She shook her head furiously "My Bear!"

Emmett moved to place his hands on her shoulders and she flinched away , bringing her fist to her mouth.

"Ally , don't you dare" hissed Edward moving to her side.

She lowered her hand , tears streaming down her face.

"My Bear" she growled.

"Mary Alice?" Emmett hissed as Carlisle entered the room.

"What's going on , what's the matter with Alice?"

"I called Emmett , Bear" Rose sighed.

"My Bear" Alice whispered.

Jasper stood in front of her slowly bringing his hand to her face, she stilled , closing her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"My Bear" she whispered again.

"Your Bear..yes Sugar , he's your bear , Rose didn't mean to upset you, she didn't know, take a deep breath" he whispered.

Alice took a deep breath, her eyes closed tight.

"Breathe Sugar , feel my heart and breathe" he whispered as he brought her hand to his chest.

She took a few more deep breaths and then opened her eyes , she looked around the room at her family before her eyes settled on Emmett, his face was soft now , his eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him , he smiled opening his arms to her , she flew into them burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Bear" she cried

"Hey , baby girl" he sniffed pulling her face up "I will always be YOUR bear , okay?"

She nodded , and turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Rosie"

"No harm done Alice I'm sorry I upset you" she smiled

"Bear"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"I like Rosie" she smiled as she grabbed Jaspers hand, pulling him from the room.

Everyone watched as they left , letting out a breath they had all been holding.

"Wow" Edward sighed

"Yeah I know , he's amazing with her , she had a couple of meltdowns after Bella went into hospital, he was there for her and she came out of them with no scars" Carlisle smiled.

"I am sorry" Rose whispered

"Don't worry Rose it wasn't your fault , Alice is doing so well , but she does slip every so often"

Edward smiled "He's good for her huh?"

Carlisle nodded "Yeah Edward he's good for her".

Bella grasped his hand "You are such an awesome older brother" she laughed

"I thought they were twins?" asked Rose.

Emmett laughed "Yeah but he'll never let us forget he's seven minutes older than her"

"Hey you can do a lot in seven minutes" Edward snapped laughing.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and Edward blushed.

"Come on baby lets go make out for seven minutes" Bella giggled giving Emmett the finger.

"Hey watch it short stuff" he shouted laughing.

Edward and Bella sat in the garden swing stealing kisses and touches for a while.

"You ready?" he smiled against her lips.

She sighed nodding.

They collected their picnic together , they were going to go to their meadow after the visit.

"We're very proud of you Isabella" smiled Esme as she took her face in her hands kissing her nose, she smiled.

"Thanks Esme"

The car journey to the hospital was subdued , Edward turned on his Ipod and she sat back her eyes closed , allowing his music to calm her.

"We're here baby" he whispered stroking her cheek.

She tensed.

"Hey baby , you'll be fine , I'm here"

She nodded taking his hand "Lets go see our baby" she smiled.

They walked slowly hand in hand to the special baby unit, Bella insisted she had to walk she was sick of being pushed and carried around , Edward knew not to argue so they took it slowly , she paused outside the door her breathing becoming ragged.

"Baby , you can do this , I'm here" he whispered into her ear.

Swallowing hard they entered the small room , Edward walked her over to the small plastic incubator that held Charley.

"Good morning Mr Cullen" the nurse smiled

"Morning Gail , how is she today?"

"She should be coming of the ventilator today that little girl is a fighter, Dr Clearwater said he has never seen a baby with so much fight in her" she smiled looking towards Bella.

"Just like her momma , see" Edward smiled.

"Your her momma, she looks just like you" she smiled.

Bella nodded shyly.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited ye.." she started , but the nurse held up her hand.

"I'm not here to judge sweetheart , besides this man of yours here and his father have kept her company"

Bella lay her head on his arm "I love you" she whispered

"Now if we can just get her to feed , she'll be on her way to going home"

Bella's head snapped up "She isn't feeding?"

The nurse shook her head "No she is still being tube fed , we have tried but she won't take the bottle"

"Is that common?" Bella asked , Edward smiled as his beautiful girl became maternal in a second , asking questions about_ their_ daughter.

"Oh yes , some babies take a little longer , its just she is doing so well , meeting her milestones she seems to be holding off on this one though"

"Good Morning Gail , ah Edward , Isabella" smiled Dr Clearwater as he entered the room.

"Good morning Seth, how are you?" Edward smiled

"Very good thank you , its great to see you up and about Isabella , you are still resting I hope though" he raised an eyebrow to Edward.

"Dr Clearwater I live with Dr Cullen , what do you think?" she laughed

Seth Clearwater smiled , nodding.

"Now lets see if this little lady is ready shall we?" he smiled moving towards the incubator.

"What will you do?" Bella asked nervously.

"First we turn of the ventilator and if she carries on breathing we can take out the tube"

"If?" she whispered looking up at Edward.

"Don't worry baby" he smiled rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

Seth moved towards the tiny frame , he looked towards Bella who now had her face buried in Edwards chest.

The little beep of the machines carried on a nice steady pace , as he turned off the breathing machine it slowed slightly..then quickened ,Bella gasped as in what felt like a lifetime the beeps evened out again.

Seth sighed "We can take the tube out now Gail" he smiled

"Isabella we are going to leave her sedated for a while , so she can gain a little strength , breathing on her own will take a lot out of her , she will still have oxygen too for a short period , if she loses oxygen their could be complications"

"Complications?"

"I'm sure Carlisle will fill you in on those" he smiled

She nodded.

"Can I see her?" she whispered

He nodded "Gail and myself will be right outside if you need us"

Bella walked slowly towards the little glass box which held her miracle , warm and safe.

"She's so small" she whispered

"Yeah she is"

She placed her hand into the incubator and stroked her tiny profile with her little finger ,Charley wriggled slightly , mewing.

"She's so beautiful" she sniffed

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist bringing his mouth to her ear , "Just like her momma"

She smiled.

"Ours" she cried

"Yours..all yours" he whispered.

Bella shook her head "Ours..all ours"

They stood holding one another crying softly as they watched their little girl breath slow and strong .

"I love you Charley Elisabeth Cullen" she whispered sniffing.

Edwards breathing faltered as his lips crashed to hers , she could taste their tears as they kissed.

"I love you Isabella , you will be a Cullen someday I promise" and they stood back and watched their humming bird sleep...

**OK SHOW ME THE LOVE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is an outake that a few people have asked concerning Edward and Alice as they arrive at the Cullen's for the first time at the age of 8. So I thought you may like me to take you back a little further to when Carlisle heard about the tragic death of his sister.**

**As ever I own none of the characters , they just worked a bit of overtime for me on this one for me!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**CPOV**

"Good morning sweetheart" I smiled kissing my beautiful wife on the cheek and rustling my sons hair.

"Morning Emmett".

"Morning dad" he smiled digging into his Lucky Charms.

"Morning handsome" Esme smiled handing me my morning coffee , before finishing off making the breakfast.

"Emmett when you've done go up and collect your things for Caelans sleepover and make sure your chores are done"

"Hmm yeah sure momma that's cool" my son replied his face still in his comic book.

"Emmett" I sighed "What did your momma just say to you?"

He looked towards Esme and then to me shrugging.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Emmett you really need to listen to us , you may miss something really important one day like tickets to the comic convention next weekend"

I couldn't help but laugh when the spoon didn't make it to his mouth falling with a splash into his bowl , his mouth hanging open.

"Seriously dude" he smiled

I laughed "Seriously dude!"

He jumped down from his stool and flung his arms around his mommas neck he was nearly as tall as her and only eleven years old.

"I love you momma" he laughed and ran from the room , I feigned a hurt expression and Esme laughed.

"I'll thank you later honey don't worry" she whispered into my ear before placing bacon and eggs down in front of me.

Did I mention I loved my wife.

I opened my paper digging into my breakfast , ignoring the hum of the television in front of me on the kitchen counter.

"_And in national news today the horrifying discovery at what is now called the House of Horrors was made last night as a young mother of two was beaten to death by her estranged husband..."_

I sighed.._poor woman..poor kids..._

"_Neighbours are saying that Elisabeth Carter was a shy , quiet young woman who kept to her..."_

My eyes snapped to the television , as my paper drifted to the table a picture of the young woman was being shown...Green eyes...stared back at me, I grabbed the remote and turned up the sound.

"_Officers report that her husband Felix Carter has been taken to a secure location awaiting for psychological evaluation..."_

My ears popped , everything muted like my ears were full of water, I was aware of distant voices from the television.

I flicked onto CNN and there she was again , green eyes and a mass of messy bronze hair.

"_Elisabeth Carter is said to have been found by New Jersey officers after an anonymous phone call directed them to the grizzly discovery at the two bedroom house , the Carter children are said to be , being looked after by child services and at this moment nobody knows the motive behind this callous attack..."_

"Lizzie" I whispered my mouth suddenly dry , I closed my eyes tipping my head forward.

"Anyway I thought once I've dro...Carlisle baby what's the matter?" said a soft voice behind me.

But I couldn't speak , all of the air had been knocked out of me.

"Carlisle honey , your scaring me" I felt soft hands in mine and it was only when I opened my eyes I realised I was crying, my vision blurred , my breathing erratic.

"Lizzie" I whispered

"Lizzie?" whispered Esme

I nodded

"You mean your sister Lizzie , what about her?"

I pointed a shaky hand towards the screen , now showing a run down house somewhere in New Jersey , cornered off by yellow police tape, her photo in the top corner.

"Oh no..Carlisle no" she whispered sitting beside me.

I heard a faint strangled cry coming form somewhere , then realised it was coming from me.

"My Lizzie , that bastard Felix killed my Lizzie" I cried as Esme held me.

"He was the reason I haven't seen her for nearly twenty three years , they started dating when she was seventeen , I didn't like him , he was very possessive , we had arguments all the time , the last and worst being the night before I left for college , I never got a chance to apologise" I sobbed.

"Carlisle baby you didn't know this would happen"

"I should have tried harder to keep in touch , I could have been there for her"

Esme cupped my face in her hands bringing my eyes to meet hers , her eyes were red and puffy.

"Now you listen to me Carlisle Cullen you are not to blame for this , its not your fault"

I shook my head , it was my fault I had promised to take care of her.

"I promised to look after her" I whispered.

"Baby you couldn't have known"

"The kids , she had children I have nieces or nephews I have never seen" I gasped

Esme sat back for a moment turning the sound down on the television.

"We'll find them" she whispered finally.

My eyes shot to hers.

"Baby?"

"We'll find them and bring them home" she smiled as the tears fell , I pulled her to my lap resting my for head against hers.

"Momma , Dad?" a small voice whispered behind us.

"Emmett just give me and your father a moment , go play in the garden I'll be right out" she sighed

"But Momma" he protested

"Emmett Christopher" I snapped

"Yes Sir" he sighed.

"Are you sure?" I whispered "These children are going to be so damaged baby, I don't know if..." she held her finger to my lips.

"They are going to need us , we are their only family , yes Carlisle I'm sure"

I captured her lips with mine , she was my light I was lost without her, she always knew what I needed sometimes even before I knew myself.

I stood beside an oak tree one a wet February morning as four strangers buried my sister , the press were present too , they made up the mourners as well as three other people I did not know.

I wasn't ready for questions so I just stood and said my silent prayers.

I waited until the last person had left the graveside before waling slowly towards it, placing a single white rose on her casket.

"I'm sorry Lizzie" I whispered " I didn't keep my promise to you , but I will find them and I will love them I promise this to you now"

**March**

I hired three private detectives to find them after a heated argument with the New Jersey child services , because when they asked the bastard he said she had no living relatives.

**April**

Still nothing...

I am not sleeping much and Esme and Emmett are taking the brunt of my anxiety.

I need to find them before I lose THIS family too.

**May**

Saw on the news today , police have discovered incident files and hospital records that proves he abused her over a period of seven years.

Why didn't you leave him Lizzie?

May have a possible lead..PLEASE God let this be them..

Have booked some time from the hospital , taking Esme and Emmett up to the cabin for a few days.

**June**

Lead was a dead end of sorts.

Received a phone call from child services from a lovely woman named Sue, she thinks she might have found them!

Fired the Pi's they were screwing me for every cent I had.

**July**

I'VE FOUND THEM!

Now we have to wait for all the red tape to go through for the fostering to be sorted.

July is beginning to be an epic month Felix is found guilty of first degree murder of Lizzie, he is sentenced to life without parole , he was taken to a maximum security prison with a specialist psychiatric unit.

There is a God!.

**August **

Its ten days and counting until we fly out to visit our nephew and niece , Edward and Mary Alice , twins a few years younger than Emmett.

According to their files Edward has behavioural problems and trust issues and Mary Alice has challenging behaviour , what did they expect from them after what they had been through.

No pictures where sent in case the information was intercepted by the media so we know nothing of what they look like.

Emmett is really excited to be getting new siblings , he has helped Esme decorate the bedrooms ready for their arrival.

**29th August**

We stood outside the foster home , my mouth dry.

"You ready baby?" Esme whispered as she grasped my hand.

I nodded.

Emmett waited outside until we were going to call him in.

I knocked on the screen door , a middle aged woman opened it.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen?" she smiled extending her hand to me.

"Please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme"

"Mrs Cope" she smiled

"I love these two , but I must warn you they are difficult to handle , the little girl cannot be held , she is totally dependant on her brother" she sighed "And he is one angry little man such a shame"

"Well that's understandable after what they have just been through , don't you think" I snapped.

Mrs Cope stopped , wide eyed..

"You will have to excuse my husband its been along journey and he is anxious to see his niece and nephew" Esme smiled squeezing my hand.

"Your niece and nephew?" she gasped "So that means their momma.."

I nodded "Was my sister"

"I'm so sorry I had no idea , you came highly recommended but there was nothing said about you being related" she stopped outside a door her hand on the handle, she opened it...

Mrs Cope cleared her throat,

"Edward..Mary Alice" she started

"Alice!" the young boy hissed under his breath not looking up.

"Yes well , this is Doctor and Mrs Cullen" she smiled and left. We pulled out the two chairs in front of us never taking our eyes from the two small children in front of us.

He looked up through his eyelashes and I gasped.

"My god Esme he has her eyes" I whispered, green eyes full of fury gazed back at me, and his hair...

The little girls eyes flitted round the room as she hummed to herself , I have been in the medical practice for a long time and I knew as soon as I saw her , challenging? Hell no this little one had autism , poor baby.

"Edward?" I whispered, he lifted his eyes to me.

"Alice?" Esme said softly , his head snapped round as she called her what he had corrected Mrs Cope over.

"She won't look at you" he sighed lowering his head.

"She screams when things are new, she screams if you touch her"

"She'll never hug you" he whispered all emotion leaving his voice.

"And what about you Edward?" Esme smiled

He looked up to her,

"I don't need anyone, I can take care of both of us" he spat.

I sighed , she sniffed and she placed her hand over mine.

"Edward shall we take a walk?" I smiled , I needed some fresh air , he was her double and I needed to take a moment but there was no way I was letting this boy out of my sight again..ever..

He looked towards the little girl who was looking around the room her eyes skirting from corner to corner.

"Ally" he whispered , "I'm going outside , do you remember how to get out into the yard?"

She smiled "I like the yard it has swings and sand and" I placed my finger on her mouth laughing.

Esme laughed softly her eyes glistening with moisture as she gazed at the two children.

"I know Ally , but you remember how to get there ..if you need me right?"

She nodded and smiled.

I walked into the yard , Edward followed and he sat on the porch steps , I jumped onto the garden stopping in front of him.

" Swing?" I smiled, he shook his head.

I decided to give him some space so I sat on the rusting swing set digging my shoes into the dry earth.

"You'll get your trousers and shoes dusty" he whispered finally.

"S'okay they'll wash" I smiled

"Esme won't shout?"

"God no" I laughed.

He shrugged and decided to join me.

We sat for a while swinging our feet, he caught me more than once looking at him.

"What?" he spat.

"You are so much like your mother" I sighed feeling my eyes beginning to sting.

"Fuck you , you know nothing about me or her"

My eyebrow cocked "Edward although I do not condone that language I understand its base" I smiled.

He sighed turning from me, kicking the stark ground beneath his feet.

We were silent for a while when I took a deep breath,

"Elisabeth Cullen was born on the 29th of August 1969, she was the only daughter of Charlotte and Peter Cullen , Peter was an elementary school teacher and Charlotte a housewife, mother and part time piano teacher."I whispered.

He froze as I told me about his mother.

"Edward?"

"How do you know?"

"I..I'm Carlisle Cullen ?" I sighed

His head turned slowly to me , my head in my hands, he doesn't know who I am , this is going to be a huge shock , what if he doesn't want to come home with me , my internal fight was disturbed...

"Carlie?" he whispered.

I took a deep breath , falling apart in front of him , he did know who I was only Lizzie ever called me Carlie because she couldn't pronounce my name when she was younger my shoulders began to shake.

I stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait" he shouted , I turned and smiled.

"Uncle Carlisle?"

I nodded.

The next moment he came barrelling towards me , throwing his hands out in punches,

"I hate you" he screamed punching every inch he could reach , I didn't resist him I stood there and took it, I deserved it.

"Where the fuck were you!" he screamed.

His hands began to falter missing more than he punched , finally I caught his wrists, he began trying to pull away from me but I pulled him into my body holding him tight.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his hair.

Again he fought against my hold.

"Where were you!" he cried

"Edward , I hadn't seen Elisabeth since I went away to college, your dad stopped all contact" I growled as I mentioned his name.

"She needed you" he whispered sobbing against my chest.

"I know" I cried , stroking his hair.

"I promised to look after her and I failed" I whispered.

"Me too"

I pulled back slightly, cupping his chin in my hand pulling his eyes to me.

" I promised momma I would look after Ally"

"Edward?"

"Do you know what they did to us when it happened?" he cried "Do you know how many homes we have been in this past six months?"he hissed

I shook my head "Edward..I'm"

"Don't" he hissed.

"Three" he hissed.

"Three?"

"Three homes , the first separated us , Ally was put in another wing with children like her"

"The second..." he stopped , balling his fists at his sides, "She used to have long hair"

"Used to?" I whispered.

"Yeah she chewed it and began to pull it out so they..."

"Edward..I"I whispered

"Yeah I know..sorry" he sat on the hard ground and I joined him hugging my knees to my chest.

We sat in silence neither of us knowing what to say..

"Ahh get off me"came a squeal , he was on the porch in a second he slammed the screen door open so hard it banged on the wall behind it.

I followed after him running into the meeting room I saw Edward glaring as Emmett who was crouching over his sister on the floor , Esme was stood watching a smile on her face, she saw my horrified expression and winked.

"Em nooooooo I gonna pee" she laughed.

I cleared my throat and Emmett stood with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry dad"

Alice jumped up and stood by Edwards side.

"Eddie this is Em mett" she smiled.

Edward glared at Emmett who was twice his size. "He looks like a fucking bear" he laughed

"BEAR!" Alice giggled grabbing hold of his arm.

We laughed for a while , and all too soon it was time to leave.

"Carlisle we have to go , we have to catch the flight home" Esme whispered linking her fingers into mine.

I sighed looking at Edward, he lowered his eyes and shrugged.

He took hold of Alice's wrist from round Emmett's arm.

She growled and leant into him screaming and bringing her free hand to her mouth.

"Ally!" he sighed "Don't please"

It took Edward and Mrs Cope ten minutes to free up Emmett , she screamed and kicked then slumped to the floor , gnawing on her hand.

Mrs Cope continued to apologise as we left . The last thing I saw was Edward sat holding her hand as she sobbed rocking.

I couldn't leave them like this , I had to give them the option.

"I'll be back in a minute" I whispered to Esme and Mrs Cope.

I opened the door slowly , he looked up as I placed a piece of paper on the table.

"Call me if you change your mind" I whispered and left.

I couldn't settle , I had left my family behind in a place they so didn't belong , they belonged home with me and Esme and Emmett.

It was late when we arrived home and I took to my office ,bidding Esme and Emmett a goodnight, I sat back in the chair and opened my wallet producing a worn black and white photograph of two young children playing in a garden the boy had a short blonde hair , blue eyes just like his pappa , the little girl had long bronze hair like her momma she was grinning and even though the picture was black and white I could see her green eyes shining.

I must have fallen asleep as I was woken to my phone ringing..not the hospital please, I don't want to go into work today.

Looking a the ID , I knew it wasn't work..

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Hi"

"Edward?" I whispered

"Erm yeah"

"Edward what is it, are you okay , is Alice okay?" my voice full of panic.

"Can we come live with you?" he whispered

He wanted to come here , to live with us..my heart clenched, my chest heaved as though I had been holding my breath since I left.

"Where coming to get you now!" I snapped, grabbing my keys.

~~

Carlisle threw his office door open , shouting for Esme.

She came running from the kitchen , obviously unable to sleep either.

He threw his arms around her lifting her from the ground and swinging her in the air.

"Carlisle baby?" she laughed

"They want to come , Edward just phoned he wants to live here" he laughed

"Dad?" stumbled Emmett wiping the sleep from his face.

Carlisle put his wife down and fell to his knees at his sons feet ,grasping him round the waist.

"Emmett son I am so sorry how I've acted , please forgive me" he hugged him close.

"Dad, there's nothing to forgive , you were worried I know that now, so can I come with you, I know I have school and all but..." he trailed off.

Carlisle looked to Esme and she nodded hugging her arms around herself "I'll stay home , and get things ready for them" she whispered as a tear fell.

Within the hour they were setting off to collect the new members of their family.

By mid afternoon they were pulling up outside the New Jersey foster home , Carlisle's legs trembled as he knocked on the screen door once again , Mrs Copes face lit up as she opened the door.

"Dr Cullen I'm so glad your back , little Mary Alice..."

"Alice" Emmett corrected

Carlisle smiled ruffling his sons hair.

"Well she's been quite awful since you left yesterday , didn't sleep a wink last night the poor mite" she sighed

Mrs Cope showed Carlisle and Emmett upstairs to Edward and Alice's small bedroom.

Alice was sat on her bed visibly vibrating , her hand ghosting her mouth , Edward was sat bedside her humming.

"Alice?" Emmett whispered kneeling in front of the bed , her eyes lifted infinitesimally , they widened as they saw him.

"Bear!" she bounced on the bed her arms flapping , laughing hysterically.

Carlisle saw a small smile grow across Edwards face , leaning close to him he whispered "You did good son" he smiled.

Edwards green eyes snapped up to him , he nodded all trace of emotion leaving his face.

Carlisle signed the necessary paperwork and Emmett took Alice to the car , her hand in her mouth as she climbed into the car, Edward was behind him the whole time.

"So Eddie I have an awesome garden set back home , we can climb it if you like" Emmett smiled.

Edward said nothing.

"Mom put loads of sports stuff in your room too , I hope you like sports I'm on the baseball and football teams at school , mom said when your settled you will be going to my school"

Again Edward was quiet.

"Seriously dude" Emmett sighed "You might be a little grateful"

Edward turned glaring at him "I don't need jack shit from you and your momma I'm here because Ally needs this , I don't need anyone" he hissed

Emmett shrugged, as Carlisle entered the car., "Everything alright son's?" he smiled.

"Just peachy dad" Emmett smiled , his eyes moving to his new brother.

The journey back home was difficult , Alice freaked at the airport check in...she freaked on the plane , and Carlisle had to pull them off because Edward cussed out the pilot over Alice's 'disruptive' behaviour.

Carlisle explained to Edward that he would have to give her something to calm her until they got home , he fought on it but eventually agreed.

The flight home was easier than expected , Alice and Emmett slept , Edward stared out of the window , silent.

They arrived back at the house in the early hours , Alice and Emmett asleep and Edward fighting it.

Esme showed him to his room , he sat on the bed , in the centre pulling up the covers.

"Aren't you going to lie down sweetie?"

Edward shook his head "No" he whispered

Esme walked slowly over and sat on the edge "Why ever not?"

"Because they come at night , I don't want them to come , not here you won't want to keep us if they do" he snapped

Esme slowly brushed his hair from his face "They come?"

He nodded "The dreams" he whispered

"Would you like me to lie with you until you fall asleep baby boy?"

Edwards eyes widened , he swallowed and nodded.

He scooted back into the bed and they down tentatively looking around the room.

"Your safe here baby boy , nothing is ever going to hurt you" Esme kissed his fore head and he leant into her touch.

It took him a while but sleep finally won , Esme pulled his covers up and left.

In the morning they found him curled up on Alice's floor , his cover over his head.

And that was the routine for the first month , he would lie in his bed while Esme hummed to him as he fell asleep and he would wake in his sisters room , Alice settled quickly , she followed Emmett around and watched him play outside with his friends.

One particular day she followed him outside, he was swinging on his play set with his friend Justin , Alice ran over to play with him.

"Hey Alice" he smiled, she beamed jumping up and down flapping her arms.

Justin laughed making a smart comment that she looked like a freak flapping her hands and screeching.

He left with a bloody nose , Emmett was grounded and from that day he and Edward became firm friends.

It was Christmas eve and Edward had settled Alice from a particular bad meltdown after she had seen Santa at the store, He walked into his room , Emmett was sat on his bed.

"You wanna sleep in my room tonight Eddie , we can have a sleepover?" he smiled

"Will Esme not mind?"

Emmett laughed "Dude you can call her momma you know"

Edwards eyes dropped , Emmett lay his hand on his shoulder "You don't have to"

Edward sighed "I want to" he whispered

Emmett laughed "Come here dude" he smiled grabbing his hand , pulling him downstairs "Momma Eddie here has something he wishes to say to you"

Edward swallowed hard " I...I.." he sighed taking a deep breath "Momma , can I sleep in Emmett's room tonight?" he whispered.

Esme flung her arms around them both crying , nodding.

Carlisle walked in and saw the embrace.

"Hey is any of that for me?"

Edward spun on his heels flying into Carlisle's arms hugging him.

"Goodnight momma" he whispered "Goodnight Carlisle"

Carlisle's face fell a little but this wasn't about him "Goodnight son" he smiled before turning to Emmett "G'night Dude" he laughed.

They had a great night eating junk food and playing video games, and he was still there in the morning.

"Merry Christmas Bro" Emmett shouted jumping on Edward, he pushed him off laughing , they headed out to Alice's room and it was empty.

They found her in front of the Christmas tree , trying to blow out the fairy lights

"Eddie" she smiled , he gave her a hug and wished her Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas baby girl" Emmett smiled kissing her cheek.

"Erry trismas Emm ett" she smiled.

Carlisle and Esme joined them a while later , handing out gifts.

Edward say beneath a mountain of wrapping paper his fingers tracing the rim of a photo frame in his lap , a picture of a bronze haired little girl smiling up at him.

Alice sat throwing up paper and watching it float to the floor.

Christmas dinner was quiet and by eight o'clock Alice was curled up on the sofa holding onto a large soft stuffed bear.

Edward walked to his room followed by Esme he turned and smiled "Momma?"

"Yes baby boy?"

"Do you think Pappa would lay with me tonight?"

Esme sniffed , nodding her head "I think Pappa would love to lay with you tonight baby boy"...

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT!**_!


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N I should say sorry for making you cry reading my outake but I'm not , if I have to then so do you.**_

_**I have had amazing reviews from everyone and I will be visiting the Cullen's early years again as well as a look into Bella's world too.**_

_**As always I don't own anything , that honour goes to SM.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Bella stood in Edwards arms watching her daughter , Edward hummed and kissed her hair, they were completely unaware of how much time had passed.

"Feeding time little lady" smiled the nurse walking into the room , she stopped as she saw the couple in front of her.

"I'm sorry , I didn't realise any one was in here, would you like to feed her?"

Bella's breathing hitched she looked to the beautiful man beside her , his face was glowing as he nodded.

"Go ahead" he whispered kissing her hair.

Bella took a deep breath before following the her to the nursing chair.

"Bottle or breast?" she smiled, Bella felt herself blush she had never even thought of breast feeding she had been that sore after the birth she hadn't noticed that her breasts leaked a little ,spontaneously during the day.

"Erm..can I?" she gestured towards her breasts.

The nurse laughed "Of course sweetie , unless your milk has gone back you should be fine"

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded , the nurse was amazing she showed her how to hold her breast correctly and as soon as her daughter let out a cry she was dripping onto the pillow, she smiled towards Edward he was stood open mouthed looking at her she tried to suppress a giggle.

"See something you like?" she whispered giggling

He blushed , shaking his head and bringing his head back to the here and now.

The nurse placed Charley in her lap , she squirmed and Bella froze, two warm arms came around the back of her cupping her hands, holding her daughter she relaxed.

"Your doing amazing baby" he whispered

"Okay Isabella I will be right back I just need to make up another tube feed in case she doesn't latch on"

She nodded her eyes not leaving her daughter wrapped in their hands.

"She's beautiful" she sniffed "She doesn't deserve me , I cant even hold her on my own"

Edward was in front of her in a flash "Look at you baby , your holding her and.." he broke off cupping her face in his hands kissing her lips softly , Bella jumped and he pulled back their eyes drifted towards a little face , mouth puckered sucking on the end of her nipple.

She re adjusted her , as the nurse had shown , Charley latched immediately drawing on Bella's breast.

"I'm feeding her" she laughed as tears fell, "She loves me?"

Edward wiped her cheeks with his thumbs his eyes threatening to spill.

"You say it like you should be surprised baby your are an amazing momma , see how safe she feels with you , she's been waiting for you" he smiled.

"Okay so hows she..." the nurse stopped as she saw Charley suckling.

"Oh my.." she smiled "She certainly knows who her momma is , I think she's been waiting for you"

And Bella swore the corners of Charley's mouth lifted into a lazy smile..of was that wind?

Bella fed Charley as Edward sat at her feet stroking the tiny body on his girls lap.

The nurse helped to put her back into her crib and went to fetch the doctor , Seth Clearwater was all smiles as he entered the room.

"Isabella , Edward I'm so pleased she is feeding"

"When can she come home?" Bella asked unable to conceal her excitement.

"Maybe another few weeks , are you going to express your milk or are you going to come in and fed her?"

Bella looked towards Edward , he nodded.

"I'll express some for when I'm not here but if Edward could bring me up I want to feed her as much as I can" she smiled , something had changed the coin had flipped Bella was going to look after her daughter..their daughter she was going to protect her ..her life..everything that made life worth living was in this tiny glass room , Edward..Charley..she knew she would want nothing else..ever , and she was going to be the best for them , the best she could be.

_**~Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

"Our meadow looks amazing" she smiled as they walked hand in hand towards the clearing.

"Mmm"

"I'm sorry it took us so long to leave"

"Mmm"

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

"Edward what's wrong?" she whispered.

He grabbed her arm pulling her into a fierce embrace , his lips crashing over hers.

They fell to the ground and she laughed.

"Edward?"

"I love you so much , you were amazing, and I am so proud of you" he hissed as his lips moved down her neck.

"You make me strong" she whispered between their lips.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby"

"I was thinking if it was okay , I would send for all my stuff , from Chicago you know furniture pieces from my old room?" he eyes became distant and she sniffed.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yes I have no life back there now everything I want is here" she placed her hand over his heart "I'll get a part time job to help pay for food and..." Edward captured her lips.

They kissed fiercely until they needed air.

"You don't need a job baby , I'll take care of you and Charley, have you thought about college?"

Bella shrugged , she had but she was scared.

"I have but.."

"But what?"

"I don't want to have to leave her with strangers and I couldn't expect Esme.."

"Isabella" he laughed "Baby my mom would love to look after her when your at college I know she would"

Bella smiled "Okay I'll ask her but I want to wait for a year or so, is that okay?"

"Anything you want , I couldn't refuse you anything" he leant down to place soft kisses on her lips.

"Thank you" she whispered breathlessly.

They sat and ate their picnic no words needed just the sense in knowing they where there for one another.

Bella yawned.

"Come on baby momma you need to get home and rest" Edward chuckled holding his hand out to her.

Bella shook her head laughing "Don't call me that it's weird"

"Why its what you are" he smiled

Bella shrugged "Its a bit of a cockblocker name" she giggled

Edwards eyebrow flew up , he grabbed her hand and placed it over his jeans "Cockblocker , I think not?" he smiled as she blushed at his hardness under his jeans.

"Okay come on perv , oh what are we doing this weekend for yours and Alice's birthdays you'll be eighteen!"

Edward cocked his head to the side "Isabella you are a terrible liar , like you don't already know what's going on"

Bella feigned a hurt expression before her blush gave her away.

He pulled her chin up with his hand "See" he smiled capturing her soft lips.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxX_

So the routine continued the next week , Edward would drive Bella to the hospital after school and then they would sit and talk about their futures in the meadow, the Friday before Edward and Alice's birthday , Bella made the final arrangements for her surprise.

"I'm so nervous" She whispered to Esme , who was putting the finishing touches to Alice's Cupcake shaped birthday cake.

"Bella sweetheart it will be amazing , I am so proud of you they are both going to love it" she smiled "Don't forget to see Carlisle before you leave hospital tonight he wants to give you a final examination to make sure you are up to it"

Bella nodded "And Jasper knows what's planned?" she smiled "And Emmett?"

"Bella sweetheart don't worry everything is organised the picnic will be ready by midday tomorrow and I will pack it myself in cool boxes into the Porsche, then meet you were we planned"

Bella took a deep breath as Edward entered the kitchen he looked between Bella and his mom "Is everything okay?"

Bella could feel the blush creeping up her body , _Damn traitorous blush.. she thought._

"I just have to go..do..you..know..something" she stammered before running out of the room.

"Okaaaaay" he laughed "Mom?"

Esme laughed before zipping her lip dramatically and throwing the invisible key over her shoulder.

Edward shrugged.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Happy birthday baby" Bella smiled as she kissed the handsome man lay beside her, this had been the first night he had stayed since she had got out of the hospital.

"Mmhmm" he smiled his jade eyes full of sleep.

"Wow I'm dating a minor" he laughed

Bella slapped his chest , he caught her arms pulling her on top of him.

"Your so disgusting , seducing a teenager" she giggled twisting his fine chest hairs round her fingers.

"I'm still a teenager" he huffed laughing.

"Edward you've never been a teenager" she laughed

"I have so"

"Okay" she smiled sitting so she's straddling his thighs "what have you ever done that's so teenage?"

Edward thought for a moment.

"I once stayed up to watch the New York philharmonic way past my bedtime" he smiled proudly.

Bella snorted.

"Wow rebel" she giggled.

"Okay miss I'm so bad what teenage things have you done, hmm drink..drugs..hmm" he laughed tickling her sides, Bella stiffened her eyes looking at her hands.

"Hey" he whispered pulling her chin up "I was joking , baby I'm sorry" he pulled her down capturing her lips in a soft slow kiss before tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm not proud of the things I did Edward , it was just a way to forget" she whispered.

"Baby , I'm sorry I didn't mean..." he sighed

Bella shrugged.

"Will you tell me everything one day?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded.

"So what did you get me for my birthday?" he laughed tickling her ribs.

She jumped up of the bed and pulled a flat box from under it.

Edward examined the box turning it over in his hands, he smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to give you this one on our own" she said in a quiet and unsure voice.

He slowly opened the box , as he carefully pulled back the white tissue his breathing hitched, his eyes shot to Bella , she nodded.

Placing the box on the bed he lifted out a framed piece of paper , he ran his fingers along the frame that was decorated with ornate musical notes , his fingers moved to the glass as he traced the letters on the paper within.

"She's really mine?" he whispered

Bella nodded moving to his side she spoke the words as she read along the paper

_Charley Elisabeth Cullen_

_Mother: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Father: Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Born 13th September 2009_

"I have been so nervous I didn't know if it would be registered in time" she whispered "I know its not expensive or.." Edward held his finger up to her lips.

"Bella its priceless" his voice was hoarse and thick with emotion.

"You like it then?"

"Come ere" he whispered opening his arms , she scooted to his lap.

"I love you so much Isabella swan"

"I love you too"

They sat holding one another for a while until Edward decided they should go down to the house and wish Alice a happy birthday.

"About time you two showed up , damn I love my baby sister but she is driving me insane" Emmett laughed as they entered the living room.

"Eddie!" came a shrill voice attached to a ball of energy "Its our birthday!"

Edward laughed pulling his sister into a hug "Happy birthday Ali"

"Momma" she squealed "Can I have my presents now" she laughed pulling out of his arms and jumping onto the sofa.

Bella giggled.

Esme and Carlisle smiled they handed her a box wrapped in pink pearled paper with a silver ribbon wrapped around it.

Alice vibrated as she opened her gift , inside was a key with a pink ribbon on it, Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Momma why do I need a key?" she asked holding it up towards Esme.

"Why don't you ask daddy?"

"Daddy?"

Carlisle stood holding his hands out to his daughter she took them and he led her out of the room and towards the basement, Alice stilled "I don't like the basement daddy".

Carlisle chuckled "Do you trust me baby?" Alice nodded "U huh"

Carlisle led her down four steps before they arrived at a door.

"Use your key sweetheart" he smiled

Alice turned the key in the lock and pushed the door , she squealed throwing her arms around Carlisle.

"Is this really mine" she whispered.

"Yes Alice all yours , Momma decorated it just how you like it"

Bella looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders.

"Tink?" Bella shouted , a spiky haired Alice beamed from behind the door.

Edward and Bella moved forward into the room.._well rooms!_

Esme and Carlisle had converted the basement into what looked like a studio apartment she had an open plan living room-bedroom with an ensuite and a dressing room and in the far corner a wall of mirrors with a beam connected to the middle of the wall.

"Wow Tink you have your own place" Bella laughed.

"Momma I love it thank you , I love you too daddy"she laughed.

"Your welcome sweetheart" Esme smiled kissing her daughter.

"What did you get Eddie?" Alice smiled at her parents.

"Yeah mom , dad what did ya get me?" he laughed.

Carlisle walked out of the door of the basement and gestured his son to follow him.

They stopped in front of the garage below Bella's apartment.

Carlisle handed Edward a remote, he pointed it towards the door and with a click the garage door began to rise, inch by inch his gift was revealed , electrical equipment Bella had never seen along one wall , speakers and amps along another and a Steinway..a sleek red and black Steinway in the centre of the garage.

"Dad?" he whispered "A recording studio , you guys built me a recording studio?"

"Its only small but we thought it would do for now" Carlisle smiled hugging his wife.

"Mom, dad its amazing" he whispered hugging them.

The had a birthday brunch and Bella gave Alice her gift , it was a charm bracelet with a pair of ballet shoes on it , Cinderella's castle, Tinkerbell and a crystal heart.

Alice loved it and vowed never to take it off ...ever!

Emmett gave Edward a new Ipod and Alice a framed picture of the Red Shoes movie poster with the autographs of the original Broadway cast.

Edward brought down his gift from Bella and Esme sobbed into Carlisle's chest.

Jasper arrived later with a CD for Edward and roses and a heart pendant for Alice.

Eleven am came and Bella excused herself and went upstairs.

"Carlisle its such a beautiful day lets go for a drive" she smiled he nodded and they left.

"I'm gonna go call Rose" Emmett smiled as he left.

Edward looked at Jasper who merely shrugged.

"Alice, my mom wants to see you , we can go now and get back later for dinner" Alice smiled and said goodbye to Edward.

Bella arrived back a few minutes later , "Shall we go to our meadow?" she smiled "We can stop by and see Charley on our way home?"

Edward nodding grabbing his keys , they drove for a while in silence.

"Edward could we drive into Port Angeles there's a baby shop I want to visit?"

Edward laughed "Baby , just tell me were to go , the suspense is killing me and you are a really bad actress"

Bella smiled her eyes wide "Okay" she said shyly

She gave him the directions to the large open park, "Its busy is something going on?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"Come on you" he laughed pulling her from the car.

As they turned the corner a large stage came into view , people sat on blankets with picnics in front of them listening to a haunting melody being played by the orchestra on the stage.

He turned to her and she nodded pointing to a space at the front of the staging there sat his parents , Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

"Happy birthday" she whispered as they walked the few hundred yards to his family.

Edward laughed , pulling his hands through his hair.

"You did all this for me?" he whispered , she nodded "and Tink" she smiled.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair.

Bella sat between Edwards legs as the music moved on the breeze , Alice sat the whole time on her knees bouncing , Jasper sat behind her smiling.

Emmett leant back against a tree drinking a beer as Rose lay with her head in his lap.

Carlisle held Esme close as they listened to the music occasionally glancing at their children then kissing softly.

The orchestra played an eclectic programme of music from classical to movie soundtrack and Disney, Alice clapped with vigour as Tale as old as Time came to an end.

Bella stood to excuse herself to find the portable rest rooms.

They all chatted amongst themselves,there was a break in the music as a baby grand piano was pulled to stage left and the rest of the orchestra left the stage.

"Ooh piano Eddie , you like piano music" Alice clapped.

The feedback of a mic being switched on brought everyone's attention back to the stage the musical director cleared his throat.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and children I don't usually do requests but when I was asked a favour by a very special man I could not say no" he gestured a nod towards Carlisle , Edwards eyes narrowed.

"Today is a special day for two very important people so I hope you will join in an wish Edward and Alice Cullen a happy eighteenth birthday , everyone began to sing happy birthday , Edward cowered but Alice jumped up and in true Alice fashion took a bow.

"Thank you now for the request , could I possibly have Edward on the stage please"

Edwards eyes widened , a faint blush grew on his cheeks as he stood and walked slowly towards the stage looking around for Bella.

The musical director gestured to a few members of the orchestra to come back onto the stage as Edward was seated at the piano.

He looked down at the keys , his hands shaking , everyone was looking at him, then a small voice brought him back..

"Erm..." she cleared her throat.

"Go short stuff!" came a loud voice from the crowd , Bella giggled.

"So this is for the love of my life Edward and his amazing sister Tin..I mean Alice, Edward remember when I said if you ever wanted to see me dance then it had to be you playing?" she whispered into the mic.

Edward nodded slowly, as the director passed him a piece of music.

Edward laid the sheet across the piano and smiled to Bella a single tear running down his cheek.

He stretched his arms and fingers before hovering them over the keys.

"Ready when you are baby" she smiled.

He nodded as he began to play 'Flower Duet' from Lakme.

Bella floated across the stage in a cornflower blue lyrical dress and ballet pumps, she ducked and swerved to the music , her posture perfect her toes pointed as she dances around the stage to the music,which abruptly stops halfway through but she doesn't notice she continues to perform she finished with a breathtaking fouettes.

She curtsies into a low bow and the whole park are on their feet, clapping , whistling and shouting but her focus is on the man sat at the piano , his eyes red and puffy he stands slowly and walks towards her.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hey" he whispered back , wiping his wet face on the back of his hand.

"I..I.." he stops as he pulls her into his arms, "I love you Isabella Swan...will you marry me?"...


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N Thank you so much for the amazing reviews from this story , I own none of the characters blah blah blah. Warning some readers may find some contents in this story upsetting.**_

_**BPOV**_

I wish I had , had a camera to record the expression on his face when he had opened my private present this morning.

I had ordered the certificate through Carlisle wanting it to be be a surprise for Esme too, and it had worked.

The tickets I had purchased a while ago , knowing that Alice would be okay in the open air watching the orchestra , I had tried to find a dance performance but it was a little too late in the year.

I expressed enough milk for Charley as I knew I wouldn't be able to make it over today, I knew he would have taken me if I had asked but the nurses assured me she would be okay for the day.

I hadn't missed a single murmur or movement from her since the first time, and I had her daddy , My Edward to thank for that.

Edwards face lit up as we neared the stage , his family left early all making their own excuses and secured a picnic place centre stage.

The music was amazing and although my eyes never left his I was enjoying the show through him.

An hour into the performance and my knee began to bounce , could I really do this?

I stood to excuse myself to find the portable rest rooms, making a quick stop to relieve myself I headed towards back stage.

I found the stage manager and as soon as I introduced myself I was ushered inside to get ready.

There was the break in the music , my sign that it was my turn .

"Daddy , please help me , I love him." I whispered ,as I made my way out a baby grand piano was being pulled towards stage.

The feedback of a mic being switched on brought everyone's attention back to the stage as the musical director cleared his throat.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and children I don't usually do requests but when I was asked a favour by a very special man I could not say no" he gestured a nod towards the audience.

"Today is a special day for two very important people so I hope you will join in an wish Edward and Alice Cullen a happy eighteenth birthday , everyone began to sing happy birthday, I was thinking of Edward hiding his face with embarrassment and Alice probably jumping up and down.

"Thank you now for the request , could I possibly have Edward on the stage please" he smiled , my heart stuttered as I saw him , messy bronze hair , green eyes and a very nervous look on his face.

Cue me...

I walked slowly towards the wings and waited.

The musical director gestured to a few members of the orchestra to come back onto the stage as Edward was seated at the piano.

He looked down at the keys , I could see his hands shaking , everyone was looking at him.

"Erm..." I cleared my throat, my mouth suddenly dry , I walked slowly towards the front of the stage, praying I wouldn't trip.

"Go short stuff!" I heard a loud voice from the crowd , I giggled. , trust Emmett.

"So this is for the love of my life Edward and his amazing sister Tin..I mean Alice, Edward remember when I said if you ever wanted to see me dance then it had to be you playing?" I whispered into the mic, my eyes never leaving his.

Edward nodded slowly, as the director passed him a piece of music.

Edward laid the sheet across the piano and smiled at me a single tear running down his cheek.

He stretched his arms and fingers before hovering them over the keys.

"Ready when you are baby" I smiled, handing the microphone back to the director.

He nodded as he began to play 'Flower Duet' from Lakme.

This had been the dance I was performing the night my life changed , I had lost the most important man in my life and although I would never forget him I had Edward and he meant so much to me.

I floated across the stage in a cornflower blue lyrical dress and ballet pumps, I could feel hands on me , every duck , leap and movement was being guided by a pair of strong hands, tears fell as I realised _he_ was helping me, he was seeing the dance he never saw..

The music stopped but I carried on I was being driven by an inner peace I hadn't felt in such a long time, I could dance again...

I curtsied into a low bow and the whole park where on their feet, clapping , whistling and shouting but my focus was on the man sat at the piano , his eyes red and puffy he stood slowly and walked towards me.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hey" he whispered back , wiping his wet face on the back of his hand.

"I..I.." he stopped as he pulled me into his arms, "I love you Isabella Swan...will you marry me?"...

_Will you marry me?.._

The words moved through my head over and over again, and I don't care if you don't believe in life after death but I did , I felt a light brush of air behind my ear...he was giving me his blessing and that's all I needed.

"Yes" I whispered my vision blurred from my own tears.

"Yes?" he smiled

I nodded.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I love you more each and everyday, I was lost and you saved me, your my hero , my lover and my friend and I would be honoured to be your forever" I cried laughing softly as his lips captured mine.

We kissed slowly until the giggles, reminded us we were in front of a couple of hundred people, feeling the blush I hid my face in his chest.

"Hey" he whispered cupping my chin "Don't ever hide from anyone"

He turned towards the front , his family on their feet Esme and Rose sobbing into their partners chests and Alice was jumping up and down, Jasper smiling beside her clapping his hands.

We bowed and quickly exited the stage.

Once through the back doors his hands were on my arms pushing me into the wall pinning me with his hips, lips crashed , teeth smashed and our tongues fought together.

He nipped my neck , and I groaned.

"I fucking love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too, baby I need you" I mewed.

"Bella , I want you..now!" he hissed continuing his sensual assault of my jaw and neck.

"Fuck Edward get a room" came a loud voice behind him.

Edward groaned.

"Great timing bro" he laughed fist punching Emmett

"Seriously short stuff that was amazing, and dude did you really just ask her to marry you?"

He nodded , pulling me in front of him.

"And I accepted" I smiled leaning into his chest.

Emmett laughed

"Dad all but had a heart attack , and momma well you know what's she's like I better bring you two round cos she will rip us all to pieces if you pull a disappearing act after that" he smiled.

I nodded, turning towards my love.

"Later baby, we have all night" I smiled , and kissed his cheek.

As we rounded the front of the stage everyone was on their feet again clapping, I was assaulted by a mass of caramel curls as Esme pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Isabella, baby that was..." she broke off her eyes all puffy.

I laughed , kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Esme" I smiled.

"Bella that was incredible , you are so talented" Rose smiled leaning into Emmett s chest.

"Thank you Rose I'm glad you could make it"

"Beeelllaaaaa you're a real ballerina , you were so beautiful , will you teach me how to dance like that, I want to float and I want to dance and pleaseeeeeeee" Alice shouted jumping up and down.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sure Tink I'll teach you" I smiled.

"Isabella that was beautiful and congratulations to the both of you" Jasper smiled fist pumping Edward, this started Esmes tears off again.

"I'd better take your mother home before I need to sedate her" Carlisle laughed.

Everyone was laughing as she gave him the stink eye.

As I turned I felt strong arms on my shoulder "Charlie would have been very proud of you sweetheart" Carlisle smiled pulling me into his arms.

Everything that had happened on the stage , everything that had happened since the hospital all boiled up as his strong arms enveloped me.

"I miss my daddy" I sobbed into his chest.

"I know sweetheart , its hard It will get better and you know your not alone" he rubbed circles on my back kissing my hair.

"Bella?"

I turned in Carlisle's arms to see the face of my angel , he immediately let go of me as I fell into Edwards arms.

"Just a little overwhelmed son" I heard Carlisle whisper.

"Do you want to go home baby?"

I shook my head "No I'll be fine in a minute , I'll just go wash my face"

He nodded as I began walking towards the rest rooms.

"Bella , hold up I'll come with you" Rose called behind me.

She caught up with me and we began to chat.

"So hows Charley?"

I smiled "she's doing really well , she can come home after Christmas if she carries on"

"That's awesome, we couldn't have kids I think that's what finished us off" she sighed beside me.

"I'm so sorry"

"Its okay , he travelled a lot for business to Chicago , I would have been bringing it up on my own mostly and I work full time so maybe it was for the best, I would have loved..." she stopped.

"What is it Rose?"

She sighed

"I would have like to just have the one , you know" she sniffed.

I placed my arm around her waist.

"Never say never" I smiled , she shrugged.

"Yeah but I think I would need one that doesn't feel the need to hit me" she laughed softly.

"Well he pushed me around a little , the only time he went to hit me is when Emmett stepped in"

"You like Emmett, a lot?"

Rose nodded "I do , and I'm so scared of screwing it up, screwing his college career up but I couldn't bare not to be with him" she sniffed.

"I'm sure Emmett feels the same way"

"I hope so I really do like him, hell" she laughed "I think I'm in love with him this feels so different to how it was with James"

_James?.. no there's loads of men in the US called James..who flew to Chicago on business..?_

"You okay Bella?"

I nodded.

We used the rest room and I pushed the thoughts of James to the back of my mind.

We sat in the park until the sun set behind the mountains.

"Come on baby we need to get home" he smiled kissing me softly.

"Mm"

"Isabella?"

I could hear his faint voice as sleep took me...

"_Isabella stop fucking pouting and put the clothes on I put on your bed!" he spat, as he grabbed my arm roughly._

"_Clothes, fuck Phil there pieces of material" I hissed_

_Smack!_

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Less of the mouth or I may put you with Marcus tonight"_

_I shuddered , stomped to my room and dressed, this took all of five minutes as the 'clothes' consisted of a halter neck top and short leather skirt._

"_Ah see here she is" he smiled pulling me close , I could smell the bourbon._

"_Fuck Phil your little girl is looking mighty hot tonight" he sneered_

"_She's here to serve drinks only" he winked , my skin crawled._

_Two hours later and my moms lounge was full of pulsating bodies and low groans, I felt physically sick._

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone struggling, a new girl , Phil had brought in from god knows where._

"_Please sir , no I don't want to,Mr Phil said I only had to give head"_

_I shook my head, where the fuck did he find them._

_I found Phil playing poker in the kitchen._

"_Phil someone's getting outta hand in the lounge"_

_He didn't raise his eyes from the game._

"_Phil!"_

_He slammed the cards down._

"_What Isabella, what the fuck is so important"_

"_Some fucker is getting out of hand, do you want her to run screaming to the hills?"_

_I snapped._

"_Fuck" he hissed pushing me out of the way._

_I stood , all eyes on me, lips licked , trousers adjusted._

"_Sick fucks" I hissed and turned to leave._

"_You know Isabella, that's an awfully adult mouth you have on you there"he whispered._

_I flipped him the bird..he caught my wrist and pulled me onto his lap, grinding himself up towards me everyone else laughed._

"_Get the fuck off me"I screamed._

"_Maybe we should give you something to do with that pretty mouth..huh?"_

"_I'll bite it off" I hissed tears streaming down my face, I hated when they touched me._

_The first night Phil had thrown one of his 'parties' I had been forced to give head to at least four grown men, I cried myself to sleep that night after throwing up for a good hour._

"_James!" _

_Phil was stood in the doorway._

"_You know you don't touch her any more, she nearly landed me in it last time, had to tell Renee she had stomach flu last time"_

_James huffed but gave me a sloppy open mouthed kiss before letting go of me._

_The night was winding down , girls had left their pockets full for their next hit or drink or even rent._

_Phil was having a heated drunken argument with some guys over his prices, so I took it as my cue to go to bed._

_I walked into my room and flipped on the light._

"_Get out!" I screamed as my eyes met bright blue hooded eyes._

"_But I've been waiting for you all night"_

"_I said get out"I backed towards my door fumbling for the handle._

"_Oh Isabella just a cuddle and maybe a kiss and I won't tell your daddy you came onto me" he smirked._

"_He is not my fucking father" I hissed_

"_Tut tut do you want me to tell him you said that?"he laughed patting the bed_

_I shook my head, I knew if he did he would throw me and my mom out on the streets , I couldn't do that to her._

"_Come on sweetheart, your dad wont mind"_

"_Erm no.. Mr James , please"_

"_Your here for our pleasure not to just sit and look fucking pretty"_

_His hands were calloused and cold as they slid my skirt up above my hips, what kind of sick fuck wanted to have sex with a seventeen year old._

"_Please" I cried_

"_You can fight me , but I'm going to get what I want"_

_I was pressed into the mattress of the bed in the spare room, this room as were all others were out of bounds when Phil had these parties , but Mr James had other ideas._

"_Please don't" I cried again_

"_You are such a fucking prick tease" he spat holding my face hard in his hand, he licked his lips and I felt bile rise in my throat._

"_You grind up against all the fuckers in here and then act all coy when its time to follow through" he pressed wet open mouthed kisses on my neck and my skin crawled_

"_Mr James please , you know we shouldn't be in here, please my dad has a list of girls if you want ...that" I sobbed_

"_But I don't want the others I want you , your such a natural its like you were born to serve me"_

_He pressed his erection down between my legs and I whimpered, just then the door opened, Phil slouched against the door frame his eyes glazed over._

"_Phil!" I cried , he pushed himself back up throwing his arms out to steady himself as he swayed._

"_Just hurry the fuck up and keep it quiet" he sneered and left._

"_No..please , please..." I cried thrashing my arms._

_**~Xxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

"Bella"

"Fuck Bella please wake up baby"

"Don't touch me, no please I don't want to, I don't want this.." Bella screamed

"Bella baby , your safe..please wake up"

"Stop your hurting me" she cried as strong arms grabbed her.

"Emmett she won't wake up"

"Bella!" Emmett shouted shaking her shoulders as she cried out in pain.

"Ed go get dad" he growled , Edward didn't move, "NOW! Edward"

Blinking his eyes quickly he barrelled from the room towards his parents bedroom, not stopping to knock.

"Dad!" he shouted.

Carlisle and Esme jumped up switching the bedside light on.

"Edward, son what is it?" Carlisle's voice rasped.

"Its Bella..she's and she cant , oh god dad I'm so scared" he panted out tears streaming down his cheeks.

Within minutes Carlisle and Esme were at her bedside.

Emmett had her in his lap , rocking her slowly , whispering in her hair.

"Its okay Bella , he's here, your going to be okay" he cooed, she trembled violently in his arms.

"Shh" he whispered , rocking.

"She stopped screaming a moment ago, then she began to shake" he whispered his eyes full of unused tears.

"What the fuck happened to her Edward?" he sighed.

Edward slid down the wall his head in his hands.

"She was raped" he whispered

"Phil!" Emmett boomed

Edward shook his head.

"Emmett I'm sure Edward will tell you sometime , but our priority is this frightened little girl in your arms" Carlisle smiled, Emmett nodded as Edward stood the change places with him.

Bella's head whipped up, her eyes wide and wild.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"I'm here baby" he sighed fighting back the tears that threatened to shed again.

She closed her eyes as he pulled her close.

Her body relaxing, she looked up and around the room, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" she cried

Carlisle cupped her face in his hands.

"Isabella..look at me child"

Her eyes moved slowly to his, even through her blurred vision she could see the sincerity on his face.

"Isabella , never apologise for what that bastard did to you..you hear me?" his voice was harsh, but the love shone through.

Bella nodded , moving her eyes to Esme who was being comforted by Emmett.

"I'm.." she began as Carlisle cleared his throat.

She heaved a long sigh.

"Isabella, this may not be the time to discuss this but I want you to think about something for me"

She nodded.

"Will you think about speaking to your uncle, and maybe..."

Her head began to shake fiercely.

"Its just a thought" Carlisle sighed.

"You wont be alone..we will be here all the way short stuff" Emmett whispered.

"And you have me" Edward kissed her hair.

Closing her eyes she sighed before looking back into his green eyes "Forever?" she whispered.

"Forever" he smiled kissing her lips softly.

"Isabella do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

Bella looked at Edward , who shrugged.

"Thank you Carlisle but all I need is the knowledge of the love you guys have for me and this man here holding me and I think I will be able to sleep" she smiled , then yawned.

"Very well" he laughed "Goodnight sweetheart" and he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl" whispered Esme as she pulled her in for a brief hug.

"I love you" Bella whispered into her hair.

"We all love you so much" she sniffed.

"Night short stuff" Emmett laughed softly holding out his fist to her, she giggled and bumped it with hers.

"Goodnight brother bear" she whispered.

His face lit up..

"Night guys and thank you" Edward sighed as they closed the bedroom door.

Edward pulled her further onto his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered

Bella shook her head "Not tonight , I just need you to hold me"

He didn't need telling twice he enveloped her in his arms and hummed as he rocked her slowly.

She whimpered slightly in his arms before he felt her body relax and the sound of her soft breathing, he closed his eyes and sleep found him.

Bella was hot as she awoke the next morning..the reason?

She was wrapped around her beautiful man , he face was on his chest and she fought the impulse to pepper him with kisses.

Just one she thought.._kiss._.

Edward sighed..

The sigh went straight to her core , she felt the need for friction between her thighs..

_Kiss.._

This time he groaned..

_Oh shit..I loved that noise.._

_Kiss..nip..suck.._

"Are you trying to make out with your sleeping boyfriend?" he mused his voice thick with sleep.

"Fiancé" she giggled.

"mmm fiancé" he leant up on his elbows which caused her to roll down his chest and he head to land on top of his morning wood.

"Oops" he giggled.

"You did that on purpose" she giggled , her nose nuzzling his pyjama pants.

This elicited a low rumble from his chest.

"Did you just growl at me?" she whispered.

"Have you any idea what you do to me" he laughed pulling her eyes to his, she bit her lip and his eyes darkened.

"Of course you do" he sighed leaning back into the pillows.

She straddled his hips "Only for you" she whispered capturing his bottom lip between her teeth.

He pushed her over so she was on her back , nipping and sucking her neck.

Bringing her feet around his waist she hooked them under the waist of his pyjama pants and began moving them down his legs.

"You'll be the death of me" he laughed kissing her neck.

"Mmm what a way to die" she giggled.

Moving together , she cried out as he slid into her slowly, he waited for her to adjust to him, she nodded and slowly they made love, their bodies rising and falling , low sensual mews and groans , exploring every part of one another their bodies sparkling with a light sheen of sweat.

As they lay sated , Bella giggled.

"What?"

"Your sparkling" she whispered.

Edward head fell back laughing "You've been reading too many books" he kissed her nose.

They showered together , washing each others bodies , stealing kisses..

Carlisle and Esme were eating breakfast as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" Bella smiled.

"Morning Isabella sweetheart how are you feeling?" smiled Esme.

"A lot better thanks" she smiled blushing.

Carlisle laughed "Yeah , nothing like a good romp to make you feel better , hey son?"

Esme sighed slapping his arm, Bella hid her face in Edwards chest.

"Dad, did you just say romp?" Edward laughed feeling his face blush.

Carlisle shrugged, a gleam in his eye.

"Come on dear lets go before you embarrass yourself any more" Esme laughed.

Carlisle smiled wiggling his eyebrow at Bella, she laughed shaking her head.

"Sorry about that" Edward sighed.

Bella smiled " Your parents are awesome Edward"

He smiled "Yeah they are , when they aren't embarrassing the hell out of you"

"Can we go see Charley this morning?" Bella whispered.

"Of course baby, I'm sorry you missed seeing her yesterday"

"The nurse said she would be fine, I had expressed some milk for her"

Edward pulled her into a hug "You really are a great momma"

"Eddie!"

"Morning Ally" he smiled kissing Bella's forehead , before turning to his sister.

"Bella, can..can I..please can.." she shouted vibrating.

"Sugar?" came a low southern drawl from the door.

Alice took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

She opened them again and smiled, looking over at Jasper.

"Bella please may I come to the hospital to see baby Charley today?" she sighed letting out deep breath.

Edward laughed looking at Bella who smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure Charley would love to meet her Auntie Ally" Edward laughed.

"Auntie?"

"Yeah, you're an Auntie ,Tink"

"Momma , daddy" she shouted leaving the kitchen running.

Jasper sighed laughing "I try"

Edward moved towards him "Jazz you are amazing with her , she is so much calmer since you came into her life"

Jasper smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it man?"

Jasper sat at the table his head in his hands , "I love her Edward , I love everything about her"

Edward let out a breath , Bella busied herself making breakfast.

"I'm sorry" Edward sighed , "I didn't know you feelings were so strong"

Jasper shrugged "I have talked to my mom and she said it's not impossible for adults with high functioning autism to have a relationship, but.."

"But what?"

"I don't know how she feels" he sighed "and I don't want to push her , she has to be ready for this"

"She loves you" Bella whispered.

Jasper and Edward turned to her.

"How..how do you know?" Jasper sighed

Bella smiled moving onto Edwards lap.

"She told me, she told me her tummy feels funny when you touch her , she told me she wants what Edward and I , what her momma and daddy have"

"She loves me?" his face lit up.

Bella nodded.

"Then I need to tell her I feel the same , what will Carlisle and Esme think?"

"I think , they will think their daughter is one lucky girl to be loved by someone like you" she smiled.

Edward pulled her closer to him nuzzling her neck "I love you" he whispered.

"You could tell her near the well, her wishing well?" Bella smiled "Make it a picnic on the grass, like a first proper date"

Jasper stood "Edward you are one lucky son of a gun to have this darlin right here" he smiled kissing her cheek.

"I know" was all he needed to say.

"One more favour guys , will you help me get things ready?"

"We would be honoured"

Jasper let out a deep breath rubbing his face with his hands, "I'm gonna tell my Sugar that I love her" he smiled...

_**~Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

_**Show me some love :)**_

_**Fanfic Recs~ here are some must reads.**_

_**Learning to fly (slashfic)~KellanCougar**_

_**One night in Vegas~Kim Rathbone**_

_**One stormy night ~ Kim Rathbone.**_

_**Lessons Learned (slashfic)~MistHaze420**_

_**To serve is divine ~ Texasbella**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N sorry it has been so long since I last updated it won't happen again.**_

_**Just a little request to any Flamers I love criticism as long as its constructive if not , don't bother you have no idea what it does to peoples self confidence when you flame because you simply don't like what they have written..Okay rant over.**_

_**I do not own any twilight related characters , I am just their puppet master.**_

_**JPOV**_

In a few short hours I was going to tell my Sugar I loved her, the thoughts ran through my mind like a runaway freight train.

The knowledge that she felt the same way for some reason made me even more nervous, I had to tell her in the right way. Edward and Bella were going to help me , I was going to do a twilight picnic by her wishing well , the weather was clear and I prayed we had a star filled night to gaze up on as I told her I loved her.

I had approached my Mom a few weeks before asking her if Alice was able to some how reciprocate my feelings , not that it mattered I would follow her to the ends of the earth as her best friend , but I would be lying if the need to kiss her wasn't growing.

I had kissed her on the cheek and on the tip of her nose but didn't want to confuse her by pushing it any further , Mom said that Alice was a high functioning Autistic and would be able if she trusted an individual enough take the next step in a relationship, especially from the family she came from who showed their love for one another in front of her.

My next challenge was to talk to Carlisle and Esme, they had treated me like family from the day I had walked into their homes months ago.

Taking a deep breath I approached the patio where they were eating brunch , Alice had just left with her brother and Bella to visit Charley in the hospital.

"Morning Carlisle , Esme"

"Good morning sweetheart you just missed Alice shes's gone to the..."

"Hospital , yeah I know , I actually wanted to talk to you and Carlisle" I swallowed.

Carlisle put his paper on the table and cocked an eyebrow at me, motioning for me to join them.

"What can we do for you Jasper?" he said his voice void of emotion but I swear I could see his lips turning up slightly, he was fucking with me, bastard.

"Well" I swallowed , my mouth suddenly dry.

"You know how I feel about Alice" I whispered

"We do?" he smiled , great thanks for making this harder.

"Carlisle Cullen shame on you making him squirm" Esme laughed slapping his arm , I exhaled the breath I had been holding since joining them.

Carlisle sipped his coffee then held up his hand "I'm sorry Jasper" he laughed

"S'okay Mr C" I winked , he hated that named.

"So Alice ?" he smiled , his voice a little more serious.

I nodded.

"I love her" I whispered

"We know" Esme smiled her hand gripping mine.

"You do?"

Carlisle stood , turning his back to me , I looked at Esme confused , she replied with a sympathetic smile.

He turned back to us , all trace of humour gone.

"First of all Jasper , we love you like a son and I couldn't think of a better suitor for our special girl , but" he stopped , stroking his chin.

"But?"

"Going into this relationship long term is going to be hard , its not going to be a" he paused

"Normal relationship , there won't be the same , physical kind of"

I held up my hand to stop him , I knew what he was saying and I didn't think it would have been another way I knew he would be concerned about the physical side.

"Carlisle , Esme I love Alice and yes I know the physical side is going to , different but we have so much more than that , she completes me for once in my life I feel grounded" I sighed

"I know you love her , but is it always going to be enough son I don't mean to push but going into a relationship with Alice is going to have to be all or nothing , I cant , no I wont have her hurt years down the line because it wasn't enough" he sat back and Esme kissed his cheek.

"I would never hurt her , I would stay with her till the end of our time , just as best friends I know that sounds odd coming from a teenager but its" I stopped pushing the heels of my hands in my eyes.

"She's" I began again , a slow smile grew on Carlisle's face.

"I understand" he smiled "You can't describe how you know but you do and that's proof of your feelings for her"

"I want to tell her I love her , that's why I needed to talk to you two first , that's the next step"

They both nodded.

"Edward and Bella are helping me , I am going to arrange a picnic tonight under the stars out by her wishing well , then I'm going to tell her.

Esme smiled at me , standing she placed a kiss on my forehead cupping my face in her hands.

"She is such a lucky girl to have you Jasper , but if you hurt her I will remove your balls" she chuckled giving me one last little kiss.

"Haha erm..okay" I laughed knowing she wasn't joking.

Carlisle nodded.

_**~XXXxxxxxxxxxxXXX~**_

Alice sat in the rear of the Volvo , her knee bouncing , her head swaying slightly from side to side.

"Ally?"

"Mhmm"

"You okay back there?"

"Mhmm"

Bella glanced back , placing her hand on her knee.

"It's okay to be nervous Tink , I was really nervous the first time I met her" she smiled

"Will she like me?"

Edward laughed softly "Of course she will like you , she'll love having an aunt just like you" he smiled winking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Really?"

"Yes really , and I know you are going to love her" Bella smiled.

The rest of the car journey was silent apart from the quiet humming from Alice.

They made their way towards the entrance of the hospital , Alice stopped her hand moving towards her mouth , a gentle hand clasped her wrist bringing it back down.

"Its okay Ally" he whispered kissing her pink scars.

She shook her head slowly "I..I remember these places I didn't like them" she whispered.

"Alice" Bella whispered "This is were daddy works remember?"

Alice's eyes widened , she nodded.

"You ready?" Bella smiled holding her hand out to her.

Alice smiled taking it , they walked swinging their hands between them.

"Hello Bella , Edward" smiled the nurse.

"Hi Gail"

"Gail this is my sister Ally she's come to see Charley with us today"

"Pleased to meet you Ally" she smiled holding out her hand , Alice looked at Edward.

"Its okay Ally , Gail is a nurse who looks after Charley when we are not here , daddy knows her too" Edward smiled.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Well Ally you have come on a very special day , because Charley is being moved today"

Bella beamed her eyes blinking away tears "Moved?"

"She is no longer dependant on the machines Bella , she just needs to gain weight now and as soon as she is close enough to what her birth weight was estimated at she can go home"

"Did you hear that Edward?" she smiled grabbing is arm.

Edward nodded kissing her temple "That's great news baby"

Gail led them through to the room , where Dr Clearwater was getting her ready for the move.

"Hey doctor" Alice smiled

"Well hello Alice have you come to see Charley?"

Alice nodded bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" We are going to move her upstairs to the Nursery , why don't you go up and wait for her there?" he suggested.

Bella didn't move.

Edward moved back to her side "Baby?"

"Can I wait with her?" she whispered

"Of course you can" he smiled "I'll take Ally up and meet you there"

"Thank you" she sighed , leaning into his touch.

Twenty minutes later Bella was riding in the elevator with Dr Clearwater , Charley in her arms.

What she was not expecting was the expression on Edwards face as the doors opened , pure unconditional love rolled from him like an ethereal glow.

He moved forward his eyes darting from her to Charley.

"I love you" he mouthed kissing Charley on the head.

"I love you" he whispered giving Bella a chaste kiss.

"We love you too , daddy" she smiled as a single tear rolled down her nose , he captured it as it rolled off the edge.

"Okay lets get her settled" smiled a nurse behind them.

The nurse showed them through to a small room with one cot on the far side , the room was decorated with nursery animals , elephants , lions and bears.

" This is a private room so no one is allowed to enter without permission , Dr Cullen arranged it last week when he visited her" the nurse smiled.

"Did you know?" Bella asked

Edward shook his head smiling.

They settled Charley into her crib and Dr Clearwater checked her vitals.

"She's fine" he smiled "A very feisty little girl"

"I wonder were she gets that from" Edward laughed.

"Hey" Bella spat punching his arm, laughing.

"Bella?"

" Sorry Alice , come meet your niece"

Alice moved forward slowly fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

"Charley , this is Alice she is your aunt and you will grow to love her very much" Bella whispered close to her daughters ear, Charley mewed.

"Tink , this is Charley you will be able to teach her how to dance and she will love your Disney movies"

"Hi Charley" she sing songed.

Edward moved to the opposite side of the crib , placing his finger in Charley's fist.

"Hey hummingbird , how are you today" he whispered kissing her tiny head.

Charley began to fuss.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked

"She's fine she's just hungry" Bella explained "Do you still have some of my expressed milk?" she asked the nurse.

"I think we have one pouch left , would you like me to prepare it for you Mrs Cullen?"

Alice giggled "She's not Mrs Cullen she's Bella"

Edward laughed as he turned towards Bella , she wasn't laughing just staring at her daughter.

"Bella?"

She shrugged, her eyes not meeting his.

Edward moved round the crib , placing his hands on her arms.

"Baby?"

"Its nothing , just me being silly" she sniffed

Edward gently cupped her chin lifting it up to him.

"Bella?"

"She has your name , I just.." she sighed looking down.

Edwards eyes narrowed and then the penny dropped.

"I'm sorry baby , you will have my name soon enough I promise you" he kissed her lips softly parting them with his tongue.

Alice cleared her throat and giggled.

Edward leant his forehead onto Bella's , "Later" he smiled.

The nurse returned with the bottle and Bella handed it to Alice , she stared at it in her hand then looked up at Edward.

"You can feed her Ally"

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yes really" he laughed , he looked at Bella waiting for permission to pick her up.

She nodded " She's your daughter too , you never need to ask" she smiled

Carefully he lifted her tiny frame from the crib , before placing her in Alice's waiting arms.

Sitting beside her he held her too.

Alice beamed as Charley began to suckle on the bottle.

The rest of the afternoon , Bella stood by and watched Edward and Tink cuddle and bond with her daughter.

They left the hospital and went out for a late lunch on returning to the house they heard raised voices.

"Do not tell me what the fuck I should do Cullen , she is MY kid and I will take her home if I want to!"

Bella froze.

"And you kid if you know what's good for you , you need to step the fuck down" said the raised voice again , "I am taking her home as soon as she gets here!"...

_**OKAY don't kill me...please :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter and for coming back to read my story after what seems like a lifetime.**_

_**I own none of the Twilight related characters.**_

_**Previously...**_

_"Do not tell me what the fuck I should do Cullen , she is MY kid and I will take her home if I want to!"_

_Bella froze._

_"And you kid if you know what's good for you , you need to step the fuck down" said the raised voice again , "I am taking her home as soon as she gets here!"..._

Bella took a step back colliding with Edward.

"Bella?" he laughed having not heard the argument she had .

"I said where is she?"

Edward tensed.

Bella shook her head , wrapping her hands around her for fear of falling apart.

"Bella?" he whispered.

She didn't move , she couldn't move she was frozen in panic her eyes whisked around looking for an escape route.

"I can't" she whispered her voice thick with emotion.

The argument brought her eyes back to the living room door.

"Sit down Dwyer or I'll call the police I'm sure that Bella's uncle will be very interested in what she could tell them" snapped Carlisle.

"Are you fucking threatening me , you have no idea what a manipulative little whore she really is do you" he laughed "Bet she told you how I made her do all those things , that I threatened her"

Bella gasped.

"She begged for the attention , she helped me bring in her friends to join the parties"

Bella shook her head furiously.

"Did you know she took drugs?" he laughed "Guess not by the look on your face , did you know she was on her last warning from the police huh , trying to trick john's out of money for blow jobs"

This time Edward gasped , Bella turned to face him his eyes wide.

"Edward, I..." she began to cry " I'm.." she tried again.

"Ah there you are , your coming home with me get your stuff"

Bella turned on her heel.

"No" she hissed.

"Isabella you are coming or I will drag the Cullen's through fucking court to say they kept you here without my consent"

"You..you wouldn't"

"Try me" his face was close enough she could smell the tobacco and cheap cologne.

"Get . The . Fuck . Away . From .Her" Edward hissed.

Phil laughed.

"Boy you have no fucking clue what you are dealing with here so I'll tell you what I told Conan over there Step . The . Fuck .Back"

"Get out of my home" Carlisle shouted.

"With pleasure" he sneered grabbing onto her arm.

Bella winced at the pain.

"Charley" she cried "My baby"

Phil stopped "The bastard stays here , you're probably a screw up of a mother anyway the apple doesn't fall far from the tree".

Bella tensed.

"Don't you dare call my mother a fuck up , she was fine till..."

_Smack._

"Watch your fucking mouth"

"Okay that's it" shouted Emmett barrelling for Phil but Carlisle held up his arm.

"I said get out of my house" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Without Bella" Edward added.

Phil flipped open his phone and the atmosphere tensed , whoever he was speaking to made him laugh as he passed the phone to Carlisle.

Carlisle's face dropped as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Yes I understand , but.." he snapped "Have you any idea of what he.." he sighed and nodded closing the cell.

"I have no legal power to hold you here" he whispered not looking in her eyes.

"Dad , what no dad" Edward shouted.

"I'm sorry son"

"That's settled , well we don't have time to waste ship the rest of her stuff , Cullen" he turned dragging a sobbing Bella with him.

"What about her daughter?" Carlisle hissed

"From what Renee has told me you take in fuck ups she yours" he laughed as he pulled her through the door.

"Can she at least say goodbye to Alice?" Carlisle pleaded.

"Fuck ,that little freak...?"

This time it was Edward barrelling for Phil.

"Emmett please" Carlisle shouted holding onto his son.

Emmett moved forward grabbing a thrashing Edward , he held him close as his anger turned to tears , Bella saw the man she loved dissolve into his brothers arms.

Pulling out of his grip she ran towards the brothers grasping Edwards face in her hands "Edward" she sobbed "Baby I'll be eighteen in three months , it will only be three months baby" she cried as he shook his head "Please tell Charley I..." she couldn't talk any more.

Strong , gentle arms enveloped her and she pulled herself into Carlisle's chest "Look after him" she sobbed.

"What in the world is going on" came a soft voice behind her.

She turned to see Esme stood in the doorway her hands full of grocery bags , saying goodbye to her would push her over the edge.

"I'm sorry" she whispered sobbing and ran from the house.

"See ya" Phil shouted as he closed the door behind him.

_**EPOV**_

My reason for living has yet again been pulled from me , my body is a shell it has been exactly three minutes and twenty seconds since she left I am sat on a cold tile floor in the arms of my family as we grieve our loss.

I will not survive this...

Five minutes and eleven seconds my father has taken my mom upstairs , he has given her something to help her calm down , I am still on the cold tiles and so is Emmett.

I will not survive this...

Twelve minutes and sixteen seconds and my brothers arms have been replaced by my fathers he is holding me close , whispering in my ear something about Charley , my daughter.

Emmett is consoling Ally she is close to melt down , I know she needs me but I can't move.

I will not survive this...

My fathers strong arms carry me upstairs , the house is quiet , even Ally is quiet now.

He places me on the bed folding my comforter over me.

I will not survive this...

Sleep finds me but its restless and filled with images running like a silent movie through my mind , my parents , the foster parents , the homes , my new parents , and.._.her._

I wake in a sweat my comforter tangled round my legs , my lungs burning as I attempt to catch my breath.

I feel a sharp sting on the inside of my arm , sleep finds me again , and so do the nightmares.

I will not survive this...

_**Day 1...**_

I hear them discussing me as I lay my eyes shut not wanting to open them to my living nightmare.

"Carlisle what are we going to do , I haven't seen him like this since the first year he was here"

"I don't know , I gave him a sedative but we cant sedate him for long he needs to get up , Charley needs him"

Charley! What was I going to say when I went to visit her , can I visit her?

I can't survive this...

Hearing a strangled cry I opened my eyes , it was me.

My mom was crying over me , my father holding her arms moving his hands slowly up and down.

_**Day 2...**_

I have no idea how long I have been in bed , my stomach aches from hunger , my mouth dry from thirst.

"Edward?"

…...

"Dude?"

…...

"Fuck Eddie we all miss her but its been two days , mom is going insane with worry over you , dad's not sleeping and then going to work"

I turned , my back facing my brother.

I felt the bed lower as he sat on the edge behind me.

"Jasper is with Alice , she won't come out of her room" he sighed.

"I can't" I whispered my voice hoarse.

"Try"

I shook my head "I can't , I can't fucking breath without her Emmett" I cried.

I felt his hand on my arm , he patted it a few times then stood to leave "She still loves you man , don't forget that"

I sobbed , my eyes crusty with sleep , I cried till I had no tears left to shed.

_**Day 3...**_

"Eddie?"

"Eddie?" came the small voice beside my ear.

"I miss you Eddie and Charley is going to get lonely"

I turned looking into my sisters face her eyes red and puffy , Jasper was leant against the doorway to my room.

"Sugar?" he sighed.

Ally sniffed and left the room.

"I'm sorry , I can't" I whispered to him as he too turned to leave.

_**Day 4...**_

I have eaten today , dry toast but it appeased my mom.

I see their faces every day as they check in on me , dad is looking weary his face pale and his eyes are bordered with purple shadows , mom smiles but it never reaches her eyes.

I am sat up, I need to shower, I smell , but I don't care.

There's a loud knock at my door before I have a chance to tell them to leave me alone it flies open and Emmett is stood there his face serious his brows furrowed.

"Get the fuck out of bed Edward" he hissed striding towards me.

"Go away"

"No I wont now get up take a bath cos you stink and get downstairs" he hissed

"Leave me alone"

The next moment I was being thrown over his shoulder and tossed into the shower.

"Emmett" I choked as the hot spray hit me in the face.

He ignored me and left me to my self pity party.

I could not deny the burn of the hot water helped my aching body I stretched and washed , then dried off walking into my room he was sat on my bed.

"Get dressed we're going out" he said not giving me any eye contact.

"Emmett I.." I stuttered

"No arguments Edward , get dressed and meet me in the car or I will dress you myself" he snapped

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow challenging me.

"Fine" I muttered.

Ten minutes later we were sat in the car driving out of Forks.

I closed my eyes leaning my head against the cold window.

"We're here" he sighed.

Opening my eyes I realised he had pulled into the parking lot of Forks general.

"Looking towards him , I shook my head slowly.

"I can't" I whispered my voice breaking.

He turned towards me "There is a little girl in there who needs you , she needs to know she is loved and you are the person she needs right now Edward , you need to be there for her , that's what Bella asked you to do" he sighed rubbing his face with his hands.

"Emmett?" I whispered my throat tight.

"I'm here , with you all the way bro" he smiled patting his back.

I nodded he was right , she needed me she needed to know Bella hadn't deserted her.

I will survive this...

_**Okay so do you still love me?**_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, just a few things I would like to say.

A lot were saying why does Bella let Phil and James get away with this, why she doesn't go to the police.

_Here are some Stats you may or may not know._

_44% rape victims are under 18._

_60% of attacks are never reported._

_2 out of 3 are by someone the victim knows._

_38% are assaulted by a friend or acquaintance._

_15 of 16 rapists never spend a day in jail._

These facts are not in any way meant to upset anyone reading this, I just wanted to point out that Bella's reluctance to reporting Phil , James is very normal.

_Back to the story..._

_BPOV..._

Trying to remember the last twelve hours of my life was like trying to remember a song when you only knew a line of the lyrics.

Had my mind played a cruel trick on me , had I just experienced the feeling of unconditional love?

Had I watched a new life grow inside of me only to hold it in my arms for it to be taken away from me?

I haven't been out of my bedroom since arriving back , he had taken my cell from me and my laptop.

The curtains drawn , the lack of food and sleep I was beginning to wonder if I had ever left at all.

A sharp knock brought me back to earth.

Not waiting for a reply the door opened.

"Where's my mom?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"Convention"

"Where?"

"How the fuck should I know"

"Your her fucking husband , you should know"

He didn't answer striding across the room and grabbing my chin harshly he brought his stale breath so close I dry heaved.

"Watch your fucking mouth"

I attempted to pull out of his grip but he held me firm.

"I want my phone" it wasn't a request.

"Its broken , you must have dropped it" he smiled "You know what a fucking klutz you are"

"Fuck you" I hissed

_Slap.._

The feel of rust and salt crept into my mouth.

"I said watch your mouth"

"Eat" he snapped , thrusting a tray of food onto my lap , before turning to leave.

I stared at the plate , cold pizza, chips and a can of soda.

The door slammed , the lock clicked picking up the tray I flung it towards my door.

_**Day 3?..4?...**_

The nightmares are getting worse I cannot separate them from my waking moments.

Now when I see the screeching car , it is no longer dad driving , _**he**_ is driving , in a sick kind of way I welcome the new images these let me know he was real.

My chest aches.

I wonder how he is doing.

When I thought of him , I thought of her , my Charley did she think in her tiny mind her momma had deserted her , would he still be visiting her telling her how much her momma loved her.

My chest ached.

Rubbing my fingers underneath my thick watch strap , I felt a familiar friend.

Unfastening my watch I threw it onto my bed and looked at the pink scars.

I had begun marking myself after dad had died , I needed to feel the pain I had caused him, but I needed to hide the scars from my mom so I did it under my watch.

I bit , pinched even burnt my skin with the metal of my lighter once , the pain had been so intense I had covered my face with my pillow.

Now pinching the sensitive skin under my fingers I felt the sharp tug of release , I pulled on it again twisting it between my thumb and forefinger.

It hurt , but not enough my mind reeling with visions of Edward and Charley I needed release I needed the pain out.

Moving to my bathroom I searched through my vanity for the small compact mirror my mom had bought me.

On finding it , I used the heel of a boot to break the tiny mirror.

Picking up a shard I saw my distorted image , that's exactly how I felt distorted , bent out of shape , broken.

A flash of green shone in the reflection , turning quickly to my bare white walls I saw nothing , turning the shard over again in my hands nothing.

My mind was being cruel , I had dared to love after what I had done to my dad and this was karma.

My chest ached.

Closing my eyes , bringing the shard to my wrist I felt the pain , the release.

Tiny pinpricks of blood gathered on my pink scar , rubbing it with my thumb I replaced my watch.

_**Day ?**_

"I want to use the phone" I snapped as he placed my breakfast onto the bed.

"What so you can call little boy lost , I don't fucking think so"

"Please Phil"I bit my tongue addressing him personally "I need to know , I need to know how she is"

Shaking his head , closing the door I flew from the bed and began banging on it.

A moment later the lock clicked.

Standing back he entered the room , phone in hand.

"You speak to the hospital that's it , no Cullen's!"

I nodded snatching the phone.

Phil stood in my doorway "Do I get some fucking privacy?" I snapped.

Eyes narrowed he left.

I called collect not knowing the number.

"_**Forks general can I help you**_?"

"Hello I would like to speak to the doctor in charge of caring for Charley Cullen please." my voice broke as I said our daughters name.

There was a long break before I heard the static of the phone being connected.

"_**Doctor Clearwater speaking**_" My breathing hitched it wasn't him , it was Carlisle.

"Hello doctor C how are you?" I whispered my voice threatening to break again.

"_**Better for hearing from you Miss Swan" **_he sighed.

Taking a deep breath and edging my bets Phil was listening in on the other line I spoke again.

"And how is that wonderful family of yours doctor C?"

He sighed realising that we were probably not alone.

"_**Could be better Miss Swan , but in the light of things I would say they are**_" he paused

"_**Coping**_"

Knowing that Edward was at least coping strengthened my voice.

"That's good to hear , give them my love" my voice cracked again.

"_**I will**_" he whispered his voice thick with emotion.

"How's Charley?" I whispered.

"_**She is thriving , she has had plenty of visitors who keep her happy by talking to her**_" I could imagine him smiling at the thought of being able to hold her and tell her that her momma still loves her.

I had to know how Alice was coping , Edward would understand , but Alice.

"Tink?" I whispered hoping Phil had got bored or at least wouldn't understand.

There was a long pause.

"_**She erm..**_" his voice quiet searching for the right words "_**She isn't dancing at the moment , but I believe you know what its like when something is broken , its hard"**_

I understood so well , she was so broken that she had lost the will to dance , just as I had.

The clicking of the lock made me jump, Phil stood in the doorway , the wireless phone in his hand slicing his hand across his neck.

"Well doctor C it was real nice talking to you" my voice wavered , I wasn't ready I needed to hear his voice he was my one connection to Edward.

"_**Isabella**_?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"_**We all miss you here**_"

Feeling the tears flow freely down my face , seeing the phone lowered in Phil's hand I took my chance.

"I miss you" I whispered

"_**We all miss you too**_"

And the phone was snatched from my hand.

"What the fuck" I snapped.

"Trying to get a message to your boy?" he snapped

He really was a dumb fuck.

"Get up and get dressed we have a party tonight"he smiled closing the door.

Laying back on my bed I thought through the conversation with Carlisle , Charley was well , Edward was coping but Alice I thought as tears began to fall again.

Turning I pulled the duvet to myself and brought out my lighter.

I deserved pain , everyone I touched hurt , because of me.

Screaming into my pillow , the darkness enveloped me.

_**KNOCK KNOCK.**_

Slowly opening my eyes , I looked at the time eight o'clock.

The lock clicked.

Pulling my comforter up under my chin.

The door opened , I froze.

"Missed me Isabella?"

Pushing my feet on the bed , my back pressed against the headboard.

"Please no" I begged

"Aww I love how you beg , it just hasn't been the same without you, your friend Angela is just too timid" he smirked

"James , please no" I begged

"Now now" he crawled up the bed "Be a good girl , and I won't hurt you"

Grabbing my ankle he pulled me down the bed , holding himself over me he licked his lips.

"Edward" I whispered before darkness found me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay please don't kill me lol**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter , hope the Stats held you back for a while. Contrary to popular belief I love Bella , and I do believe in karma.**_

_**I own none of the twilight characters or song lyrics.**_

_**Thank you for every ones continued support during this story.**_

_**There are a lot of POV's in this chapter so hopefully you wont get lost.**_

_**CPOV.**_

Life was getting back to some normality after Emmett had managed to get Edward to the hospital to see Charley he had decided to pull together for the sake of his daughter I have never been so proud of either of my sons at that moment.

Emmett has decided to move closer to home to be with us during this time , again I am enormously proud on how selfless he is , Rosalie has put in for a transfer too to be close to Emmett.

Jasper is Alice's rock he spends every waking hour with her and she is getting better at coping with day to day life back at school.

I am worried about Esme , she has taken the absence of Bella a lot harder than I expected although she never shows it in front of the children I know she is grieving throwing herself into her work.

I'm brought back from my thoughts by my phone , stretching my aching limbs I pull it from the breast pocket of my white coat and press view.

_**Young lady asking for doctor in charge of care for Charley Cullen , you want to take this? Seth.**_

"Isabella?" I whisper as I type in my reply.

_**Yes put her through , but DON'T tell her its me.**_

Knowing if it was Isabella then Dwyer wasn't too far away.

"Doctor Clearwater speaking" I said keeping my voice low.

"Hello Doctor C how are you?" she asked , I knew then that she knew it was me.

Sighing I cleared my throat " Better for hearing from you Miss Swan" so much better , I just wish she had been able to phone the house and I could have put it on loud speaker.

"And how is that wonderful family of yours doctor C?" I heard her voice break on the word family , Dwyer was close I knew it.._.bastard._

"Could be better Miss Swan but in the light of things I would say they are" I swallowed the lump in my throat "Coping"

"That's good to hear , give them my love" her breathing faltered , of course I will tell him how much you love him and we love you too , all of us.

"I will" I whispered , trying to regulate my breathing.

"How's Charley" she asked , keep it together I thought willing our sweetheart , don't let him bring you down I thought to myself.

"She is thriving" I told her and that was the truth "She has had plenty of visitors who keep her happy talking to her" and telling her her momma is an amazing strong young woman I added to myself.

"Tink?" she whispered.

Rubbing the heel of my free hand on my eyes I sighed , Alice wasn't doing that well she was better than a few days ago and Jasper is helping.

"She erm" I paused swallowing hard "She isn't dancing at the moment but I believe you know what its like when something is broken , its hard" my voice was beginning to betray me , I took a quick sip of water and sat back.

"Well doctor C is was real nice talking to you"

He was back , or the penny was about to drop.

"Isabella?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"We all miss you here"

Hearing a small sniff my heart broke.

"I miss you " she said quietly.

That was for Edward I knew it, she had to know we didn't blame her for any of this that we were doing everything we could to get her ..._home._

"We all miss you too" I sighed.

Then the line went dead "Fuck" I hissed throwing my phone down onto the desk.

_**EPOV**_

"Hello my little hummingbird" I whispered as I caressed her tiny chest with my finger tips , she squirmed as I reached her side , some one had the same ticklish spot as her momma.

"Hello Mr Cullen" the nurse smiled at me.

"Edward please , Mr Cullen is my dad"

She blushed , maybe they called him something else I smiled to myself.

"How is she?"

"Her weight is up and she is feeding regularly now she should be home for Christmas"

"Really?"

"Oh yes she's a fighter this one"

"Like her momma" I sighed , my chest aching , I hope she was strong enough to come back to me , to us.

"Mrs Cullen will be pleased to get her home I bet?" she smiled.

I nodded , and I will be so pleased to get Bella home.

"Can I hold her" came a quiet voice behind me , I had forgotten Emmett was there.

He had visited Charley with me every day since he had given me the subtle ass whooping , making me realise this was so much bigger than just Bella and I there was another innocent involved and she needed me.

Nodding I picked her up , laying her tiny frame in Emmett's paw sized hands.

"She's beautiful" he whispered.

"Just like her momma" I sighed.

"Hey short stuff" Emmett smiled poking her button nose with his forefinger , she wriggled and a flash of panic flooded his face.

"She's okay , she does that a lot" I smiled.

"Get you, father of the year" he laughed nudging me with his elbow.

I laughed shaking my head , I didn't want to be father of the year I wanted her to be back and argue with me on who was going to feed her next.

I watched as my bear of a brother whispered sweet nothings into my daughters ear until she began to fuss.

Looking towards me his face full of questions , I smiled "She's hungry" I shrugged.

"Ah got an appetite like your Uncle Bear huh?" he laughed.

My heart soared , just thinking of a few years from now , thanksgiving at my parents and Charley running to him calling out "Unca Bear".

"What?" he whispered

Shaking my head I took my little hummingbird from his hold.

She took the bottle the nurse had left immediately , she was right she was getting strong.

Emmett left whilst I fed her.

Singing into her tiny woollen hat head , as she mewed and suckled.

Closing my eyes , images of my brown eyed girls flooded my senses as I sang softly , I miss you so much baby.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<strong>

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
><strong>I don't want to fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'd miss you babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I'd still miss you babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**  
><strong>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<strong>  
><strong>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<strong>  
><strong>Then I kiss your eyes<strong>  
><strong>And thank God we're together<strong>  
><strong>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<strong>  
><strong>Forever and ever<strong>

**I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

**I don't want to miss one smile**  
><strong>I don't want to miss one kiss<strong>  
><strong>I just want to be with you<strong>  
><strong>Right here with you, just like this<strong>  
><strong>I just want to hold you close<strong>  
><strong>Feel your heart so close to mine<strong>  
><strong>And just stay here in this moment<strong>  
><strong>For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<strong>

**I don't want to close my eyes**  
><strong>I don't want to fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'd miss you babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I'd still miss you babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

**I Don't want to close my eyes**  
><strong>I don't want to fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'd miss you babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I'd still miss you babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
><strong>I don't want to fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing.<strong>

"Don't worry baby girl momma will be home soon" my voice cracked as I lay our daughter back into her crib.

Giving her once last kiss I joined Emmett in my fathers office.

He looked up at me as I entered a small smile gracing his face and Emmett's.

"What?"

"She called" he smiled

My eyes narrowed.

"Bella?"

He nodded "She phoned to ask about Charley , and Seth put her straight through to me"

My scalp prickled , why hadn't he called me , why couldn't I talk to her , reading my face he held up his hand.

"Dwyer was listening in son , you know I would have in any other circumstance"

I fell back against the door rubbing my face.

"How is she?"

"She sounds like she's coping , I told her we loved her that we missed her , we spoke like patient and doctor so not tip him off so it was difficult to add anything more personal." he sighed.

"Dad , I want her home , no scrap that I need her home I can't breathe without her" my breathes became ragged , my vision danced in front of my eyes.

I pushed off the wall , the floor moved closer as a pair of strong arms caught me , and a soft voice whisper "I've got you Edward"

_**Could I survive this?**_

My eyes flickered open , I found myself lay on the sofa in my fathers office Emmett sat with his back to me on the floor and dad in deep conversation on the phone.

"Billy you have to understand why she didn't come to you with this" he snapped

"She told me he had admitted to having something to do with.."

He nodded "Billy we just need to get her home first then you can talk to her , if she doesn't want to press charges then there is nothing we can do , you know what its like"

Dad nodded closing his phone.

"Son" he smiled and Emmett turned towards me.

"Gave us a scare bro , you okay?"

Nodding I pulled myself up swinging my feet over the edge.

"When did you last eat Edward?" my dad chided "Or sleep properly?"

I shrugged.

"Emmett take him to the diner and feed him , then meet me back here in an hour" he smiled

"Come on Eddie , I'm treating you to breakfast"

"Wow not going to turn down a free breakfast" I smiled , I needed a distraction , I needed to get out of here for a while.

After breakfast we drove back to the hospital , Dad was in his office I could hear him talking to someone else.

"Edward , Emmett this is Billy Swan" my dad gestured towards a dark haired man sitting across from his desk.

He stood holding out his hands towards us , I shook it an sat.

"So as I was telling your father here boys , this Dwyer guy cannot keep her without her consent , he obviously has no idea what he is doing so I know it will work in our favour" he smiled.

"Then lets go get her" I snapped standing up.

"Whoa kid , sit down , we also can't run in like the cavalry its his home we have to get her somewhere neutral"

My eyes narrowed , I hated being called a kid , dad cleared his throat so I bit my tongue and sat back down.

"How are we going to do that?" Emmett asked "We don't even know if he is letting her out of the apartment"

Billy smiled.

"I made a call to a buddy of mine , Peter in Chicago apparently they have Renee in a safe house , she walked out over a week ago which is probably why Dwyer took the chance to grab Isabella back."

"Why is she in a safe house?" I asked leaning forward on my knees.

"I can't say , Peter wasn't able to give me details , just that he has his address and they are willing to help but" he paused rubbing his face.

"But?" I snapped

"If we get her out , she has to move to the safe house with her mom, for a while and she has to testify against him" his voice was almost a whisper.

"What?" I shouted throwing my chair back.

"Edward?"

"No dad , she won't testify , you know that and , and I won't know where she is" I could feel the sting in my eyes , I was not going to cry like a baby in front of these men , furiously I wiped away the moisture.

It was Emmett who spoke up.

"Ed she'll be away from that bastard , she'll be safe think about it"

"I know that Emmett but if she testifies she will be dragged through court , I can't make that decision for her" I sighed

"Edward , I can see you love my niece very much but she needs to be away from him , you know that" Billy smiled placing his hand on my knee.

I shook my head , I wouldn't make that decision.

Billy sighed "Then I'm going to have to go over you then son , as her uncle I will make the decision for her"

I looked towards my father he nodded in agreement to Billy.

"Fuck no!" I shouted

"Edward!" he scolded

"No I'm not fucking sitting here whilst you make decisions for her" I shouted and stormed out of his office.

After leaving the hospital I walked , my legs and chest burning I slumped onto a park bench.

"Look guys , little boy lost has lost his baby momma" I heard a voice behind me.

Fists balling at my sides I tried to ignore them.

"She must have missed being with a real man huh , hey Cullen?"

A red haze drifted over me , turning slowly I saw Lucas and Zack laughing behind me.

I flew , I lost it all the pent up anger , I wanted , no I needed to hurt someone.

Pushing Lucas to the dirt my hand began pounding at his face with every punch his face changed from Lucas to Phil to my father , blood splattered and bones cracked before I was being heaved backwards.

"Fucking lunatic , fucking freak Cullen" spat Lucas holding a very bloody nose.

"Shut your fucking mouth Lucas or I'll let him finish you off" Emmett snapped pulling me op from the floor.

Lucas stood , wiped his bloody hands on his shirt and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Luc-ass" my brother shouted "If you touch any of my family again next time it will be me they are pulling off you, you get it?" he spat.

Lucas nodded and ran.

"Shit Eddie , your hands busted, you still punch like a fucking girl" he laughed pushing me back onto the bench.

Flexing my hand , I winced , it was broken.

Emmett took me back to the hospital , I was glad he didn't ask me why I had pounded Lucas's face.

Dad just shook his head and cleaned me up the drive home was silent , I took myself to my room , flopped on my bed closing my eyes.

_I had to survive this..._

_**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(XXXXXXXXXXXX~**_

_**BPOV**_

I've been here for a week or two...I think.

My body aches , my hair feels like wire and my clothes are becoming loose.

The new scars under my watch strap itch like a mother fucker , so I have started on my side , my heavy t shirts hiding it.

Phil said he is holding off any more parties until things have settled , he says he has a feeling like he's being watched.

He's left for work again , doors bolted , phone locked away so I sit on the sofa flipping through the television channels , an advertisement comes on for what I have no idea all I can focus on is the background music , its Claire de lune my heart aches , gasping for breath I allow the tears to fall.

Hearing Carlisle's voice was amazing but once he had gone my heart began to ache , I felt like it was being pulled from my chest.

Sobbing I pressed my face against the sofa cushions , screaming his name.

I had dared to think that little whores like me deserved a second chance , I had lived with the Brady bunch but who was I trying to kid , I didn't belong , I was broken and used I wasn't good enough for them , for him.

Shaking the negative thoughts from my head like cobwebs I felt under my top giving my skin a little pinch.

"Edward" I whispered "Take care of her"

I moved towards my bedroom door , opening it a sudden rush of wind blew the curtains.

"Shit" I mumbled shivering "When the fuck did I open my window?"

Closing it I saw a flash of pure white on my carpet , bending down I saw it , there on my carpet was a white feather.

My breath was gone , collapsing onto the floor I held it to my face , closed my eyes and there he was.

"_**Daddy I can't do this , your not going to be there" I cried.**_

"_**Baby I'm always with you and besides Gramma Swan will be watching you for me" he smiled cupping my cheek.**_

_**Sniffing I brought my eyes to his "Gramma Swan?"**_

_**Smiling he pulled something out of his pocket opened his hand and there lay on his large palm was a pure white feather.**_

"_**I don't understand" I sighed**_

"_**My momma told me if a white feather falls to the ground pick it up and put it in your pocket , it means an angel is watching over you" he smiled dropping it into my hand "I caught this one the day I met your mom"**_

"_**But that's yours" I whispered.**_

_**Laughing he grabbed my shoulders and spun me round on his lap on the park bench , there lay on the floor next to my Hello Kitty backpack was a single white feather , I jumped up kissed it and placed it in my pocket.**_

_**That night when I danced , I didn't falter my feet moved as if on air and I was accepted to my dance school.**_

"Daddy?" I whispered.

Opening my eyes the sun was shining through my curtains.

I will survive this...I will see them again.

"I'm worth it" I whispered "Edward I'm coming , please wait for me".

Jumping up I headed to the shower , welcoming the hot spray as it cleaned away the doubt and self loathing.

Dressed I looked through the fridge and made myself a sandwich , I was going to start a new day , today I was no longer a victim I was a survivor , I was ready to fight...

_**Just a note on this chapter some people incl myself believe if you see a white feather on the floor ,it means an angel is watching over you , so pick it up and put it in your pocket.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N Thanks for the amazing reviews from the previous chapter.**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_**I own none of the twilight related characters or any lyrics.**_

_**Please don't flame if you don't like the story its cool , just don't read!**_

Chapter 28.

4 weeks later...

Edwards days were a haze and his nights full of restless sleeps invaded with vivid images , men crawling over her , hovering over her they started out being faceless then moved to Phil , and then finally his own father sneering up at him , licking his lips "See son I'm still fucking with your mind" he laughed.

He shot up in bed , his chest aching his lungs burning.

Kicking his covers off he stumbled through the quiet house only stopping for a moment in the music room , the ghosts of evenings sat with her at the piano still there.

Pushing the door open to the apartment her scent hit him , bringing him to his knees , crawling towards the bedroom he pulled the comforter over him as he lay holding himself on the floor, sleep found him and the demons didn't.

"Edward?" Carlisle whispered as he found the door to the apartment open , swiftly moving towards the bedroom, sighing at the sight he found.

"Son" he whispered kneeling before Edward , panic in his voice.

He and Esme had been frantic when they had discovered his empty room that morning.

"Carlisle?" came a soft voice , thick with emotion.

"Its okay sweetheart he's up here" he shouted back through the room.

"Oh baby" she sniffed joining her husband on the floor.

Carlisle's phone buzzed.

"I have to take this , it may be the hospital" he sighed leaving , Esme nodded moving closer to her sleeping son , brushing his wild hair from his face.

"Momma , don't leave me" he cried in his sleep.

"Oh baby boy" She sobbed , knowing it wasn't her he was crying about.

"Mommas sorry she didn't want to leave you" she cried.

Edward tensed and sobbed , Esme caressed his face and lay back against Bella's bed.

She hummed then began to sing quietly to him.

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me...<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now, I see.<strong>_

_**T'was Grace that taught...  
>my heart to fear.<br>And Grace, my fears relieved.  
>How precious did that Grace appear...<br>the hour I first believed.**_

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
>we have already come.<br>T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
>and Grace will lead us home.<strong>_

_**The Lord has promised good to me...  
>His word my hope secures.<br>He will my shield and portion be...  
>as long as life endures.<strong>_

_**Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
>and mortal life shall cease,<br>I shall possess within the veil,  
>a life of joy and peace.<strong>_

_**When we've been here ten thousand years...  
>bright shining as the sun.<br>We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
>then when we've first begun.<strong>_

_**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me...<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now, I see.<strong>_

"Oh Emmie" choked Carlisle , she looked up towards him , tears falling heavily.

"Mrs Cope said he would hum this to Alice when she was having a bad night back in the home , Lizzie must have sung it to them" she smiled.

He nodded.

"Was it the hospital?" she enquired.

"No" Carlisle shook his head " Principal Banner"

"Oh?"

_**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**_

**Carlisle's and Principal Banners phone conversation.**

"Hello Carlisle Cullen"

"Good morning Carlisle its Garrett , sorry Principal Banner" he laughed "Sorry to phone so early, but I was hoping to talk to you before I left for work"

"Morning Garrett what can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Edward"

"Is he misbehaving again?"

"On the contrary , he's barely functioning Carlisle he walks around the school in a dream"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise , not for Edward it's just I haven't seen him like this since..." he paused.

Garrett had been on the board of education in Forks when the twins had first arrived at Carlisle and Esme's.

Carlisle sighed , reliving the scene he had found this morning.

"Listen Carlisle , why doesn't he take some time off?"

"But he graduates in the spring?"

"He could graduate now , he is a very bright kid , I can organise for him to take his examinations later on in the year"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we have something like this in place for kids who , well have a trauma or suffer a loss in their family" he expalined.

"Thanks Garrett"

"No problem just do me a favour will you?"

"Anything"

"Send my wife home early tonight , its our wedding anniversary this weekend and I have booked a table for us tonight"

Carlisle laughed Garrett's wife Sue was his right hand woman in the hospital.

"I'll do one better , she can have the weekend off"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I'm sure I can cope without her for two days , but don't tell her that" he chuckled.

"Thanks Carlisle , hows that wonderful little girl doing?"

"She is better now we are home schooling her , and Kate is working with her too she is becoming quite the independent young lady"

Garrett laughed "We sure miss her at school"

"Yeah she does have the knack of brightening a place up"

"Yeah , well see you around Carlisle and I'll sort Edwards things out don't worry"

"Thank you so much Garrett and have a good weekend"

_**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**_

"I have to leave for work" Carlisle sighed "Phone me if you need me , need anything Emmett and Rose will be here this evening"

Esme nodded not removing her eyes from her sleeping son.

"Its going to be okay Emmie" he kissed her forehead.

Again she nodded.

Carlisle left his heart in that room as he made his way to the car.

His phone buzzed again.

"Hello" he sighed wearily.

"Doctor Cullen its Billy"

"Morning Billy , and please call me Carlisle"

"Sorry Carlisle"

" Sorry , just had a bad morning , how can I help you Billy?"

"Paul phoned it appears Phil has decided to throw himself a little party next weekend , apparently according to my source and some information Renee has been able to procure he is trying to find new clients"

"Fuck" he hissed.

"Listen , Paul is travelling out here today can we have a meeting at your house tonight?"

"Of course , lets say about eight?"

"That will be fine he arrives here around six so that will give him time to freshen up"

"Okay Billy see you at eight"

Carlisle decided to phone Esme when he got to the hospital , hopefully by then Edward would be awake.

His morning dragged , he drank coffee at seven thirty , refiled his desk at eight , drank coffee at nine and started his rounds at ten.

Around eleven thirty he sat back in his chair feeling a little more settled.

"Hello?" came a quiet voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Is everything alright Carlisle?"

"Yeah , I just thought I would phone and see how the two most important people in my life are" he smiled.

"Don't let Emmett here you say that" she chuckled quietly.

"Ah he knows I love him too" he laughed.

"Is he?" he enquired.

"Yes he's awake I have just sent him up for a shower"

"Did he say anything?"

He heard Esme sniff.

"Baby?"

"He apologised , he said sorry for upsetting us silly bloody boy" she cried.

Carlisle rubbed his face.

"I wish I could come home to you" he sighed "When Charley is home I am taking some time off"

"Oh Carlisle" she sniffed "Its okay , have you seen her today?"

"No I'm going to go see her once I hang up"

"I will let you go then honey"

"Oh I almost forgot , Billy phoned and Paul is coming into town this afternoon I said we could have a meeting at ours tonight, is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine , I'll do some baking that will keep my mind occupied"

"Okay I'll see you around six then, love you"

"Love you more" she giggled

"Impossible" he smiled to himself.

Hanging up the phone , he made his way up to see her.

Sue was busy changing her as he entered the private room.

"Good morning" he smiled.

Sue turned and smiled.

"Morning Dr Cullen" her lips turning up at the edges.

"Ah you spoke to Garrett?"

She nodded "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he smiled moving towards the crib.

"How is she today?"

"Fussing" she laughed "She refused her last two feeds"

"Really , has she lost any weight?"

"A little but she is fine"

Carlisle leant over the crib and placed his finger in Charley's fist.

"I can't believe how much time has passed , she would have been 36 weeks this week" he sighed looking at the tiny baby in front of him.

"She's a strong little one , she'll be home by Christmas"

Carlisle sighed , he hoped her momma would be home by then too.

"You okay Carlisle?"

He nodded "Yeah just tired".

"You do too much , this place asks too much of you , chief surgeon and doing all those rounds"

Carlisle chuckled "It's what I do"

"I know and we are so lucky to have you" she smiled , kissing his cheek "Thank you for the weekend off" and she left.

Carlisle stayed a while longer watching her breath her little hummingbird heart beating swiftly.

Eight o'clock came and Carlisle showed Billy and Paul into the lounge.

"Edward , Esme" Billy smiled.

Esme smiled , Edward nodded he was sat in the window seat looking out into the garden.

"Evening gentlemen" Carlisle gestured them to be seated.

"So we have heard Phil is organising a little open house" Paul started.

Edwards head snapped round "What no , he is not fucking having her again , like that" he shouted.

"Edward" his father warned.

Edward jumped to his feet "No , I won't fucking shut up , police your all the same always last to act and look what happens people get hurt , people get raped" he took in a ragged breath "People die" he whispered.

Paul stood and walked to him.

"Edward I don't know ow or when we ever let you down , but I promise we will get her back"

"Promise" he huffed "so many broken promises" he turned towards the window again.

"Hey I can hear shouting from outside , what's going on?" Emmett snapped removing his coat , kissing his mom.

"A little disagreement" Esme sighed her eyes moving towards Edward.

Carlisle cleared his throat "Sorry Paul continue"

"Okay well we think we may be able to get her out before" he looked towards Edward "anything happens"

"You _may_ be able to get her out?" Emmett scoffed.

"Sorry Paul , Billy this is Emmett my eldest son and this" he gestured to the door "Is Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend"

Rose nodded and took her place next to Esme clasping her hand.

"So as I was saying we may be able to get her out , we just need someone to infiltrate the party , find her and get her out" he sighed "Without Mr Dwyer being aware"

"Who?" whispered Edward

"That's our only problem , we have qualified people for this but that's not going to help in Bella's situation she wont trust anyone , we need to get in and out quickly"

"I'll do it" came a quiet voice.

_**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(XXXXXXXXXXXXX~**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Loved the reviews from the previous chapter, so funny.**_

_**Have to share this, my daughter Charley is reading this fic and had a full on tantrum it was so funny because I said she had to wait for the update lol.**_

_**Okay I don't own the characters blah blah you know the rest!**_

_Previously..._

"_I'll do it" came a quiet voice..._

"No" Edward hissed.

"I want my Bella back"

"Daddy I miss her"she sniffed folding her arms round her father.

"I know baby girl but it's too dangerous"

"Please daddy"

"Ally"

"No Eddie , I know you are seven minutes older than me , but have always looked out for me"

Edward scoffed.

"Edward Antny Cullen you listen to me , you always looked out for me and momma when daddy got angry and shouted"

She began whipping her eyes around the room , her hand slowly moving towards her mouth.

"Sugar?" he whispered.

She turned to Jasper her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed

"Sugar , your daddy is right its too dangerous" he took a deep breath "I love you Alice, I cant risk you getting hurt".

"You..you love me?"

Jasper chuckled, nodding.

"Yes Ma'am"

Alice giggled.

"Is that when you stomach tickles when you hear them laugh and you can't do your school work cos you are thinking of them all the time?"

Jasper nodded again.

Alice sighed "I love you too Jazzy"

Jasper picked her up swinging her in a wide circle.

For a moment the meeting was forgotten.

"I'll do it" whispered Rose.

"What , no" Emmett coughed, placing his beer on the floor.

"Baby , I want to and it makes sense , Phil has never met me and Bella will trust me"

"Baby?" he sighed.

"You'd do that for her?" Edward whispered "For us?"

Rose nodded "Your family Edward , and I do anything for family"

"This could work" smiled Paul

"I'm coming with you , if I have to spend another waking moment away from her at least let me see she is alright before she disappears again" Edward whispered

Carlisle nodded "But you stay out of sight , understood Edward, this ends now Paul I will not have any more of my family hurt I want this pushed through court so we can get her home with her family"

Paul nodded

"I understand Carlisle"

"I hope you do , now what do we have to do?" he winked at Rose.

_**~~**_

"I'm not changing into that" she screamed at him

His face red with fury he stalked towards her.

She stood her place.

"You will wear what ever the fuck I want you to wear" he spat

"Not any more"

"What you think your knight in shining armour is still going to want you?" he laughed "He's probably got his dick stuck in some other girl by now"

Bellas fist connected with his nose.

"Fuck , you bitch" he spat as a trickle of blood emerged from his nose

Bella's fist stung , Charlie had taught her how to fight when she was small said one day it may come in useful.

Flexing her hand behind her back she winced , the skin was warming up and she could feel it tighten over her knuckles

"Please your self they don't care what you wear any way" he hissed slamming her bedroom door

"Fuck you!" she screamed throwing a book against the door after him

Throwing herself onto her bed she inspected her hand , her knuckles discolouring.

"Shit" she cried , she needed to get to the hospital.

"Edward where are you?" she cried

She didn't know how long she had been lay on her bed , when a knock came at the door , and the lock clicked

"Hello Isabella , miss me?"

_**~~**_

Rose stood outside the apartment door her nerves on edge , straightening her her too tight leather skirt and adjusting her breasts so they almost spilled over her top she took a deep breath.

"For Bella" she whispered smiling to herself

"_**Your doing great baby, and you def have to wear that skirt for me again"**_ came a voice in her ear

She giggled as she heard Paul take the mouth piece from Emmett.

"_**Okay Rose remember just use the script you have practised if you are caught off guard by anyone, just cuss them out it will save you getting tongue tied" **_said Paul

Taking another deep breath she knocked, turning the invitation round in her other hand

The door opened and there stood Phil her eyes started at his feet loafers , no socks he eyes moved to his way too tight white slacks and a lilac shirt open at the top.

She swallowed a giggle

"Fuck didn't realise it was a costume party" she hissed thrusting her invitation into his hand and pushing past him

"Whoa , who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the life of the party baby" she smiled over her shoulder"

"Fuck" he hissed

"_**I swear if he touches her ass I am going to...ahh"**_

Rose couldn't help but chuckle at her over protective boyfriend two blocks away.

She could smell him behind her.

"Don't get many babes here at my party" he whispered moving her hair with his fingers.

Repressing a shudder she turned to face him.

"What you guys think your the only ones that have needs?" she spat

"_**Use the script Rose , be careful"**_

"Bathroom" she snapped

Phil smiled licking his lip

"I want to use it not fuck in it" she spat

Sighing he pointed towards the far door , she turned to leave his hand grasped her wrist.

"Don't get any ideas about mooching around" he snapped

"Your hurting my wrist, and if you want it still attached in the next five seconds I suggest you leave go" she hissed

Phils eyes widened

Leaving go of her hand she gave him a sweet sickly smile and turned towards the door.

Closing the bathroom door behind her she sat on the edge of the bath

"For Bella, for Bella" she chanted quietly her hands shaking

"_**Baby?"**_

"Yes?" she whispered

"_**I love you"**_

Leaning her head in her hands she sniffed.

"I love you too" she whispered

Re applying her lip gloss she opened the door , it swung open and a pale brown haired girl stood before her, her eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

Bella gasped her head flicking round behind her.

"Rose" she whispered

"Ssh , hey"

Pushing her back into the room she clicked the lock closed.

"What..what are you" she sobbed

"Your knight sent me" Rose smiled

"Edward?" she sobbed "He's here?"

Rose shook her head and quickly explained what had happened the phone calls from Paul , her mom being safe.

"Mom's okay?" she gasped in short breaths.

Rose nodded then saw her hand her eyes wide.

Bella shrugged "I punched Phil"

Rose giggled pulling her in for a hug.

"I have to get you out of here Bella"

"It's impossible, he will never let me leave, I've done terrible things..." she cried her head on Rose's shoulder "He won't want me back now"

"_**Rosalie?"**_

Rose nodded removing her tiny ear piece she handed it to Bella.

"Put it in" she smiled

Bella did as she was asked.

"_**Baby?"**_

Came a breathless voice

Bella's eyes lit up

"Edward?" she whispered

"_**Yes , it's me we only have a second , baby I love you"**_ he cried "_**I miss you so much, our daughter misses you so much"**_

"Edward I'm sor.." she stopped as a bang came on the bathroom door

"Hey you said you weren't fucking in there at least let me come in and watch" Phil shouted

Bella heard Edward growl _**"I am going to fucking kill him"**_ he hissed

"I gotta go" she cried passing the ear piece back to Rose before opening the door.

A sly smile grew on his face as he took in Rose and now Bella

"Naughty Naughty you pay extra for this one , besides she already has company don't you Isabella"

Bella recoiled and nodded her eyes lifting to see the shock on Rose's face

"Maybe your company won't mind a threesome?" she hissed

Bella's head shot up

"Now that's what I'm talking about" he laughed

"Well why don't you be a good little boy and run along and tell him he has another surprise" she smiled licking her harlot lips.

Phil nodded and left.

"Rose I.." Bella began

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner" she sighed

Bella shook her head "it , it isn't that my company well he's Charley's biological father , he doesn't know, but his name" she sighed suddenly interested in her feet "His name is...James"

Rose took a sharp intake of breath

"I'm sorry" Bella cried

"It can't be the same one surely , we , he can't have children"

Bella shrugged "You said he came here for business a lot"

Rose nodded

"Let me see him" she whispered

"James said he would love some more company" Phil shouted as he met them walking towards the room

Rose pulled her shoulders back.

"Tell him lights off I don't have to see the ugly fucker" her voice almost broke.

"Already off" he smiled

"Run along then" she spat

Phil sighed "Its my party don't I get to watch"

Rose stalked up to him she was at least a good few inches taller than him in he heels , dragging a manicured nail down his jaw she roughly grabbed his chin.

"Don't worry baby , you'll get what's coming to you, soon" she whispered close to his ear.

"Fuck" he hissed palming his slacks.

"Now be a good little boy and make sure we are not disturbed and I may just throw in a tip" she pushed him against the wall pulling Bella with her.

Making sure they were alone Bella stopped at the door.

"I'm sorr.."

"Stop it, if it is him , its not your fault" she whispered kissing her forehead.

Opening the door slowly all they could hear was slow ragged breaths.

"You brought someone else to play with us , hmm Isabella?" a rough husky voice in the blackness whispered

Rose tensed pushing her self against the wall for support.

Bella looked down at the ground again.

Long , tender fingers pulled her chin up, eyes full of fire Rose smirked

"Lets have some fun" she whispered

Bella's eyes narrowed

"Follow my lead" Rose hissed pulling her into the room

Bella could just make out Rose's outline in the subdued light of the room , she felt something hit her looking at it more closely it was a belt , Rose pointed to the headboard and Bella repressed a giggle.

"Where just going to tie you up" she said as seductively as she could

"Mm yeah"

Both pulled his hands up , both fastened the belts around his wrists and then to the headboard, Bella pushed past the pain in her hand as she fastened the belt tight.

"Ahh baby a little tight don't you think?" he whispered slight panic in his voice

"I don't want you trying to escape" she whispered

"mm love when you are so kinky" he hissed

Bella froze remembering Rose's earpiece , would he be able to hear what's going on?"

Shaking her head she realised it was too late to think about it now.

Something else hit her , the sash from her robe , Rose pointed at his legs.

Both pulled his legs apart

"Fuck Isabella you have grown into a little slut haven't you"

Bella closed her eyes tight , her heart racing, what would her think of her?

Once he was securely tied to the bed, Rose grabbed her arm pulling her towards the door.

"Erm ladies?"

_**Silence...**_

"Isabella don't make me shout your father"

That was the final straw , she flipped on the light , without thinking.

Rose gasped

"He is not my fucking father , he is a poor excuse for a human being who likes to fuck girls and probably boys too , he is a sick fuck and so are you" she hissed glaring at him , tears flooding down her face.

James struggled against his bindings

"You are going to fucking pay for this bitch"

"I seriously doubt that James" came a voice from the shadows , Rose walked forward.

"Rosie?"

"I loved you , I trusted you and you are nothing more than a sick perverted poor excuse for a man" she hissed

"Rose?" he stuttered

"Business trips?" she laughed

"But how do you know.."

Then the penny dropped.

"Cullen" he hissed "That oaf of a jock who punched me?"

Rose towered above him placing a heel in between his legs , he winced.

"That jock is more of a man than you ever will be" she hissed

"I am so going to fuck you two up when I get out of here" he spat pulling on his restraints again.

"Like I said I seriously doubt it , because in about five minutes this place will be crawling with the police"

"What, fuck no , Rosie you know what it will do to my career" he panicked

"I'll lose everything"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to play Sugar daddy" she laughed and turned

"Isabella, you won't leave me here will you?"

Bella turned

"Why shouldn't I James , you took from me the only thing that was ever mine to willing give to another, you used me , hurt me" she cried wiping her eyes furiosly with the back of her hand.

"I will find you" he hissed

Bella froze, images of Edward and Charley going through her head.

She looked towards Rose , she nodded.

"I won't leave you , but in return you will help me" she said sternly

He nodded

"You will help the police bring Phil down" she spat

He nodded

"You will never contact Rose again , ever or I will bring YOU down!" she spat

Again he nodded.

Bella took a deep breath , she felt a hand slide into hers.

"You will never , come near me or my daughter...EVER" she hissed

"You have a daughter?"

Bella lifted her eyebrow.

"I, me?" he whispered

Bella shook her head , he was not going to cheapen the memories of her daughter by knowing he too had a child.

"Cullen?"

"Yes" she whispered , hoping he would hear her.

He nodded.

"I am going to leave now James , I will not untie you because you deserve to be discovered in all your sin and shame" she smiled squeezing Rose's hand

As they reached the living room Rose stopped pulling Bella to a wall.

"Are you ready?"

Bella nodded.

Rose sighed.

"twilight" she whispered

Then she pulled Bella into a hug.

The room erupted in a flurry of noise as the doors moved from their hinges , angry voices shouting for people to get down and to come out of any rooms.

Phil cussed but was thrown to the floor by an officer.

As silence descented , a muscular man in jeans and a black button down walked slowly through the room , Bella was shaking , Rose was the only thing holding her up.

"Isabella swan?"

Rose nodded

"Isabella I'm officer Paul Miraz I have some questions for you"

"Seriously , now?" Rose hissed

"Sooner the better while her memory is still fresh"

A voice scoffed behind him.

"She isn't going to forget what happened that easily" a southern drawl made Bella's eyes snap up.

"Jasper?" she whispered

He smiled tipping his imaginary hat.

He moved forward , past the officer and picked her up cradling her in his arms.

Moving from the room by a very upset Paul he ignored him.

Bella sobbed into his chest , as he carried her out side, lights flashed , her eyes scanned the darkness trying to find him.

Jasper placed her down keeping a strong arm around her waist pointing her to a black Mercedes with tinted windows , the window lowered slowly and there he was , eyes wide and puffy.

"I love you" he mouthed

And darkness found her.

_**2 weeks later...**_

"Baby you have to eat something" Renee sighed

Bella shook her head.

She lay on her bed her arm aching from the weight of the cast.

"The hearing is in a few days and the court case will be over before we know it"

Bella turned her back from her mom , she loved her and the reunion had been emotionally draining but she wanted to be home..with Edward.

Renee left the room to answer the door.

Officer Miraz entered the room.

"Are you ready to talk Isabella?"

She shook her head he had visited twice a day for the past few weeks , trying to get her to answer his questions.

"Isabella the hearing is in a few days.." he stopped as she spun to face him.

"Then you had better hurry up" she snapped

Paul sighed "Isabella you need to be in a safe house , we have explained this"

"And I have explained to you, I'm not talking until you take me home I have protection there I will be safe its not like he's a Mafia boss" she laughed.

Paul stood ,whispered something to Renee and left.

_**Day of the hearing...**_

Her stomach grumbled , but the pain in her chest far outweighed it.

Closing her eyes she imagined what the meadow would look like this time of year the seasons had changed in the short time she had been away from Forks , she wondered if it looked like a Christmas card, all white , she had never seen snow.

"You ready?"

She nodded

Walking slowly up the steps of the court house , the wind chill was in the negatives she pulled her scarf to her face whilst a few local reporters fired questions at her and Renee.

"Fucking Parasites" hissed a tall man with dark brown hair.

"Renee , Isabella this is Peter he is going to be your defence lawyer for this case" Paul gestured towards him.

"Please to meet you , just a shame it isn't under better circumstances" he smiled

Renee shook his hand , Bella shrugged.

"Ah so this is the infamous Miss Swan who has been giving my department the run around" he laughed

"I just want to go home" she whispered

"And what's so important in the sleepy town of Forks that's so important?"

Bella lifted her eyes , "My reason for breathing" she whispered.

Peter cleared his throat he had nothing he could say , so tactfully he changed the subject.

"So today is all formalities , name etc, the charges will be put forward and the judge will then decide if and when a trial should take place"

Bella looked at him "If?"

"Isabella this is a hard case , none of the other girls are pressing charges , its just you and your moms word against his" he sighed.

Bella slid her hands into her pockets, feeling something very soft she smiled to herself.

"Okay lets do this"

The courtroom was empty apart from the legal teams , Bella scanned the balcony a weak smile greeted her , there Esme sat in a woollen coat , tissue in hand front and centre.

Tears threatened , and Bella closed her eyes tight before taking a deep breath.

They sat in the front and a few minutes later Phil was escorted in and sat in his chair.

Bella fumbled with the soft object in her pocket.

Peter had been right they had been called up to confirm names , Bella had kept her eyes on Esme the whole time she was on the stand.

An hour later they were leaving the court and a trial date was set for the middle of February.

Phil was going to be charged with kidnapping and unlawfully holding an adult without consent , Supplying drugs to his clients.

The only evidence of the sex trade was documents and pictures.

Peter tried to add rape but because Phil had not actually perpetrated the act , it was a lesser charge of knowingly withholding the information that an act had happened.

On the fact that he told Bella he had , had something to do with Charlie Swans death that would have to be re open another time.

Peter explained that if he was found guilty of all the charges he was going away for a minimum of 15 to 25 yrs.

Bella stood with her back to the door, she was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

When a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, jumping she spun around.

"Hello sweetheart" Esme smiled

Bella broke down , hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry , I have missed you all so much" she sobbed.

"Hello baby girl" came a soft voice , Bella lifted her head Carlisle was stood behind his wife holding out his arms she flew into them sobbing.

He picked her up kissing her hair laughing.

"We have missed you so much" he smiled a tear running down his cheek.

"Why did you come , I thought.." she sobbed

"We've come to take you home" smiled Carlisle

"Home?" she turned to Renee and then to Paul who smiled.

Running to him she flung her arms around his neck "Thank you" she cried

Paul smiled and pulled back "There are rules though"

Bella nodded

"You are to go no where alone"

She nodded

"You will have no contact with your mom until the trial is over"

Bellas eyes moved to Renee , with tears threatening to fall Renee nodded.

"You need to be with them" she whispered

After a long hard goodbye , Bella was sat in the back of the Mercedes holding onto Esme, they boarded a plane closing her eyes as she lay her head on Carlisle's lap.

"Sleep well baby girl" he hummed.

_**~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3 3 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~**_

"Emmett where are we going?"

"For a hike little bro" Emmett smiled as he pulled his Jeep into the side of the dirt track.

"Emmett I don't know if I can.." he mumbled knowing where the path led.

"What you not up for some exercise?" he goaded

"Emmett its snowing , its freezing" he complained

"Snowball fight!" he yelled before taking off up the path and planting Edward with a handful of snow.

"Fuck" he hissed as he took off after him, after running for about five minutes the eerie silence in the meadow made him realise he was alone, turning round he found himself stood in an all to familiar place , his chest heaved and he fell to the white blanket of snow.

"You'd love the meadow this time of year baby , its magical" he cried.

"Only with you in it" came a soft whisper from behind him.

Closing his eyes tight he stood turning towards the voice, hoping it wasn't a cruel trick of the wind, of his mind.

Slowly opening his eyes , he blinked away the melting snow flakes that had settled on his long lashes.

She was here , stood not three feet from him.

Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I'm dreaming" he whispered into the snowfall

"Then I am too" she whispered.

His legs moved without his minds consent until he was nose to nose with a beautiful angel.

"Hi" she smiled, tears falling.

"You're here" he laughed softly

She nodded "I'm home"

Crashing his lips to hers , they melted into one another.

"Welcome home" he smiled through her lips.

_**~)()(~**_

_**wow that was a long chapter.**_

_**Show me the love.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I Flove you guys.**

**I have had a lot of people comment about when I show the story from another POV but write a very similar story , well for this it is similar I make no apologies I want to see the reunion from BPOV too. Just stick with me please.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing only the storyline and my Charley.**

Walking in a dream state I stopped when I saw the crouched figure moving his hands slowly across the snow covered floor.

"You'd love the meadow this time of year baby , its magical" I heard his voice carrying on the wind.

He still loves me.

After everything he knew about me , everything he had heard back at the apartment.

Warm tears began to fall turning into icy rivers as they fell down my cheek.

"Only with you in it"I said barely above a whisper.

His head moved , he had heard me.

Standing and slowly turning towards me , his eyes closed , he took a deep breath before opening them.

He was there , standing not three feet from me.

Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I'm dreaming" he whispered.

"Then I am too" I whispered , my voice threatening to leave me.

Legs moving without the consent of my brain , we closed the distance until we were nose to nose.

"Hi" I smiled, tears now freely falling.

"You're here" he laughed softly , bringing his hand tentatively towards my face, waiting I'm sure for my vision to disappear.

"I'm home" I sobbed.

Crashing lips , we melted into one another.

"Welcome home" he cried , we could taste the salt of our tears through our lips , the tears that were the bond , the glue.

We kissed for what seemed an age , and although we knew we weren't alone , we didn't care.

Only when the need to breathe came , did we part , lips only.

His forehead leant against mine , my hands ghosting his face remembering all the lines of his features my brain had tried to forget.

"I missed you so much" I sobbed

"Me too"

I shuddered as the snow began to fall harder.

"Lets get you two home" a quiet voice said behind me.

I nodded taking his hand we walked slowly towards the car.

Esme smiled her eyes full of unused tears , Edward stopped in front of her.

"I have her home momma" he smiled sniffing.

"Yes baby boy we all have her home now" she smiled stroking his cheek.

Edward turned to Carlisle , leaving go of my hand for a second he grabbed Carlisle's shoulders and pulled him to him.

"Thank you dad" I heard him whisper into his hair.

"You're welcome son" he choked back.

I lay in my loves arms on the ride back to the house.

Picking me up bridal style Edward carried me through the door.

He had placed me back down on my feet when I was enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

"Hey short stuff don't you ever pull a stunt like that again , ya hear" Emmett smiled at me , but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered , pressing my cheek against his chest.

"Missed you" he whispered into my hair.

I smiled , Emmett was the big brother I never had and I had missed him so much.

Turning around , we were one person missing , Esme sighed.

"She's in her room, she doesn't come out much at the moment"

I nodded.

"Can I go see her?"

Edward smiled bringing my hand to his lips and slowly kissing each knuckle before letting it go.

I walked slowly, still feeling a little dazed towards Alice's room , the door was ajar and I could hear her whispering.

"Momma , can you hear me?"

My hand flew to my mouth , as a tiny sob threatened to escape.

"Momma , Eddie has been so good looking after me an he found us our new momma and daddy and they are so kind and they look after us now but momma he's sad he lost someone and its not fair, momma please send Bella home, he smiles when she's here and he loves her"

Bella took in a deep breath, wiping the tears now free flowing down her face she cleared her throat.

"Hello?" came a small voice. "Is someone there, Momma , Rosie?"

Bella closed her eyes, willing her voice to work.

Before she could move the door opened slowly , two wide turquoise eyes looked at her.

_**#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**_

"Bella?"

Bella nodded no longer trying to wipe away the tears , for these where happy, happy to be in the arms she loved, happy to be home with her new family.

"Hey Tink" she croaked.

Alice giggled throwing her arms around her neck.

"I missed you and I was scared and Edward wouldn't let me come get you and I didnt dance and I missed you and Jasper said he loved me and" she took a breath "I missed you"

Bella laughed she had really missed Alice.

"Jasper loves you?" she smiled

"Uhuh" she giggled.

"I missed you so much Tink" Bella laughed.

"More than Eddie?"

"What more than me?" he whispered pulling Bella against his chest.

"Bella missed me more than you" Alice giggled , Bella's mouth fell open.

"Really, well we'll have to rectify that won't we" he laughed kissing the soft spot behind her ear.

"mmm" she moaned pressing her jeans clad behind against his obvious arousal.

"Okay Ally night" Edward smiled kissing his sister on the head.

"But Eddie!" she argued.

"Tink , we'll have a girlie sleepover tomorrow night I promise" Bella shouted as Edward pulled her towards their apartment.

He was pulled to a stop as they walked through the music room.

"Baby?"

Bella sighed "Play for me, I have missed your music so much"

Who was he to deny her what she asked of him, pulling her towards the piano he sat on the bench.

Bella sat beside him, her back to the keys so she could look into his face.

Clearing his throat, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and began to play.

The music rose from the piano enveloping Bella in a blanket of comfort, she felt safe , loved.

Closing her eyes she stood almost involuntary , swaying and moving with the music , her senses took over and soon she found herself dancing through the music room.

She turned and weaved , then fell into the arms of her love, he kissed her with every fibre of his being and she gave it all back to him, before he carried her upstairs and through to the bedroom.

There he undressed her slowly kissing each part of her newly exposed skin, he kissed each finger that poked up from above her cast.

Laying her slowly onto the bed he lay himself between her legs keeping his weight off of her.

"I love you" she mumbled

"I love you so much" he smiled nipping at her jaw and neck.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm"

"Please, make love to me"

He pulled the remains of her clothing off before nudging himself further between her legs then slowly he slid himself into her , they both cried out as he seated himself fully into her body, a perfect fit.

They made love slowly , until a sheen of sweat covered them both and they were breathless.

Smiling as he pulled her back above him and sleep crept over them both, they closed their eyes knowing the demons would no longer find them.

Bella woke , and she was hot, looking at the reason her body temperature was so high she remembered , they were twinned together in a mass of limbs.

Opening her eyes she looked towards Edward his hair had that wonderful just fucked style she always loved although this time it was true to its name, she stifled a giggle.

His lips were parted and they made an O like a small boy, her brow furrowed , what he must have gone through as a child, she knew his father was in jail for murdering his momma but exactly what or how much he had seen she didn't know.

Nuzzling her head to his chest , her hair caused him to stir.

"Morning" she smiled kissing his lips.

"Mmm morning baby"

She stretched up his body deepening her kiss, he groaned pulling her up so she straddled him.

"I'm so glad it wasn't a dream" he laughed pushing her hair from her face, she giggled.

"Me too or how would we explain the clothes everywhere"

He smiled pulling her back down , kissing her softly, peppering little kisses on her face.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm"

"When can we see Charley?"

He stopped, sitting up so they were nose to nose and smiled.

"This morning?"

Bella nodded.

"She will be coming home soon , maybe even for Christmas" Edward smiled holding her close.

"As she changed so much?" Bella asked looking down at her wrist she fumbled with her watch strap.

"Bella , she knows you where coming back for her, we told her everyday how much you loved her" he sighed , moving to grab her wrist, she winced snatching her arm back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Edwards eyes narrowed , slowly not taking his eyes from hers he brought her wrist up, her breathing hitched.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry"

His finger began to unfasten her strap as the last clap was opened he looked almost seeking permission.

She nodded, closing her eyes as she felt the cold metal fall from her wrist.

"Bella?"

"I..I couldn't.." she tried , her mouth now dry.

She felt soft kisses on her scars.

"Bella look at me?"

She couldn't after all she had put him through she couldn't bring herself to look into his forgiving eyes.

"Isabella" he hissed

She opened her eyes , not meeting his gaze.

Cupping her chin he brought her eyes to his.

"Why , why did you do this?" he sighed holding up her scared arm.

Shaking her head she placed her hand on his , covering the pink angry marks.

"It helped, all the suffering I had brought to others it helped me cope, like I could punish myself" she sighed.

"Bella, none of this is your fault , what happened was none of your fault" he hissed

Bella recoiled.

"I'm not angry with you baby, I just want you to understand , you are loved so much, not one of us blames you for anything" he sighed

"When did I get so lucky" she whispered

"Sorry?"

"Why did I get a second chance at life, I'm nothing special"

"Fuck Bella, you are my life , you brought happiness back into this house , you gave us all you and as a bonus we got an amazing little girl who is going to know everyday of her life that she is loved"

Smiling she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you Edward Cullen"

_**Here are a few fic Recs I think you should check out if you haven't done so already.**_

_**Lessons Learned~mistyhaze420**_

_**Sixty Five Hours~ owenic**_

_**Best of Both Worlds~owenic**_

_**Feral~ opal line**_

_**Uninhibited Wallflower~ texasbella**_

_**One Stormy night~Kim Rathbone**_

_**Learning to Fly ~ KellanCougar.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I do attempt to get all time lines correct but sometimes they do miss a few weeks, however enjoy and thanks for the amazing reviews I have received on this story.**_

_**I own none of the twilight characters, If I did my Lemons would be so much better ;)**_

_**BPOV**_

Walking down to breakfast , the smell of home baked bread filled my nose , my stomach growled in an appreciative manner as we entered the kitchen.

Carlisle was in his usual spot reading his paper , but he was dressed casual , pale blue sweater and dark jeans, yeah so I still had the hots for the good doctor you would too if you saw him.

Looking up from his paper he smiled.

"Morning sweetheart did you sleep well?"

"Sleep..hmm yeah" I smiled feeling my traitorous blush creep up my face.

He stifled a laugh before Esme clipped him over the head with her oven mitts.

"Morning Esme" I giggled

"Good morning Bella, Coffee?"

"Yes please" I sat facing Carlisle, as Edward entered behind me.

"Morning mom , dad" he smiled kissing Esme on the forehead and tucking her under his arm.

"Morning baby boy" she smiled

"Mom , seriously I'm eighteen now" he huffed his mouth turning up at the edges.

"So do you two have plans today?"

Arching an eyebrow at Esme.

"Haven't you got school Edward?"

He shook his head "No I took a sabbatical , I just couldn't , you know" his voice drifted off , Esme gave him a tight squeeze.

Another change because of me, he was so close to graduating and now he wouldn't all because of me, I looked down playing with a spare piece of skin on my finger.

Soft hands moved through my hair brushing the back of my neck.

"Hey its not your fault" he whispered "The principal phoned Dad , I am ahead in my studies I will graduate , just not when the rest of my class do next spring" he smiled sitting beside me.

"What about college?" I asked knowing how much he wanted to get there and study his music.

"Bella stop , everything is fine, I have already been accepted into four colleges on my music alone" he sighed

Placing my hand on his knee I rubbed small circles with my thumb.

"Sorry" I whispered

He gave me his half smile , before turning his attention to his father.

"So you having a sick day dad?"

Carlisle folded his paper and chuckled.

"Actually your mother and I thought it would be good fun if once you and Bella have been to the hospital to see my granddaughter we could head up to Port Angeles and do some Christmas shopping, pick up a tree?"

My breathing hitched as the words flowed so easily from his mouth 'granddaughter'.

I stared into my coffee , my eyes stinging.

"Isabella?"

I looked up , Carlisle's eyes looked worried.

" Sorry" I whispered my voice threatening to break I couldn't tell them why it hurt to hear him say that, it shouldn't hurt, it should be the best thing in the world , so why wasn't it?

I excused myself from the table and made my way back to my apartment.

I washed my face with cold water , willing my tears to stop.

My hands on the counter of the vanity base I stared at the too thin, tired face in the mirror.

"Still a fuck up" I whispered.

"Isabella Swan, I wish to speak with you now please" came a stern voice that made me jump.

Wiping my hands I walked slowly into my room, Carlisle was stood , leaning against the door frame his arms folded across his chest.

"Look at me"

I lifted my head, feeling the last of my tears falling.

"Talk to me" he whispered.

I sat Indian style on my bed , fidgeting with a loose thread on my comforter , soft , strong hands stilled mine and the edge of the bed dipped.

"Isabella I'm sorry for being presumptuous calling Charley my granddaughter" he sighed

I shook my head fiercely , willing my voice to work.

"It wasn't that, Carlisle she is your granddaughter" I whispered

"You just wished it was someone else?"

My head snapped up , how could he think I felt like that, this was so confusing and I was hurting the people I loved again.

Shaking my head I took a deep breath.

"You are so wrong" I whispered "You and Esme are my family, I love you both so much its just.." I sighed , I didn't know how to put how I felt into words.

"You wish Charlie was here to say it?"

I chanced a look to see if what he had said , had hurt, his eyes soft and full of understanding.

I nodded slowly.

"The first time Alice let me hold her , they had been here a just over a year and it was our second Christmas with them" he smiled focusing on a memory.

"We had bought her a ballerina doll dressed in pink, her eyes lit up that morning when she opened it and without thinking she flew into my arms and hugged me" a single tear fell from his dark lashes onto his lips, he smiled, cleared his throat and continued.

"Edward told me she always wanted a dancing dolly, and although I was thrilled to finally get a hug It was also bitter sweet, I wanted to see Lizzie give her the doll , see Alice hug her, not me" his voice cracked, I moved closer folding myself into his side.

"Lizzie?"

I felt him nod.

"Lizzie was my sister , Edward and Alice's momma"

Pulling back and with an obvious look of shock "I'm so sorry , I never knew"

Carlisle nodded " We lost touch, Felix .. he , he controlled her ,we argued and the next time I saw her, her face on the morning news" his voice was hoarse.

"Oh Carlisle , I am so sorry"

He sniffed and smiled "It took forever to find them , and it took Edward a lot to admit he needed us , but I think we needed them more" he sniffed.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a quiet voice at the door.

Carlisle shook his head "No son just talking" he smiled.

Edwards eyes narrowed , on seeing the fresh tears in his fathers eyes.

Carlisle patted my knee and stood.

"So shopping and lunch after the hospital then?"

Looking at Edward he nodded.

"Yeah sounds good"

Carlisle smiled and walked towards the door.

"Wait" I whispered climbing from the bed, standing on my tip toes I brushed away his tears and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek "Thank you"

Carlisle beamed , laughing softly he left.

I could feel Edwards stare , smiling I turned to him.

"He really is a wonderful man" I smiled

Edward nodded slowly , his eyes till full of confusion.

"He told me about your momma"

Eyes wide he leant back on the wall.

"He did?"

I nodded taking his hands and pulling him to the bed.

"He told me about the first hug he got from Alice"

Edward smiled "Our second Christmas, they bought Ally a dancing doll"

"Yeah, he said although it was amazing he would have loved more than anything in the world to have your momma give her the doll and receive the hug than him"

"Really?"

"Yeah and then he told me that your momma was his sister, I never knew"

Edward nodded closing his eyes looking slightly ashamed.

"Tell me when your ready, there's no rush" I kissed his eyelids softly , I would never tire of the feeling of his soft skin beneath my lips.

Smiling he pulled me onto his lap "So in the kitchen?"

"When Carlisle called Charley his granddaughter it was wonderful, but again I really would have loved to hear Charlie call her that, you know what I mean?"

I felt him nod into my hair "We have both lost someone we loved very much" he whispered.

"But we have both found someone to love, very much" I smiled turning my face up to his , kissing along his jaw.

"And I do love you so very much Isabella Swan" he smiled as his lips brushed mine.

Our kiss never deepened , it stayed slow with soft licks and nips until we both needed to breathe.

I looked in his eyes, I saw his soul and it was as pure as the freshly fallen snow outside my window.

"Charley?" he smiled

"Charley.." I nodded so we got ready , stealing kisses and touches.

_**~EC3JH3CC3EC~**_

Edward grabbed his keys, and opened the door.

"See you later guys" he shouted through to the living room, that had arranged to meet Carlisle and Esme around noon at a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Well hello there" came a quiet drawl from the doorway.

Bella squealed throwing her arms around Jasper.

"Jazz , oh thank you I never got a chance to thank you" she sobbed

"Hey honey its all good , you were a little out of it before" he laughed wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bella nodded.

Edward pushed out his hand "I didn't get to say thanks either mate , you brought my girl back to me" he smiled shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, now if you kind people will excuse me I have a date with my girl" he smiled.

The drive to the hospital seemed impossibly long , Bella fidgeted , wringing her hands on her lap.

"Baby, please you will be fine" he smiled before clasping her hand across the console.

Bella nodded but continued to watch the green blur past the window , she must have nodded off because the next thing she remembered was Edward waking her with a soft kiss.

"You ready?" he smiled taking her hand.

"Yeah" she said quietly.

People smiled and spoke to Edward as they made their way up to the ward, Bella felt tiny by his side.

They came to a stop outside her door.

She turned to Edward , her vision blurry, brining their hands to her face he wiped the tears.

"No more tears Isabella" he said sternly.

Her hand reached for the door handle , pushing it softly.

_**BPOV**_

I walked slowly towards the crib, my eyes searching for the tiny figure my heart had never let me forget.

A lemon crochet blanket folded across the bottom of the crib, the teddy Emmett had bought her after she had been born.

All these things I remembered.

My eyes caught a white piece of metal tucked nearly all the way into the cribs lining.

I turned to Edward my eyebrow risen.

He shrugged "She likes my music" he smiled.

I traced my fingers over his Ipod and pressed play , still not looking at the sleeping form.

Soft music flowed in the air , I smiled realising this was the first piece I had heard that day in Esmes car, I switched it of then a photograph caught my eye.

It was me , a photograph I never knew existed , I was asleep , my hands tucked under my face as I lay on my side my mouth in the same little O as I had seen Edwards in.

Looking at the direction it was placed my eyes found her, a tiny piece of me , hands tucked near her face, her lips suckling as her eyes fluttered.

"My baby" I sobbed , my knees weak I felt strong arms around my waist.

"I've got you" he whispered

"Don't leave go"

"Never" his voice cracked , I looked to him, his face mirrored mine.

Tentatively I traced her tiny body with my fingers , she wriggled under my touch so I pulled my hand away.

Edward chuckled taking my hand he placed it over her chest, I could feel her heartbeat between our linked fingers.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into the crib "I didn't mean to leave you" I cried.

"Baby?" he hissed , but I shook my head I had to say this.

"I'm here now , and Charley you will never have a day in your life when you don't feel loved" I breathed through my sobs.

"You are loved by so many wonderful people baby girl , you have your momma , I love you so very much" I traced my fingers across her face and she smiled , it was only a reaction to my touch but to me it was a real smile like she was listening to me.

"You have the most wonderful daddy, he is so loving and very handsome, I know when your older you will have to fight off your friends who crush on him" I chuckled "His daddy is cute too"

I felt a playful pinch on my hips.

"You have an amazing auntie who can't wait to teach you to dance, and she'll never complain when you want to watch princess movies" I laughed softly wiping my face.

"You have the most protective uncle baby girl , boys will have a hard time trying to get past your daddy but your uncle is going to be impossible"

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

I sighed , I knew I was getting to the most difficult part.

"You have grandparents too Charley , Renee is cool you may meet her one day but she still loves you." I smiled

"Esme will be the best Nana, she'll bake you cookies and let you help in the garden"

My fingers stopped at her fist , stroking her tiny knuckles.

"You were named after two amazing people baby girl and someday we will tell you all about them , but that's okay because you have a grandfather that has the biggest heart , and the softest touch.." my voice cracked , closing my eyes, taking a deep breath I felt a soft grip on my hand , not a touch immediately recognised.

My eyes opened slowly , wrapped around my finger was a tiny hand , she was telling me it was okay to have Carlisle as her grandfather, she was accepting my grief.

My legs buckled, Edward caught me in his strong arms as I quietly sobbed.

He sat holding me on his lap for a while , we watched her sleep , nurses came in and out and didn't even glance at us as they checked Charley was okay.

A throat cleared beside us.

"Edward , Isabella its nice to see you again" smiled Dr Clearwater.

"Hey doc" I smiled standing.

"Well as you can see she is healthy , she is feeding at regular times and her weight is up"

"When can I take her home?"

"When would you like to take her home?"

"Now!" I laughed.

He smiled , "Well that's a bit short notice" he chuckled "we need to do one last set of tests on her, how about in a week?"

My shoulders sank , Edward grabbed my hands rubbing circles with his thumbs across my knuckles.

"A week will be fine" I smiled slowly , feeling a little defeated.

Looking at his watch , Edward tapped my arm.

"Time to go" he whispered.

Sighing I nodded.

Tracing my baby girls face with my fingers , she smiled once again, my stomach fluttered.

"Bye baby girl" I whispered kissing her head.

Edward leaned past me kissing her tiny hand "Bye bye my little humming bird"

_**)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and for continuing to follow me through the 'angst' chapters , its nearly Christmas ( in the story lol) so I thought some light relief was in order, if you don't want to read this chapter its cool it doesn't affect the story.**_

_**I own non of the characters , I am merely the puppet master.**_

Bella's mood had lifted on the short drive to Port Angeles , her baby would be home by Christmas and they would be a family.

They had asked Seth not to inform Carlisle of her homecoming as they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

Pulling into the car lot at the small Italian restaurant , she smiled raising an eyebrow to Edward.

"What?" he shrugged

"Bella Italia?" she whispered.

"Huh, yeah" he smiled.

Edward was round the side of the car in inhuman speed opening her door, before pulling her to him.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he mumbled pressing his lips to the soft part behind her ear.

She moaned , melting into him "Yes but you can say it again" she giggled

".YOU" he said in a fierce whisper , grinding slowly against her.

"Ungh, Edward I love you too, so much" she mewed palming his obvious arousal.

"Shall we eat and skip the shopping trip" he whispered into her hair.

As much as that sounded like the perfect idea , she knew how much it meant to Esme and Carlisle.

"Okay" she smiled.

Edwards eyes widened.

"But you have to tell your mom"

His face fell and she giggled "Coward" she smiled kissing his throat.

"You will so pay for that later, karmas a bitch" he smiled smacking her butt.

"Oh I know" she winked pushing her hand into his back pocket "But I'm more scared of your mom" she laughed.

Stealing touches and kisses they walked into the intimate little restaurant, they where greeted by a plump Italian man that Bella thought could have been plucked from 'the lady and the tramp' movie.

"Master Edward" he shouted pushing his hand into Edward's.

"Hi Marcos" he laughed giving him a one armed hug.

"And who is this bella ragazza" he smiled taking Bella's hand and kissing it.

"This is my Bella" Edward smiled pulling her into his side.

Marcos eyes widened "Bella?"

"Isabella , but I prefer Bella" she smiled.

"Bel nome per una bella ragazza" he smiled kissing her from cheek to cheek.

Bella blushed and looked at Edward confused.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he smiled.

Bella gasped "You speak Italian?"

Edwad nodded laughing "Why?"

"Erm..oh nothing"

"Would you like me to speak Italiano to you Isabella?" he purred into her ear.

She felt a suden rush of dampness in her pants.

All coherent thoughts gone, she nodded.

"Più tardi vado a fare l'amore dolce per voi" he whispered

She had no idea what he had said , but she loved it any way.

A throat cleared and the young couple looked up, every one was staring at them.

"Lunch?" Carlisle smiled.

Bella nodded taking his hand and hugging him.

"How is she?"

"Your grandaughter is fine" she smiled, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Can we just eat now?" came a whinning noise.

"Em put a breadstick in your mouth baby" Rose quipped.

He shrugged and picked up a breadstick before putting the whole thing into his mouth, Rose shrugged turning to Esme.

"I try" she laughed

"Oh Rosie weve tried for over twenty years" she laughed

Lunch was great , Marcos had put them in a back room so Alice was less nervous, they laughed and shared stories whilst they ate, Bella loved listening to Edwards past, his happier moments.

Carlisle recounted the first time Emmett had tried to shave.

"He was covered in foam , he looked like frosty the snowman" he laughed holding his sides "And then he used my razor, my electric one, the whole bathroom looked like the inside of a snow globe" he screamed tears running down his face.

"Dad I was what, five?" Emmett huffed turning a sweet shade of pink.

"Fifteen!" both Edward and Carlisle said together, the table was in an uproar.

Bella gave up trying to drink her coke in fear of snorting it all over herself.

"I remember my first dolly" came a quiet voice.

Everyone stopped , all eyes went to Alice.

"I always wanted a ballerina doll, but momma" she stopped a small smile graced her face. "She must have told Momma Esme and Poppa Carlisle because I got one the first christmas I spent with my new family" suddenly acutly aware of her audience Alice looked at her hands, they fidgetted in her lap.

"Ally?"

She didnt look up.

"Alice Elizabeth Cullen" came a stern voice.

Her eyes lifted "I'm sorry , we were having so much fun and I.." she stopped

"Baby girl, are you okay?"

She nodded then shook her head.

"Fresh air?" Jasper whispered , she nodded again and they excused themselves.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked looking at Emmett.

"Yeah , she gets a little overwhelemd sometimes, is all"

Bella turned to Esme and Carlisle he seemd to be comforting her , small beads of tears dropped onto the napkin on her knee.

"Bella?"

Shaking her head she smiled "I'm okay, its just" she looked towards them.

"Alice hasnt called them those names since she was about ten it took her a while to realise they where her new parents" he explained.

They all sat in their own bubbles for a while no need for talking just holding and silent declartions of love.

"Momma, Daddy?"

Carlisle and Esme stood holding out their arms.

Alice flew into them "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby girl" Esme smiled kissing her head.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you" she smiled

Carisle picked her up swining her in the air.

"Love you so much" he smiled looking over at Edward too winking.

'Love you dad' Edward mouthed.

"Shopping!" Rose cheered

Emmett sighed "And here I thought it would kill her mood to shop"

"Oh Emmie do you know me at all?" she laughed smacking his arm.

They paid and left kissing Marcos , even Emmett tried kissing him but Rose carted him out by his ear.

They went into every store, not always buying just browsing, whilst the men all except Jasper sat outside on the benches.

Emmett whispered "whipped" as Jasper walked passed him.

"Okay superstud your with me in the next store" Rose laughed grabbing his arm.

Edward laughed only to find Bella link her arm in his"Me too?" he sighed

"Oh yes" she smiled pulling him along.

Carlsie strolled past his sons.

"Pussy whipped" he whispered barely audible.

Bella nearly choked.

"And where do you think you're going Doctor Cullen?" Esme snapped grabbing his coat collar.

"Nowhere dear" he shrugged as the others fell about laughing.

Two hours later and Bella, Esme, Rose and Alice walked towards the great mall of Port Angeles whilst the men laden with bags groaned.

"Why don't we take these bags back to the cars and then we can carry more" Emmett smiled sweetly , his dimples showing.

"Emmett my dear boy that sounds like a great idea" Edward laughed as Carlisle attempted to slap him on the back but instead hit him with the bags.

"Okay boys you have a repreave" Esme smiled "BUT!"

The men stopped walking.

"You owe each of us dinner" she smiled.

Edward looked towards Bella , she smiled and winked at him.

"Momma can I go with Jasper?" Alice whispered

"Of course" she smiled kissing her daughter.

So Esme, Bella and Rose made their way into the mall.

Two hours later, they arrived back at the cars with more bags, they had each bought themselves a new outfit for the Cullen family meal on Christmas eve , only a week away.

"Tree!" Emmett shouted

"Well done baby now say Em-mett" Rose laughed.

Bella giggled.

"No, we have to get a tree, dad why havent you got tree yet?"

Carlisle glared at Emmett and then to Bella.

"Ah sorry"

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Dad wouldnt buy a tree until we had you home" he shrugged kissing her head.

Bella smiled at him, "Can we get one now?"

They all jumped into their cars and made their way to the tree lot.

Esme chose an Arizona Cypress , it was a beautiful tree perfectly shaped and Bella thought the colour matched Edwards eyes.

After the tree was secured to Emmett's jeep, they made their way home.

Esme and Rose made Hot chocolate with tiny arshmallows whilst Bella deposited the bags in her room.

Carlisle found the decorations as Alice and Jasper arrived home.

"Yeah Christmas tree" she squealed.

They laughed and sang as they decorated the tree, every now and then Bella would become quiet only to have a strong pair of arms around her waist and a velvet voice tell her "It becomes easier" , she'd smile and continue for the love in that house, that night was nothing short of perfection, everyone had their own demons to face, their own troubles but for one night they were forgotten, she couldnt wait to bring Charley home to this...


	33. Chapter 33

_**SO who googled the Italian Edward spoke in the last chapter?**_

_**Più tardi vado a fare l'amore dolce per voi**_

"_**Later I'm going to make sweet love to you"**_

_**~sigh~**_

_**I own none of the characters. Only my Charley!**_

_**Here it is the chapter you have been begging me for.**_

_**Its time to bring that little girl home :)**_

_**BPOV**_

Keeping the secret that Charley was coming home this week was killing me, For that sole reason and no other reason I found myself humming I was so happy I was fit to burst.

Edward would smile whenever he caught me, kissing me softly on the lips,okay there was two reasons I was humming, the second was I was loved by an amazing man who showed me every moment of the day what I meant to him.

"Your humming again" came a whisper soft voice attached to a pair of strong arms that enveloped me.

"Mm" I smiled turning in his arms, his eyes were intense, they had been that way since I the trial, vital, alive.

"I have good reason to be humming Mr Cullen"I smiled bringing my lips to his.

"Mmm and why is that" he mumbled between our kisses.

"Our baby is coming home..and.." I stopped a lump forming in my throat.

Edward pulled back his eyes narrowed "Bella?"

Shaking my head wishing my tears not to fall I smiled "Sorry, its just all so overwhelming"

"I know" he peppered my cheeks with soft kisses.

"Is there a reason you are attacking me in our daughters room?" I laughed lightening the mood.

Edwards eyes lowered, it was then that I realised he was holding something in his hand.

"Edward?"

Bringing his hand up towards me I could see he was holding a threadbare blanket the colours muted with age or neglect I wasn't sure.

"It.. mine" he exhaled.

Slowly I took it from his hand bringing it up to my nose I could smell the musk of age but also him.

"I can smell you?"

Edwards eyes widened a slow smile crept up on his face and he nodded.

"Its all I have left, that's all they allowed me to bring with me" he sighed "I know its tattered and smells and.." I placed my finger over his wavering lips.

"Its perfect" I whispered.

"Maybe we should get my mom to wash it.."

Shaking my head I pulled his lips to mine seeking entrance with a flick of my tongue, he grated it and we kissed slowly neither one of us needing it to deepen this was a loving kiss, pure emotion no lust or ulterior motives just the need to be close.

"Its perfect" I smiled pulling back and placing the blanket at the foot of the crib.

"I love you" he whispered his head leaning against mine.

"I love you too, so much it hurts" I smiled tasting a salty tear on my lip.

"Hey no tears remember"

Laughing softly I nodded.

"So have we got everything we need?"

Pushing my hand into my back pocket I produced the crumpled note I had been reading and re reading for the past few hours.

Edward chuckled.

"Don't" I snapped sniffing.

"I wasn't laughing at you baby" he said clasping my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped, I don't want to be a fuck up Edward, I want everything to be perfect, I want her to have everything, to know she is loved" I sighed sitting down in the rocking chair.

Edward came to kneel in front of me brining my chin up to his face.

"Bella , baby she is loved she will know everyday she is loved and not just from you but from everyone around her, she doesn't need fancy things, I ad nothing and yet I knew my momma loved me and Ally so much" he exhaled.

"And" he stated his voice firm "You are not a fuck up , never have been never will be" he looked straight into my eyes "Understood!"

I nodded, looking down at my hands.

"Come on lets get some fresh air, you have been hold up in here for the past few days , everything is perfect here"

Edward led me through the house to his waiting car in the driveway.

"Where you planning on kidnapping me?" I smiled leaning into his side.

"Maybe" he chuckled opening the door for me.

We didn't drive very far and as soon as I saw the covered track I knew where we were headed.

The blanket of snow sparkled in the late afternoon haze.

"I love it here" I whispered leaning against his chest.

"Hmm me too, maybe we should get married in this meadow" he said matter of factly.

Spinning on my heels I looked into his green eyes.

"Seriously, you still want to?"

Edward laughed cupping my face in his hands "Even more than before then you will both have my name" pressing his lips to mine he dipped me so my ponytail touched the snow I giggled pulling away.

"Snow Angels!" I laughed

Pulling me up Edward looked puzzled.

"Edward have you never made a snow angel?"

He shrugged, laughing I lay down waving my arms and legs, he watched in horror as I began to get covered in snow.

"Bella you'll get sick , get up"

I stood and pointed to the snow angel I had made.

Smiling he fell to the ground mimicking my actions, a moment later we were bent double laughing at our childish game.

"Come on your going to get cold" he smiled turning towards the car.

Not ready just yet to grow up I pulled up a pile of snow and threw it hitting him square on his ass.

He spun to face me.

"Oh no you just did not just do that?" he laughed bending down for some snow.

"Do what?" I asked innocently holding another snowball behind my back.

He ran at me and I squealed spinning on my heel I should have known being a klutz my feet slid and I landed face down in the snow.

I lay motionless for a second knowing I would feel his strong arms around me.

"Bella are you okay?"he pulled on my shoulders turning me to face him, grabbing another hand full I stuffed it down the front of his jacket.

He let out a string of expletives and jumped up shaking the snow from his front.

"Aww baby are you all wet?" I giggled , he stalked towards me again this time I wasn't quick enough picking me up bridal style he fell to his knees bringing me down with him, coughing and spluttering in the snow.

We lay there for a while looking up at the new moon and the flakes that were beginning to fall thick and fast again.

"Come on baby lets get home and warm" he smiled pulling me up.

The car heater warmed us up on the drive back, but our clothes were still wet.

"Hey short stuff your wet?" Emmett laughed as we made our way through the house.

"No shit Sherlock" I hissed as I left a trail of drips along the tiled floor.

"Emmett baby come and sit down before you hurt yourself" Rose laughed linking her arm in his, he huffed but followed her.

That night we sat for a while in the nursery me on Edwards lap talking about everything and nothing we went moments without saying a word both of us lost in our own thoughts..

Mine?, I wanted my baby home safe and sound.

The rest of the week was a blur Christmas Eve was on Friday, the Cullen's had a tradition of a large meal then a visit to Forks baptist church to light a candle for Elizabeth.

Esme asked me if I would like to light one for Charlie, I agreed but it brought back painful memories and Edward had held me close that night while I cried myself to sleep.

Friday morning came, Edward and I decided that we were going to collect our daughter late afternoon whilst everyone was preparing for the meal, our excuse we wanted to see her to say a Merry Christmas.

"We won't be long" Edward called out to his mom.

"Okay remember dinner is at eight and Jasper and his mom will be here at seven" Esme called back.

The drive to the hospital took forever , I fidgeted with the ties on my hoodie so much Edward placed his hand on mine to still them.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"Its here, its real we are going to leave with her this time" I exhaled

Edward chuckled softly "That we are baby, then I will have the two most important girls in my life under one roof"

"Better not let Esme and Alice hear you say that" I laughed

Edward rolled his eyes but said nothing.

When we arrived in the Car lot I practically jumped from the car grabbing Edwards hand he pulled me back towards his chest kissing me chaste on my neck, calm filled my body and taking a deep breath we walked towards her room.

Sue was pulling all the machines and equipment out of the way ready for us when we arrived.

"Hey Sue" I smiled hugging her shoulders.

"Hey sweetie you all ready?"

Looking towards Edward I nodded "Yeah I want to get her home"

"Would you like to dress her?" she smiled looking at the clothes bundle in my hand.

My mouth went suddenly dry, my heart pounding in my chest.

Sue lay a gentle hand on mine "I'll help you sweetie" she smiled.

Nodding I moved closer, Charley was fast asleep her hands drawn up under her chin and mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

My hands trembling I placed the clothes at the foot of the crib.

"Now, I've just changed her diaper so she's fresh"

I sighed with relief.

Chuckling beside me she nodded.

"What have you got for her to wear?"

I opened the bundle it was a cable knit all in one with hat and bootees to match, Esme had bought it for her.

"She is going to look so snug in this , great choice for this time of year" she patted my hand and my heart swelled with pride, I had got something right.

"Can you?" I whispered not trusting my trembling hands.

Sue nodded "Of course"

I watched as she effortlessly dressed my baby, not moving her more than an inch from the crib.

Standing back I gazed at Charley she was snug all in wool her mouth was now a little pout and I heard a feint chuckle behind me, turning to Edward a questioning look on my face.

"She looks just like you when you're asleep" he smiled moving forward and kissing my softly on the lips.

"She ready?" a low voice came from the door, looking around him I saw Seth stood in the doorway his hands full of paperwork "Sign these and she's all yours Isabella"

Moments later I was sat in the back of Edwards Volvo, a tiny bundle in the car seat beside me.

Edward would glance up at me every few minutes a smile in his eyes I had never seen before.

We pulled up the Cullen's driveway, it was twilight and the Christmas tree shone a beacon out into the woods around the house.

Taking a deep breath I climbed out of the car.

"Can I carry her?" I asked, his brow furrowed "I mean out of the car seat"

Edward nodded and unclasped her gently lifting her from the seat as if he had done it a million times he handed me our daughter kissing her on the head he whispered.

"Welcome home little hummingbird"

His lips pressed to mine and my heart exploded unable to take in the love he was showing me, my knees buckled aver so slightly and his hand was round my waist.

"Don't let me fall" I whispered

"Never" was his reply and I'm sure it meant more than I had asked.

"Ready?" he smiled

Looking down at her I nodded ..yes..I was ready because no matter what came I knew I could handle it with Edward beside me.

Edward placed his hand in the small of my back, walking me slowly up the porch steps.

We could here the banter of our family inside , the music playing in the background.

Slowly Edward opened the door, Carlisle turned to see who the visitor was he stopped his mouth open, eyes wide.

"Hi" I whispered.

He was beside us in four strides looking from me to Edward to Charley.

"Why..but ..Seth" he stumbled as the house went quiet.

I laughed never seeing the good doctor stumped for words.

"We told him not to say anything" I smiled apologetically.

"Bella?" Esme whispered moving around her husband.

"I have someone who wants to say hello" I smiled moving forward, Edwards hand was on my waist.

The whole family stood in silence as I moved from the doorway.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to bring her in" came a booming voice.

Chuckling I moved forward as the sea of people parted for me.

I sat gingerly not wanting to wake her.

"Baby I'm just going to go get the bags from the car" Edward smiled first kissing me and then our daughter on the head.

I nodded as Esme sat beside me, her hand over her mouth her eyes glistening with tears.

"I..We wanted it to be a surprise" I whispered not taking my eyes from the sleeping form in my arms.

"Can I?"

Looking up Esme was sat her arms open towards me.

Gently I laid her in her arms, she brought her up to her face inhaling her scent a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Carlisle knelt in front of us wiping the tear with his thumb.

"Welcome home Charley" he whispered his voice thick with emotion.

Tears fell, the depth of the emotion in that room, the acceptance was overwhelming I felt my shoulders shake my vision blurred.

A pair of strong arms enveloped my shoulders pulling me into his chest.

"Okay okay enough of the tears lets celebrate" Emmett laughed behind me pressing on the music, Wizard~ Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday came blaring through the speakers, we all jumped but my baby slept.

"Emmett" I hissed laughing.

"Hey, she'll get used to her Uncle Em" he laughed kissing Rose and dipping her to the floor.

"Can I hold her Bella?" came a small voice behind me.

I turned Alice was virtually vibrating , Jasper had his hands on her arms soothing her.

"Esme please could you pass your grandaughter to her auntie?"

Esme inhaled a sharp breath, and Edward mouthed "I love you".

Charley was passed round from grandparent to auntie to uncle for the next hour.

I was surprised how gentle Emmett was he slipped his finger into her tight fist and Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shirt.

"Okay" she cleared her throat "Its dinner time"

"Emmett" I smiled as his eyes deep with emotion pulled themselves away from the tiny baby in his huge arms.

"Will you give Charley to her daddy please"

Edwards eyes glazed over as Emmett passed her over to him.

"Esme we are just going to take her upstairs we'll be back in a minute"

Esme nodded.

Edward lay her into the crib whilst I turned on the baby monitor clipping the receiver on my jeans.

He stood not moving as he watched her sleep.

"You okay there daddy?" I whispered.

Slowly he nodded "Yeah" his voice cracked "She's just so.."

"Perfect" I finished for him.

"Yeah she's perfect" he smiled snaking his arm around my waist.

"Come on dinner is ready"

We walked towards the door and he stopped turning to the crib.

"Goodnight my hummingbird" he whispered.

We sat and ate, and laughed no one seemed to mind the monitor being beside me on the table, I had just started my desert when a feint mewing sound entered the room.

"May I?" Carlisle whispered placing his glass on the table.

"Of course" I smiled linking my fingers into Edwards.

Minutes later Carlisle appeared, he was cooing to her as she whimpered.

"She's hungry" I smiled getting up from the table.

I made her a bottle from my expressed milk in the kitchen and brought it back in offering it to Carlisle.

"Are you sure?" his eyes wide looking towards his son.

Edward nodded smiling as he pressed his lips to my temple.

The rest of the conversation was muted as the whole table watched Carlisle feed her.

"How did you know?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"She was hungry , how did you know?"

Thinking hard I wondered how I did indeed know she was hungry.

"Mothers intuition" Esme smiled winking at me.

Yes I suppose it was, I knew she was hungry her cry told me she was hungry, I smiled.

"Well done momma" Edward whispered into my ear.

Leaning into his touch I sighed as I took in my surroundings, I was the luckiest person in the world.

"Well I'm sorry to break this party up but I am on call tomorrow" Kate sighed standing from the table.

"Jasper can say here if he likes?" Esme smiled.

"That would be lovely, Christmas is a time to be together not being alone"

"But momma?" exhaled Jasper

"Baby I will be in the centre with the Webbers tomorrow, it's their first Christmas with Sam so I said I would help"

Everyone hugged and said their goodnight's to Kate.

"Bella, are you still up for going down to the church, it's okay if you want to stay indoors" Esme smiled.

"No I want to come, I want to start this as a tradition for Charley" I smiled.

An hour later all wrapped up we stood at the alter in Forks Baptist church, quiet music played as a backdrop to people mulling in and out lighting candles and saying their own quiet prayers.

Carlisle lit a small candle, Esme on one side of him and Edward on the other, I stood back and let them have their time together a huge arm draped around my shoulder.

"Love you short stuff, you have given this family so much more than we will ever be able to thank you for" Emmett smiled hugging me close.

"I love you too Brother Bear" I smiled leaning into him.

"She's going to be spoilt , you know that right?" he whispered caressing Charley's cheek with the back of his hand.

"No" I smiled "She's going to be loved"

"Yeah" he sighed "You lighting a candle?"

I nodded as Edward, Carlisle and Esme turned away from the candles, all had puffy eyes.

Moving slowly I stopped in front of them, kissing each one on the cheek.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Edward asked his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes please"

Stopping at the alter I passed Charley to him kissing her on the head.

Lighting a candle I held it in one hand and grasped his in the other.

"Daddy" I started, clearing my throat "Daddy this is Edward, he's very important to me, you would have loved him and his family" I cleared my throat again, my vision getting blurred I sniffed.

"Oh and Daddy this is your.."I inhaled a deep breath shaking my head trying to clear the haze.

"Mr Swan..this is your grandaughter, she's a miracle and I just wanted to say I love them both more than my own life and I will always protect them" Edward whispered.

I placed the candle in its holder turning towards the two most important people in my life.

"I love you Daddy" I sniffed...turning to my new family who stood waiting for me at the door of the church.

"Come on baby girl lets get you home" I sighed kissing her head.

Walking out into the snowy night the love of my life by my side and our daughter in his arms and my family behind me I knew I couldn't ask for anything more.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated but RL has been busy then I had to go watch Breaking Dawn 8 or 9 times (joking only seen it twice SO FAR). Was it fucking awesome or what!**_

_**Any way I digress, I own none of the characters or lyrics if I did there wouldn't be ANY rooms left standing on Isle Esme.**_

"I'm just going to settle her down" Bella smiled as everyone moved to the living room after the service.

"Okay baby" Edward smiled kissing his daughters head before placing a slow kiss on Bella's lips, she moaned and someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"Oh Bella something arrived for you whilst you were out this afternoon, the courier had me sign for it" Esme shouted through to her.

Bella's feet couldn't move fast enough she knew what it was and she was so excited they had managed to get it to her for Christmas paying the extra had literally paid off.

Lying a sleeping little girl in her crib and covering her with Edwards blanket she slowly closed the door and made her way to the dining room were the box sat on the table.

Hands trembling she pulled off the packing tape , inside were seven individual boxes.

Three were gold fastened with silver velvet ribbon, three were silver fastened with a midnight blue ribbon and the last was Black fastened with a Red velvet bow.

Giggling she closed the box and pushed it under her bed, feeling around for the other boxes she was amazed how easy it was to buy online she had been able to organise Christmas in a matter of days.

Edwards eyebrow raised to her as she entered the room she smiled shaking her head and seating herself onto his lap.

"What are you hiding from me?" he whispered his hot chocolatey breath heating her skin.

"Mmm nothing" she moaned leaning her head against his shoulder and wriggling her hips.

Edward groaned.

"Nice hot chocolate?" Emmett laughed wriggling his eyebrows at him.

Edward glanced around the room quickly his parents were busy looking in a book so he flicked his finger at his brother.

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't make me come over there" Esme laughed her eyes not moving from the book.

"How does she do that?" Edward laughed.

"Mothers intuition" Bella laughed watching Esme stand and wink before closing the book "We're off to bed see everyone in the morning" she smiled

"Night" they all shouted as Esme and Carlisle left the room.

"Let me show you where your sleeping" Edward smiled to Jasper as Alice yawned.

"He's sleeping in my room" she smiled

Emmett choked on his drink "Like hell" he snapped.

"Bear?"

"Ally?" Edward sighed "You need to ask mom and dad if that's okay first and its too late now"

Alice pouted.

"He's right Sugar" Jasper smiled kissing her hand.

"Night" she snapped and left the room.

"Sorry dude" Emmett sighed looking at Jasper

"Hey its cool, I know your only trying to protect her but don't worry I would never hurt her or push her to do anything" he smiled

Emmett stood clapping his hand on Jaspers back.

"You're really good for her, you know that?" he smiled "I'll show you your room I'm gonna turn in too, I'm picking Rose up from her aunts at eight" he smiled.

Edward and Bella sat watching the flames lick the logs in the great fire place.

"Baby?"

"Mhm"

"I love you"

"I love you too so much" she smiled against his chest.

"Baby?"

"Yes?" she giggled

"Merry Christmas" Edward turned her in his arms and captured her lips, their kiss deepened until a little cry came over the monitor.

"Sorry" Bella whispered pulling away to stand, Edward caught her wrist turning her back round.

"Don't ever apologise for being the best momma in the world baby"

Bending down she gave his a chaste kiss as the crying became louder.

"Impatient little madam isn't she, wonder where she gets that from?" he laughed as he pulled her through the house dodging a punch.

Edward watched as she settled Charley down soon she was fast asleep again her hands curled under her chin and her mouth forming a little 0.

"Your amazing" he smiled pulling her towards him.

"It feels so right, she shows me what she wants like she's teaching me to care for her" Bella smiled.

"You two are the most incredible duo there is" he laughed

"What better than Batman and Robin?" she giggled

"Uhuh"

"Rocky and Bull winkle?"

"Oh Hell yeah"

"Sponge bob and Patrick?"

Edward laughed pulling her down onto the bed.

"Even better than Scooby doo and Shaggy" he laughed

Bella stopped laughing "Now your just being silly , no one is better than Shaggy and Scooby" she dead panned.

"Ruh Roh" he whispered.

Bella almost fell off the bed in fits of giggles holding her hand to her mouth as not to wake up Charley.

Edward grabbed her wrists to pull her back up but Bella had other ideas pulling him over her their laughing stopped.

"You are so beautiful" he smiled pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You were so shy when I came, so unsure of yourself" she whispered kissing his lips softly

"You rescued me, you turned my world upside down" he smiled nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Why were you so shy?"

"I was scared" he sighed propping himself up on his elbow.

"Of what?"

"Everything, living, breathing"

Bella pulled his face to hers "So was I"

"Bella baby you don't ever have to be scared again" he smiled pressing his lips to hers.

She moaned as the kiss deepened his tongue caressing hers there was no rush no fight for dominance just slow caresses and touches.

Bella woke to an empty bed, turning the clock blinked seven am.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she heard a muted sound coming from the nursery, grabbing one of Edwards shirts she made her way to the room.

The door was open slightly and his voice...his soft voice swam round the room like a soft breeze.

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
>Daddies going to buy you a mockingbird.<strong>

**If that mockingbird won't sing,**  
><strong>Daddies going to buy you a diamond ring.<strong>

**If that diamond ring turns brass,**  
><strong>Daddies going to buy you a looking glass.<strong>

**If that looking glass gets broke,**  
><strong>Daddies going to buy you a billy goat.<strong>

**If that billy goat won't pull,**  
><strong>Daddies going to buy you a cart and bull.<strong>

**If that cart and bull turn over,**  
><strong>Daddies going to buy you a dog named Rover.<strong>

**If that dog named Rover won't bark,**  
><strong>Daddies going to buy you a horse and cart.<strong>

**If that horse and cart fall down,**  
><strong>You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town.<strong>

She slid down the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey.. hey what are you doing down there?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I.. I came to find you" she stuttered through my sobs "And I heard you, you were singing so beautiful to her" she cried fisting his shirt.

"Oh baby don't cry" he whispered pulling her to his lap "It was a lullaby my mom used to sing to me, her mom sang it to her"

She nodded sniffing and taking in gulps of air "It was beautiful, my daddy sang it to me?"

Edward nodded lifting her lips to meet his.

"Morning baby girl" he smiled kissing her softly.

"Morning"

"So are you ready for the the fun that is the Cullen Christmas?" he laughed

Bella pulled back "Should I be worried?"

Edward chuckled pulling her to her feet "Be afraid...be very afraid" he laughed

"I'm gonna tell your mom you know that right?"

"Its not my mom you should be scared of" he laughed

Bellas eyes narrowed.

"Alice?"

Edward shook his head.

"Emmett?"

"Nope"

"You?" she giggled

"Nu huh"

"Carlisle?" she shreaked before clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Yep Daddy C becomes Father C" he laughed

"Oh Jeez this I have to see" she giggled standing to walk in the kitchen.

They say for a while drinking coffee and talking about christmas's past and their hopes for the future when they heard the sound of sleigh bells.

Bella laughed running towards the window, she gasped looking back at Edward.

"Seriously?" she whispered

Edward nodded.

There infront of the house was a sleigh and reindeer with Carlisle sat in it.

"Its something he started when we arrived, we'd never really seen a christams so he vowed we would never forget one ever again" he smiled pulling her to his chest.

"Come on" he laughed pulling her towards the door.

"Charley?"

"She's asleep, bring the monitor" he smiled

They made their way outdoors , the reindeers snorted and puffed as the rest of the family surrounded them.

"Ho ho ho" laughed Carlisle pulling a sack from the back of the sleigh, before jumping down.

"Merry Christmas everyone" he laughed pulling the sack over his shoulder.

"Morning Dad, Merry Christmas" Edward smiled hugging his father.

"Carlisle..I..its" Bella stuttered laughing "Merry Christmas" she smiled kissing his cheek.

Carlisle smiled then turned his eyes to the door eveyone else turned to see Alice in the doorway her hands clasped in front of her mouth.

"Merry Christmas baby girl" he whispered.

Running and taking a flying leap into hs arms Alice shreaked "Daddy you still brought them" she laughed kissing his face.

"Of course just because my baby girl is eighteen" he smiled kissing her head.

"Okay come on lets get everyone inside" Esme smiled moving towards the doors.

They sat and ate a fantastic breakfast of pastries and Champagne, Alice was practically vibrating at the table as the now recognisable mew came over the monitor.

"Edward would you help me get Charley please?" she smiled.

In the apartment Bella brought out the boxes from under the bed as Edward changed and dressed Charley, twenty minutes later they joined the rest of the family round the tree.

"Present time!" Alice squealed.

"Us first" carlisle smiled jumping up, Esme rolled her eyes.

"He's worse than the kids" she laughed

Carlisle gave out the presents, to Edward he gave him an i pad, to Emmett season tickets for the mariners next season.

Esme gave Alice hers it was a collection of old musical dvd's.

"Jasper this is for you" Carlsile smiled passing him an envelope.

Jasper gasped "Carlisle, Esme this..this is" he stuttered

Carlisle held up his hand "Jasper you have brought a joy to our baby girl I feared she would never experience it's more than enough"

"What is it?" Bella asked

"Its a full scholarship to a college of my choice" he whispered shaking his head.

"Bella?" Esme whispered as she leant forward with a small box wrapped in gold paper.

With trembling hands Bella unwrapped the box, opening the lid she gasped her hand over her mouth.

Inside was a heart pendant.

"Open it" Carlisle smiled.

Bella opened it it had four photographs inside, Edward and Charley taken from the hospital, herself and a photograph she knew could only be Lizze, tears began to fall as she took in the final photograph...

"Daddy" she whsipered

Esme sniffed "Its an old one but this was taken the time they visited just before you were born."

"Its beautiful" Bella cried pulling Esme and Carlisle into a hug.

Charley mewed and Bella laughed "Okay baby girl its present time"

Taking the gift boxes from the large box she passed the gold ones to Esme,Rose and Alice, the silver to Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle and held the black one in her hand fingering the bow.

"Oh Isabella its beautiful" Esme smiled pulling out a heart pendant with Charleys fingerprint imprinted in the front.

"Turn it over" Bella smiled holding onto Edward

_**With love to my Grandmother**_

_**My hands are in your hands, my heart is in your heart.**_

_**We are one for now and always**_

_**love Charley Elizabeth Cullen.**_

There was an intake of breath as all the woman read a revised version of Esmes quote Bella had changed Rose and Alice's to Auntie.

Hugs and tears filled the room before the men opened theirs.

Jasper smiled as he pulled out ID bracelet with the same verse as Esmes underneath the inprint of Charleys fingerprint on the top.

"Oh darlin" Jasper smiled kissing her cheek.

Emmett turned it over in his hands a tear falling down his cheek.

Edward arched an eyebrow to her he had rarely seen his brother so emotional.

"What does it say?" Rose whispered, Emmett passed it onto her.

_**From the luckiest little girl in the world,**_

_**to her Uncle Bear.**_

_**My heart was yours the moment you said 'Hello'**_

_**Love Charley.**_

Rose sighed "Oh Emmett"

He stood moving slowly towards Bella, before scooping her up in his arms and laughing loudly.

"I love you short stuff" he whispered kissing her cheek.

Bella giggled hugging him back.

She turned towards Edward holding out the black box.

Edward passed his daughter to Rose who snuggled her closely.

Opening the box he smiled pulling out a photo frame with the words 'Daddies Little girl' it was sepearated into two frames one had the scan photograph in it the other a photograph taken by Sue at the hospital when Edward held her for the first time.

"This is amazing" he sighed turning it over in his hands, they stilled as he saw a small inscription on the back.

_**You're my hero, my friend, my protector,**_

_**most of all your my Daddy.**_

_**From your little hummingbird.**_

"I love you daddy" Bella smiled as Edward captured her lips with his.

"My turn" he whispered kneeling in front of her.

"Isabella marie Swan I know I have already asked you once but then I didnt have this" he sighed opening a box , inside was a beautiful ring blessed with a single diamond.

"It used to be.." he began

"Your moms?" she cried her hands shaking, Edward nodded.

"Will you still" he chuckled softly "Marry me?"

"Yes" she cried watchig as he slid on the ring, before pulling her into his arms.

"Well" Emmett bellowed making everyone jump "My present rivals them all" he laughed handing Edward and Bella an envelope.

Bella laughed as she opened it.

"Seriously?" she giggled showing Edward.

"Hell yeah" he laughed

"Even the dirty diapers?" Bella chuckled

"Nah Rose can do that" he laughed

"I can do what?"

"It seems my dear brother has issued us with vouchers for babysitting" he smiled

Carlisle nearly choked on his drink "Emmett do you think thats wise, how many goldfish did you go through before you remembered to feed them?" he laughed

"Erm.. Carlsile not making me feel great at the moment" Bella laughed tapping her finger on the vouchers.

"Don't worry Bella honey, I'll be here" Laughed Esme as Emmett feigned being hurt.

Jasper cleared his throat "Erm I have an extra gift for Alice" he said quietly pushing his hand inside his pocket.

He knelt infront of Alice and opened the box..

"Alice I love you , this is a promise ring to show you I will always love, cherish and protect you"

Alice giggled as he placed it on her ring finger of her left hand.

"Until I prove myself worthy to be yours this ring is a promise of my continuing devotion to you"

There wasnt a dry eye in the house, even Edward shed a tear knowing he had kept his promise to his sister...to his mom.

The rest of the day was amazing , Charley received so many clothes and soft toys Bella was threatening to throw Edward out to make room for them, they sat and ate far too much and as the sun began to set Jasper thanked everyone for an amazing day and left.

Alice said her goodnight holding onto the biggest stuffed Bear Emmett could find.

Emmett walked Rose out.

"I'm going to take our daughter to bed" Edward smiled kissing his parents.

"I'll be up in a minute" She smiled turning to Esme and Carlisle "Need any help?"

Esme shook her head "You go be with your family" she smiled kissing her head.

"You are my family" she smiled turning to Carlisle.

He held her close kissing her head "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Night dad" she smiled

As she looked up to his face a lone tear fell..

Edward was sat in the rocking chair as she looked into the nursery.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just love to watch her sleep" he smiled opening his arms to hers she sat on his lap.

"Merry Christams baby"

"Merry Christmas my love"

…...


	35. Chapter 35

_**I own none of the twilight characters.**_

_**For this Outtake I am taking you back to Alice and Edwards first Christmas at the Cullen's.**_

_**They have been with them a little under 4 mnths and in that time Edward and Alice have turned 9.**_

_**THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO HEAR FROM THEM AGAIN AS CHILDREN.**_

_**~xxxxxxx~**_

**APOV**

Where's Bear?

I can see lots of children running to mommas.

I miss momma.

I miss Bear.

I have this funny thing in my tummy like when they took my Edward away.

Eddie smiles now.

Where's Bear?

Momma Esme tells me to sit still; I am jumping up and down in the big car.

She tells me but she smiles; I like Momma Esme.

I miss my momma. I don't know where she went.

Ooh look! A dog with a coat on!

Momma Esme said Bear will be out next; she said after Christmas Eddie is going to go here. I will have that thing in my tummy again.

I bring my hand to my mouth.

Eddie sees and tells me no!

My eyes look out the door; too many people - I can't see Bear, he will get lost.

I got lost going to the yard at that house; I screamed but no one helped me, no one but Eddie.

I love my Eddie.

I miss momma.

Pappa Carlie cries when he talks about momma. I think he knew her.

Momma Esme points to a lot of children and says Bear is coming.

I see him he is smiling. I like Bear's smile.

He is walking with a boy who is smaller than him. The boy he hit is behind him. He looks cross.

Bear sees me and smiles; he waves.

Something in the car is stopping me from getting out. I want to go to Bear.

Momma says he is coming, to stay still.

Bear opens the door and I scream, hands flapping as he smiles and says hi.

He gets in the big car and smiles at Eddie. He smiles back.

I love Eddie.

I miss Momma.

Momma is talking to Bear. He said he played football and that he can be on the team.

Momma Esme smiles.

I miss momma.

Momma Esme says we have a tree at home.

We have trees in the garden. I know we have trees at home.

I watch the trees as Momma Esme drives the big car home.

I like this home, I feel good here.

Eddie said I feel safe. I don't know what that means but I like it.

Momma Esme stops the car and Bear and Eddie get out.

Something is stopping me and I screech.

Bear smiles and presses a button on my seat. I jump into his arms and he laughs.

Bear is strong.

Pappa was strong, I didn't like Pappa but I don't know why?

I run to the house; I run in the door and there is a tree.

I stop; a big tree, not in the floor?

Bear walks past it.

Eddie stops. He puts his hand on my arm.

He says it is fine, he says it is a Christmas tree.

Christmas tree?

I have seen these trees in people's windows and in the shops.

I don't like shops, too many people.

Momma says when Poppa Carlie gets home we will dress it?

Why do you put clothes on a tree?

I turn to Momma Esme and ask.

She smiles. We don't put clothes on it, we put sparkly things on it, she smiles.

Balls, Bear says.

I run to the garden, pick up Bear's funny shape ball and take it back to Momma Esme. She laughs, this is not a ball for the tree, she smiles.

I like Momma Esme.

She is kind and holds Eddie when he cries at night. He wakes me up sounding like me; Poppa Carlie said it's a bad dream.

What's a dream?

Momma Esme said I can help her in the kitchen. Eddie helped Momma in the kitchen.

Where is momma?

Eddie told me we wouldn't see her again that made me...scream. I bit my hand and they put something on my arm and it hurt and I went to sleep.

Momma Esme says she has an apron for me it has pictures of cupcakes on it, but I don't want it on, I don't want it over my head.

She smiles at me, putting the apron on the table, it feels good in my tummy -maybe that is safe?

She puts a colouring book on the table and some pens. I have lots of toys. I want a dolly, a dancing dolly; I have seen dancers in pretty dresses like mine on the big television in the big room.

I have a feeling in my tummy and it's nice.

Momma Esme shouts Eddie and Em-met for a drink. I put my hands on my ears I don't like shouting.

Momma Esme looks sad, she says sorry.

Eddie takes my hands from my ears he says everything is okay, I am safe.

I nod.

I know Eddie will keep me...safe. He told Momma.

Poppa Carlie is here. I can hear his car, it sounds like thunder.

He smiles at Momma Esme and kisses her, he makes her laugh.

I like Poppa Carlie, he makes me laugh.

I don't think Eddie likes Poppa Carlie.

Poppa Carlie stands in front of me and smiles.

He puts his hand on mine, its...nice...safe?

I go to my room and Momma Esme tells me dinner will be soon.

I look through my big window, my head is better, I can think.

Momma Esme said to Poppa Carlie I am like this because I am going out, seeing new things. She said I would be able to go to a school; I have never been to a school. I hope I go to Bear's school - I can sit with Eddie and Bear in the school.

Momma said I have to learn numbers and letters first, I know a few; Eddie and Mrs Cope told me some.

Eddie tells me its dinner time, he holds out his hand and I take it, I think I know what safe is now I feel something in me when I am with Momma Esme and Poppa Carlie it's the same thing I feel when I am with Eddie.

Poppa Carlie took me to a nice lady she smiled and asked questions she didn't get cross when I screamed or when I bit my hand.

Eddie was sad I bit my hand.

Poppa Carlie said I was special, that I just needed help to know what 'feelings ' were I get confused I feel things in me and I don't know what they are and it scares me when they all come at once.

Momma Esme said I just need to be loved, Poppa Carlie shouted, that scared me I screamed and bit my hand, Eddie shouted and said bad words I ran and hid in a small room with fluffy towels.

Poppa Carlie found me he had red eyes like Eddie, he said he was sorry he shouted.

I had bad thoughts that night they made me wake up and cry are they bad dreams?

Momma Esme shows me a picture with numbers on it, she says I have been living in my house for four months and that soon it would be Christmas.

We eat dinner and its yummy I love chicken and mashed potatoes.

Poppa Carlie brings in a big box and puts it down on the floor, I can see sparkly things, pretty things but I don't touch.

Bear picks a sparkly long thing up and tries to put it on my head, I don't like it.

He smiles and puts it back in the box.

Momma Esme picks up a ball its red she tells me, she shows me closer and I can see me in it, I giggle pressing my finger on it it turns in her hand.

Momma Esme says its a bauble.

Bear and Eddie laugh and Poppa Carlie hits them on the head, he laughs.

The tree is big and I want to help put the babbles on the tree.

The tree feels sharp on my fingers I don't want to touch it so Momma Esme tells me to show her where I want to put the babbles.

When Poppa Carlie says its finished he presses a button, there are lots of lights on the tree they look like candles.

I blow but they don't go out, I blow again and Momma Esme tells me they are pretend candles.

I don't know what pretend is but they won't blow out.

Momma Esme tells me it is bed time, I go to bed and have nice thoughts of pretty shiny things and lights.

When I open my eyes it is all white outside, fluffy things are falling from the sky and I don't know what it is, Eddie says its snowing.

I sit on a chair near the window and watch the 'snow' fall past the window it looks pretty everything in the garden looks pretty.

Bear makes me jump he is shouting "Ho ho ho Merry Christmas" I put my hands on my ears Eddie laughs and shakes his head taking my hands and holding them down.

He says it is okay just Em-mett being Em-mett whatever that means?

Momma Esme looks nice she has a fluffy robe on its sparkly and white like outside.

Bear is standing in front of the tree I watch him then I see them, lots of boxes everywhere they are shiny and different colours big ones and small ones.

I get off the chair and sit in front of the tree looking at the boxes.

Bear says they are gifts?

Eddie sits down beside me and holds my hands he says they are Em-metts Christmas gifts.

Poppa Carlie says no they are all our gifts he says Santa brings all good boys and girls gifts...I will have to remember that!

Eddie looks sad he says he will have no gifts then because he is bad.

Poppa Carlie sits with us he says Eddie is a good boy for looking after me in that house and that he is a brave boy for living here.

Eddie smiles, Eddie hugs Poppa Carlie and their eyes are red.

Poppa Carlie gives Eddie one of the boxes its big and shiny.

Eddie pulls off the paper; A bicycle Eddie played on a bicycle at the house until a big boy took it off him, Eddie shouted and I cried.

Eddie hugs Poppa Carlie and Momma Esme.

Bear has a small box in his hand he gives it to Eddie.

Eddie smiles when he opens it; Poppa Carlie says its a catcher mitt I don't know what that is but Eddie smiles.

Momma Esme picks up a big box and puts it in front of me.

I look at Eddie he smiles so I pull off the shiny paper; I like shiny paper.

Inside the box is a doll she is in a dress and have shoes on with ribbons; she is a dancing doll...I have a dancing doll.

I bounce on my legs and give Poppa and Momma a hug.

"Thank you Momma, Thank you Poppa" I whisper...

_**~XXX~**_

Ok slightly misty eyed I loved writing from Alices point of view, she see's things so simple and clear. I hope I did her justice.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hope everyone had an awesome time over Christmas. I had the best December EVER, meeting friends for the first time (def not the last time) meeting mister Sex on Legs Rathbone himself and spending an awesome time with the ones I love.**

**But it's time to get back to business.**

**Thanks to Jasper1863Hale for your help, also to Charley who seems to be developing the same sense of humour I have (I should be really worried).**

**If you are only following this story can I tempt you with a little more :**

_**Touch ~ Edward and Emmett.**_

_**Reflections ~ Kym (lutz) and Emmett**_

_**The Cullen Club ~ Canon couples**_

_**Island ~ Canon couples**_

_**Last night ~ Edward and Jasper.**_

**All these can be found on my acct.**

Bella found it amazing how easy it was to fall into being a family again, Edward of course doted on their daughter sitting up and talking to Bella during the night feeds, Bella was thrilled to still be able to feed Charley herself.

For the most the rest of the Cullen's allowed them to stay in their own little bubble after Christmas day, they would sit around, cuddling on the couch watching 'Its a wonderful Life' and Bella's favourite 'Muppet Christmas carol'.

In the evenings they would sit round the little table in the kitchen and eat supper, the silence was never uncomfortable, as they stole touches and smiles.

"Baby?"

"Mmhmm"

"Are you asleep?" Edward whispered into Bella's hair.

"No" she smiled turning to face him.

"Are you tired?"

Bella giggled this is how it always started, not like they had a chaotic sex life , because lets face it with one thing and another and the fact that they now shared a home with a demanding little girl their sex life was for want of a better word...sparse.

But whenever Edward wanted to approach the subject it always started off with this conversation.

"Not really..you?"

"A little" he sighed.

Bella moved her hand slowly towards his obvious arousal, she had become increasingly more confident sexually after her obvious bad start.

She palmed his erection through his boxers eliciting a moan, a very sexy moan.

"You still tired, because some ones awake" she chuckled moving her lips against his collarbone.

Edward moved his hips, pressing himself into her palm.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm"

"Make love to me"

Pushing her onto her back he took her slowly to heaven and back, their moves were slow and sensual, soft touches and declarations of love and as they both came they covered their cries with passionate kisses.

Falling asleep holding one another was what they loved best, nothing in the world could harm them when they where together like this.

Edward woke to an empty space beside him , stretching he used the bathroom and padded down toward the house.

"Dude seriously I know you only live next door but you could at least get dressed before you come over" Emmett laughed.

Bella gasped and felt the blush creep up her face.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm" he murmured grabbing himself a coffee mug.

"Baby you do know your just in your boxers..right?" she suppressed a giggle.

Edward froze, slowly he looked down towards his lower body, indeed he only had on his boxers, and he was sporting a tent.

"Oh Fu..." , "Language Edward Anthon..." Carlisle froze as he took in the sight before him.

"Jeez Edward go get some pants on son, your mother will be down in a minute" he said trying to hide a smile.

Edward shot through the house and disappeared.

"You know he's never going to live this down , don't you" Emmett laughed.

"And I suppose your record is squeaky clean?" Bella smiled placing Charley into her basket.

"Pure white" Emmett smiled.

Carlisle choked on his coffee arching an eyebrow at his son.

"What?" Emmett feigned innocenece which Bella was not buying for a minute.

"Two words for you Emmett" Carlsile smiled "Spring Clean!"

Bella had never seen Emmett lost for words..this was definatly a first.

"Spring Clean?" she smiled

"Dad , please..no" Emmett begged he even knelt down infront of him which practically made Bella fall off her stool.

"Emmett honey why are you on your knees infront of your father?" Esme smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Carlisle smiled kissing her cheek.

"Spring Clean" he whispered into her ear, to which Esme went beet red.

"Oh my god I have to hear this now" Bella laughed attempting to get back onto her stool.

"You have to hear what?" Edward wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest.

She turned towards him he was now wearing a pair of grey flannel sleep pants that lay deliciously low on his hips, she licked her bottom lip.

"See something you like?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Mmhmm" she nodded pressing herself back towards him so he hissed.

"Later" he nuzzled into her neck.

"Dude!" Emmett shouted

"What!" Edward smiled "Oh sorry yes..Spring cleaning" he smiled .

Emmett threw a muffin at Edward who caught it and threw it back.

Esme sighed "I raised animals" she laughed shaking her head.

"Boys!" Carlisle sighed.

"He started it" Edward whined

Bella laughed "Wow how mature do you sound"

Edward stuck out his tongue at her, and she mewed a little.

Edward shook his head, kissing her hand.

"Anyway lets get back to the story" Edward smiled as Emmett flipped him the bird.

"Emmett Carlisle Christopher Cullen" Esme hissed.

Bella choked on her coffee, "Sorry" she smiled.

"Dad do we have to do this now?" Emmett whined

"Emmett's right dad lets do this when Rose gets here" Edward grinned.

"Fine" Emmett skulked and sat against the wall.

"So" Carlisle started.

"Emmett was around ten or eleven" he laughed

"Whoa, okay I'm telling this because your memory is getting fuzzy in old age dad" Emmett huffed pushing himself up from the wall and ducking his fathers hand.

"I was fourteen and Seth had stolen his brothers private …...magazines" he sighed.

Bella laughed then pressed her hand over her mouth.

"So I said I would look after them"

Carlisle laughed and raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Okay, okay so I looked through them...occasionally...most nights" he smiled as though recalling a memory.

"Eww mental image Emmett eww" Edward laughed.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Anyway mom decided to spring clean my room whilst I was at school and found the...magazines"

This time Bella could not hold back the laughter "Your mom found your porn stash?" she giggled.

"Oh yes I did but that wasn't the best part" she smiled

Emmett huffed "Best part?" he said rubbing his hands on his face "Seriously mom?"

"Why what could have been worse than that?" asked Bella

"They made me tell them where I had got them from"

"And?" she smiled

"I sat both Seth and Emmett down at this counter here and gave them 'THE' talk" Carlisle laughed.

"Seriously..oh my god" Bella laughed holding onto Edward for support.

"And I sat with them" Esme smiled proudly tapping her son on his cheek.

"So" Bella laughed uncontrollably "let me get this straight your mom found your porn stash, then proceeded to sit you and your friend down..with your dad and have the 'sex' talk" she was gulping in air now trying to speak.

"Oh very funny, glad your amused" Emmett huffed.

"I'm sorry Em but that's priceless" she laughed holding her stomach.

"Did your dad never give you the sex talk?" he shouted out laughing.

The room went silent, all eyes on Bella.

"Shit..sorry..I" Emmett began

"Its okay Emmett, yeah he did he was all like the birds and the bees and I was like what the hell are you talking about dad, then it got worse" she smiled wiping a little moisture from her eyes.

"What happened then" Carlisle smiled.

Suddenly something popped into place.

"You!" she shouted

"Me?"

"It all makes sense now, he was all clinical and using the 'proper' words and everything" she laughed

"He phoned me and asked if I could help, I told him the basics of how to start to lessen his embarrassment" he sighed

"His embarrassment?" she laughed slapping his arm "What about mine oh my god"

Edward laughed pulling her in close "Wow so it was like my dad giving you the sex talk eew"

"Eew oh just, that's just wrong" she spat hiding her face in his chest.

Carlisle laughed moving towards her, placing his hand on her arm.

"He was so nervous, all I remember is him saying I have to get this right, if I get it wrong she'll hate me" he laughed softly.

Bella smiled "Sometimes I forget you knew him..and my mom"

"How did you know him dad?" asked Edward "That's if your okay talking about this baby?"

Bella nodded.

"Well why don't we all go get comfortable in the family room and I'll put a fresh pot of coffee on" Esme smiled.

Bella curled up in Edwards lap as Carlisle started the story.

"I don't know if you remember before Charlie opened his own business with..." he paused, Bella nodded in understanding.

"He used to own a small tackle shop in Port Angeles"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled "Anyway your dad was forever coming into the ER with a fishing hook in some part of his arm or hand, I remember he was so clumsy" he smiled

"Hmm that answers a lot of questions" Edward whispered kissing her neck.

"Well he came in one day and it was also my first day Esme and I had moved from Alaska and didn't know anyone, we got to talking and we had so much in common, a young family similar tastes in sports so we made a dinner date with Esme and Renee and the rest is history" Carlisle shrugged his voice sounding a little hoarse.

Bella stood and walked slowly towards Carlisle sitting beside him on the couch she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad he had friends like you" she whispered smiling.

"Me too" Carlisle turned his head kissing her cheek "He was so thrilled when he opened the business, when he was opening the third store and even better possibly relocating he phoned me straight away said I could have discount" he sighed

Bella sat up looking confused.

"Where was he opening the store?"

"Here" he said quietly.

"Okay" she stood and walked towards the door.

"Baby?"

"I'm just going to take Charley upstairs" she said quietly leaving the room.

Carlisle smiled apologetically.

"Let me go talk to her" Esme smiled.

_**)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(**_

**BPOV**

I thought hearing about my dad would be a little less painful than it was.

Well at first it was fun, hearing how the two of them met and how my dad had built up his business before...

Hearing he was going to open a store here in Forks , that he even thought of re locating us all here , that was a blow.

It made me think I may have met Edward under different circumstances, met him in the cafeteria at school , at the prom...

I looked down at Charley, fast asleep in her crib covered in Edwards blanket, I loved her so much but if I had moved to Forks...

"Bella?"

"Hi Esme, come in"

I moved towards the living room and sat on the couch pulling my feet underneath me.

"Talk to me" she said softly.

I sighed , how could I possibly tell her how much happier I would have been to have moved here and dated Edward like a normal teenager, dated him..loved him...

"You know it doesn't make you a bad person" she whispered.

My head shot up , how did she know?

"Mothers Intuition" she laughed at my silent question.

"I'm sorry" I sighed.

"Bella sweetheart , you are an incredibly strong person you have dealt with loss and so much else and yet here you are an incredible mother"

I began to speak but she held up her hand.

"But when all said and done, your still a child..okay a teenager, you had barely become a teen when Charlie died" she laughed softly "You where never the typical teen your mom would phone me worried you where missing out on so much, you danced , you studied, you danced" she chuckled.

"I was happy" I smiled

Esme nodded "That's what I asked her, where you happy"

"Things could have been so different Esme , if dad and re located us here..."

"You would still have met him..fallen in love with him?"

I nodded

"You may never have noticed him sweetheart, he was a shell of a boy almost invisible" she sighed "It was you as you are now that brought him out"

I nodded, I had to agree with her I would have just been the same as him, blending into the furniture.

"But I would still have.."

"Yes you would still have had your father, just as if that bastard hadn't stolen Lizzie Edward and Alice would have never come to live here"

"How can we be happy about something so bad?"

"Because its what brought us here, it's what eventually brought us happiness" she smiled.

"Would Charlie have wanted you to sit back and just exist?"

"No he would have kicked my ass" I laughed

"Lizzie would have done the same to Carlisle" she smiled.

"I love him Esme, but he has enough baggage without carrying mine to, It feels unfair to him sometimes"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" a soft voice filled the room.

Esme gave my knee a little squeeze and kissed her son before she left.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked me

I shrugged "It just hit home thinking I may have met you under different circumstances , that Charley could have actually been yours and that I would be able to give you more.." my words were cut off by his soft lips.

"Charley IS mine" he smiled through his lips.

"But.."

"But nothing , baby if we want more in years to come we can adopt, there are so many children out there that need a home, that need a loving family like us"

"I love you so much" I sighed pulling him down onto the couch, I began to straddle him as a familiar mewl sounded from the nursery.

"Busted" I giggled

As I fed my daughter Edward made lunch, we chatted about the coming weekend, New Years Eve was in three days, the Cullen's always had a party, one which until this year Edward had managed to avoid.

"Its fancy dress" he smiled as he strained the pasta.

"Seriously?" I laughed, I loved fancy dress.

"You don't have to if.."

"No..oh hell no I love fancy dress, is there a theme?"

Edward shrugged "Partners"

"Partners as in couples?"

"I guess so it was dad's idea this year, last year was Disney characters, I'm so glad I missed that one"

All I could think of was Carlisle dressed as Donald duck , I lost it shocking Charley and she began to cry.

"Ssh sorry sweetie, momma didn't mean to scare you" I cooed as I rocked her in my arms.

Edward arched an eyebrow..oh no that was staying between me and...well just me.

"So" he continued, looking at me with narrowed eyes "We are all going into Port Angeles tomorrow to choose our costumes"

"Great" I smiled kissing Charley on her head.

"Oh and one other thing erm..Nana Platt is coming to the party, my moms great aunt she's like a hundred" he laughed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah but I have to warn you, she has absolutely no verbal filter" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Should I be afraid?"

"No, she doesn't know you, your safe but be warned she will still say whatever comes to mind"

Slightly anxious about meeting this Nana Platt, I pushed it to the back of my mind I had more pressing things to think about, like what the hell was I going to wear for the party.

_**)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(**_

New Years Eve.

The Cullen house was a hive of activity, Carlisle had insisted that they get caterers to do the party food so that Esme could sit back and enjoy herself, he also paid for the girls to have a spa day just so she couldn't even boss the caterers about.

It was a great afternoon, the guys watched Charley so Bella could go to the spa too.

7pm and Bella and Edward where getting ready, Charley was at the main house in her room that Esme had made for her.

"Baby are you sure about these costumes?"

"Edward you will look amazing, trust me"

They had picked straws to see who chose the costumes,

Bella had won between her and Edward, Jasper had won his round, Rose, hers and Carlisle his so their partners had no idea of what had been chosen for them.

"Cool" came a voice from the bedroom "Do I get a tommy gun too" laughed Edward.

"Yes its in the living room" Bella laughed from Charleys room.

"Its plastic" Edward whined

"Oh please how old are you?" Bella spat as she opened the bedroom door.

"What I...fuck" he hissed as he took in Bella's appearance.

"What" she suddenly felt self conscious pulling the hem on her costume.

Edward stalked towards her, pulling her hands from her dress he pulled back a little.

"And I'm supposed to see you like that, all night and not touch you?" his voice thick with lust.

"You like?"

"Turn around" his hoarse voice made her body tingle.

As she turned she wiggled her hips, she was wearing a black and pink pinstriped dress that fell mid thigh, an open collar covered by a pink tie which she thought showed off her cleavage nicely, she wore black fishnet stockings with black pumps and she had left her hair down as a trilby sat neatly ontop of her head.

"Can't we just forget the party" he hissed pulling her into his chest, he may have ground into her a little too.

"Hell no, I want to show off my bad ass boyfriend" she giggled turning and pulling at his lapels.

"You look so fucking sexy by the way" she hissed sucking at his lower lip.

"Lets get this over with so I can get you back here" he moaned kissing her hard.

The party was in full swing when they arrived down, the only two missing where Jasper and Alice.

"Yeah baby" came Emmett's voice as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh My God!" Bella laughed as Emmett ' Austin Powers' Cullen jumped in front of them.

"Dude, look at you all bad ass" Emmett clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Yep looks like I got the lucky choice" Edward laughed as he looked at his brothers flares.

"Nope" Emmett laughed "Have you seen Rose?"

"Austin darling" came a broken English accent as Rose appeared at the door.

"Rose!" Bella squealed "You look amazing"

"Felicity Shagwell at your service" she smiled winking at Emmett.

Emmett moaned "Still think you got the better deal?" he smiled at Edward.

Edwards eyes were like saucers, Rose was dressed in a blue , tight shorts catsuit, with thigh high boots and her hair all combed back.

"Baby..your drooling" Bella snickered elbowing Edward in the ribs.

Emmett laughed and took Rose into a sweeping embrace "Come on Miss Shagwell lets go cut a rug" he laughed in the worst accent Bella had ever heard.

"Oh Behave" Rose giggled waving at them as she was danced from the room.

"Did you see my mom and dads costumes?" Edward asked as he gave Bella a drink of punch.

"No"

"Did someone say our names?" said a soft voice.

"Oh Esme you look beautiful" Bella gasped

"You look like a goddess" Edward whispered kissing her hand.

"You look dashing yourself baby boy" she smiled patting his cheek "Its so nice to have you..." she stopped as her voice cracked.

"Great to be here" he smiled "Where's dad?"

Esme chuckled "Having a little difficulty with his skirt"

"Skirt?" Edward choked

"Yeah who would guess you don't where underwear with a gladiators uniform" Carlisle said frustrated, as he pulled at the hem of his costume.

"Please for the love of all that's holy you have some on!" Edward hissed shaking his head.

"Oh most definitely" Esme smiled shyly "At least now anyway" she blushed

"Eeew, eww no mental parental sex image" Edward choked rubbing his eyes.

"Happens to us all" Carlisle laughed.

"Come on baby lets go find the normal people" Edward chuckled as he pulled Bella from the kitchen leaving his parents laughing.

"Nana" Edward shouted, an old lady sat in the armchair looked up.

"Edward my boy, how are you it's lovely to see you again" she shouted back.

"Nana this is Bella, My Bella" he smiled hugging Bella close.

"Pleasure to meet you Nana Platt" Bella smiled

Nana looked between them, and smiled.

"Oh thank goodness" she smiled

"Always thought you were gay Edward" she shouted..at the exact moment the song stopped on the Cd player.

Esme groaned as Carlisle snorted.

Bella collapsed to the floor holding her stomach.

Edward groaned pulling up and squeezing a giggling Bella.

"No I'm not gay Nana"

"Are you sure?" Emmett whispered puckering his lips and making kissy noises in his ear.

"Yes Nana" he sighed, Bella was gasping for breath.

"Such a pretty boy" she smiled cupping his cheek.

Bella snorted.

"Enjoying yourself" Edward snapped.

She couldn't talk she merely nodded.

"Are you sure your not gay?" she whispered as she finally gained enough control to speak.

"I will show you how just NOT gay I am later" he hissed kissing the soft skin behind her ear.

She melted into his side and it was his turn to laugh.

Ten minutes later Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Edward" Bella sighed as she saw his costume.

Everyone joined them watching and waiting.

Then there she was, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Sugar...you can do this" Jasper smiled, she nodded.

Alice walked slowly down the stairs and there was a united intake of breath.

She was wearing a lemon ball gown that swayed as she walked, her hands were covered in velvet gloves the same colour as her dress.

She stopped as she reached Jasper, his hand held out to her.

"My beautiful Belle" he smiled as she took his hand.

Esme was the first to crack, she held onto Carlisle's arm and sobbed.

Edward turned Bella around and wiped the tears on her cheek.

"Hey" Alice giggled "This is a party, where's the dancing!"

Everyone laughed and the party continued.

Charley only woke once through the night and Esme insisted she be the one to settle her.

When it was nearly midnight, everyone gathered in the garden, it was a beautiful night.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted, everyone that is apart from Edward and Bella, wrapped in each others arms they kissing.

Placing their foreheads together , panting "Happy New Year" they smiled.

_**)(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)( **_

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY FRIENDS AND READERS!

May the new year bring you everything you ever wanted (except if that's Rob, 'Caz' you can't have him lol).


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and that Santa was very good to you.**

**Me, well it couldn't have been better… Dec started with a trip to London with my daughter Charley to see 100 Monkeys where I met up with my dear friend and sister, Rach, the icing on the cake was when Jackson touched our hands and I got to chat with him and the rest of the guys after the gig, all I can say is that he is even more Perfect in real life.**

**The cherry on top of our trip was meeting my bff and sis Caz and spending a whole weekend chatting about fanfic and Twilight.**

**Had an awesome Christmas and now have all 4 of the Twilight movie companions .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…only my own Charley :)**

The New Year brought a growing period for all in the Cullen house. Bella as wonderful a mother as she was becoming, still had her days of no self-belief.

Edward had decided to go back to school part time so that he would be able to graduate in the spring with his peers and they all began to look at college applications…even Alice.

It was during one of Bella's hiccups that she found solace, as she always did, in Esme.

"I can't do this anymore Esme, I can't even look after her as a baby how am I going to be able to make a future for us?" she cried.

"You know, Emmett didn't sleep for the first two years. Between that and Carlisle's work I wonder now how I ever made it through with my head intact," she smiled, brushing the hair from Bella's face.

"How did you?"

"I had Carlisle. He told me every waking moment that he loved me and that I was an amazing mother."

"Edward does that." She smiled.

"And does it work?"

Bella smiled, nodding.

"I want to be something for her Esme, show her that she can be something when she grows up."

"Bella, sweetheart, you are young. You have the world at your feet and a family who love and support you no matter what you decide to do."

A faint cry came from the nursery and Bella stood as Esme held out her hand.

"Would you like me to take her to the house for a while, let you sleep some more?"

Bella shook her head. "No, thank you, but could you take her whilst I just go and do something? I won't be long."

"Of course sweetheart. Take your time."

Bella showered and dressed. She knew what she wanted to do; she knew now how she could make a life for her and Charley. Even as much as Edward was willing to take care of them, she needed to do this for herself, too.

**BPOV**

I stood outside Carlisle's office door wringing my hands together. I tentatively took a step forward and knocked lightly on the frosted glass.

"Come in?"

I opened the door slowly to find him sat behind his desk looking through a mountain of paperwork.

"Is...is this a bad time?" I said quietly, his face beamed.

"No not at all, is everything okay at home?"

I nodded. "I just wanted to come over and talk to you… if that's okay?"

Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the couch in front of his desk.

"So what can I help you with? Are you feeling okay? Are you concerned about Charley?"

"No, no," I smiled. "Everything is fine I…just," I stopped. How was I going to ask him to put me through college when he had already given me so much?

"Isabella?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to go to college," I whispered.

"Sorry?"

Bringing my eyes to meet his, I took another deep breath before exhaling.

"I want to go to college."

"That's fantastic news, does Edward know?"

I shrugged. We had discussed it briefly but I had wanted to wait for a year. Now, after everything that had happened, I knew I shouldn't put it off.

"He said he will support me in whatever I wish to do," I smiled.

Carlisle chuckled. "He's grown to be such a fine man," he smiled and the pride in his face was sincere.

"I dropped out of school," I sighed.

"You can take your GED Bella. If you study hard, you can be ready in a matter of months! What was your GPA?"

"Before...everything, before I lost control," I sighed, "I was hitting a 3.3."

"So you were on your way to be an honour student, I bet your parents where very proud of you?"

"Yeah," I smiled, remembering how Charlie had taken me and my mom out for dinner as a celebration.

"None of it was your fault Isabella, you know that don't you?"

I nodded, not completely convinced.

"So when you get your GED, do you know what you want to study?"

I smiled. I knew exactly what I wanted to study. After months of watching Sue and Gail and Dr. Clearwater with Charley, I knew what I wanted more than anything.

"I want to be a nurse," I smiled. "I want to work with babies like Charley."

"Isabella," he gasped.

"What, don't you think I'm good enough?" my voice faltered.

"No, on the contrary, I think you would make an amazing nurse," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"UW has an amazing nursing program, I'm sure you will get in."

I sighed. Here came the crux…the tuition fees. Carlisle must have seen my inner turmoil as he moved from his chair to sit beside me.

"I pay for all my children's college tuition," he whispered, taking my hand in his.

"I wasn't…I didn't…" I stumbled.

"Isabella, I pay for ALL of my children's college tuitions. You are family…you are like a daughter to Esme and I, please let us do this for you, for our family."

Words didn't seem enough for the gratitude I felt towards him. I turned in my seat and flung my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he smiled and returned the hug. "Give me a minute and I will take you home, I've finished for the day."

I nodded and as I waited, I looked round the room and saw photographs of Esme and of the children. One caught my eye…it looked like a scene from a Christmas card, snow and mountains for the background and they were all dressed in ski clothes. Emmett looked around twelve and he had a big grin on his face. Esme had her hand in Alice's and Carlisle had his hand on a small boy that must have been Edward, although he looked too young to be the same age as Alice.

I traced my finger over his frail features, his eyes were dark and lifeless.

"He was a shell when he came to us," a soft voice said behind me and I jumped.

"Sorry I didn't…"

"That's okay. We took them to Aspen for a vacation because they had never seen snow before. It was hard as he was still convinced he didn't need us."

"How long did it take?"

Carlisle sighed. "It took him almost a year to really trust us, to trust me especially. He would call me Pappa and I would think that we had had a breakthrough. But then after his nightmares he would become distant again," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed.

Carlisle laughed, softly placing his hand on my arm. "What do you have to apologise for? You brought him out of his shell. I never thought I would ever see him open up to someone like he has to you."

I smiled knowing he had had the same effect on me.

"Isabella, Phil's trial is in a few weeks. How would you like to go away for a while after it has all finished? I'm sure we will need a vacation after," he smiled.

"That sounds perfect Carlisle! Where would we go?"

"We have friends in Lake Como. We haven't seen them in a long time so I think I'll give Eleazar a ring and make plans. Does Italy sound good to you?"

"Wow, I have always wanted to go to Italy," I smiled, my mind wandering to Edward speaking to me in his fluent Italian. I smiled even more at the thought, Carlisle laughed.

"Let's go home," he smiled, chuckling softly.

**)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(**

As Carlisle pulled up the drive he was surprised to see Alice waiting for him on the porch steps.

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her head swaying slightly. He gave Bella a confused look.

"What's with Tink?"

Carlisle shrugged, killing the engine and swiftly leaving the car.

"Baby girl?" he called softly and Alice's eyes lit up on seeing her father.

"Hi daddy," she beamed.

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded then shook her head, Bella laughed softly and patted her arm. Whatever it was, she would give them some privacy.

Alice took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder towards the door. Carlisle knew Jasper wouldn't be far away.

"Alice?"

"Daddy, I want to talk to you about something important but I want you to listen to me before you say anything," she finished, letting out a deep breath and smiling to herself. She must have rehearsed this speech at least ten times that morning.

"Okay," he smiled, sitting next to her.

Once again she looked over her shoulder for reassurance.

"Daddy, I want to go to college," she whispered.

"Ah," Carlisle started but Alice held up her finger.

"You promised daddy."

Carlisle nodded.

"Daddy, I want to go to college. I will be fine cos I would go to the same college as Jasper and Edward and Bear," she said with urgency.

Carlisle waited to see if she had finished and she nodded her head.

"Okay Alice, you can go," he agreed. He had known it would probably come up and he and Esme had already discussed it at great lengths.

"Really daddy?" she smiled.

"Really, baby girl…BUT!" he stopped.

Alice's eyes grew wide.

"You can only go to college if you are accepted into the same college as your brothers and Jasper."

"Okay daddy," she whispered. "I love you daddy!" She kissed his cheek before running into the house leaving Carlisle sat pushing his hands through his hair as he remembered her first day at school.

"_Alice, baby, you can't go into Bear's classroom or Edward's classroom. If you get scared, you must tell your teacher," Esme explained to a very tearful Alice._

"_But I missed them," she whined._

_Esme chuckled softly. "I know sweetie. Maybe you aren't ready for school yet?"_

"_Uh huh," Alice insisted._

"_Why were you scared?" asked Carlisle._

_Alice's eyes grew wide and her hand crept slowly to her mouth, but before it reached Carlisle lay his softly over the top of hers bringing it to his lap._

"_The lady said I have to sit still and then she put her hand on me to sit me down and daddy, I don't want her to touch me and then she shouted when I screamed and it made me scared like my other daddy did and I wanted Bear and Edward," she rushed out without taking a breath._

_Esme hissed. "Alice baby, you shouldn't have anyone touch you if you don't want to. I will talk to your teacher," she said, her voice sharp._

"_Thank you momma," she smiled._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes baby girl?"_

"_Can I come home with you? I will come to school when I'm big like Bear," she smiled._

"_Yes baby girl," he smiled._

_The morning after she was up and dressed ready for school._

"_You going somewhere Alice?" Carlisle smiled._

"_Uh huh, Bear and Edward said I can eat lunch with them and see them when I go into the yard to play," she smiled._

"_So you're a big girl now then?"_

"_Yep," she smiled, skipping into the kitchen._

"You okay dad?" Edward smiled, sitting beside Carlisle.

"Yeah, just remembering Alice's first day at school and now she wants to go to college," he sighed.

"She would never have got this far without you and momma," Edward whispered. "Neither would I," he added.

Carlisle turned towards his son. "You are both very welcome, but it was all you guys. You have spirit, like your momma."

Edward sighed. "Bella told me what you're doing for her. She's so excited, thanks dad," he snaked his arm across his father's back, placing his head on his shoulder.

"You know I needed you just as much as Alice, don't you?" he sighed. "I'm sorry if I didn't show it."

"Edward, you showed it in a million ways. But the one that will always stay in my heart is when you first called me dad."

"I'm sorry if I messed up, you know, with the letter thing. I just wanted your name so much…"

"Edward Anthony, the day you legally become ours will be the best day in our lives. But you know it's just a piece of paper, you've always been a Cullen."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Have you heard anything from your lawyer?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No son, I haven't, but don't lose hope. That bastard will give up his rights for your sister soon and they are looking at it as a twin thing. Maybe they can find a loophole there."

"What are two of my best men doing out here? You both look very serious, is everything okay?" Esme asked, ruffling her son's hair.

Edward smiled. "Never better mom," he said, standing and kissing her cheek. "I love you momma, and you too, dad."

"Love you too, baby boy," she sighed as she stroked his cheek.

"Oh Edward, did Isabella mention anything about the vacation?"

"Yeah, are we going to see Eleazar and Carmen?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Oh Carlisle, that sounds wonderful," Esme smiled, hugging his shoulders.

"I thought it would be a good to get away after the trial is over, and we haven't seen Eleazar, Carmen and their daughter Tanya in such a long time."

Edward groaned. "Tanya as in 'Tanya I will follow you around everywhere Tanya'?"

Carlisle laughed. "The same," he smiled.

"Urgh."

**)(XXXXXXXXXX)(**

Bella sat nervously in Seattle's district attorney's office. She and Edward had driven out that morning for her preparation of Phil's up and coming trial.

"Baby, calm down…you'll be fine, I'm here," he consoled her as he smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing each knuckle softly.

She smiled but he could see it was more than a little strained.

"Are you scared of seeing him again?"

Bella sighed. "Yes and no, I know he can't hurt me or anything but…"

"But what, sweetheart? What are you so scared about?"

Bella took a deep breath. "The things that are going to be said about me in court, he will drag everything up, you will hear what I did, what I've done," she sniffed, leaning on his shoulder.

"Bella, look at me."

Bella shook her head.

"Isabella," he growled, taking her chin in his hand and raising her face to his.

"Bella, baby, I love you and no matter what they say, I will always love you. Please believe me."

"Always?"

Edward nodded. "Sempre, Bella, regazza."

Bella sighed. She loved when he spoke to her in Italian and she was going to put it to good use when they went on their vacation after the trial was over.

"Miss Swan?" a voice said, bringing her back from her thoughts. Shaking her head, Edward laughed and she fought the urge to poke her tongue out at him.

"Yes?"

"This way please. Mr. O'Gorman is waiting to talk to you."

Bella stood on shaky legs and Edward grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Sempre," he smiled.

Liam O'Gorman was an old friend of Carlisle's. He had worked on a few cases in the hospital in Forks. His office was huge, with wood panelling from floor to ceiling on three walls, then a wall of glass where you could see the Seattle skyline on the fourth.

"Miss Swan," he smiled as he greeted her in his Irish accent, he held out his hand and shook Bella's firmly.

"Don't worry Isabella, everything will be okay. All we need to do today is go through what questions may be asked and for me to be here if you have any worries or questions, does that sound okay?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, well they will ask your name and other personal details like that…"

An hour and a half later Liam and Bella left his office. As she walked away he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, Isabella, you are not on trial here," he smiled, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. Bella nodded, wiping her face on the back of her hand.

Edward was by her in seconds.

"Baby?"

She shook her head. "Please Edward, take me to our meadow, I don't want everyone to see me like this at home."

Edward smiled…he could not, and would not, refuse his girl anything.

Taking her hand, he led her back to the car. It was twilight when they arrived in the meadow and Edward wasted no time before he pressed her softly against a tree and kissed her long and slow.

When they needed to breathe he pulled back a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head.

"I wish you didn't have to be there, I wish you didn't have to hear everything," she cried, grasping at his jacket.

"Not gonna happen baby. I will be there and I've already said it doesn't matter what they say."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Mmm…I love you too, Isabella Swan."

"Soon to be Cullen," she giggled.

"Most definitely," he kissed her this time with more passion. Picking her up, he took her back to the car and home to their family.

**)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(**

"Happy Birthday, baby girl!" Bella smiled as she kissed Charley on the nose. "Today is the day you should have been born, but you were a little too impatient," she laughed softly, holding her daughter close as she mewed.

"How are my two favourite girls?" Edward smiled, handing Bella a glass of orange juice.

"We are fine, thank you daddy. We were just discussing our plans for a girl's day out for her birthday."

"Baby, aren't you thinking a little early?"

"Nope, it's her birthday today."

Edward eyes narrowed in confusion and Bella laughed.

"Charley what shall we do with your daddy? He's forgotten what day it is," she giggled.

"It's January 12th?"

"Uh huh…"

"Her birthday isn't until..." then the penny dropped.

"She was due today?" he smiled.

Bella looked down at her daughter and found her chocolate brown eyes gazing back at her.

"Shall we forgive him for forgetting this time?" she smiled and a small smile graced Charley's face, as if to say okay.

"She agrees to forgive me?" Edward laughed.

"Gas!" Bella giggled.

"Nope that definitely wasn't gas… that was a smile," he chuckled, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"So are you really having a girl's day with her, can I not celebrate with you?" he pouted.

"Let me see, Charley?" she smiled, talking to Charley. "Shall we let daddy join us in the celebration?"

Charley let out a little cry, Bella snorted.

"That would be a no," she laughed as Edward fell back onto the sofa feigning collapse.

Edward did join them as Bella had already arranged the day.

Once they were dressed and Charley was in her warm clothes and hat she turned to Edward.

"Let's go show our baby where we fell in love," she smiled, taking his hand in hers.

They walked through the meadow…the floor was crisp with an early morning frost which made everything sparkle.

Edward held Charley in his arms as he told her that this is where her momma and him fell in love, and that when she could walk, she would love the meadow too.

That evening they had a family meal. Alice had helped Esme make a small birthday cake in pink with a little Humming bird on top.

Bella was surprised when everyone had bought gifts, like Charley didn't have enough stuff already. She laughed when they explained these were 'just because presents'...'Just because they loved her.'

Carlisle and Esme bought her a beautiful bracelet adorned with crystal stars.

Jasper bought her her first pair of Converse, they were black and Bella said they were absolutely perfect for her little girl.

Emmett bought her a bear. "Not just any bear," he laughed, "Its a Charley Bear!" It was nearly bigger than her but he said that was cool because he was bigger than everyone anyway so she could cuddle onto it when he wasn't around, which they all knew wouldn't be very much.

Jasper had helped Alice find a pair of the most beautiful red velvet ballet slippers which caused Bella to sob into Edward's chest, saying they were the perfect gift.

"Okay time for my gift," Edward smiled, pulling out a midnight blue box.

"When?" Bella gasped, he laughed.

"Did you really think I would forget the most important day in our life?" he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Edward took Charley as Bella opened the gift, inside was a small crystal humming bird on a silver ribbon.

"A little hummingbird for my little hummingbird. I thought she could have it in the window of her room so when the light catches it, it will throw a rainbow of colours on her walls, just like she has in our hearts."

"It's beautiful," she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you," she sighed.

"Sempre..."

_**OKAY SHOW ME THE LOVE!**_

**Picture links of all the gifts are on my profile page.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N; Thank you for all the fantastic reviews for the last chapter, Thanks to all the continued support from readers who have been with me since the beginning and to all my new readers no words can say how it feels when you review and love my story.**_

_**Okay I feel I have to give this chapter a warning, some of this may be hard to read you know vaguely what Phil did to Bella and how Bella coped with it. This chapter is what you have all been waiting for Phil Dwyers trial, it will go into more detail AND there will be mention of mild drug/alcohol use and adult situations. YOU have been warned!**_

_**Saying that I hope you can trust in me to read it through.**_

_**I also have no knowledge of the justice system so I hope I don't disappoint. **_

_**As always I thank my Beta TexasBella, she makes my shit look good ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything apart from the storyline and MY Charley!**_

Bella sat waiting to be called into the courtroom, her body trembled as thoughts of what Edward and his family would hear about her.

Kate had offered to take Charley for the day so everyone apart from Alice could attend.

Alice had been very upset at this but when Edward explained it would be very boring with a lot of sitting around to do she agreed to help look after Charley for the day.

"Isabella, it's time" Liam smiled holding his hand out to her "Edward and his family are sat behind you so you'll feel close to them".

Bella nodded, she walked through the large wooden doors , her eyes searching for Edward, as soon as their glances met she lowered her head continuing to look at the floor as she made her way to the front.

It was quiet, the judge silently made her way to the front and they were all seated, her eyes glanced over at the jurors, they were mostly men, that had been Victoria Riley's, Phils lawyers wish.

She was a law whore she would do almost anything for a conviction but she had a lot of connections, underground connections.

"Would the Defendant please stand" the judge spoke firmly eyeing Phil.

Bella hadn't noticed him sat beside his lawyer, he wore a smart suit, his features impassive.

"Philip J Dwyer you are accused of kidnapping, assault and corrupting a minor in your care, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty , your honour" he smiled moving his head slowly towards Bella's direction.

Her knee began to bounce, he was going to destroy her, he was going to bring every piece of dirt up and make sure Edward and his family disowned her.

"Mr O'Gorman your opening argument please"

Liam gripped Bellas arm and smiled before he stood to face the courtroom.

"Thank you your honour, today ladies and gentleman we hear of a man who was responsible for the upbringing and care of a minor but used and abused her for monetary gain. A man who kidnapped her against her will, a man who attacked her so brutally she will never be able to bare children again, left barren and broken at only seventeen years of age, this man!" he pointed in the direction of Phil "Was supposed to be her step father, a man who was supposed to nurture and love her. Instead she became a shell, until she was taken in by a wonderful loving family who have helped her and are continuing to help her deal with the life she has been dealt with I ask you today to help put this …..man..away so he can no longer prey on innocent lives"

Liam exhaled and sat back down beside her.

Carlisle patted his shoulder silently thanking him for his kind words.

Bella continued to look down, she could feel his eyes on her, but she was unable to turn and look at him.

Victoria snorted before standing and smoothing out her cheap polyester suit, her buttons popping with the strain of keeping her best assets at bay.

"Your Honour, the kind gentleman has told you a heart-wrenching story of a girl who was used but believe me that's not really how it is, is it Isabella" she smiled looking in Bella's direction.

"Objection your Honour Miss Swan isn't on trial here today" Liam spat

"Objection sustained Mr O'Gorman, Miss Riley you have been warned"

"Sorry your Honour" she smiled sweetly.

Bella was now trembling uncontrollably, she felt a hand on her shoulder, a pulse of electricity shot through her body and she calmed infinitesimally.

"Mr Dwyer, my client saved the prosecutor and her mother from a life of poverty, after her father had moved on.."

"He died!" Bella sobbed out loud.

This gained her a stern yet sympathetic glare from the judge

" Yes he died leaving Renee and Isabella with no money, he tried to raise her as his own but was rewarded with rebellion, drug use and alcoholism."

"Bullshit, he hated me..he..he killed him!" Bella shouted a sob ripping through her chest.

"Miss Swan please control yourself" the judge sighed.

"My client helped this innocent" she used air quotes on the word innocent "Through her addiction only to be shunned and then wrongly accused of abusing her, maybe her new family played some part in this.."

"Objection..The Cullen's are not on trial either today your Honour!"

"Miss Riley please, keep your opening argument to the case in question"

Victoria nodded but narrowed her eyes at Liam.

"My closing statement is the only thing my client failed to do was protect his daughter from her addiction, something he will regret for the rest of his life"

She did a little curtsey and stalked back to her seat, giving Phils arm a little squeeze.

"The court calls the first witness Doctor Seth Clearwater to the stand please"

Bella turned as Seth made his way to the stand, he swore the oath on the Bible and sat.

Liam stood up first.

"Good afternoon Doctor Clearwater could you tell us in what capacity you know Miss Swan please"

"Of course, Isabella was brought to me for her ultrasound, I became her Obg yn and looked after her until she was brought in with severe trauma to her abdomen at only 23 weeks gestation, I gave her a C section and unfortunately I had to perform a hysterectomy as she haemorrhaged due to her injuries" he sighed looking at Bella with a father-like expression.

"Could you tell the court what the injuries where?"

Seth nodded "She had a ruptured spleen, and the force of the blow had ruptured her uterus causing the placenta to detach"

Bella began to sob, she had never known the full extent of her injuries.

"So in your professional opinion was this caused by a blow, maybe a kick to her abdomen, leaving Miss Swan in a critical possible fatal situation?"

Bella continued to sob, she could hear sniffs behind her.

Seth nodded.

"Thank you no more questions"

Victoria stood and walked slowly towards the stand.

"Doctor Clearwater, how many hysterectomy's have you performed in 'normal'" she made air quotes again with the word normal "circumstances"

Seth cleared his throat "I have been unfortunate to have performed three in my career so far, three too many its is an awful thing to have to inform a new mother that she will not be able to bare any more children" he sighed

"So its quite common that this can happen during a normal birth?"

"No not really" his eyes narrowed

"But you just said you had performed three did you not?"

Seth nodded "I have been an Obgyn for twenty one years I would say three is very rare, wouldn't you?" he sighed

"But it can happen, I mean Miss Swan could have just haemorrhaged with no trauma?"

"That is a possibility but.."

"That's all I needed thank you" she dismissed

"Let him finish!" hissed Carlisle from behind her.

The judge brought down the gavel three times "Order, Mr Cullen please I will have you removed if you shout out again" she shouted.

Bella's shoulder shook she was quickly losing control her breaths were coming out in short gasps, Liam held up his hand.

"Yes Mr O'Gorman?"

"Please your Honour could my client possibly have a fifteen minute break?"

She looked down at Isabella and sighed "Yes of course, court will reconvene in fifteen minutes"

Bella felt a hush around her, she knew the room was empty except for her and Edward, not moving she continued to look at her feet.

A pair of strong arms enveloped her and all the control she had been holding onto collapsed, turning she fell into his arms sobbing.

"Ssh my Bella, my sweet, sweet Isabella" he cooed.

"I..I..I can't do this anymore" she sobbed into his chest.

"Bella baby you can you are so strong, just think of what you have done, what you are going to do" he smiled against her hair, peppering her with feather weight kisses.

Bella began to calm, her breathing slowed but her grip on his shirt stayed strong.

"I snotted on your shirt" she hiccoughed.

"That's okay my wonderful wife to be will wash it" he chuckled softly.

"Ass" he smiled against his chest.

Edward clasped her face in his hands pulling her lips softly to his, she moaned into the kiss.

"I love you Edward Cullen, your my Always and Forever"

"I love you too Isabella Swan, Sempre Bella Regazza"

They sat holding onto one another until people began to return, he gave her one last chaste kiss before resuming his seat.

Carlisle placed his strong hand on her shoulder, and winked.

Emmett leant down close to her ear, making her jump "Go get'em tiger" he chuckled before kissing her cheek.

"The court calls Mr James Hunter to the stand"

Bella heard Emmett growl as James walked past them and up to the stand.

It was Victoria's turn to question him first this time.

"Mr Hunter how do you know my client?"

James looked skittish his eyes skimming the room.

"Mr Hunter?"

He took a deep breath, "I was a client" he whispered

"Sorry I couldn't hear you?"

"I was a client"

"A Client?"

James nodded he had made a deal with the DA office to give evidence on Phil's underground parties to make his sentence less.

"What kind of client?"

"I paid money for sexual favours" he mumbled

"With hookers?"

He shook his head, his eyes glancing towards Bella. Her knee was bouncing again her heart beating erratically.

"Then with who?"

"Young girls, but I swear I thought they were all over age.. well most of them" he stuttered.

"Was it consensual sex, did they ever refuse you?"

James eyes lowered, he shook his head "No they never said no" he spoke quietly.

"You lying bastard, fucking poor excuse for a man" Emmett shouted making Bella jump.

The gavel was brought down three more times "I will have the entire Cullen family removed if there is one more outbreak" she spat glaring at them.

"I have no further questions your Honour" she smiled sweetly.

Liam cracked his knuckles before he stood.

"Now let me just remind you that you have taken an oath Mr Hunter" he smiled and James's face went ashen.

"Did any of the girls who served you ever refuse you?"

Again James shook his head "None that I paid" he hissed

Here it was what Bella had been dreading, he was going to tell all.

"Can you clarify that answer please?"

James nodded "I never paid her, no one did, she gave head for free, she let us fondle her..we were never charged"

Bella's sob broke through the courtroom.

"Did you or did you not rape, Isabella Swan?"

James eyes widened.

"Okay let me make it easier" Liam snapped "Did she say no!"

James shoulders dropped, he nodded.

Bella heard a low growl from behind her.

"Did you or did you not make a deal with this office to lessen your sentence?"

"You fucking coward" Phil shouted jumping to his feet.

James closed his eyes and nodded.

No further questions" Liam smiled.

"Well Mr Hunter your sentence will be arranged after this trial" the judge said with finality.

James shrugged and left the court.

The next witness called was Detective Miraz he gave evidence of what was found on the night of Bella's rescue and Renee's written statement as she was too scared to come into court, Victoria didn't bother to ask any questions she simply sat back chewing her pen.

They stopped for lunch, Bella decided to sit in the courts chambers alone, she didn't eat her stomach heaving knowing that it was Phils turn next to take the stand, she didn't want to refuse Edward but she was barely keeping hold of her control if she had seen him at that moment she would have begged him to get her out of there.

She chanced a glance at her family as she re entered the courtroom.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically, as he held Esme close, Emmett winked showing her a thumbs up..Edward was looking at his hands, he couldn't look at her, he knew if he did he would throw her over his shoulder and run, take her away from this awful place.

Unfortunately Bella saw it differently , she saw the pain in his features, the hard lines on his forehead, he was disgusted with her.

Sniffing she sat beside Liam, and the trial resumed.

"The court calls Phil Dwyer to the stand"

Phil sauntered over to the stand repeating his oath he never took his eyes from her.

Victoria stood, clearing her throat she lent against the stand smiling at the jury.

"Mr Dwyer could you tell the court your relationship with the prosecutor?"

Phil nodded.

"Isabella was the daughter of my much loved business partner" he started.

"She and her mother were left alone and pennyless after he was so cruely taken from them, I felt it only right that I stepped in and took responsibility but Isabella was against it from the beginning, she began drinking and we often had calls about her behaviour from school" he sighed shaking his head.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth, she wished she had eaten at lunch as nothing but bile rose in her throat.

"And how did you respond to this behaviour?"

He shrugged "What any other father would do, I tried reasoning with her but after being expelled from two schools I began to feel a failure" he sniffed.

The air was suffocating her, she began to take in lung fulls of it trying to swain the light headedness.

"And then what happened?" Victoria sighed with a look of sympathy.

"She began to use drugs, she would stay away for days probably with boys we didn't know her mother and I were frantic, then one day she was brought home to us by the police, she had been caught offering blow jobs to men in the park and then" he closed his eyes " She told us she was pregnant"

Bella's vision blurred, tears fell slowly and she was powerless to stop them.

"So that was the final straw?"

Phil nodded "I thought I was doing what was best for her, Renee had friends who said they would take her, we both assumed she would have the pregnancy terminated she was in no way ready to be a fit mother, she couldn't even take care of herself"

Bella's eyes shot to his, the look she gave made him squirm a little.

"Rot in hell" she hissed under her breath.

Liam cleared his throat and approached the stand.

"Mr Dwyer as we heard from your ex wife's statement she became aware of you extra curricular activities, although for the life of me I don't know how she didn't know of Isabella's involvement in them, did you threaten her, or Isabella not to say anything?"

Phil merely shook his head.

"Sorry that didn't answer my question"

"I said no" he hissed

"No?" Liam pushed "No she didn't know of her daughters involvement or no you didn't threaten them?"

"No" he replied again his eyes stormy.

"Okay, so maybe you can tell me why as a man, as a supposed father figure you found it appropriate to involve your seventeen year old step daughter, wasn't it enough you screwed up innocents that you had to involve her too?"

"Objection, there is no proof of the girls being innocents, no statements were taken from them" Victoria shouted nearly falling from her chair.

"Objection sustained, please watch your line of questioning" the judge sighed begrudgingly.

Liam nodded.

"So why did you involve her?"

"She never objected, she got free booze, ask her" he spat looking bored.

"And the kidnapping?"

Phil looked up at the judge "She was free to leave whenever she wanted" he shrugged

"Just ask her" he smiled raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Oh I intend to" Liam snapped sitting back down in his chair.

"The court calls Isabella Swan to the stand"

Bella froze, looking around all eyes were on her.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella shook her head, Victoria was going to punish her she could see her with papers in her hands no doubt they were school and police reports.

"Miss Swan?" the judge snapped impatiently.

A strong pair of hands lifted her from her chair, she turned, Emmett was holding onto her "Go get em tiger" he whispered.

She smiled nodding.

"Sorry" she whispered to the judge.

Liam walked forward.

"In your own time Isabella can you tell the court your side of the story" he smiled

_**BPOV**_

I sat facing the jury, my body trembling and my eyes stinging, I took a deep breath.

"When my father died, Phil started to date Renee, he was pretty cool at the time it wasn't until he married her that it all started" I sighed

"What started?"

"The touching" I whispered "The parties"

"Can you tell me about the parties please?"

I nodded wringing my hands together "he said they were for his business, they were potential clients her said, I thought nothing of it, the one of them" I stopped I remembered the first time one of them had pulled be back towards them digging their flaccid dicks into my back.

"Isabella?"

"They pulled me into their.." I sniffed "Their chests" I finished.

"And then what happened?"

"Phil shouted at them saying I wasn't part of the deal, I didnt understand what he was talking about I was just glad he had told him to let me go"

Liam passed me a tissue, and I wiped my face I knew I must look a mess.

"Continue?"

I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes downcast.

"After that night he took me out shopping, bought me clothes I didn't really wear, I was a jeans and converse girl, he bought me skirts and tops, the next time he had one of his parties he said I should dress to impress his clients that it would be good for business"

"And did you?"

I nodded.

"I had no reason not to trust him, then I overheard an argument someone was offering money to have sex with me..a lot of money, Phil said no, but I would give him head free of charge as a sweetener" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry I know this must be hard Isabella, but did you?"

For the first time I let my eyes move to look at him, his intense green eyes shocked me, they weren't full of disgust but fire, intense anger but it wasn't towards me he was glaring at Phil.

I nodded "He said he would throw us out, that we would be on our own I knew my mom wouldn't cope on her own"

"Was that the only time this happened?"

"No" I whispered

"Can you tell me about the night of the rape, you don't have to go into details honey I know you have already given a statement for that"

My throat dry I reached for the glass of water, unable to hold with only one shaking hand I clasped it with both bringing it to my mouth.

"I had gone to bed, and he was waiting for me..I tried.." I cried rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"Take your time"

I exhaled "I said no but he was high and drunk, Phil came in I thought I was saved he just told him the hurry the fuck up and keep me quiet" I sobbed into my hands my shoulders shaking.

"Would you like a moment?" The judge asked me, I shook my head "No thank you I just want to get it over with" she nodded smiling softly.

"How did you cope with this, with everything that you were experiencing?"

"I drank, I smoked pot, I stole" my voice was harsh now I had had it, I was void of emotion I had laid bare in front of my loving family they now knew all about me.

"And then you found out you were pregnant, is the babies father James?"

I looked into Edwards eyes, he knew I had to say yes, he nodded gently letting me know it was okay.

"Yes"

"Does he know?"

"No!" I spat "My daughter doesn't need him, I don't need him"

Liam patted my arm before taking his seat again.

Victoria was in front of me in a flash, I took a cleansing breath waiting for the onslaught.

"Miss Swan, do you know what I have here?" she smiled waving the papers in front of me, my cocky side reared its head for a moment.

"Your hotel tab?"

Edward shook his head, but a small smiled grew and his lips twitched, Emmett was powerless in keeping his laughter under control and guffawed loudly before apologising to the judge.

"Sorry" I whispered to the judge who seemed to be biting her bottom lip.

"I have here, school and police reports" she smiled slamming them down onto the stand.

"Your father was called to the school more than eighteen times, for violence against others"

"He's not my father" I hissed

She ignored my comment, my eyes looked at Liam his gaze told me to calm my anger , so I did.

"Its says here you stabbed a boy with a pencil?"

"He touched me, I don't like being touched" I said quietly

"But yet you have a relationship with the Cullen boy?" she smiled sweetly pointing at Edward.

Oh hell no bitch don't you even go there!

"Objection!" Liam shouted

"Sustained, Miss Riley keep your questions pertaining to the subject please"

"He's different" I whispered

"Sorry?" she said eyeing me with confusion.

"He's different, I love him" I smiled looking at Edward, I needed him to know just how much I loved him.

Tears ran down his perfect face as he mouthed 'Sempre' back to me.

Victoria cleared her throat bringing my eyes back to hers.

"You drank, you smoked pot?"

I nodded.

"Do you think that is how a mother should be?"

I looked at her incredulously.

"Sorry?"

"Do you think that you are good enough to be a mother if you..."

The sliding of a chair hitting the wall and the slamming of a door brought my eyes up Liam was on his feet shouting but the noise was muffled, all I saw was Edwards empty chair, Carlisle came into view smiling softly as he left to find Edward.

"Miss Swan?" Victoria hissed impatiently.

"I don't do that any more, I haven't since moving to Forks" I whispered.

"Did you or did you not solicit yourself?"

I shook my head "No I just wanted the money so they paid and I ran, I was never going to.." I stopped as Carlisle arrived back into the courtroom with a trembling Edward.

"So you offered them a blow job , took the money and ran?"

I nodded.

"You do know that's worse than actually doing the act?"

I shrugged "So I've heard"

"Okay lets get onto the parties, you willingly participated in these parties didn't you?"

I shook my head.

"But you were drunk and high most of the time so you probably did"

"No I didn't, I was never high, or drunk then" I pleaded

"Do you remember coming onto James?"

"I didn't"

"So why would he think you were interested in him?"

"I don't know"

"Oh now come on Miss Swan you wore skimpy outfits and strutted in front of them how could they not know"

"I didn't, I mean I don't know" she was seriously fucking with my head now I din't know how to answer the questions they were coming at me so fast I was getting confused.

Placing my head in my hands I sobbed "Please stop"

"Okay , lets move onto the supposed kidnapping, you were free to leave when ever you wanted to were you not!"

I shook my head , my mouth dry I couldn't get my brain to work.

"You were glad to be away from your baby, you had suckered a family in looking after your little mistake!"

A red haze clouded my vision and the next think I remember was Carlisle on his feet shouting and Strong arms holding me and Emmett pushing off a security guard.

"I WILL have order in my court!" The judge shouted banging her gavel.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to remove everyone apart from Mr O'Gorman, Miss Riley, Mr Dwyer and the jury". She spat.

"No no please" I sobbed as I felt his arms leave my body.

I fell back into the chair and sobbed.

The judge sighed "I think everyone has heard enough for today, court is adjourned and will reconvene at Nine thirty tomorrow morning" and with that she banged her gavel.

I don't remember leaving the courtroom, or the journey home.

My eyes fluttered open and it took me a moment to discover my surroundings, I was lay on the Cullen's sofa wrapped in a thick fleece, the room itself was quiet although I could hear muttering voices that sounded like they were coming from the kitchen.

Stretching my joints popped, how long had I been out?

Climbing off the sofa I noticed I was no longer in my suit, I was in a pair of yoga pants and Edwards T shirt pulling it to my nose I drew in his scent, before making my way to the kitchen.

Esme was the first to see me as I hid behind the door.

"Don't you dare hide from us little lady" she chided.

Walking in I stopped at the counter, taking in the faces of my family.

Carlisle handed me a coffee, I smiled taking a sip "Thank you" I whispered, my throat hoarse from crying.

He smiled nodding but staying silent.

Esme kissed my forehead and brought her mouth close to my ear "We are so proud of you" she whispered before leaving the kitchen with her husband.

Edward was sat his head in his hands at the kitchen table, Emmett was sat beside him, patting him on the back he enveloped me in his Bear arms hugging me close.

"Love ya short stuff" he laughed softly kissing my cheek.

The air vibrated around us, neither one breaking the crushing silence for what seemed an eternity, then his head turned, his eyes met mine.

Standing he moved slowly towards me.

"I'm sorry.." I dint have chance to finish before his lips crashed to mine, I melted into his arms.

Needing air I pulled back first.

"I'm.."

"Don't" he sighed

"Why?"

"Because you have nothing to apologise for baby, what he did.." he stopped and I could feel his fists ball up against my back.

"I love you" I whispered.

He laughed " I love you so much, you are the most amazing, strong woman I have ever met" he kissed me again but this time it was soft.

"You make me strong" I smiled against his lips.

We slowly walked through to our apartment, I tried not to let the silence of our daughters room bother me I knew she was okay at Jaspers house.

We undressed one another slowly, stealing kisses, Edward pulled back the covers and we held one another, all too soon sleep took me once more.

I woke with a start , dripping with sweat from a nightmare, Phil had taken Charley from me, the court had ruled me an unfit mother.. shaking I felt around the bed and it was cold.

I found Edward in the kitchen, he pouted when he saw me.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" he smiled, then his eyes must have really taken me in moving to my side he took my face in his hands.

"Bella?"

"Bad dream" I shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

We ate in silence, Edward watched me for signs of cracking, I was not going to crack today, I was going to go back into that courtroom with my head held high, I was not going to be a victim!

This is what I chanted as a mantra as I sat waiting for the jury, Liam patted my hand as the side door to the chambers opened.

"Everyone rise" said the judge.

I stood on shaky legs, holding my weight on the table when I felt a feather like touch on my arm, moving round my chair I melted into his chest, his arms wrapped around my body.

"Member of the jury have you made your decision?"

An elderly man stood and nodded.

"Please continue"

The man nodded and I closed my eyes.

"For the charge of kidnapping and holding an adult without consent..."

I held my breath.

"Guilty"

My head swam, as I let it out again.

"For the charge of using and abusing a person who was in his care, and subjecting her to rape and other non consensual sexual activities..."

I felt is hold on me tighten, I wanted to crawl inside his skin and hide.

"We find him Guilty"

I was pulled over the barrier and swung round in a circle, a multitude of hands patting and touching me.

The judge cleared her throat I was promptly put back down, bur I noticed she had a twinkle in her eye.

"Please remain standing Mr Dwyer, everyone else please be seated"

I sat but kept hold of his hand , he was my rock.

"Mr Dwyer first let me say that in all my years I have never seen such lack in humanity as I saw in you, you ere entrusted to nurture Isabella Swan instead you used her for your own gain. For the charge of kidnapping you will serve twenty two months at Clallam Bay corrections centre.

I have decided for the next charge you are as guilty of rape as is Mr Hunter , you allowed men to use and abuse your daughter, I here by sentence you to a minimum of Nine years custody, you will serve the whole sentence and will undergo psychiatric evaluation whilst you are there, you will also never try to contact Miss Swan OR any of the Cullen Family as I am posting a restraining order you are not to be within a thousand feet of this young lady and her family."

And with that she banged her gavel for the final time.

I collapsed into his arms, sobbing not quite believing it was finally over.

"Edward"

"Yes baby?"

"Take me home, I want to go home and be with my family"

He kissed me chastely and pulled me from the courtroom, this was the start of my new beginning.

_**)(XXXXXX)( **_

_**Phew OME that was a long chapter, very emotion I thought, I hope I didn't disappoint!**_

_**SHOW ME THE LOVE!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N**__**: Sorry for the delay in updates, RL has been kicking my ass.**_

_**I was totally blown away by the reviews from the Trial chapter, I promise the angst is over for a while and I will let our couple have a break (for now) lol.**_

_**At the end of this chapter will be a few Fanfic Recs…some are WIP (work in progress) and some complete…please show your love to these amazing authors.**_

_**As Usual thank you to Texas my Beta who makes me look awesome, I promise there will not be the word HISS in this chapter babe (sorry, inside joke… lol).**_

_**Can't believe I'm on chapter 39 already, have no idea how long this will continue. I just hope you continue to enjoy the journey with me.**_

_**Chapter 39**_

EPOV

Watching Bella endure the trial is possibly one of the hardest things I have seen, next to mine and Ali's experiences in the foster homes.

We had all been through so much, so young, that it was easy to forget that we were only just starting our journey into adulthood.

Not twelve months ago I had been a shell of a human being, locked inside my nightmares and held prisoner by the constant taunting of my peers.

She had been a whirlwind, spinning into my life with her feisty exterior and crass mouth.

I wasn't the only one to see that, she too, wore a mask, but she gave so much to us, to me.

She had given me the strength to live and not just survive, she had given my sister a friendship she so needed.

It killed me to see her crumble in that courtroom as the bitch lawyer tore into her, planting seeds of doubt that she had'nt long since buried away.

I had tried so hard not to lose control, my father bringing me back from the brink when I ashamedly did.

I had carried from the courtroom; her body broken with the relentless bullying from Victoria, the Judge had seen it too, calling a halt to the day's proceedings.

At home I changed her and lay her on my parent's sofa where she slept a while before seeking us out, hiding behind the kitchen door.

My mother called her out on that, telling her she was so proud of her. That night we held onto one another until miraculously, sleep found us.

She ate very little that morning, her eyes dry and tired from a bad dream, she was understandably preoccupied on the way back to the courthouse.

I had dreamed to a God I didn't believe in that Phil got what he deserved.

My prayers were answered, there was a God. The bastard went down.

Bella almost collapsed as the verdict was announced, pulling her into my arms, my family around us, we left the court. Bella was finally able to have the closure she needed.

We arrived home a little after two in the afternoon and she excused herself to the apartment, saying she needed some time alone, some time to process exactly what had happened in the last forty-eight hours.

I texted Jasper with the good news.

_**Jay, she won… the bastard got time~ E**_

_**That's fantastic, tell her how proud we all are~ J**_

_**Will do, we are having a little family party later, Em's getting the karaoke out~ E**_

_**Sounds like fun, we'll be there around 7 ~ J**_

_**Perfect, how's my hummingbird? And Ali? ~ E**_

_**Charley has been perfect and Ali is ready to come home, she had a bad night last night but I settled her~ J**_

I immediately felt bad leaving her out of the loop, but going to the trial would have been far worse.

_**I'm sorry ~ E**_

_**For what? We both know she wouldn't have coped with it ~ J**_

_**Thanks for everything mate ~ E**_

_**Any time, see ya later ~ J**_

I busied myself helping mom get things ready for the party. Em had gone to pick up Rose and dad had gone to the hospital to secure some vacation time.

Around five o'clock, Rose and Emmett arrived back and Rose took over for me so I could help Em set up the stage in the TV room.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked, handing him the karaoke machine.

"Na man, she deserves it, fuck, she was amazing!"

"Yeah I know, I wish I had half her strength."

"Bro, you gave her that strength you know?"

I shook my head as I wound the wires around my hand and Emmett punched my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not believing in yourself, Edward. She's strong because of you, you helped her so much. Don't you remember what she was like when she first came? She was like some scared kitten."

I nodded as I remembered all too well what she had been like, walls built like Fort Knox.

"You've kinda healed each other," he smiled.

"Yeah, okay," I scoffed.

"Emmett's right, son."

"Dad?"

"You both found the strength in one another and pulled it out, you are so alike," he smiled, pushing off from the door frame. "Your mother and I are so very proud of you all. Emmett, you have supported your brother through so much and Edward, you found something worth fighting for and you fought and you won."

I sniffed nodding , my voice lost in emotion.

"So where is she?"

"Sleeping, she said she needed to be alone," I shrugged

My father nodded in understanding. "When I lost your mother," he took a deep breath, "I pushed away my loved ones. I wanted to be alone and I felt I didn't deserve their love," his eyes moved to Emmett.

"Dad, I don't blame you for anything. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone so close to me, it almost killed me when Bella… you know," he stopped as he heard my sharp intake of breath.

"Anyway," he said, smiling, "What are you gonna sing to mom tonight?"

I choked on my water. "Dad…sing?" I laughed.

"Hey, I have been known to sing a little ditty now and then," he laughed, punching my shoulder.

"Ditty?" Emmett looked confused. "Don't think we have that one," he sighed, flicking through the music.

"God love him," Dad chuckled, grabbing the book from him.

We took our time looking through the music as we each chose a song we wanted to sing to our loved ones, this only left Jasper to choose when he arrived.

My phone vibrated, smiling at the sender of the text, I opened the message.

_**Need you! ~ B x**_

I texted back a quick reply and headed out to find her, almost missing her as she was sat with her head laying on the closed piano in my music room.

_**~~~)(~~~**_

BPOV

_You're a bad mother_

_You can't look after her_

_You don't deserve her_

_Wave bye bye to momma, Charley._

I bolted upright in bed, shaking, sweat dripping from the tendrils of my hair.

I'd had this nightmare the night before, someone was taking my baby away, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Reaching out for him I remembered I had come to bed alone. I hated myself for pushing him away, but I thought I didn't deserve him, the things he had heard about me, I didn't deserve his love or anyone's love for that matter.

I was so scared that the Judge would change her mind.

Taking a deep breath to clear the mist from my mind, I took in my room, it was so cold without him.

I remember him kissing my hair on the way home, declarations of love falling from his lips.

It must have stung when I pushed him away, when I told him I needed to be by myself.

Jumping into the shower, I allowed the hot spray to rid me of the negative feelings.

I had a second chance here, I could make this happen, make _us_ happen. I would show him how good I could be, show my baby I wasn't a fuck up.

I smiled at my reflection as I brushed out the knots.

"I can do this, I can be someone, just like my daddy said I could."

I couldn't believe Renee had bailed on me. I knew she was a little self-centred, but I honestly thought this, of all things, would have brought us together. Maybe I was like a bad memory to her, looking at me she probably thought of all she had lost.

Moms didn't bail on their kids, moms nurtured their kids, baked for their kids, damn…even cooked for their kids. Moms were like...Esme.

Could I ever be as good as Esme?

Slamming my hands down on the counter, I growled. "Enough of the self-pity party Bella, you are strong, you have a family that loves you and an incredible man by your side."

Flicking my hair over my shoulder, I saw his reflection and jumped.

"Edward!" I screeched, putting my hand over my heart. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," he smiled. "Just through your pity party speech," he admitted with a smirk.

As I rubbed my face with my hands, I felt his strong arms envelop me.

"So," he nuzzled my neck, "I'm incredible huh?"

"Uhuh," I groaned, melting into his embrace.

"Can I show you how incredible I am?" he kissed me with soft open mouthed kisses along my neck and throat.

"Mmm…yes."

Picking me up bridal style, my towel fell to the floor as he carried me into the bedroom and placed me onto the bed.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you."

I watched as he stripped slowly, pulling his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor.

He turned and wiggled his ass as he removed his jeans and boxers. I couldn't help myself, scooting forward, I nipped the soft skin of his ass and he yelped.

Pushing me back on the bed, he nudged my knees open with his. He leaned forward and took my nipple between his cherry lips as I groaned and my head fell back against the pillows.

He worshipped every part of me, not an inch of skin was left wanting. We both cried out as he entered me slowly, rocking over me, his beauty was almost blinding.

A small tear escaped as he pushed me over the edge, he kissed it away before he too found his release, calling out my name like a prayer.

"I love you so much baby, I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Baby, I love you, too. Please, you don't need to apologise, with what you've been through…" I silenced him with my finger pressed on his soft lips.

"No more, Edward. His ugly name is never going to taint those lips again, it's over."

He kissed me with so much passion that I nearly forgot to breathe.

We showered and dressed. As I pulled on my hoodie, I pulled out a bib from my pocket and my eyes snapped to his.

"Is our baby home?"

He nodded. "She's asleep at the house."

My stomach grumbled fiercely, Edward chuckled.

"Hungry baby?"

"Fucking starving," I laughed, grabbing his hand.

As we neared the kitchen he pulled me towards the TV room.

"Edward, I'm hungry," I whined.

"I'll make you something, why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch?"

I nodded and opened the door, I was in no way prepared for what I was greeted with.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

I spun on my heels to see Edward smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You, but, how?"

"While you were sleeping, we thought you should celebrate," he shrugged.

"I…thank you," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Short stuff!"

"Brother Bear!" I was swung round in a circle before being grabbed by Esme.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, I just thought…"

I stopped her mid-sentence by flinging my arms around her neck.

"I love you, mom," I sniffed.

She pulled back, her eyes wide, her hand over her mouth.

"Is that okay?"

"Oh Isabella, baby, I love you so, so much!" she pulled me back into a fierce hug.

Carlisle heard everything and he winked and mouthed "I love you,too."

Pulling back from Esme, I jumped into his arms. "Charlie will always be my father, but is it okay if I call you dad?"

He nodded into my hair, and I'm sure I felt a tear on my cheek.

"Bellaaa!"

I laughed, turning towards Alice, to find her bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Come here, Tink," I laughed.

She danced across the room and hugged me tight.

"Is everything okay now?" she whispered.

"Yeah Tink, everything is perfect."

Jasper laughed as she danced away before jumping into Edwards's arms.

"You okay, Sugar?"

"I'm good, thanks Jazz, thank you for taking care of my baby."

"Anytime, she's perfect just like her momma."

I laughed, looking around at all the love in the room, I saw Rose, she was sat in one of the theatre seats playing with an invisible piece of thread on her jumper.

"Rose?"

I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Emmett told me what he did to you. James."

"Rose, why are you sorry? You didn't know."

"If I'd had stopped him going on the business trips," she sighed.

"Rose, please, you can't blame yourself."

She nodded and I could tell there was something more.

"Rose, what is it?"

"I always wanted children, I thought it was him but now I know," tears began to fall and I brushed them away with my thumbs.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I never thought…"

"Don't. It's not you, it's me. Emmett said when we get married we can adopt, but I just wanted to give him his own, ya know?"

Nodding, I looked over at our two men who were arm wrestling.

"Yeah, I know."

Rose took a sharp breath. "Oh God, Bella, I'm..."

"Rose, stop, it's fine, really. Now let's get over to our men before they hurt themselves," I laughed.

Esme had made an amazing spread which we ate and drank with relish.

We had a good laugh at the men making fools of themselves and then Emmett looked at his watch and nodded to Edward, who took his place on the makeshift stage.

"So, I thought we could end this celebration with a little light entertainment."

"Comedy," Emmett coughed.

"Tragedy," Carlisle replied.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe as the four men stood side by side on the stage and the curtain opened to reveal a large screen with the words Karaoke on it.

"Oh My God," Esme laughed, burying her face in her hands.

"Go Baby!" Rose squealed.

I looked at Edward, his cheeks were pink and he shrugged.

"Love you," I mouthed.

"Okay, its age before beauty so Dad is first!" Emmett scoffed.

We all clapped as the lights dimmed and the music began.

_**I could lie awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>Well you're far away dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>And just stay here lost in this moment forever  
>Well, every moment spent with you<br>Is a moment I treasure**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna fall asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'd miss you, babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause even when I dream of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd still miss you, babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>_

_**Lying close to you**_  
><em><strong>Feeling your heart beating<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just wanna stay with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever<strong>_

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna miss one kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, I just wanna be with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right here with you, just like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna hold you close<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel your heart so close to mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And stay here in this moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>For all the rest of time<strong>_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>_

The room erupted in cheers as Carlisle took his bow, Esme was on the stage kissing him slowly, and it was so wonderful to see.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…" we all chanted.

He held up his hands. "Well, I was gonna leave the best till last," he laughed.

Jasper and Edward shook their heads, groaning, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"This song is, of course, for my girl. Rosie, I love you so much baby," he blew a kiss and she caught it.

Carlisle and Esme were still kissing.

"Mom, Dad, seriously get a room," Emmett groaned.

"Already got one," Carlisle grinned, pulling her from the stage.

"Okay. Like I was saying," he smiled, "Rosie, I love you."

"Love you too, baby," she grinned catching the kiss.

The music started and we all whooped and cheered.

_**You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<strong>_

_**And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.**_  
><em><strong>Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause you can see it when I look at you.<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<strong>_

_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**_  
><em><strong>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every minute of my everyday.<strong>_

_**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,**_  
><em><strong>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know that's what our love can do.<strong>_

I couldn't believe how amazing he was, his voice was perfect and for once I saw the real Emmett Cullen, no jokes, no playing the fool…he was a sensitive romantic man.

Who was totally in love with Rose.

Jumping from the stage, he lifted her into his arms and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Carlisle cleared his throat and he broke the kiss, smiling his dimpled grin.

"Like father, like son," he laughed.

I was getting anxious wondering what Edward had chosen to sing for me. I knew he had a wonderful voice, but it would have to wait as Jasper grabbed the microphone.

"Well, I erm, well, I'm not used to singing to an audience so ya'll have to bear with me, but this is for my Sugar," he winked at Alice and she swooned.

It was so sweet to see.

The lights dimmed once more, and the music began.

_**You're better than the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)<br>And the moments when my good times start to fade**_

_**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed**_  
><em><strong>Sing like a bird,<strong>_

_**Dizzy in my head  
>Spin like a record,<br>Crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like fool,<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold,<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Oh, you make me smile**_

_**Even when you're gone**_  
><em><strong>Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack<strong>_  
><em><strong>And just like that<strong>_  
><em><strong>You steal away the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And just like that<strong>_

_**Don't know how I lived without you**_  
><em><strong>'Cuz everytime that I get around you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see the best of me inside your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>_

The song was perfect and Alice danced away to his singing, lost in the moment. His voice was really good, kinda gravely and his southern drawl prominent.

He bowed nervously as we whooped and cheered him.

My hands were clammy as Edward walked towards the microphone, looking down at the floor.

"Go Eddie," I shouted. His eyes snapped up and narrowed, he hated that nickname and I knew it, but I needed his attention.

"I love you," I mouthed and he grinned nodding.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke quietly into the microphone.

"So, it seems we did save the best till last," he laughed and Emmett threw a paper cup at him.

"Emmett, don't make me come over there and whoop your ass!" I shouted, laughing.

"Sorry short stuff, go Eddie," he laughed, fist pumping the air, winking at his brother.

"Well, I looked through the book and couldn't find what I wanted, so if you will all come with me to the music room, please?" He held out his hand to me and I followed him with the rest of the family.

Alice curled up on Jasper's knee.

Emmett sat on the floor with Rose lying back against his chest.

Carlisle stood against the fireplace, his arms enveloping Esme.

I felt kind of lost, until a hand touched my arm.

Esme opened her arms and I laid my back against her chest, she hugged me close and I could feel Carlisle's hands on my shoulders as Edward began to play.

_**Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<strong>_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_  
><em><strong>I think I dreamed you into life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew I loved you before I met you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have been waiting all my life<strong>_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_  
><em><strong>only this sense of completion<strong>_  
><em><strong>and in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see the missing pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm searching for<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I found my way home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that it might sound more than<strong>_  
><em><strong>a little crazy but I believe<strong>_

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_  
><em><strong>I am complete now that I found you<strong>_

I sobbed openly into Esme's arms until hers were replaced by his. I kissed him with so much reverence.

Carlisle's throat cleared as it had with Emmett and I could hear Rose chuckling.

"What can I say? I get it off my dad," he shrugged.

Carlisle's eyes widened and his smile said everything.

We were all silent for a moment.

"Well," Carlisle finally said, "everyone better get sorted. We leave for Italy in three days," he smiled.

"Seriously dad?" Emmett smiled.

Carlisle nodded.

"I booked the trip today. We are all going to Lake Como for three weeks. I thought it would be a nice break before your finals."

"Hell yes!" he shot his fist out to Carlisle and I stifled a chuckle as Carlisle fist pumped his son.

We were laughing and joking when a faint mewl filled the room.

"My baby," I smiled, grasping Edward's hand and pulling him from the room.

We stopped outside the door of her room.

"I love you so much Edward, that song was beautiful."

He smiled at me, kissing the palm of my hand. "I meant every word."

_**~~~~)(~~~~**_

_**Songs sung~**_

_**Carlisle ~ Aerosmith~ Don't want to Miss a thing.**_

_**Emmett ~ Michael Buble ~ Everything.**_

_**Jasper ~ Uncle Kracker ~ You make me smile.**_

_**Edward ~ Savage Garden ~ I knew I loved you.**_

_**Okay here are the recs, remember to take out the spaces:**_

_**http: /www. Fanfiction. net/s/6947163/1/Guiding_ Eyes**_

_**http: . net/s/5709337/1 /AN_bINDECENT_b _bPROPOSAL_b**_

_**http:/www. Fanfiction. net/s/7313780/1/The_Debt**_

http:/ www_**. Fanfiction. net/s/6414897/1 /To_Serve_Is_Divine**_

_**http:/ /www. Fanfiction. net/s/5413378/1/Lessons_Learned**_

http:/ /www_**. Fanfiction. net/s/6840743/1/Learning_to_Fly**_


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N** Well I think it's time for some fun, these guys need a vacation don't you think?

Thanks from the bottom of my heart for sticking by me during the angst and tears.

Cannot believe I am on Chapter 40 already!

Once again thanks to my Beta, TexasBella, for making my work look amazing.

Chapter 40

"Benvenuto, Carlisle, Esme sguardo alla vostra meravigliosa famiglia," Eleazar shouted from the porchway as the Cullen's climbed out of the hired cars.

Bella gasped as she took in her home for the next few weeks, the courtyard was a mosaic of terrecotta and white cobbles leading up to a large property.

The property itself was red brick with terrecotta slating on the roof.

"Eleazar, its so good to see you again," Carlisle smiled, grasping his hand into a firm handshake. Eleazar laughed and pulled him into a one armed embrace.

"E 'stato troppo a lungo," Eleazar sighed, Carlisle nodded.

"Eleazar, don't be rude, speak English," Carmen chided as she flung her arms around Esme kissing her on both cheeks.

"Esme it's been so long, look at your bambini," she laughed, gesturing towards Emmett, Edward and Alice.

"Emmett, is that you? God man, what has your mother been feeding you?" Eleazar laughed, clapping Emmett on the back.

"Great to see you Eleazar, Carmen, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend, Rosie. Rosie this is Eleazar and Carmen, our old family friends."

"Hey coglione we're not that old," she laughed, swatting his arm. "Its a pleasure to meet you Rosie."

Rose smiled. "You too."

"Wheres my bambina?" Eleazar smiled, looking in Alice's direction.

Her eyes flitted round as she bounced nervously on her feet so Jasper grasped her hand.

"Hey, Sugar, your doing great, take a deep breath."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Hi Uncle Eli, Aunt Carmen," she whsipered.

Carlisle smiled. "Its been a rough journey. She'll be better once she has settled. Eleazar, Carmen, this is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend."

Eleazar's eyes widened. "Ha fatto un lungo percorso il mio amico."

Carlisle smiled, nodding. "Yes she has, and its all thanks to Jasper."

Jasper tipped his imaginary hat, blushing slightly. "Please to meet you Sir, Ma'am."

Carmen swooned. "Oh my, you got yourself a fine southern gentleman, Alice."

Alice giggled and nodded.

Carmen's eyes danced as she took in Edward standing beside Bella who was holding Charley. He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Hell,o Carmen."

"Edward, hai un figlio?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Esme.

"Yes," Esme smiled, "this is our grand daughter, Charley, and this is Charley's mother, Isabella."

Esme held out her hand to Bella who was standing nervously in the background.

"Hi," she smiled timidly.

Edward moved back towards her, holding his hand out for his daughter. "May I?"

Bella nodded and he took her, holding Charley close to his chest, he walked towards Carmen.

"Carmen, this is my daughter, Charley Elizabeth Cullen," he smiled, winking at Bella.

"And the beautiful girl over there," he gestured towards her, "is my fiancee, Isabella."

Carmen clapped her hands, placing both on his face before kissing each cheek.

Eleazar cleared his throat. "Carlisle, la differenza è incredibile è diventato un uomo davanti ai miei occhi."

Carlisle swallowed hard and nodded.

"Come, come lets show you round the house," Carmen smiled while linking her arm in Bella's.

After a lunch of fresh home-baked bread , cheese, cold meats and ripened fruit,they were each shown to their rooms and left to settle.

Bella walked round their room in awe, pulling back the organza curtains and opening the doors onto a wrought iron balcony.

"Its magical," she whsipered.

"Only when you're here," Edward smiled against her neck, pulling her in close.

"I love you," she smiled, turning in his arms.

"Mmm, I love you, too."

"She seems to have settled well." She smiles, pointing toward Charley who is fast asleep in a Winnie the Pooh travel cot, Edward's old blanket lightly covering her.

"Would you like a tour of the outside? The gardens are amazing and if I recall, there is a pool too."

"Mmm," Bella sighed, leaning into his chest. "A tour sounds great, but I don't want your friends to think I just leave my baby to go off on my own. I don't want them to think I'm not a good mom."

"Impossible," he breathed out, enveloping her in his arms.

"You know why?"

Bella shook her head.

"Because you're the most amazing mom, and anyone with half a brain can see that, but...if you want to stay here," he chuckled suggestivly, pulling her flush with his erection. She hummed, wriggling her bottom against him until she was rewarded by a throaty moan.

"Isabella Swan, you are intoxicating," he smiled against her skin, her head fell to his shoulder leaving her neck exsposed to his sensual assault.

"Edward," she mewled.

"What baby?"

"Make love to me."

"Here?" he smiled, pulling her over to the bed.

Bella shook her head, her eyes hooded as she licked her lower lip.

"No...then where?"

Biting her bottom lip, Bella pulled him towards the bathroom, towards the great white slipper bath that hid behind the bathroom door.

Slowly they undressed one another as the bath filled and the steam rose. Edward slipped in before helping Bella kneel so that her knees were on either side of his hips, straddling him.

He leant forward, taking her sweet breast into his mouth, pulling and licking her pert bud while she writhed above him.

Clasping her hands on the white porcelain, she watched as he paid her other breast the same attention.

"Please," she begged, moving her hands to his hair.

"Please what, baby?"

"Ungh, Edward," she whined.

Edward laughed softly as his hands moved to her hips, bringing his hips forward he brushed her entrance with the head of his erection.

Slowly pulling her down, inch by torturing inch until her ass rested on his thighs.

The water ebbed and flowed mimicking their movements.

Bella fisted his hair, capturing his top lip in hers.

"So close, baby," he mumbled through her lips.

She clenched down on him, elicting her favourite sound, Edward moaning.

She chuckled and he brought his lips to her ear, licking the shell. "Vieni a me bambino, esplodere intorno a me una bella ragazza," he whispered, his voice low and edgy.

Free falling, she clenched around him once more, nipping at the soft skin on his shoulder.

Edward saw lights like the fourth of July, his release scorching through his body.

When she awoke, the air felt amazingly crisp, as a light breeze danced over her skin.

She shivered.

"Are you cold, baby?"

Bella shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face, she loved waking up to this.

His voice.

His face.

Especially his smell.

Her body tingled as she knew she would still be waking up next to him for many years to come.

"What's got you smiling?" he whispered, kissing her lips softly.

"You," she smiled and the breeze was forgotten as she was enveloped in her three favourite things.

_**~OoO~**_

JPOV

I must admit I was slightly surprised when Alice and I where taken to the same door when shown to our rooms.

I knew she wasnt ready yet for that next step and I loved her far too much to bring it up.

She was beautiful, a goddess , her spiky black hair sat atop her flawless, faerie like features, her iridescent eyes that I drowned in everytime she fluttered her darling eyelashes.

Oh dear lord!

I was an eighteen year old guy for crying out loud, and despite her 'special' behaviour, she was a beautiful eighteen year old woman.

It took me a while to bury the guilt of my nights of self love, knowing she had little to no control over how she made me feel.

I talked to my mom, leaving out the self love part , obviously.

She said, after working with Alice, that she was one of the most high functioning Autistics she had ever known, and that just maybe she was a result of her early upbringing.

Her social development had doubled ten fold, she was at least able to give strangers eye contact, although crowds still made her anxious, very anxious infact.

Mom said, given time she would probably be able to reciprocate my feelings, be able to be a little more intimate.

I knew without a doubt that I would give her time, as long as she needed. Because the thought of not having her at all just wasnt an option.

So when we were shown to the same door, I froze a little.

That was until Carmen opened the door and we walked into a large lounge.

"Your room is the blue door and Alice's is the white one," she smiled, pointing to the doors to my left, I must have visibly relaxed as Carmen chuckled.

"Esme and I talked over lunch, dear," she said in a quiet voice. "She thought this room would be perfect."

I nodded. "Thank you, Carmen."

"Ohh Jazz, come look at the room, I have the best view!" I heard her shout. Laughing, I tipped my imaginary hat to Carmen and made my way through the suite to find my darlin.

Her eyes were bright as she stood beside the open door, the organza curtain danced around her tiny form and she giggled.

"You like it sugar?"

She nodded, clapping her hands. I placed her bag onto the bed and turned to leave.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin?"

A soft V formed on her forehead, "Why do we have two different rooms?"

Dropping my bags, I clasped her hands in front of her. "Because baby, you're not ready for one yet," I sighed, kissing her palms.

"Oh," she smiled, "Will you tell me when I'm ready?"

I chuckled. "No baby, you will tell me."

"Okay," she giggled again. "Mine has the best view anyway."

I threw my bags onto my bed, chuckling.

Knowing that one day she would tell me, even if I had to wait forever.

_**~oOo~**_

Edward and Bella joined the rest of the family beside the pool. Bella placed her daughter in her basket on a sunlounger in the shade of a tree.

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Go, have fun. This little girl has so much love around her, we will watch her whilst you go be a teenager," Esme smiled.

"Thanks."

Edward and Jasper were already in the pool swimming lengths and Alice was sat on the side, swinging her legs in the warm water.

"Hey Tink."

"Hi Bella, where's Charley?"

"Over there with your momma," Bella gestured her hand to where Esme, Carlisle and their hosts were sitting.

"You going in the water?" Bella asked, sitting beside her.

Alice shook her head, "Don't like water,"

"You shower right?" Bella inquired.

Alice nodded.

"You take baths?"

Alice's eyes closed and her tiny fists balled, she shook her head slowly.

"Why?"

Alice shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Mind if I sit here with you then? We can watch the boys play," she nudged her and winked.

"Sure," Alice smiled, laying her head on Bella's shoulder.

They watched Edward and Jasper fool around for a while, splashing and throwing each other in the pool. Alice would lift her feet out if they came too close.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare splash me!" she squealed as he stalked towards her.

"Aw Sugar, would I do that to you?" he smiled, laughing.

"Yes!" she squealed, jumping out of the pool and running round to the other side as Jasper pulled himself out.

Bella caught sight of Edward swimming underneath the water towards her, she tried to pull her legs out but he caught her ankles and tugged, resulting in a very wet and slightly pissed off Bella.

"Edward Anthony! You. Are. An. Asshole!" she screamed, splashing him.

"I'm sorry, baby," he smiled, jutting out his bottom lip into an adorable pout.

"Jerk!" she hissed, laughing as he moved closer and laid his hands on her hips.

"This _Jerk _loves you," he said as he placed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Mhmm."

"This _Jerk_ adores you," he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Bella's head dropped back, her mahogany hair floating in the clear pool.

"Questo scatto vuole baciarti, vi porteranno indietro al piano di sopra e fare l'amore dolce per te."

"Mr Cullen, taking dirty in Italian is not going to get you your own way everytime you know."

"Really!" he laughed, kissing her neck.

"Yes. Really."

"Works for me," Carlisle chuckled behind them.

Bella's eyes bulged as she sank underneath the water in embarrasment.

"Dad!"

"What? It does, it always has. Watch," he grinned, turning his face towards Esme.

"La tua pelle è come il latte, voglio leccare come un gatto affamato," Carlisle whispered.

Esme melted into his arms, giggling like a school girl.

"Close your mouth, Edward," Esme laughed.

Edward shook his head before swimming to find his totally embarrassed fiancee.

"Carlisle, what have you done to that quiet boy who hid in the shadows not so long ago?" Carmen asked.

"He met Isabella," he shrugged.

"That's it?" Eleazar was completly stunned

"Well, he still has the odd nightmare. It wasn't all hearts and flowers at first. In fact, they couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another when she first arrived," he laughed.

"How long has she been with you?"

"A little over eight months."

Eleazar's eyebrow arched in question.

"I know what your thinking, E. No, Edward isn't Charley's biological father, but he has taken to the role with such maturity, he loves them both," Esme explained.

Carlisle sighed, as he began to fill his friends in over the story of how Isabella had come into their lives.

Carmen sat, hand over her heart, as she listened to the details of the birth, and the trial.

"Poor girl," she sighed.

Esme laughed. "You wouldn't have thought that when she first came. She had quite the mouth on her."

"That she did, and her attitude," Carlisle laughed, "I thought we were going to have real problems with her, but she won Alice over in days, she taught her how to dance and taught Edward how to trust and to love. She really is a miracle."

Esme smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband. "She is, and she gave us our very first grandbaby."

As if on cue, Charley whimpered.

"May I?" Carmen asked with her eyes pleading.

"Of course."

Carmen pulled Charley from her basket, her little body arched, stretching her feet that were tucked under her body.

"Oh mio angelo bellissimo," she cooed, cradling her close.

"She's a fighter, just like her momma," Carlisle smiled proudly.

"I can see that," Carmen laughed, her head motioning to Bella who was fighing with Edward in the water.

"Momma?"

Esme looked towards Alice who was now wearing a turquiose sarong.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Can Jasper and I go see Twilight?"

Esme looked towards Eleazar who nodded.

"Yes, but be careful. Jasper, you know horses, please just keep a close eye on him. Twilight can be a little boisterous."

Jasper tipped his imaginary hat. "Yes Ma'am," he answered as Alice pulled him away.

"And where did that southern gentleman come from?" Carmen swooned.

"He moved with his mom from Texas, he made friends with Edward and Alice at school."

"Has she always allowed him to touch her so freely?"

Carlisle nodded. "He seems to have a calming effect on her, she is very different around him."

"Wow."

Charley began to fuss so Carmen handed her over to Carlisle who smiled, nuzzling his face close to his granddaughter's.

"So, hows Tanya?" Esme inquired, taking a sip from her drink.

Eleazar smiled. "She'll be home at the end of the week."

**So is Tanya gonna be good or bad..OR good at being bad lol**

**Translations:**

**Benvenuto, Carlisle, Esme sguardo alla vostra meravigliosa famiglia** ~ Welcome, Carlisle, Esme look at your wonderful family

**E 'stato troppo a lungo ~ **It's been too long

**coglione ~ **Asshole

**Ha fatto un lungo percorso il mio amico ~ **She has come a long way my friend

**hai un figlio ~** you have a child?

**Carlisle, la differenza è incredibile è diventato un uomo davanti ai miei occhi**

Carlisle, the difference is unbelievable, he became a man before my eyes.

**Vieni a me bambino, esplodere intorno a me una bella ragazza ~ **Come for me baby. Explode around me baby girl

**Questo scatto vuole baciarti, vi porteranno indietro al piano di sopra e fare l'amore dolce per te ~ **This jerk wants to kiss you, take you back upstairs and make sweet love to you

**La tua pelle è come il latte, voglio leccare come un gatto affamato ~ **Your skin is like milk, I want to lick it like a hungry cat

**Oh mio angelo bellissimo ~ **Oh my beautiful angel


	41. Chapter 41

**So I thought you would like to see Rose and Emmett's first meeting.**

**Poor Rosie gets a hard time in most fics, me personally, I love her she's feisty and sexy as hell.**

**Thanks to Texasbella for making my work look amazing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my very own Charley, she loves Bear.**

**RPOV**

Hello my name is Rosalie hale and I'm a Bear Hug addict, no scrap that, I'm a Bear addict full stop!

That's how I should introduce myself.

I'm a grown woman for god's sake, I shouldn't feel like this.

My stomach flips when I hear his voice and when I see him, something deep down stirs in me.

Its more than just a physical attraction, he owns me: mind, body and soul.

He isn't the goofy jock he shows everyone, he's the most selfless romantic 'swoon' man I have ever met.

When he loves someone, be it family or...me, he does so fiercely.

I remember the first time I saw him, I was teaching my sports injuries class at UW...

_I shuffled my files waiting for the next set of students._

_Bright-eyed pimply first years who only took Sports Science to get into the 'celebrity' personal training position._

_I'd had a shit week. James, my ex, was stalking me, telling me he was sorry for all the things he had said and done during our six years of marriage._

_College sweethearts, engaged at nineteen and then wed at twenty-three…it was idyllic. Then came the news that we couldn't have children._

_Of course it was 'him and not me,' he would say. That's when the business trips started. I thought he was having an affair and when I challenged him, he blew. His fists went through walls and that's when I called it quits, before my face took the place of the walls._

_I was brought back from my brooding by a large shadow moving across my desk, __looking up, I couldn't help but smile._

_In front of me was a bear of a man. Yes, a man, not a boy._

_At least 6'4", broad, short cropped hair, he looked slightly intimidating until he smiled._

_Dimples! Fucking dimples, I melted…and maybe swooned a little._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Yeah, I'm a new student."_

"_You're a student?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, you're bigger than I'm used to," the words spilled out before my brain to mouth filter kicked in._

_His face lit up and he let out a laugh, a full belly laugh._

_Shaking my head in embarrassment, I took his form from his large hands. Wow, what I'd like him to do with..._

_I mentally scolded myself, he was a student for goodness sake._

"_Emmett Cullen, twenty-two?" I raised my brow at him._

_The floor became immediately very interesting as he picked at the peeling varnish on my desk._

"_I stayed home to look after family and stuff," he shrugged._

"_Really? That's cool. Well, Mr Cullen, why don't you sit at the back of the class, give the rest of the students the chance to see my beautiful face?" I winked…wait, what!_

_Am I seriously flirting with a student here?_

_His large blue eyes shone as he took in my smile._

"_Are you saying I have a big head?" he grinned._

_I blushed. OH MY GOD…I haven't blushed since high school._

"_Just sit down please, Mr Cullen," I laughed softly, shaking my head._

_He smiled, nodded his head and took his place at the back of the room. It was amazing how having a gentle giant sat at the back suddenly gave all my students the urge to give me their full attention._

_I soon realised Emmett Cullen was very intelligent; he wanted to become a sports injury/physiotherapist major._

_He listened intently in my classes and became a big brother to most of the other students._

_We began to sit together in the cafeteria, which wasn't unheard of as UW prided itself in teacher/student relations._

"_So," I said, picking at my Styrofoam cup. "Tell me about yourself."_

"_I come from Forks, I live with my Mom, Dad and twin siblings."_

_This took me back. I didn't envision him still living at home. "You still live at home?"_

"_Yeah, why?" his tone turned defensive as he gave out a loud yawn._

"_Studies getting to you?" I asked, quickly changing the subject._

_He shook his head, chuckling, privy to a private joke. "No, my Ali woke me at four a.m. on Skype."_

"_Why didn't you just turn it off? I would have," I laughed._

_His eyes narrowed. "Never," he said in a strained whisper._

_What made him go all defensive when I mentioned his family?_

"_So, how old is she?"_

"_Seventeen," he smiled with a look of pride on his face._

"_Oh how annoying… a teenage sister," I laughed._

"_Alice…is…special," the defensive glare came again. So it's his sister that's got him all defensive?_

"_That's sweet. Not many brothers say that about their sisters."_

_He shrugged, picking up his pizza and taking a bite. I watched as his plump lips moved along the slice of pastry._

_Once again, mentally chiding myself._

"_Ali has Autism," he said quietly, throwing the crust back onto his plate._

"_Oh," I offered. I knew the basics since we had covered it in teacher training._

"_She is so special. She calls me Bear, has done since we first met them."_

"_Met?"_

"_Yeah, Ali and Edward are fostered, they're actually my cousins but they've been my brother and sister for nearly nine years now."_

"_Wow, that's amazing of your mom and dad to foster them, what happened to their parents?"_

_I saw his brow deepen, a low V forming on that beautiful face, his hands clenched into fists, I had touched a nerve._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For asking too many questions, I just find you so easy to talk to…"_

_He smiled, and then slowly moved his hand so our fingers were touching. A blanket of warmth covered me and I felt comfort from his touch._

"_Same here," he said quietly. "I never talk about this stuff to anyone other than my family."_

"_Any time," I whispered back._

_He sighed and visibly relaxed. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," I smiled, turning towards him, our hands never moved._

_He looked down at my left hand where the band of my wedding ring had left a pale reminder against the tan of my skin._

"_Divorced," I shrugged._

"_Sorry."_

"_It's fine, old news."_

"_How long?"_

"_Married or divorced?"_

"_Either."_

"_Married six years, divorced...let's see," I looked down at my watch and his brow arched, he smiled showing those sexy as hell dimples: __Student Rose!...student!_

"_One month, three days, eighteen hours and forty minutes," I laughed._

"_Not that your counting or anything," he chuckled._

"_Oh hell yes!" I began laughing, his face turned suddenly serious._

"_You're so beautiful when you laugh."_

_Oh wow..._

"_Thank you," I whispered._

"_I'd like to see you."_

"_Emmett, you see me every day."_

_His brow arched...OH! "Away from here," he added to alleviate confusion._

_Shit! Could I do that? I know he's a student, but he's also a grown man, a sexy, sweet grown man!_

_A beautiful, sexy, sweet…I rambled in my head._

"_Rosie?" he whispered, and my stomach flipped._

_I hadn't answered him so his face looked torn, hopeful that I was considering it, yet sad that I might refuse._

"_Can I think about it Emmett?" I smiled, linking my pinkie over his. "It's not that I'm not attracted to you, I am, believe me," I giggled…__seriously, I'm turning into a teenager__._

"_It's the whole student teacher thing."_

"_I understand," he smiled. "Well, see you next lesson, Miss Hale," he said politely and he left, taking a piece of my heart with him._

_Over the next couple of days we fell into the same routine. Sitting together, chatting amiably and he never pushed for an answer, that's when I realised I was slowly falling for Emmett Cullen._

_It was a Friday afternoon and class had just finished. Most of the students had left, only a few, including Emmett, remained, packing up their bags. When the door slammed I was about to reproach the student when I lifted my eyes and saw..._

"_James, you can't be here."_

"_Come on, Rose. You're not answering my voicemails and you're not replying to my texts, how else am I going to win you back?" he walked slowly towards me, picking up the trophy apple on my desk and taking a large bite._

"_You're not going to win me back, James," I seethed._

"_Rose," he warned, "Don't make me beg," he whispered to me through gritted teeth._

"_I won't, because it's not going to happen."_

_He slammed the apple down on my desk, making me jump and I saw Emmett from the corner of my eye move towards us._

"_Is everything okay, Miss Hale?"_

"_Yes, everything is fine Emmett, thank you."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes Emmett, Miss Hale said she's fine. Now run along," he spat, his eyes not leaving mine._

_Strike One!_

"_I was talking to Miss Hale," Emmett growled. I__s it wrong that, that turned me on?_

_James' eyes snapped round to Emmett, eliciting an audible gasp at his size. I stifled a giggle as a cough because that shit was funny._

"_Jeez kid, you taking fucking steroids, or is it all that interbreeding yokel style?"_

"_James," I warned._

_James looked from me to Emmett, a large grin spreading on his face._

"_Aww no, this is priceless. You're screwing a student?"_

_Strike two!_

"_James, get out of here. Who I decide to screw is none of your goddamn business, but fyi… I'm not screwing Emmett." My eyes snapped to Emmett as he stood protectively over me. "Yet!" I added, his eyes widened and the dimple grin shone._

"_Seriously, gonna give him a pity fuck?"_

_Strike Three...and you're out!_

"_You need to leave," Emmett hissed behind me. I shivered as I felt his hand on the small of my back rubbing small circles on my bare skin under the edge of my top._

"_Leave James or I'm calling security!" I snapped, feeling a renewed sense of courage ripple off Emmett to me._

"_Fuck you, you're so not worth it. Who waits till their wed to tell you they can't have kids?"_

_Those words felt like a slap across the cheek. "That's so unfair you bastard," I cried._

_I saw his hand come up towards me before I was being pushed towards the white board._

_James' fist connected with Emmett's jaw and James howled in pain, holding his hand._

"_Your fucking welcome to her!" he spat as he ran from the room._

_It was only when I blinked that I knew I was crying._

_Strong arms enveloped me, turning me and pulling me into his chest._

"_I'm sorry," he consoled against the top of my head._

"_What for?"_

"_For what he said to you, that you had to put yourself in front of him for me."_

"_Rosie," he whispered and I smiled against his chest._

_Cupping my face in his large hand, he slowly brought his lips to mine, ghosting them at first as his eyes searched mine for acceptance and I nodded._

_Our lips played together, nipping and touching until I sucked his lower lip into my mouth._

_I was rewarded with a soft moan as his hand caressed the back of my neck._

_His tongue moved against my top lip, eager for entrance, my lips parted as our kiss deepened, eventually having to stop as we both panted for air._

"_You, Are, So, Beautiful," he whispered as he peppered my face with soft kisses._

_In that moment I had never felt so loved, adored and cherished._

_That night we ate out at my favourite Thai restaurant. We talked, well, I talked and he listened, never taking his hand from mine._

_As we walked back towards the car, he recounted the tragic story of his siblings. It broke my heart at first yet I felt some comfort that Carlisle had found them._

That was almost four months ago. So much has happened, Charley, James, the trial and yet here I am, still loved as much today as I was then by Emmett and his family.

"Hey baby, want to take a tour?" Emmett smiled, linking his fingers through mine.

I nodded.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Rosie?"

"I love you so much," I smiled, kissing his lips softly.

"Sempre, my angel."

**~0o0~**

**I love these two characters, so send your love over :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**So yeah I am taking a hiatus from writing as you can see it's not working out for me. I was born to write who am I to say no!**

**This chapter will hopefully flow, there will French, Spanish and Italian spoken and I am going put the translations in brackets at the side of the speech.**

**We've had our fun now so lets get back to a little angst as Tanya comes home from finishing school.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my heart belongs to Edward.**

**BPOV**

"Hmm do we have to go back home, it's beautiful here"I sigh kissing Edward on the cheek.

We are lying in a sea of silken pastels, a meadow we found on our third day, we've frequented it everyday since, just the three of us.

Our daughter is peacefully sleeping on Edwards chest, she is changing daily and I can't believe she is almost five months old, she already has every Cullen man and a certain Uncle Jasper wrapped around her tiny finger.

The first time she smiled was for her grandfather , the expression of love on Carlisle's face was priceless, Edward was thrilled too although I knew he secretly wanted it to be him.

I told him about all the milestones he was going to see and he smiled content he was going to see many that others wouldn't, so I made it my new mission to make sure he was the first to see as many of our daughters firsts as possible.

"We're not going home for another week baby" he smiled stretching out his neck to give me a chaste sweet kiss.

Another week and I definitely won't be wanting to go home.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight , there's a beautiful bistro in town"

"What about Charley?"

"Rose and Em said they'd have her" I opened my mouth to speak but he continues.

"Before you argue they already offered, and you know she's a little angel for them, she's in bed by eight so its not like we're missing anything" he pouts giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"That would be lovely thank you Edward"

Cradling Charley in his arms he turns towards to me, placing her sleeping form on the blanket between us before leaning in to kiss me, we kiss softly for a while until our little hummingbird decides to stir.

Edward carries her in one arm holding her close to his chest whilst we swing hands just like a couple of teens I have gotten to know so much more about him whilst we have been away, like he's allergic to seafood and his favourite drink is Dr Pepper.

As we near the house I see an unfamiliar car in the driveway, its ostentatious, red and very sporty.

"Who's is that?"

Edward sighs shaking his head "If I was a betting man I would say it's Tanya"

"Eleazar and Carmen's daughter?"

He nods, tightening his grip.

"Is there something I should know about her?"

He stops pulling me into his side "She's a spoilt brat who gets everything she wants, and doesn't give up until she does"

I stiffen "And that includes you?" I sigh.

"Hey I love you, NEVER.._kiss_..forget.._kiss_..that"

"EDWARD CULLEN..Oh My God someone got hot!" came a high pitched voice.

I stifled a laugh as an Elle Wood lookalike came running towards us, she came to an abrupt stop her eyes bulging as she saw our daughter asleep in his arms.

"You got a kid?"

Seriously she goes to finishing school?

Edward smiles pulling me in front of him.

"Tanya this is Isabella my fiancé and this perfect little girl is our daughter Charley"

I lean back into his chest, kissing Charley on the cheek she wriggles turning her nose up.

"Oh wow you did grow up into a big boy" she smiles winking at him..at my fiancé..what the hell I'm right here!

A feint blush rises in his cheeks, not the reaction I was hoping for.

I take Charley into my arms "You two obviously have a lot to catch up on I'll be inside"

I walk into the house, he doesn't follow me, Esme smiles, I smile back but I know, she knows its fake.

Lying my daughter in her cot I begin to run a bath, I need to calm myself, and she needs a bath anyway, we usually do that together, as a family, but my fiancé is playing catch up downstairs.

There's a soft knock on the door,

"Come in Esme" she smiles sheepishly as she closes the door behind her.

"He loves you , you know that?"

I nod "I know"

"Do you?" she says placing her hand on my shoulder.

I sit on the edge of the bath, playing with the running water, she's everything I'm not, they have a past.

"She has never said two words to him" Esme sighs as if answering my inner monologue.

I turn to her, her eyes look sad.

Standing she holds her arms out to me, and I walk into her loving embrace.

"He's changed so much since I met him Esme, he's more confident, he goes for what he wants now..what if..what if I'm not good enough any more?"

"He's changed because of you sweetheart, you made him confident, you made him believe in himself"

I sniff and I realise I've been crying, Charley mewls and I turn to get her out of her cot, but Esme beats me to it.

"May I?"

I smile nodding she loves her so much, everyone does.

"I'm just being silly, being here, its just so peaceful and it gives me time to think about what's gone on"

Esme smiles at me cradling Charley in her arms "Bella you are so strong, what you went through, is something no one should at any age"

"Thanks Esme" she passes my daughter to me and smiles "He does love you, he's male his heart maybe in the right place but their brains slip a little low sometimes" she giggles.

Twenty minutes later I am lay back in the bath with Charley on my chest, she's beginning to nuzzle so I know she's hungry.

I climb out and dry us both off, I still haven't seen Edward since I left him in the courtyard with Tanya earlier.

I'm not sure if I need to get dressed, if our date still stands so I opt for my white cotton boy shorts and matching nursing bra, I curl up with my little girl smelling the new baby smell that calms me down so easily, I cradle her as she latches on, her finger curling around mine.

"Baby, wake up sweetheart"

I feel soft kisses on my eyelids, they move down until he catches my bottom lip between his.

"I'm tired"

He chuckles, pulling on my bottom lip again, I know what he wants but after the stunt he pulled he's going to have to beg.

"Baby" he whines, grabbing my wrists, my mothering instincts kick in and I jump up thus head butting him.

"oww fuck" he curses rubbing his head.

It takes me a moment to realise he must have taken her out of my arms whilst I slept.

"Where's Charley?"

"With Rose and Emmett, remember?"

Ah the date.

"So are we still going out?"

He looks at me confused "Yes, why wouldn't we be?"

I shrug, walking into the bathroom to freshen up, he stops me midway pulling me to turn round.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I sigh, I don't want to fight, but he needs to know what he did, the fact he didn't follow me..hurts.

Its quiet for a moment and I slide my hand from his grasp and close the bathroom door.

The face looking back at me is plain, pale and devoid of any endearing features, my hair is okay, it could really do with a trim, my eyes are slightly red, dark circles underneath.

"Welcome to motherhood" I whisper scoffing at my reflection, I try my best to plump up my hair and squeeze my cheeks to give them a little colour even in the Italian sun I'm still pale.

I walk out from the bathroom and my breath catches in my throat, Edward is stood with his back to me, he's wearing cream linen trousers sitting low on his hips with a linen shirt to match, the sun is setting and his hair is blazing in the sunset.

He's staring off into the distance unaware of my presence, I'm still just wearing my boy shorts and bra, walking slowly I snake my hands around his waist, its been killing me not touching him.

His entire body relaxes, but he doesn't move.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

I nod against his back, he smells amazing he smells of cologne and of him.

"I thought I'd lost you baby" he sighs

I can feel my eyes beginning to prickle, taking a deep breath "Turn around"

He turns in my arms pulling me impossibly closer.

"You hurt me"

I can feel his response as he nods into my hair.

"Do..do you have a history..w..with her?"

He hesitates a little too long and I pull back looking into his eyes.

"Edward?"

He sighs "Sit down baby" I sit my knee bouncing.

He pushes his hands through his hair, I know that gesture, he does it when he's nervous or upset.

"When I was ten we came here for a holiday, she was so confident, beautiful" his voice drifted.

My hands fumble with a piece of stray thread, did I really want to hear this?

"She never gave me the time of day, but that didn't matter to me, I was still so shy I admired her from afar..." he sank into the chair in front of me.

"You still...like her?" my voice cracked.

He shook his head furiously "No, no I don't its just when I saw her today, and her reaction towards me I.." he exhaled

"Your brain slipped?"

He looked at me in confusion and I giggled, "Just something your mom said"

His eyes are sad and it breaks my heart, but I have to get this off my chest.

"Edward look at me"

His eyes rise and I place my hands in his "Think carefully about this okay?"

He nods looking a little confused.

"She is beautiful"

He starts to shake his head but I continue "She is everything I'm not, when I came along you hadn't had a better offer" his eyes widen and I feel the warm tears falling but I have to finish.

"If you still have feelings for her, maybe I should leave early, help ease the distraction" I shrug, now he's crying, and I take it as a yes.

"I'll go pack then, yeah?" I move to stand up but his grip tightens.

"Tu sei la mia vita" he whispers and I don't know what he's said but something stops me from moving "You Are My Life" he whispers again.

And it's all too much, everything has imploded on me in one foul sweep, flooring me.

Strong hands catch me as I fall, cradling me, ghosting over my body.

"I'm so sorry" he sobs kissing my hair.

And I know he is, I'm not going to hold a grudge because I feel like I nearly lost him a moment ago and my world ceased to exist.

"I don't want to go out" I sniff

"Neither do I"

We sit for a while holding onto each other, not talking, just being.

My stomach growls and he chuckles softly kissing my forehead.

"I'll go get us some food, wait there baby"

I smile, nodding I am hungry but I'm beat too all this emotional crap is tiring.

He arrives back a few minutes later with a tray, there's crusty bread and a plate of cheese and cold cut meat along with some vine tomatoes and two bottles of water.

I've opened the balcony doors wide and put the duvet on the floor, we sit in relative silence eating and watching the lazy wisps of cloud dance along with the moon.

"Tell me something about you I don't know" I ask turning towards him, sitting Indian style.

He thinks for a moment, takes a sip of water ans smiles.

"When Ali and I had been at the Cullen's for little under a year, I.." he took a steadying breath "I tried to take an overdose, I grabbed Carlisle's doctor bag and opened every pill box there was in there, I laid each tablet out on the bathroom counter and stared at them" he closed his eyes and a soft sad smile grew on his lips.

"I must have fallen asleep looking at them, the next thing I remember I'm being carried by a bear of a kid to bed"

I chuckle "Emmett?"

Edward nods "He must have come in to check on me, the next morning the pills were gone, back where they came from I guess and no one ever knew"

"Has he ever said anything?"

"No"

It still overwhelms me sometimes the amount of love in this family.

"You tell me something, no one else knows"

I try and think of something, apart from my wild days after my fathers 'accident' I can't think of much, I was a good student, kept my nose in my studies and danced, then I remember something not so long ago and I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Okay you have to tell me what just made you blush" he smiles tracing his finger down my cheek.

"Its embarrassing"

Edward leans forward placing a soft kiss on my lips "Tell me" he whispers.

"When I was in high school at home I went to my best friends almost every weekend for a sleepover, we would play truth or dare, Angela always chose truth so to be different I chose a dare" I smile at the memory.

"One night she had her cousin over she was a bit of a bitch but I loved Ang so I bit my tongue, she thought she'd try and embarrass me but it backfired"

"What did she make you do?"

I can see the worry in his eyes and it's quite funny, he thinks I was made to do something heinous.

" I kissed Ang" I said quietly looking at my hands, my whole body in flames.

"Sorry, you what?" he chuckled moving closer.

"I kissed my best friend, no tongues or anything just a soft kiss, Amanda didn't think I would"

"Wow"

"Yeah" I chuckle.

"So is it something you'd do again?" I can't help but laugh as his voice sounds hopeful.

I shake my head "No, not that I have anything against it, it's just I've found what I like and I'm not going to give that up easily"

"And what's that baby?" he says in a husky voice.

I turn to face him, the moonlight is dancing off his face and he looks like an angel.

Sitting up on my knees I cup his face in my hands "You" and I place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"And know this Edward Cullen, I will fight for you.." I can't continue as his mouth envelops mine pushing me onto my back.

He moves over me so he's lay in between my legs, our tongues explore each others mouths, our fingers link and we kiss, we don't need to take this any further we know what we both need.

I wake and I'm hot and sticky, we didn't move to the bed so the sun is streaming in on us, as we lie still in the doorway to the balcony, my pillow rises and falls softly and I turn and place a kiss midst the soft hairs on his chest.

"Morning baby" his voice is thick with sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"mm s'okay"

We kiss for a while then get ready for the day, I feel different some how, like we've become closer.

As we head down for breakfast I hear the high pitched dentist drill voice floating up from the large family kitchen and I stop mid step.

"Oh she looks so much like her daddy" Tanya coos

I stiffen, she's holding Charley?

I feel a pull on my hand, looking up Edwards eyes are intense.

"I. Love. You!" he whispers, pulling me in for a searing kiss, that makes my toes curl.

Smiling he pulls me into the kitchen, and I'm right the blonde bombshell is holding my daughter..Our daughter and my scalp prickles, Rosie is looking kind of lost then I remember what airhead has just said.

Not wanting to make a scene I sit facing Rosie and give her a weak smile, she nods, she knows what I'm saying, Charley is nothing like her father.

We chat as we make our way through the amazing breakfast buffet Esme and

Carmen have prepared for us, I'm all but ready to stab Tanya with my fork as she giggles every time Edward says something.

Then she looks him in the eye, oblivious to all around her,

"Restez ici Eddie, restez avec moi, nous pouvons avoir beaucoup de plaisir" she whispers. (_Eddie Stay here, stay with me, we can have lots of fun)._

There is a sharp intake of breath around the table.

"Tanya, comportarti bene!" Carmen hisses looking over at me with an embaressed smile (_Behave yourself)_.

" Elle ne comprend pas un mot que je dis" she smiles looking right at me.(_she doesnt understand a word I say)_

Edward moves to open his mouth, placing my hand on his thigh I shake my head, it's my turn.

Taking a deep breath I stand, placing my hands on the table in front of me glaring across the table at her.

" Seule une tête de pont aérienne blonde comme on pourrait supposer simplement parce que j'ai un enfant je suis stupide, je suis à l'aise en français et en espagnol. Alors pourquoi ne pas vous sautez en arrière dans votre sport rouge petite voiture et de laisser mon homme la baise seule" I say with perfect diction.(_Only a airhead blonde as you might assume that simply because I have a child I'm stupid, I am fluent in French and Spanish. So why don't you jump back in your little red sports car and leave my man the fuck alone.)_

Three things happen all at once,

Firstly my fiance groans and I think he may have come a little too.

Secondly Tanya looks like I just slapped her in the face, which was my preffered option but I didnt want to show myself up,

And thirdly as if on cue Emmett lets out a bellowing laugh "Oh Jeez short stuff that was priceless" he howls.

Tanya jumps up and storms out of the room, and I feel the heat on my face and sing in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whsiper as I sit back down.

"Isabella, it should be us who are apologising, she has embarrassed you and us" Eleazar says softly.

I shrug, all eyes are on me and I hate the attention, I need some air so without saying another word I leave the kitchen and head out back.

"Hey darlin want some company?"

I smile, my faveourite Texan is stood leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

I nod.

"Charley woke so Edward is just changing her" he says before I can ask.

" Is Carlisle mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad?"

"Well I embarrassed him in front of his friends"

Jasper laughs putting his arm around my shoulder, "Bella you where amazing, you where eloquent, you didnt punch her"

"That was my first option" I giggle.

"Yeah I can imagine" he smiles leaning his head on mine.

"I hate that people think I'm less of a person just becaue I'm young and have a child, i didnt chocse this path, but I wouldnt change it for the world" I sigh "I just feel I have to try harder than anyone else to prove myself you know?"

Jasper nods "Momma was like that, you should talk to her, she put herself through college whilst I was in the college daycare"

"She did?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you something, Charley will be so proud of you for doing so, I know I have always been so proud of my momma"

"Thanks Jasper"

"Anytime Darlin" he kisses me on the cheek and holds out his hand, gesturing towards the house.

I sigh and follow him in, making my way straight to my room.

Edward is lay on his side, playing with our daughter he's teasing her feet and she squirms.

"Cruel daddy" I whisper, and his head shoots up, picking her up and placing her in her cot he stalks over to me.

"When where you going to tell me you could speak french and spanish" his voice is hoarse and sexy as hell as he attacks my neck.

I groan, all coherent thoughts leave my head.

"I told you I was going to fight for you" I moan leaning into his touch.

Edward pulls back "You were amazing._.kiss._..you made.._kiss._.me..._kiss_...hard"

"You can't say things like that to me at the moment baby, I'm so worked up and we have Charley to think about"

He nods into the hollow of my neck.

"Dinner..tonight!" he rasps.

Then I have a great idea, "What about a picnic at twilight..in our meadow?"

"Perfetto" (perfect)

"Mmm perfecto" (perfect)

"Say something else"

"No puedo esperar para sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío en el crepúsculo" I whisper as I brush past him. ( can't wait to feel your body on mine in the twilight)

I hear him groan behind me and giggle, yep I think I'm going to continue this all day.

**CPOV**

Once again Isabella surprised us all by her bravery, by the way she stood up to Tanya back in the kitchen.

The look on my son's face told me he had never heard his girl speak French before and I had to laugh, as he shifted himself under the table.

I stand looking out at the Italian landscape, I would love to retire here once the kids are leading their own lives, I'm still amazed at how I can see that happening now, maybe a little longer for my baby girl but I think, eventually it will and I couldnt have found a better suitor I love how he looks at her.

My phone buzzes on the nightstand alerting me to a text, waiting for Esme to finish freshening up I decide to check it.

**Email! ~ Jenks**

This is what I have been waiting for, the loophole for that bastard to lose his rights over Alice.

I open my emails on my phone, there are a few from my office but they can wait until I get home.

I open the one I am looking for.

I read and feel the life drain out of me as I sink onto the bed.

_Dear Dr Cullen,_

_We may have a problem, Felix Carter is up for parole next month._

_I don't know how, but he seems to have found a new lawyer and she's pulled strings to get him heard._

_Aparently he's found God in a 6 x 4 cell, and he is showing remorse for what he did._

_If he can get the parole board to listen to him, he may be out soon._

_Sorry if this doesnt help I will try to find out more._

_Scott Jenks._

OUT!

How the hell did he pull this, he has at least another 6 years to serve.

How am I going to tell them?


	43. Chapter 43

**Warning this chapter contains some domestic and physical/neglect child abuse.**

**I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

Italy seems a life time away now as we all get our heads down for our finals,

I'm so proud of Bella she's an amazing woman.

I cant believe I nearly lost her,I was so stupid to get caught up in Tanya's web.

I find it hard leaving her and my daughter behind whilst I do my catch up lessons at school, but, it will all be over with in a few short weeks, then its college.

I have applied to colleges close to home, deciding to take music as a major,

She has brought it back into my life and I think I may go into teaching, maybe to kids like my sister.

I know Bella wants to do college too, but she finds it hard to leave Charley for an hour, let alone a full day and I cant say I blame her.

The little hummingbird is changing so much, I see something new in her each day and I hate to miss it.

Dad has been a little pre occupied since we arrived back, mom said its just the mountain of work he has to catch up on after our vacation, but I find him staring at me and Ali with sad eyes sometimes.

School is easier now, the goons leave me alone, I still get the odd stare and whispers that I'm a father, but that's something I take pride in, not shy away from.

Like my dad said 'Anyone can father a child but it takes a man to be a father' , and I couldn't have wished for a better man in mine and Ali's lives. It will be 10 yrs this year, ten years since our mother was taken from us, ten years since we found our new family, it's bitter sweet.

I park up the Volvo next to my dads Mercedes, before walking round the side of the house to our little piece of heaven, as I open the door two things hit me the smell of my favourite dish, Enchiladas and the sound of a thumping beat.

I make my way through to the kitchen and stop at the sight before me, in front of me is the epitome of every man's dream, Bella is dancing, swaying her hips to the music, that in itself is sexy as hell but she's wearing just a pair of cornflower blue boy shorts with the words Cute across her butt, and a simple white tank top.

I stand leaning against the door frame and watch her, I forget sometimes she's only 18, she's still a teenager, hell we both are and we often forget with everything that has gone on and I submit it to memory that we are going to start having teenage moments, like making out in the cinema and going to the carnival.

The music stops and she sweeps her brown hair from out of her face, I catch the shimmer of sweat running down her neck and I have to make my presence known, stalking forward slowly I dip my head and place a kiss on her now bare shoulder.

"Shit!" she yells jumping.

I laugh, a full belly laugh "Sorry baby" I shout over the beat of the next track.

"Edward you scared the shit out of me, how long have you been stood there?"

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her closer "Long enough" I smile, and she knows I've caught her dancing and she blushes.

She slaps me on the chest with a mock look of disgust "Jerk"

"Your Jerk" I smile kissing her pouting lips.

"Mmhmm yeah my jerk and don't you forget it"

"So what's the occasion?"

"Well your mom and dad have Charley, they asked could they take her to Esme's sisters for the weekend and that meant we have a weekend together, your dad was pretty insistent saying we needed some alone time" she shrugged.

That was really nice of them and I know my aunt has wanted to meet Charley, a whole weekend where we can be teenagers.. sounds like a plan.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking, we have a whole weekend to be us, to be teenagers" I wink , and cue blush.

"Emmett was saying we could have a house party you know just close friends, we could make it fancy dress?"

"That sounds cool, we'll go see him after desert" I trap her between my hands pushing her back against the counter.

"What about the main meal?"

She knows what she's saying, she knows exactly which buttons to press.

"How long will it be?" I smile nuzzling my nose into her neck, she whimpers and I feel her reach round and turn off the stove.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite" she giggles tracing her hands over my chest,

"Really?"

"Well yeah...for food anyway" she smiles pushing me to one side before grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room.

We christened the settee, the table and the shower..twice.

I'm sitting, freshly showered and sated with my back against the settee, Bella is sat between my legs as we eat take away, she wriggles every now and then, just to get a reaction.

"Carry on and we'll christen the settee again" I whisper close to her ear, sucking on the soft skin.

She shivers and I know I've got MY reaction.

After we've finished eating I clean up and we head over to the main house, Rosie and Alice are in the cinema room watching a film, whilst Emmett and Jasper are playing pool, Bella excuses herself to go sit with the girls whilst we talk party talk.

"So I was thinking just friends from school and college" Emmett suggests as he pots another stripe.

Both Jasper and I agree that it's invitation only, so we get to work making a guest list, while Emmett phones a few of his college buddies.

An hour later and the girls have joined us, we chat about decorations and food, there's going to be about 20 guests in all just enough for Alice to cope with.

"So are we having a theme for the fancy dress?"

"Opposites" Ali giggles beside me.

"What?" Emmett chokes

"Opposites, you know Bear we dress as men and you.."

I jumped up holding up my hands.

"Whoa"

"What?"

"You mean to say you want the guys to dress as girls?"

Ali nods her head, her eyes wide , she walks to Emmett placing her tiny hands on his chest, he sighs he knows what's coming.

"Pretty please Bear, for me, it will be so much fun" she smiles and bats her eye lashes and we all melt.

"Wow she's good" Rosie giggles, and I nod laughing "Yeah gets dad every time".

"Please Bear"

He closes his eyes but I already know he's caved, he can't say no to Ali.

"Whatever" he exhales and she jumps into his arms kissing his face.

"Thank you Bear" she smiles skipping to my side and winks, crafty little pixie.

We stay over at the house for a little while longer, Jasper is staying in my old room as he does most weekends.

Walking back to the house hand in hand I have an idea.

"Wait there" I smile as I run up to the apartment, I grab the things I need and make my way back down to Bella, she's smiling as the moonlight bounces off her face making her look angelic.

"Come on" I pull her over to the Volvo placing the bag on the back seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Nu huh not telling you" I smile quickly kissing her pouting lips.

"But it's late"

I laugh softly, did you never sneak out after curfew?"

She nods and looks at her feet.

"Well I didn't so I am now, besides we really don't have a curfew, so I'm not really much of a rebel am I?" I shrug.

She took my face in her hands planting a wet kiss on my lips "You're my rebel" she giggles.

"Gee thanks" I chuckle nudging her with my arm.

We drive for a while and when the headlights touch the trees I look at my beautiful girl and she's smiling.

We pull up just short of the clearing, its magical, the trees look iridescent in the moonlight and the soft breeze has a spring chill to it.

Pulling out the bag we walk silently to where I first confessed my love to her, where after what seemed like a lifetime apart we connected once more.

And I knew that whatever happened we would always make our way back to here.

Throwing the blanket on the floor I sit holding my hand out to her, she takes it sitting beside me as I wrap us in a second blanket.

"I remember the first time you said you loved me" she sighs leaning into my chest.

"Yeah, seems a lifetime ago" I smile kissing her hair.

"I loved you then too, in fact the moment you stumbled down those stairs on the first day and I saw you look at Tink I knew I loved you, do you believe in fate?"

I nod "I didn't used to but yeah now I do, I have to believe my mom was taken from us for a reason, and the reason is she knew you where out there , just waiting for the right time to meet me"

She turns in my arms, her expression sad "Baby can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I kiss the tip of her nose.

"What happened, you've never really told me?"

I tense for a moment, it's not a story I have shared with many only family and the odd therapist.

She must see my reluctance as she opens her mouth to say something.

"Okay" I say in a small voice.

"My father" I stopped clearing my throat.

"The man that my mother married was a strict man, or so I thought now I just know he was abusive, the house was always immaculate,we never left the house, we were told only to speak when spoken too, I thought it was the norm my father lifting his hand to me when I would shout at him for making Ali cry, I didn't blame him at first having a child with Autism is hard, she doesn't know how to act, but when he began to get cruel holding his hand over her mouth and locking her in her room I knew then he was a monster and mom wasn't allowed to seek outside help, I remember once he said he didn't want anyone to know he had a freak for a daughter, I hated him"

She placed soft kisses on my open palms as I continued.

"He started to push her around a little, even at five years old I tried to protect her, he once kicked out his foot and I got in the way'"

"He back handed me so hard it split my lip"

"He'd push me out of the way to get to momma, while she pleaded with him to leave me alone, that's when he snapped, yelling she loved us more than him"

I could hear her soft sniffs now but if she wanted to know everything I couldn't look at her.

"Momma told me never to do that again, that I must always put myself and Ali first, then one night Ali was having a particular hard day, mom had, had a visit from a social worker, and Alice was terrible with new people, plus they wanted to put me into mainstream school I was eight and had never stepped foot in a school, or been away from my sister, momma home schooled me"

"Anyway , she was hyper sensitive that night and dad said he needed to get out, away from the freak for a while, I knew he'd go out drinking, Momma did too she packed us off into our rooms early, but I couldn't sleep, I crept out to find her sat at the table, waiting, She talked to me for a while and even at a young age I felt she was saying goodbye to me, and I promised I would always protect them"

I began to blink away the tears that where now free falling down my cheeks.

"He came home, and I watched as he raised a fist to her again and again she never cried out" I closed my eyes re living that moment.

"I jumped into bed covering my face with the pillow like the coward I was" I sniffed

"Edward you where eight years old, you where just a baby" Bella sniffed stroking my face.

I shook my head, I was supposed to protect her, protect Ali.

"I woke to the screams of my sister and a bedroom full of strangers, we spent months in three different homes until Carlisle finally found us, I hated him at first, why hadn't he been there to help my mom, his sister, and also he was a man and it took me a long time to trust him"

I knew I had left out our time in the homes but even I didn't want to hear what happened there again.

Bella knelt up in front of me, cupping my face in her small, soft hands.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met Edward Cullen, you are strong and loyal and so worth loving" she sniffed.

Fisting my shirt she pulled my face towards hers our mouths crashing together, I shifted round so I could lay her on her back, peppering her face in kisses.

"I love you so much Bella Swan and I can't wait until you are my wife"

She stills , pulling her face back from mine "When?" she is suddenly shy.

I think to myself..I want to make this woman mine as soon as possible, but I also want it to be perfect.

A summer wedding?..here in our meadow?

"August?" I smile, she nods kissing me gently on the lips.

"Here..in our meadow?" she smiles.

"Our meadow" I smile as I take her mouth in mine once more.

_**Okay next chapter is the house party..Fun and games :)**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Forgive me please for the lack of updates I could write a novel with the last few months events, Oh wait I did lol just having it edited to send off to a publishers. Fun and games, no angst, no drama (well not much) and best of all no parents!**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing only my own Charley and she co wrote this chapter with me. This story isn't betad never has been so there are mistakes and they are ALL mine :)<strong>_

_**Its said there are 4 types of drunks:**_  
><em><strong>#1..The happy drunk ~ Finds all things funny, even if they are not! <strong>_  
><em><strong>#2.. Angry drunk ~ Who feels it's their god given right to be pissed at everything and everyone. <strong>_  
><em><strong>#3..The weepy hysterical drunk...Whose emotions are in overdrive. <strong>_  
><em><strong>#4..The person who becomes a stripper..Need I explain?<strong>_

_**Thanks to Glee for these hilarious descriptions.**_

_**Now we had our debate to who should be who in this story, we agreed on most. Lets see if you guys agree with us.**_  
><em><strong>So lets be a fly on the wall at the party to end all parties.<strong>_

_**_**_

_**Chapter 44**_

The house was decked out in a myriad of colours, streamers hanging from every available surface.  
>The kitchen counters had various sizes and shapes of bottles and a plastic beaker holding cocktail umbrellas sat neatly on the side.<br>All the girls had helped , the house had been a hive of activity Bella and Rosie had been to the store for the party food whilst Alice had helped the guys decorate and hide their parents breakables.  
>After protests from his sister Edward finally talked Alice into the non alcohol rule showing her the colourful Mocktails online.<br>The theme changed as Edward and Emmett vehemently refused to dress as girls , they decided on a Hawaiian night that way the girls still kind of got their waye. So the house ready the girls left the guys with a kiss and went up to Bella's to dress for the evening.  
>Bella appeared in the living room in her grass skirt of cornflower blue and an halter neck bikini top in the same colour decorated in white lotus hair in curls hanging over her shoulders.<br>Rose smiled and gave everyone a twirl her skirt was red grass and thigh length., she wore a red vest top that complimented her ample cleavage, her toe nails painted the same colour.  
>"Bear is gonna freak" Alice giggled clapping her hands.<br>"I love the colour of yours Tink Jasper will love it."  
>She looked down at her outfit, he grass skirt was bubble gum pink and she wore a hello kitty fitted T shirt, Kitty was dressed in black goth clothes.<br>She smiled twirling round.  
>Bella laughed hugging her "That's an awesome idea Tink, Rose is right Jazz will love it"<br>"I hope so, I want to show him I'm growing up"  
>"Alice, honey believe me you are exactly where you should be, don't grow up too quickly, Jasper loves you for who you are" Rose smiled as she kissed her cheek.<br>"You two are the best sisters..EVER!" she sing songed.  
>Now dressed they made their way to the main house, the thumping of the beat already filling the Cullen's large living room.<br>Emmett was stood against the makeshift bar, a beer in his hand.  
>Rose stopped in her tracks her mouth gaping open "Oh my bad boy" she giggled.<br>Emmett's eyes turned at the sound of her voice, his jaw slack he smiled a giddy smile, before kicking off the wall and stalking towards her.  
>"Oh baby you look hot" he chuckled.<br>Emmett was wearing a grass skirt that fell just above his knees and his converse with a T shirt thats stated WTF would Scooby Doo?  
>Alice stood at the doorway rocking on the balls of her feet, she wasn't good in crowds and although she knew everyone there it still made her nervous.<br>"You okay there young lady?" Jaspers voice whispered behind her. She spun on her heels and was rewarded by her favorite dimpled smile.  
>"Wow sugar I hardly recognised you." he smiled leaning forward and kissing her cheek.<br>Alice pouted "What is it sugar?" she looked down at her feet wringing her hands.  
>Jasper placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his "Alice?"<br>"IwantedyoutokissmelikeEdward kissesBella." she exhaled.  
>"Alice baby slow down and tell me again." he smiled.<br>She took a deep breath "I wanted you to kiss me like Edward kisses Bella." she sighed.  
>Smiling Jasper cupped her face in his hands and slowly moulded his lips to hers giving her a sweet slow kiss. Alice peeked her tongue out and traced his lower lip Jasper hummed in appreciation.<br>"Sugar if I keep tasting your lips I'm never gonna want to stop."  
>"Thats okay because I don't want you to, I know I'm different and I know we have to take things slower but you make me feel good, my tummy feels funny when I'm not with you." she whispered.<br>He kissed her head and hummed "Sweetheart I want all those things too and in time we will lets just take it slow okay?" Alice nodded and placed a soft open mouthed kiss on his jawline causing him to groan.  
>"Sugar?" He warned chuckling "You gonna be a tease darlin?"<br>"Uh huh." she grabbed his hand and turned towards the party stopping as she entered .  
>"I got you sugar when you've had enough we'll leave okay?"<br>"Okay." she answered in a small voice.  
>Bella found Edward stood on the outside of the crowded room looking on at the bustle of grinding bodies.<br>"Hey baby you ok over here?" Edward nodded then shook his head.  
>"I don't know any of these people and they've been in my classes for years ." he sighed. "Hey its okay you weren't ready then but you're not too old to start to enjoy yourself." He pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to her forehead. I<br>"I love you future Mrs Cullen."  
>" Mm I like the sound of that but don't let your fans hear you they are having a hard enough time not ripping me to pieces without the added amo ." she laughed.<br>Edward's eyes widened "They're scary." he whispered dramatically his hand cupping his mouth.  
>Jessica was leant against the makeshift bar glaring at them. "Well if you have no objections i'm going to grab myself a drink its kinda nice being off momma duty for a night." She turned to look at Edward "Thats okay isn't it, it isn't wrong to enjoy myself without her for one night is it?"<br>"Of course it is baby shes being spoiled as we speak. "  
>Bella looked at the clock on the wall. "She better be in bed by now."<br>Edward laughed out loud "Oh baby you're such an amazing mom i'm sure she is mom and dad know her routine come on lets go get a drink."  
>"Sugar i'm just going to the bathroom will you be okay here on your own?" Jasper asked Alice nodded "I'll go and talk to Bear and Rosie."<br>Jasper gave her a peck on the lips. Alice danced her way over to her older brother however Jessica stopped her in her tracks halfway across the dancefloor. Alice put her hands on her hips "Jessica I don't wanna be your friend anymore you just wanted to get into Edwards pants and I know what that means now." she pouted " You didn't really like me." Jessica laughed placing her hand on Alice's arm "Oh Alice don't be a meany I just wanted to say hi let me get you a drink."  
>Alice's eyes narrowed "Please Alice I really do want to be your friend."<br>"Okay then." she smiled.  
>Jessica moved to the bar and grabbed the cocktail menu.<br>"Jessica I can't have one of those Edward said so."  
>"Alice are you always going to do what edward says?" Alice thought for a moment then nodded.<br>"But you're the same age as him and look hes drinking."  
>She pointed to Edward and Bella who were sipping on their beers, Alice's eyes narrowed putting her hand on her hips. "Thats not fair." she pouted.<br>Jessica smiled "I know exactly what you would enjoy Alice do you trust me?" She fluttered her eyes at Alice.  
>"Of course you're still my friend aren't you?"<br>"Oh we're best friends Alice." she smiled passing her a vibrant blue drink decorated with a glittery umbrella and pink curly straw. Alice giggled and took a long slurp of her drink. "Whoa take your time." Jessica laughed.  
>"But its so fruity and yummy."<br>"Okay enjoy yourself I would never tell you what you couldn't have." She cupped Alice's arm and pulled her over towards a quieter part of the room. Alice finished her drink and hiccupped.  
>"Would you like to see my room Jesssssica it looks like a real ballet studio."<br>Jessica rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly "Of course let me just grab some more drinks first"  
>"Can I have a pink one this time?"<br>"Of course." she laughed.  
>"Cool you're the best."<p>

Jasper wandered around the room looking for alice Rose was in full ranting mode pointing her finger at Emmett who was slowly sliding down the wall in fits of giggles.  
>"Don't you dare laugh Emmett Cullen you don't know what its like being a woman in a mans world!" she shouted.<br>Emmett finally collapsed onto the floor "Oh baby you would look wonderful in a pinstripe suit." he sniggered.  
>"Urgh you just don't understand." She staggered away huffing.<br>Jasper pushed through the crowded dance floor he was beginning to get worried so he decided to find Edward and Bella to help with the search. However when he found them he couldn't help but laugh. Bella was sat on a chair with a tearful Edward knelt beside her half draped over her lap. She was shaking with laughter her cheeks flushed as he declared his undying love for her over and over .  
>"Baby girl you know I lurve yoooo ssoooo much, your hair is ooo soffft ." he blubbered clumsily sitting up and stroking her hair.<br>"Yes baby I know, I know."  
>"I don't love anyone else nooooone selse evvverrr." he sniffed .<br>"I know baby really I do." she giggled looking up at Jasper.  
>Her laughter stopped however when she saw the look of worry on his face.<br>"Jazz?"  
>"I can't find Alice I went to the bathroom and she went to talk to Emmett and Rose but shes not there."<br>Suddenly becoming sober Edward stood up closed his eyes to gain equilibrium took three deep breaths.  
>"Alice?" Jasper nodded "Maybe shes had enough and gone to bed?" Edward slurred slightly.<br>"Without saying goodnight?" Jasper enquired.  
>"I'll go check her room." Bella smiled and left the guys to find Emmett and Rose and search the rest of the house.<br>Bella stopped outside Alice's door on hearing voices, placing her ear to the door she listened closely to the two sets of voices.  
>"You see Alice if you just put this letter in Edwards drawer then she will find it break up with him and then me, your new bff will be able to be with Edward."<br>The hairs on the back of Bella's neck bristled, the bitch!  
>"Jessss ireeely dnt feel well." Bella heard Alice moan, what the hell had she done to her? SLAP!<br>" Are you even listening to me?"  
>Bella heard Jess snap, and was Alice drunk? She'd heard enough pushing the door open she took in the scene in front of her. Alice was lay on her side in the fetal position her face grey. Jessica was stood over the top of her hand on hips empty cocktail glasses strewn on the bed.<br>"Tink?"  
>Alice's head shot up and her hand flew to her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks. "What do you want?" Jessica spat turning on her.<br>"You gave Alice alcohol!?"  
>"She said she was allowed." Bella looked over at Alice who was frantically shaking her head.<br>"You bitch!" Bella shouted moving into the room "I also heard what you asked her to do, how dare you use her to get to Edward ." Bella screamed.  
>"He belongs with me not some slut who got knocked up by a stranger." Bellas hands balled into fists.<br>"When will you get it through your thick skull hes happy with me?"  
>"No he isn't." Jessica screamed stamping her foot.<br>"Then why did he ask me to marry him?"  
>"Lies!"<br>"No its not." Came a voice from behind her, she turned round the rest of them were stood behind her, Emmett pushed past everyone and moved towards Alice.  
>"I'm sorry Bear." she sobbed as he cradled her in his arms. I<br>"Its okay baby girl lets get you sorted out,." he nodded at Jasper who followed him from the room with Rose.  
>Edward moved forward standing in front of Jessica. "She better be okay or there will be hell to pay." He growled before turning around to follow Emmett.<br>"But I love you Edward i would be so much better for you, no baggage." Jessica moved forward but Bella blocked her exit. However Edward turned and walked back towards her.  
>"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT MY DAUGHTER IS BAGGAGE!" he yelled.<br>Jessica's face dropped as he took a step closer.  
>"I love Bella and Charley with all my heart and soul and you will NEVER be close to being the woman or mother she is." he spat before leaving .<br>"You are a sad ,sad little girl Jessica." Bella whispered "I think you should leave." Jessica nodded and Bella moved to the side to let her pass.  
>Meanwhile upstairs Alice knelt hugging the toilet sobbing as she vomited.<br>"My sick is blue." she sobbed "Why is it blue?"  
>Her hand moved towards her mouth as her body trembled.<br>Emmett was knelt beside her stroking her back., Jasper was knelt on the other side whispering in her ear.  
>"Calm my Sugar darlin, stay calm you are okay we are here, I am here."<br>"Its okay baby girl its just like gatorade that's why its blue. " Emmett assured her slowly pulling her hand from her mouth.  
>Once she had finished Rose drew her a warm bubble bath and helped her into it and Bella washed her hair. Emmett paced the floor as they waited for the girls.<br>"What the fuck was she playing at giving her a drink?" He shouted.  
>"She was trying to get her to plant a fake letter in my drawer." Edward sighed sipping on a cup of black coffee.<br>"What why?" Jasper turned towards them moving away from the bathroom door where he had been stood ever since it had closed.  
>Twenty minutes later Alice was tucked up in her bed fast asleep , with Jasper lay on top of the covers beside her singing her a lullaby.<br>Edward, Emmett and the girls decided to call the party to a close as they were tired and not in the mood to continue. As they neared the living room they heard the chanting of voices each looked at one another in confusion. They entered the room and everyone was stood in a circle around the coffee table, all that could be seen was arms waving in the air and brown hair swirling wildly whilst everyone shouted "Off, Off, Off."  
>The front door opened and Carlisle entered holding a wrapped up Charley, Bella rushed forwards taking her daughter from his arms and shielding her from the noise.<br>"She's fine, Esmes sister got the flu so we thought is was best to fly home."  
>"You got mom to fly home?" Emmett laughed he knew his mom was terrified of flying and usually got prescription sickness tablets before she flew.<br>"Yeah." Carlisle looked towards the noise that was in his living room.  
>"Good night?" he asked.<br>"We'll tell you all about it in the morning dad we were just about to wrap things up." Edward shouted "So how did you get mom to fly?"  
>"She had a few drinks before and a few on the plane." he laughed softly. "Did you see her come in, I can't seem to find her?"<br>All heads snapped round to the table at the dancer now visibly stripping on the coffee table.  
>"Ah fuck." Carlisle choked. <p>


End file.
